Operation: Silent Hill
by alexander Lexington
Summary: When a Military training exercise goes unexpectedly wrong, two members of Seal team 13 find themselves in the town of Silent Hill. Everyone has reasons for joining the military, but not everyones reasons are just. final chapter is now up!
1. Mayday

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Silent hill. All characters are made up by the author. Any similarity to any person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.

NOTE: inner thoughts will be in italics. Yes Lexington is my pen name but I couldn't think of any other name so Ta Da. This was a little slow so I kept it short, besides need a little back story. Anyway let me know what you think, offer any suggestions or comments. Please read and review, Thanks.

Operation: Silent Hill

Prologue

United States Special Operations Command

Training exercise "Lost Goods"

Number:1324474899

7/13/07

Mission Summery:

Two high profile VIP's were taken captive at approximately at 13:00 hours two days ago. They are believed to be held by Middle Eastern Terrorists wishing to exploit the global media and sway public opinion against the government. You, as fire team leader, and one other team member will be covertly inserted into enemy territory, by a HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) jump. You will then have two weeks to get to the extract point with the two hostages for the mission to be considered a success.

Mission Objectives:

1: Successfully complete the HALO jump.

2: Gather local Intel on the location of hostages.

3: Rescue Two VIP hostages from Terrorist organization.

4: move your team to extract point at waypoint ZULU to exit the combat scenario

5: any injury to hostages will result in Mission failure

6: if you are not at the extract point at the designated time, it will result in mission failure.

Important personalities:

Ashley Harlow (professional actor hired to participate in training exercise) Daughter of Indiana senator Harmon Harlow, strong supporter of middle eastern intervention for peaceful negotiation between Israel and other Arab States.

Vanessa Talley (professional Actress hired to participate in training exercise.) Daughter of English prime minister Jack Talley. Strong supporter of the United States and her interests around the world. She was believed to have been abducted when father and daughter were on a good will trip to the United States. Ashley Harlow and Vanessa Talley are close friends.

Mission Location:

The girls are believed to be held in the mountainous region of Azerbaijan. Be prepared for rocky terrain, densely wooded areas and small urban settings. The girls are believed to be in a small town that has been abandoned due to a ecological disaster.

With that Commander Alexander Lexington and Lieutenant Commander Zack Lowell of Navy Seal team 13 boarded a C-17 heavy cargo plane and took off for their "mission" in the West Virginia Mountains. The Navy high command really went all out for these training exercises.

Alexander Lexington or "Lexington" as he was simply referred to sat silently on the small uncomfortable seats that lined both sides of the large aircraft. The one thing he hated about these missions were the HALO jumps. Normal ones were fairly easy but this time he had to do it over a mountain with all the trees that he could get stuck on, Not to mention that he didn't really care for heights, This was a perfectly good operational aircraft, why would any one want to jump out of it.

Through the small windows he could see the clouds below the plane, illuminated in pale blue light by the moon, gliding slowly by. At least this training exercise was being held in the United States Lexington thought to himself. He then looked over to where his number two man was sitting, his head dropped to one side, apparently he was trying to catch some extra sleep before the mission started.

Lexington looked from his partner and took in the rest of the plane. Plain really, a large cavernous space used for hauling tanks and jeeps, tonight however it was carrying just two men. They were getting close to deployment time, he could feel it. Lexington looked down at the compass on his wrist.

_That's strange_, the needle on the compass was spinning wildly out of control. Lexington stared at it perplexed, he had never seen anything like this. Lexington woke Zack from his sleep and showed him the compass. Zack had started to look at it when their radios started to come to life. At first it was quiet but got steadily louder, not emitting anything resembling speech but static. The steady drone of the Aircrafts engines was interrupted by a sputter and then silence.

The engines had died. Warning lights and sirens blaring as the aircraft quickly lost altitude. Lexington Grabbed his seat belt and tried to get the mechanism to click, the G-forces stopping him. Zack had fallen from his seat entirely and was trying to get back to it. All the equipment he was carrying was being dragged towards the earth with the airplane.

Lexington heard Zack yelling trying to get to the seat, yet still he was frozen he could do nothing. The crew of the Plane could be heard above the din crying mayday into their intercoms. Lexington Looked towards the crew cabin and he could not believe his eyes.

His daughter was standing in the door frame of the crew cabin. Her slender frame un disturbed by the gravity. He dress was hanging as though nothing in the world was wrong. Her face was expressionless. The only problem was, she had been dead for three years. Then the plane hit the earth and all was black.

To Be continued…


	2. Waking In A Haze

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent hill. All characters are factious. Any similarities between them and any person living or dead is entirely coincidental. Also all firearm or object held under United States Patent Belongs to their respective owners. I am not making any money off of this story, just using said things.

NOTE: something written in italics means the character is thinking to themselves. Just reminding. Thanks.

Waking in a Haze. 

Slowly the world came into view for Lexington. Slowly at first, his eyes taking in more and more light until his sight picture was clear. His breathing was labored, and he had to take a piss. _Strange, I live through a plane crash and the first thing on my mind is to take a piss._

He tried to sit up and was met with a searing pain in his left chest. One of his ribs was surely broken. He gritted through the pain and sat up anyway, taking mental inventory of how well he fared. After he decided that other than his rib he was fine, he checked his surroundings.

He could see the twisted wreck of the C-17 cargo plane in the distance, The remains balanced precariously over a ledge. _Yeah we are in the West Virginia Mountains all right. _There must be other survivors, he could not have pulled himself out of the plane. As he said that his partner, Zack Lowell or call sign "death nail" came walking into view.

_"_Zack, what the hell happened man?" Lexington asked as he got closer.

"I have no Idea. One minute the plane was fine then this, and check this out. I was looking at the maps and by the time you take in effect the wind and rate of decent we are exactly in the correct spot for the mission. As a matter of fact our landing zone is twenty yards that way." he said pointing to an unseen destination behind Lexington.

_"_Yeah but I think it's safe to say that the training mission isn't going to happen anymore. Lexington said trying to get his feet. The pain from his chest biting him at every turn. He knew that he would have to fight through it the best he could, hell he was a U.S. Navy Seal, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"We need to get going. Lets go to that town they had set up for us and see if we can't find help. What about the crew of the C-17?" Lexington said getting oriented.

"There're dead sir. We're the only two survivors." Zack answered, stoically.

Lexington stared at him and nodded, silently acknowledging what Zack had just told him. "All right, grab all the necessary gear and lets move out." Lexington walked to where Zack had piled their gear and started about his task. In minutes the two had what they need and were walking towards their objective.

The pair walked in silence. Their military training telling them they should talk only when it was absolutely necessary. The walk was made more difficult by the fact they were walking in the West Virginia mountains. Suddenly Zack had to comment.

"Sir, you notice how foggy it is out here? I can't see three feet ahead of me."

Lexington stopped and turned to his partner. "For now lets drop the military courtesy Zack, we're friends lets act like it. As far as the fog goes, hell I don't know, it's probably geological activity or something. It does seem more like smoke anyway." he said looking around.

The view was not far. The two were in the middle of a dense fog, or smoke, coupled with a seemingly overcast day. Nothing could be seen more than two feet in any direction. They also appeared to be walking in a powdery like substance. Which was falling like snow seemingly from nowhere out of the fog. Zack reached down and picked some up into his gloved hand. "Ash, you're right Lexington, it's ash."

"See lets just keep moving and try to get to the town." Zack nodded and they continued on, neither one speaking until they came to the ghostly visage of the abandoned town.

As soon as they reached the town Zack and Lexington moved to either side of the street, another byproduct of military training. Slowly they made their way into the town, their weapons drawn. Abandoned store fronts, still proclaiming the sale of day stood silent vigil as the two men moved down the street.

The mood of the area was deathly. Cars that once ferried people about the city now stood motionless, being devoured by the ash and the fog. Nothing moved. There was no wind, no sound, just the sound of the soldiers footsteps echoing, seemingly getting louder with each step. Suddenly, there was movement in front of them.

The two stopped and looked at each other, taking in a breath they turned their attention back to the movement, both fearing what may come. It was hard to see at first, in the fog and ash a silhouette appeared. Dark and misshapen, it writhed about seemingly without balance. As the thing came closer, they could make out the form a mother, with something in her arms.

The woman was not normal. Her head hung limply and swayed with each step she took. Her eyes bleeding and turned up into her head. Her cloths were tattered and left little to the imagination, her skin as grey and pasty as the ground. She made a guttural gasping noise as she stammered towards them. Her right arm hung at her side and swayed with her movement. Her left clutching something that looked like a toddler.

"Lexington, I don't remember the mission saying anything about civilians." Zack said looking down the targeting sight of his M-16 rifle, not breaking his sight away.

"Ma'am, Please, we are with the United States Navy Seal team 13. We are trained professionals, let us help you." Lexington said to her.

The woman acted as though she did not hear him and kept on her advance. Zack tried this time to get her attention. "Ma 'am, please we are going to have to ask you to stop. If you don't you will be met with lethal force."

Again, she paid no attention and kept coming, shuffling towards them in grim determination. She was no close enough where they could make out what it was she held in her arm. It was indeed a child, however, it was just as misshapen as its mother.

Its tiny fingers grasping into the air. It was bald and its skin was a dark grey. Its stomach was grossly distended and it's eyes shone with a pale yellow. It drew short shallow breaths and seemed as though it was suffering greatly.

"Ma 'am, let us help your baby, please, stop!" Zack shouted at her. "Lady I'm telling you to stop! Stop now! Let us help you!" Lexington shouted.

The woman then suddenly stopped, about ten feet away from the pair. Her head limply in front of her. Lexington and Zack started to move towards her when her head suddenly shot up. Her eyes had begun to shine with the same pale yellow light that her child had. Her child had also adverted its attention to the two men.

The woman then opened her mouth and let out a terribly high pitched screech. The child, upon hearing the sound of his mother added to the noise, by opening his mouth and emitting a deep growling. "What the Fuck!" Zack yelled in terror. The radio's that the men carried as part of their equipment then came to life and instead of talking, there was nothing but intense static. It was all to much for Zack as he had to cover his ear with one hand.

Lexington on the other hand got the mother in the sights of his rifle and pulled the trigger five times, three in the chest two in the head. The bullets ripping through soft flesh of mother and child. The ungodly pair then fell to the ground in a puddle of their own effluence. Lexington walked up to them to see what he had done. The child was still alive.

Zack took in deep breaths as he tried to regain his composer. He had lived his life like any normal young man, testing his machismo by see the latest horror flick with his girlfriend, but that had been the one most fucked up thing he had ever seen in his life. What made matters worse was the fact that it was real, flesh and blood. Not made up Hollywood monsters.

He looked over to where the thing had fallen and saw Lexington standing over it. It must not have been dead because he shot the creature three more times, the loud crack of his rifle echoing through the mountains. The blood of the creature bouncing up onto him. There was another high pitched scream as more of what appeared to be the same monster coming towards them from every direction. They were coming up the street, from the ally ways, so were even jumping from the tops of buildings to get down to them.

"Zack, Get your shit together, I don't think these things want to invite us to the town welcoming party!" Lexington shouted as he swung his rifle up, firing on the closest being. The flash of the bullets lighting up the area. Zack got to his feet and tried to clear his head as best he could., as he swung his own rifle up and started shooting at the creatures.

The rate at witch the creatures were coming towards them was more than the two could handle. Their shooting was too little to late. Lexington saw the danger they were in and he knew that if they didn't move soon they were going to be surrounded. He shouted to Zack over the sound of their rifles.

BAM, BAM…BAM, BAM,BAM… "Zack we got to get the hell out of here. There're going to over run us!

On my mark…BAM,BAM,BAM,BAM…Start running for that tall building over there!"

BAM,BAM,BAM…"All right but hurry the hell up!" Zack shouted over his own rifle.

The creatures were getting ever closer. Their collective screaming was deafening. The radio static had not dissipated and the rifles added their own soundtrack. Suddenly the creatures stopped. They fell silent and not one of them took a single step forward. Then they all turned around and ran like bats out of hell in the direction they came.

Lexington and Zack stared at each other blankly, adrenaline still coursing through their veins. Then a siren could be heard wailing. It started faint at first, then grew progressively louder. The sky started to get dark, starting from the south, the sky was overtaken by pure darkness. Lexington stared at Zack as he slowly faded from view, to be replaced by total darkness. After a minute nothing could be seen and the siren had started to get softer, winding down from it's zenith, until it to ceased to be.

Lexington could hear Zack, but he could not see him. He then remembered the flashlight that was attached to the end of his rifle. He kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner and pressed the pressure pad that was on the grip of his rifle. Suddenly Zack came into view, he tried to shield his eyes from the sudden light.

"Zack, you all right man?" Lexington whispered, hoping it would somehow conceal their position.

"Yeah, I'll be all right, how about you.?" Zack answered back.

"I'm fine, turn on your flashlight and lets see what the hell is going on."

Zack nodded and also turned his flashlight on. That is when they got their first good look at their new environment. The town was geographically the same. However, the streets were no longer concrete, they were a tight chain link fence suspended over nothingness. In the fence were holes seemingly placed there by design. The buildings we also different. The were not made of mortar and brick, but looked as though they were organic.

The walls of the building, looked like flayed flesh and they also appeared to be bleeding. Walls inside of buildings and side streets, seemed to be made of the same chain link material as the road. Nothing could be seen beyond the scope of their flashlights, the entire world had gone to a black hell. Up, down, in every direction was nothing but black, pierced by the occasional beam of one of the men's flashlights. There was no sound and the smelled of sulfur.

"My god in heaven." Lexington said looking around, words failing him. Zack was just as mesmerized. Lexington was looking down the sights of his rifle, first at the buildings, then the chain link ground they were standing on, then down a side street where he stopped cold.

"Jenna!" Lexington shouted. Zack, shocked, turned to where Lexington was looking and saw a small girl, crouched, staring blankly from behind what appeared to be a…hospital gurney. She was no more than sixteen years old with straight blond hair, her angelic features a stark contrast to the world around them.

"Lexington, who the hell is that?" Zack said, confused as to why a small girl would be in a place like this. Lexington simply replied "That's my daughter." and took off running towards the girl.

"Lexington wait!, We need to figure out what the hell is going on!" Zack shouted after him. Seeing that he wouldn't stop, Zack figured it best to follow and took off after his friend.

_Jenna how could you be here, Your dead. I held you in my arms the moment the disease claimed your life. How could you still be alive, are you still alive? _

As Lexington got closer to the girl, she stood to her feet and ran the opposite direction, not once making a noise, she just ran. "Jenna Please wait!" Lexington said chasing her.

She was extremely nimble. She also knew her way around this strange world. Lexington got the feeling that she was leading him somewhere. Lexington got to his feet as he chased Jenna through a hole in the fence. He followed her as she went down a path to the left, then the right, then another right. He did not care what was in front of him, he only wanted his Jenna. He made a left turn and ended up in what would normally have been the large courtyard of a building. Jenna was nowhere to be seen, more importantly, there was nowhere she could have gone, yet she was no where to be seen.

"Jenna, Please, come to daddy, I love you Jenna, I want to hold you, to love you!" Lexington Shouted as he looked around for his daughter. He was startled when he heard the heavy footfall of something and the distinct metal on metal scraping. He turned and swung his rifle up, waiting for the new challenge. He did not have to wait long.

The thing that came into view from the darkness was extremely monstrous. It stood eight feet tall and it was heavily muscular. It was wearing a long, dirty, smock that was covered in blood. His most distinguishing feature was the large, metal pyramid shaped helmet like object on his head. In his right hand, and the source for the metal scraping noise was a very large single edged sword.

Lexington's jaw hit the floor. This thing was truly hideous. Lexington quickly got his wits together and brought his rifle to bear on the pyramid head. He was the first to strike letting out a string of bullets that ricocheted of his metal helmet.

The pyramid head then brought his great sword back and swung it full force towards Lexington. The blade missed his head by inches as he decked out of the way. Lexington ran and did a combat roll to get behind the monster and realizing that he should aim for the things body, started to fire on his unprotected torso.

The bullets thudding and tearing into the soft flesh of the monster, had no visible effect as he turned and once again brought the blade over his head to bring it down on Lexington. The blade came down and once again, missed it's mark by mere inches. Lexington could feel the wind against his skin as the blade came down.

Lexington thought to do the same thing again. Roll past him and hit him from behind, this asshole had to go down sometime. He got up and ran rolled past his enemy, but something went wrong. As Lexington was rolling past the pyramid head, the creature reached down and grabbed him. He lifted Lexington up, and if his eyes were visible, he would have been staring straight into them. He then threw Lexington against the wall of the building, the pain in his ribs came rushing back.

Lexington Lay winded, unable to breath through the pain. Lexington lay gasping for breath as he looked up and saw the towing pyramid head standing over him. With silent conviction he brought the heavy blade over his head and was about to bring it down on his wounded victim. _At Least it will be fast. _

As The pyramid head got to his full height An explosion hit him from behind, causing the Creature to stumble forward. Lexington looked and saw Zack in background, reloading his M203 grenade launcher that was mounted under the barrel of his M16 rifle. Lexington Had forgotten that he had that, he had to make sure and thank him when this is over.

The grenade round hit the creature dead center in the back. Zack cheered inwardly as he opened the tube of the grenade launcher and seated another round into it. He closed the tube and brought the rifle up to fire another round. By this time the monster had turned and was coming towards the new threat. Zack aimed and launched the grenade.

The round sailed through the air and hit the pyramid head dead center in the chest. The concussive force went up and caught under his metal helmet causing his head to get forced back at an unnatural angle. The Creature however lived through the assault, but it was injured. The Creature walked out of the Courtyard and the Siren began to wail again. Slowly light came back to the world. The road was replaced with concrete and the walls of the building were replaced with their normal facings.

After everything returned to normal, Zack went over to Lexington. He was doubled over in pain, clutching his chest. Zack went to him and tried to help him, but there was nothing he could really do for a broken rib. Lexington looked up at his friend, though Zack was quite a few years younger than he was, He still respected and admired him,

"Thanks for coming to the rescue man, I thought I was gonna bite the big one for sure." Lexington said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry about it. SEALS don't leave any man behind. Come on lets get inside and take stock of what the fuck is going on." Zack said propping Lexington over his shoulder.

Zack handed Lexington his rifle and they made their way into the building that the courtyard belonged to. Apparently this belonged to an apartment building, at least they would be able to rest in one of the rooms. As the pair made it to the door way of the building Zack looked at Lexington.

"You Know it's gonna be a bitch dragging your old ass up these stairs." Zack said jokingly.

Laughing Lexington responded. "Yeah remember, in twenty years your kids will be doing this for you."

With that Zack kicked the door open and made their way into the dark, grey, building.

To Be Continued…


	3. Something To Remind Us

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill, or any thing else that someone or some company has intellectual rights to. I am not making any money off this work.

_Something To Remind Us_

Lexington, hanging off the shoulder of his partner as he helped him get around, groaned with each painful step. The fight with the large monster had really hurt his ribs more and he was starting to feel it. They had taken refuge in what appeared to be an abandoned apartment building, well, he hoped was abandoned.

The inside decoration was just as rundown as the outside world. The paint was a dull grey color, covered in dust and peeling over large portions of the walls. Cob webs hung in every corner and the green carpet was almost unrecognizable under all the dust and debris.

"Ugh…Hold on. Lets rest, my chest is killing me." Lexington said to Zack, as they came to an open apartment. Zack nodded and changed his direction.

The apartment room was decorated much the same as the outside hallway. The green paint was very faded and shown signs of disrepair. The window panes were still intact and was a welcome barrier against the outside. Zack laid Lexington down of a thread bare, brown couch as he took in his surroundings.

"Man, this place looks like it hasn't been updated since the 70's" Zack said as he fiddled with an old record player sitting in the corner.

"Zack…How much ammunition do we have left?" Lexington Labored as he breathed. Zack sat and went through their stocks. Lexington could tell by the look on his face things weren't good.

"We have 15 total magazines for the rifles. Four magazines for the pistols, and I only have one High explosive Grenade left. Which means if we run into that pyramid monster again I better put that grenade down his throat or we won't have a snowballs chance in hell."

Lexington thought inwardly of their dire situation, things had gone from bad to worse in about .02 seconds. Lexington had only one thing he could say.

"Damn"

"First off we need to recon our surroundings, see if there is anything useful that we can get a hold of. After that we need to formulate a plan to get into contact with SOCOM." Lexington Said with a grimace marking his face.

Zack nodded. He knew what had to be done. It was just reassuring to him for Lexington to spell it out. In his mind Zack knew he chocked when they first made contact with the creature with the baby, he vowed to let that never happen a again. He was a U.S. navy SEAL, That baddest Motherfuckers that the U.S. Military had in stock, it was about time he started acting like it.

"Zack, Your radio. See if you can get a hold of SOCOM, with your radio." Lexington said, pointing to the device.

Zack reached around his belt and unclipped it from it's restraint. He dialed in the frequency of the training center C&C, Command and Control, and flipped the switch. Nothing. Zack hit it a few times and made sure he did everything right. Again he flipped the switch and again the radio remained silent. An expression of defeat marked Zack's face. "Aw Fuck!" he yelled.

"All right, Zack I can't move you need to recon the area. Leave have me some ammo but you take the most and report on what you find. I'll be all right here."

"Sir I really don't think…"

"What did I tell you about that military protocol crap. Now you go and recon the area, that's an order." Lexington said sternly.

Lexington didn't really raise his voice, very often, but Zack knew when not to mess with him and just do what he was told. Realizing this, Zack got up, grabbed some ammo and went to the door of the apartment. Before he left he turned once more to Lexington and grinned. Lexington, in his usual brashness, flipped him the middle finger, and motioned for him to "move his ass" as he was so often told.

Zack walked from the apartment, carefully, in proper military tactical fashion, Knees bent, back straight, crouching, and walking with quiet deliberate foot steps. Zack was thankful that the apartment hallway had not changed since they last left it.

Zack chose to go left, walking ever more away from the perceived safety of the apartment that Lexington was in. As Zack walked along, he noticed that the temperature had dropped dramatically. He was beginning to get cold. He wrote it off as he came to a stairwell. A sign read that if he went up he would reach rooms 201 through 256. One floor beyond that 301 to 345.

_Goddamn, this is one big ass building. _Zack thought to himself. He seemed to be in the main reception corridor. All his life Zack had lived with his mother and two brothers in one apartment complex or another so from experience he knew that the main office had to be near, and that was as good a place as any to gather Intel

He soon found a door that read "Office" and knew that this is what he was looking for. He reached to turn the knob and found it was locked. "Damn" he said under his breath. Zack then slung his rifle across his back and pulled out his pistol. Then taking careful aim at the locking mechanism fired three shots into the wretched thing. Not able to handle 9mm hollow points, the door knob gave up the fight.

Zack slowly entered the office, his rifle leading the way. The office had no windows, the only light coming into the room was from the open door. Zack took a slow deep breath and switched on the flashlight that was attached to the end of his rifle. The small flashlight illuminated a small area in front of him.

The first thing that came into sight was a small desk, cluttered with the normal junk that usually occupies such a place. A computer sat on the other side, pointing toward the middle of the room. Zack panned to his right. On the far wall was a piece of paper, he went to take a closer look.

The paper in question was surrounded by notes, proclaiming collection dates of rent, current problems that the building maintenance would have to tend to and various bills. Zack went through all the papers hanging on the billboard but, the only one that was useful was the one he first saw.

"Fuckin score." Zack whispered only to himself.

He had found a map to the building. Every room was marked with its corresponding number. He did some quick math and found that Lexington was sitting in room 106. He marked Lexington's position with his pen and went back to checking the office.

He then turned to his right, letting the flashlight on his rifle lead the way. Once again however, he noticed that the air had become extremely cold. He could now see his breath. He looked at his watch, that also had a digital temperature reader, it read 26 degrees.

"What the fuck? It's the middle of July." He said to himself.

It was at that moment that Zack realized just how alone he was, and how quiet things were. The realization that the only sound he could hear was his own breath as it quickened, becoming strained under the emotional strain. Zack tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. When he thought he was better he brought his rifle back to his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted as he fell backward, stumbling over the desk, ending up on the floor.

He only caught a glimpse, the face of a child, staring at him, her features sharpened by the ghostly light from his rifle. Once again his breathing became shallow. He called to her.

"I…I'm U.S. Military. Do…Do you need he…help?" He was met only with silence.

"Are you there?" again nothing. "Look, if you don't answer me I'm gonna shoot."

Zack took a deep breath. BAM, BAM,BAM. The sound of the bullets was that of hitting something solid, not soft flesh. He brought his rifle up to his shoulder and pressed the pressure pad on the side of his rifle to activate the flashlight. The deathly scene came into view.

It was indeed a female child, but it was a My Size Barbie doll. Zack had bought one for his niece a few Christmases ago. It's arms were positioned over its head and bound to the wall. The doll was naked and over its breast were hand prints inked by what appeared to be blood. It's head was not the factory supplied one, but one were the facial features were twisted and contorted so that the poor thing looked as though she had been suffering for a long time and had since been filled with despair. Three Bullet holes pock marked the doll.

Around the doll, written on the wall, also in blood were phrases like, "burn in Hell sinner",

"Whores occupy the 9th circle of hell" "Whore" and many other unpleasant things. It looked like what a severely psychotic child would do. Around the dolls neck something glinted in the beam of the flash light.

Zach got himself together enough to see what it was. He would rather not touch anything on the doll but his curiosity got the better of him. He inched closer to the doll and reached for the object.

What he held in his hand was a golden necklace, with the word "Jenna", also in gold, at the end.

_Isn't Lexington's Daughter named Jenna? What the fuck is going on here? I'm gonna bring this to Lexington. _

Zack had decided that he had had enough and turned out of the office. Ignoring Military protocol, he ran down the hallway into room 106 expecting to find Lexington, what he found was an empty apartment…

The world came back into view as he opened his eyes. Lexington looked around and everything had been as it was before.

_Damn Must have fallen asleep. _He thought to himself. He moved and was amazed at what didn't happen. His chest no longer hurt. He moved again and found himself back to what he thought was normal.

"I aint complain'n, but damn." he said to himself.

Zack had left him half of the ammo stockpile and the last High explosive grenade. His rifle didn't have a grenade launcher so that piece of equipment was basically useless to him. Lexington got to his feet and decided to give the apartment a closer look. He went to the bathroom to find that the toilet was without water. He decided who's gonna know and took a piss anyway.

After relieving himself he made his way into the bedroom. The bed room was just as filthy as the rest of the place. Dimly lit, he could see a dresser against the far wall, it's doors slightly open. Paintings of various things hung crookedly on three of the walls and the ever present dust of thirty years of neglect covered everything.

Lexington's attention was drawn to the bed, sitting in the middle were a bouquet of wilted roses, they probably died long ago. A note was also attached. Lexington reached for it and read.

_Dear Lilly and John,_

_We are sending these flowers in the hopes that we might_

_Be able to assuage the inevitable grief that you are no_

_Doubt experiencing. We want to offer our sincerest condolences_

_To you after hearing of the loss of your poor Veronica to Cystic Fibrosis._

_Nothing we say can remove your pain but we want you to know that you are in _

_Our prayers._

_Our warmest regards,_

_Joan and Luke Lovejoy_

Cystic Fibrosis, The disease that killed Jenna. Lexington closed his eyes and sniffled, holding the note close to him. All the painful memories of Jenna's hospitalizations, her surgery's, her loss of social freedom, and her eventual death, came rushing back in one painful, wave.

Lexington's feeling of sadness was replaced with rage. He then brought his rifle up and emptied an entire magazine of ammo into the dresser. "Why?! Why Goddamn it?! Why do this to me?! What The Fuck is Going On Here?!" he shouted

Calming down from his rage, he caught the glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye in the living room. He went out to investigate and in the door way was Jenna again. This time her angelic features were drawn, her hair was messy and she was wearing a hospital gown. Her face pale and her eyes darkened.

Lexington and Jenna Met eyes for a moment and then she turned and ran down the hallway. Lexington gave chase. Out of the apartment and to the right down the hall Lexington followed her. They came to a set of stairs and he followed her up two flights until they could go no further.

When they got to the third floor, Jenna led Lexington down a hallway and turned a corner out of sight. Lexington also turned the corner and instead of seeing Jenna he found a man crouching in a corner at the end of the hallway. He was rocking on his feet, crying. He looked like a naughty child put in the corner for timeout.

Lexington brought his rifle to his shoulder and cautiously approached the man. As Lexington got closer he could make out more of the mans features. He was wearing a straight jacket and black pants with nothing on his feet. The man must have sensed Lexington as he turned his head to look at him, though his body was still facing the corner.

His hair was disheveled and his eyes were darkened with prominent bags. They were wide with insanity. As Lexington got closer he could smell the man, a strong odor of formaldehyde, lye and ammonia, basically a mortuary.

"Look buddy I don't know who the hell you are, but with the day I've been having, I swear to god if you so much as make a funny face at me I'll blow your fuckin brains out."

"Yes, yes, Leave it to GI Joe to come and save the day. Oh this is going to be so much fun, I can't wait until ken finds out that GI Joe is here to take away his Barbie. No matter Even GI Joe can't fight this. Even he won't win, Oh Who will save us now?" The man said. He spoke very quickly.

"What are you talking about?"

"SHHH…Listen gambriel, he is talking to me. Yes I know, he mustn't know, I will never tell him. Maybe if I stay silent he will go away."

"Who the hell is gambriel, we are the only two people here. Look did you see a girl run through here, blond hair about sixteen years old?" Lexington asked.

The man sat silent this time. He had stopped rocking and his facial features got real angry looking.

"Gambriel Listen, he knows about the princess, how does he know about the princess. Yes, yes I know, there is only one way to find out, I will have to ask him."

"You GI Joe, how do you know the princess, you are not worthy of her." he asked. Before his eyes darted wildly, now they were locked on Lexington.

"You talking to me or Gambriel?" Lexington asked.

"Of course I'm talking to you fool, who else would I be talking to? Now ANSWER ME!" He shouted, rage coursing through him.

Lexington thought of the Irony in what he just said. He could tell this man was not stable, Lexington had to handle him very carefully.

"The Princess, is…She is my Daughter. Please help me find…"

"You Lie! The princess is descended form heaven, She is an angel! She would never have come from you! She is innocent, You Kill because someone tells you to!" he shouted Seemingly getting more angry. He then went back to rocking and looking into the corner.

"Gambriel, I told you, I told you it would do no good. He Lies, Spreading filth and death." he once again stopped rocking. "I couldn't… I know he lies but….But he has a gun, I can't…Your right gambriel I forgot I have one too. For the sake of the princess I will kill Him." As he said this he stood and turned toward Lexington Pulling out a 38 revolver and pointing it towards Lexington.

"Oh Shit!" Lexington yelled as he brought his rifle down on him. Lexington pulled the trigger once and shot him in the abdomen. He seemed no to notice as he screamed a high pitch squeal. He then hit Lexington's rifle, knocking off his aim and then instead of shooting him, he took off running down the hall and out of sight.

Lexington gained his composure and then turned around the way he came. He decided that while he was here he might as well check things out so he turned right and started looking for rooms to go into.

"Damn, none of these fuckin doors will open, their all locked." he said as he tried in vain to get apartment number 323 to open. He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts when a hand came down on his shoulder.

Lexington's training immediately took over. He grabbed the slender wrist and spun around so he had had it pinned behind the assailants back. With his free hand he reached for his knife and brought it to the throat of his would be assassin.

"Bad idea." he said as he got a face full of hair "What the fuck"

"Please don't kill me, I was just trying to get your attention." A small female voice pleaded.

"Tell me your name, or I take your life, and I'm feeling pretty greedy today." Lexington said.

He knew he was being rough with this girl. After what had happened with the crazy man and everything else that has been going on, he couldn't take any chances.

"It's Vanessa, My name is Vanessa, Please your hurting me." She said in an English accent.

Lexington thought to himself. An English girl, named Vanessa. Then it hit him. This girl is one of the hired actresses supposed to be a hostage for the training exercise. If she's here than that would mean there is at least one more.

"If I let you go do you promise to stay quiet?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded her head and Gently Lexington let her go.

After all the commotion, the world once again took on the deathly quiet and darkness. Lexington couldn't really see the girl in the darkened hallway. She was small only about 5'5" with curly brown hair and an olive complexion.

"You must be one of the actresses hired for the training exercise." he said as he sheathed his knife.

The poor girl, obviously shaken, just nodded. "There is supposed to be another girl with you, is she still around?"

Again the girl just nodded her head yes. "Can you take me to her?"

Vanessa again nodded and led the way down the hall. They went past were Lexington had met the crazy man in the straight jacket and again came to the stairwell. Vanessa led Lexington to the second floor. When they got there Lexington saw that the second floor was worse off than both the third and first.

Debris cluttered the hall way and down the hall Lexington could see where a wall had collapsed. There was no light at all, and what little light that came from the stairwell, cast ominous shadows into a black abyss. Vanessa started to make her way through the maze of debris when Lexington stopped her.

He smiled at her as he brought his rifle up and switched on the flashlight. They then made their way down the hall with Lexington leading the way.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. Things have been really crazy." He said apologetically as they made their way to apartment number 236. Vanessa knocked in a coded way and the door soon swung open. Both Lexington and the girl made their way into the apartment as the second woman closed and locked the door behind them.

The room was illuminated by several small candles, It would have been very cozy were it not for the circumstances. Lexington turned to introduce himself to the second girl he knew would be behind him. What he saw he could not believe.

She had long straight blonde hair, a round face, and brown eyes. She was small as well and looked to be only about 16 years old. She looked exactly like Jenna, only healthy and vibrant. She could have been her twin. The girl then made her way toward Lexington and offered her hand to him.

"Hi, My name is Ashley, What's yours?"

To Be Continued…


	4. Cruel And Unusual Punishment Pt1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent hill nor do I own anything other object made reference to, that is owned, physically or otherwise, by another individual or organization.

_Cruel and Unusual Punishment Pt. 1_

Lexington's rifle shot to his shoulder so fast, neither girl knew exactly what was going on. The muzzle of the M-16 battle rifle, inches from Ashley's face. Her eyes met the black void of the barrel as the color drained from her face.

"I, I may not be the best looking girl in the world, but this is a harsh way to tell a girl she's ugly." Ashley said as she tried to joke her way out of the situation.

" Shut up! You're the one leading these monsters aren't you?" You take the appearance of my daughter and try to trick us!" Lexington said as the gun shook unsteadily in his hands.

"Please I don't know what your talking about." Ashley said as she raised her hands over head and began to softly cry, scared beyond measure.

"Please, She is who she says she is. Her Name is Ashley Harlow, She was born in Maryland and moved the U.K. I have known her all my life." Vanessa pleaded.

"This has go to be some kind of trick. You're my Daughter, but my daughter is dead, but you're her. AHHH! I don't know what to think!"

The Tension that hung in the air could be cut with a knife. Lexington Straining under the power of his own Muscles, His mind telling him to pull the trigger, yet his heart stopping him. Ashley stood, backed into a corner, at gun point from a stranger that she had just met. Vanessa, fearful for her friend, yet fearful to intervene.

Just then The door violently burst open. Lexington spun his rifle around to meet the knew threat but, it was knocked away by a powerful fist to his face. Lexington looked towards the door and Saw…Zack. Both Vanessa and Ashley clung to him, trying to hide. Zack wore an expression of confusion as his body heaved, trying to catch breath.

"What the fuck dude?" was all Zack could muster.

Lexington spit out blood and wiped at his mouth with his hand. Looking to Zack he tried to explain.

"Zack, she is the one causing all this. She is my daughter."

"No she's not. You said it yourself, your daughter died when she was sixteen. Ashley can't be your daughter, right." Zack said.

Lexington only looked at Zack, not saying a word. He then looked at Vanessa, then to Ashley. When he met their gaze, they both hid their faces in the fabric of Zack's combat uniform.

"Right!" Zack shouted.

Getting shocked back to reality, Lexington nodded. His facial features softened as he got to his feet. The situation calmed down. Lexington put his gun down and walked towards the girls. They cowered away.

"Please, I'm sorry. You both must think I'm a crazy old bastard, but all of this stuff is really playing with my head. I really am sorry. If I ever act that way again you can kick me in the nuts." He said smiling, trying to gain their favor. "Do you forgive me?"

Ashley couldn't help but smile at Lexington's quip. "I forgive you, I understand all that's been going on." Vanessa, following Ashley's example also forgave Lexington of his outburst.

"All right now that that is done. How did you know where to find us?" Lexington asked looking to Zack.

"Well, I went back to the apartment I left you in and you weren't there. I came up here looking for you and found the girls. Me and Vanessa decided to go looking for you and I guess she found you. I heard all the shouting in here and came running." Zack said.

"I see. Did you find anything on your recon mission?" Lexington asked. As he bent down to pick up his rifle.

"Yes sir in the apartment building office. There is something there I think you should see." Zack replied.

"Well then we need to go down there. I'll take the lead position. Then the girls will be behind me and then you will cover the rear. Everyone got that?" Lexington said, switching to soldier mode.

The others nodded. No words needed to be said. Everyone knew what was happening and all felt it was better to follow orders then to try and input ones own ideas.

The party left the room. Moving slowly, trying to minimize the noise. Every few feet Lexington would stop and peer into the darkness, the only light coming from the small beam of a flashlight attached to his rifle. Every step was a risk, every inch a victory. The made their way through the maze of debris and made it to the stairwell. They went down to the first floor and down the dimly lit first floor hallway until they came to the buildings office.

Lexington made his way in and the rest followed, crowding the small tightly packed office.

"All right what is in here that is so important?" Lexington said turning to Zack.

"Over here, check this out." Zack said as he raised his rifle and switched on the flashlight, illuminating the grisly scene of the chained Barbie doll.

Ashley and Vanessa recoiled from the sight, covering their mouths trying to hold back vomit. Lexington cringed at the sight before him. "Who the fuck is this twisted?" He said.

Even though he was repulsed by the sight, he went closer to investigate the doll. Lexington reached out and ran his gloved fingers through the red substance, used as ink. He swirled it on his finger tips and smelled it then turned to the others.

"It's blood you guys."

"Oh my god…" Ashley said worriedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this was hanging around it's neck when I first arrived. I took it off to show you." Zack said handing Lexington the Golden Necklace.

" Jenna" He read as he closed his fingers around it. This was starting to get cruel. Someone was playing with his daughters good name and that didn't sit well with Lexington. Then, starting softly then growing louder, the Sirens had began to wail. Everyone in the office turned their heads to the ceiling trying in vain to find it's source.

"Oh shit, not again. Zack shut that door. Girls gather close to me." Lexington said as he raised his rifle to the attack position. Zack Shut the door as the lights went out around them. They were engulfed by total darkness.

As the sirens wailed, sounds of something falling off the walls could be heard as they hit the floor with a sickening squish, not the sound of falling plaster. A deep growling noise came over them as the sirens died away and they were left in Silence and black.

Heavy breathing could be heard as Ashley began to hyperventilate. Zack tried to join the group in the middle of the room and caused Vanessa to emit a small scream as he ran into her.

"What are we going to do now?" Ashley asked timidly.

"Now hold on, I have everything under control." Lexington said. Having turned their flashlights off when they reached the first floor, Both Zack and Lexington switched their flashlights back on about the same time. "See?" he said to Ashley.

Lexington scanned the room with his flashlight. The walls had once again turned red and flesh like as they heaved with Breath. Skinned Flesh Bleeding and emitting a clear liquid. The floor had lost its carpeting and was replaced with a rusty colored concrete.

The ceiling was covered in torn red rags hanging from rotting wood. The Computer was covered with a red moss. Lexington's curiosity got the better of him as he panned the light to illuminate the doll.

"Oh God." he said dejectedly.

The others turned and soon discovered why Lexington was concerned. Before they had entered the hell world, the doll's head had an expression of Hopelessness, and severe suffering. Now the face was smiling, seemingly at peace with the hell that surrounded them.

"We need to get out of here. Zack you take the lead and lets get lost." Lexington said, fear seeping into his voice.

Zack opened the door and the main hallway outside was much the same as the office. The group moved as one and when they were out in the hall way they were met by the crazy man in the straight jacket.

"Oh Look Gambriel, They have all met. Barbie, ken, Bridgett and GIJOE. All of the princesses dolly's are here, now we can have a party."

"Who are you? What is your name?' Lexington asked as he slowly approached the man.

"He, He, He, Lester Jenkins reporting for duty Sir. Hahahaha." Lester said mock saluting him.

"All right Lester, tell me how do you know Jenn… I mean the princess?" Lexington again asked.

Zack Kept his rifle trained on this strange man as Ashley and Vanessa once again clung to him for comfort. He really didn't mind, but they were starting to mess with his aim.

"Again Gambriel, GIJOE wants to inquire about the princess….Yes I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him." Lester said talking to the void on his right. He then turned to Lexington.

"It all started many years ago. Lester had come down with head boo boo and had to go to the hospital. For many years Lester was all alone. Every day Lester would sit in his room and watch as other boys and girls played out in the sunshine." Lester said getting a very sad look on his face.

He had regressed in age and had become extremely child like. He looked like he was about 20 yet he spoke as though he was 7. He also started to refer to himself in the third person. Taking no chances, Lexington switched his M16's selector switch to full auto.

"Finally one day, a beautiful girl came to the hospital. She had a chest sickness. She too was sad that she had to be in the hospital. One day Lester got the courage to talk to the beautiful girl. They became friends and played together. The beautiful girl had many dolls and they played prince and princess. Then one day the princess became very ill. Lester, the brave prince vowed to always protect the princess." Lester said as he began to choke up.

"The princess became sicker and sicker. Everyday Lester was at her side, Always watching, always protecting, Always waiting for the day when she would get better and they would play again. Then one day the princess went to sleep, Lester waited and waited for the princess to wake up but she never did. Finally, after three long years The prince and princess have been reunited, and the prince continues to protect the princess." Lester said getting angry again.

"You met Jenna in the hospital…I remember you now. Your that strange boy who would always be hiding behind some corner watching us when Me and my wife would come to visit Jenna in the hospital." Lexington said as the memories came flooding back.

"Shut up! The princess Hated You! She told Me the things you did to her, while your bitch of a wife watched! So just Shut the hell up!" Lester shouted, tears streaming from his face.

"Look Kid I don't know what your talking about, I loved my daughter and I would never hurt her." Lexington said, his blood boiling.

"If you so much as touch the princess so help me god I will kill you." Lester said having come back to his proper age. He then turned around and walked into the darkness, slowly disappearing from sight. As he walked a piece of paper fell out of his pants pocket, Lester seemed not to notice and kept going.

Lexington stood where he was, eyes fixated on the ground. Vanessa and Ashley, sensing the distress Lexington was under, walked over to comfort him. Zack walked and retrieved the piece of paper.

_Dear Prince Lester,_

_You are Cordially invited by her Royal Highness, Grand Princess_

_Riley Hospital, to a royal party in room 113. All of the dolly _

_Court will be in attendance and it is respectfully wished that _

_You also attend. Signed with love, _

_Princess Jenna, grand princess, Riley Hospital._

"Hey Lexington, Check this out." Zack said showing him the note.

Lexington read it then crumpled it. "All right, everyone, were going to a party"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: I thought I would switch things up and divide this chapter into two parts. Please read and review, I need to know if I am setting the mood right. I think I am, but I won't know unless I get some feedback.


	5. Cruel And Unusual Punishment Pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent hill and all things reference here in are the sole property of their respective owners.

_Cruel And Unusual Punishment Pt. 2_

The hot tea poured from the delicate floral painted china. A matching table cloth set adorned the table around which nine places were set. Each with its own saucer, cup, and eating utensils.

"We must hurry, the princess will be here any moment. Gambriel, be sure to make sure the guests are properly seated, everything must be perfect." Lester said eyeing his handiwork.

The scene was quite picturesque. A beautiful tea party, with a beautiful table cloth and beautiful china. In the middle of the table sat a 13 candle candelabra. The only light in the room, the faint flames a beacon in the hell that surrounded them.

The fleshy wall became more alive in the faint light and the shadows danced with the flame. At seven of the settings sat dolls, each in various stages of dress, all were dirty and ragged. Each had a name card in front of them.

Luxuria, Gula, avarita, acedia, Ira, Invidia, and finally Superbia. The dolls faces were all contorted in faces of agony. Many were bloody were the devious mind of a disturbed child inflicted pretend wounds, only to fill them with blood to complete the illusion. Lester went from one to the other, asking if they were comfortable and reassuring them the princess would soon arrive.

Lester was followed by a pretty girl, she wore a hospital gown splattered down the front with blood. Her hair tangled with the sticky, red, liquid. Never looking up, she hid her face in her nightgown, her hair hiding her.

Everything was going to plan. Soon the princess would arrive and she would reign over her court. Everything was as it should be.

The small beam of light from the flashlight on Lexington's rifle illuminated the steps in front of him. Following the map Zack found, they reached the third floor by a stairwell on the opposite side of the building. Things were different in this hell world. Obstacles had not been there before, now blocked their main path, forcing them up a back stairwell.

BAM, BAM, BAM. The sharp crack of Lexington's rifle pierced the silence as s demon child fell before him. Lexington walked up to it to see if it was dead.

The child, appearing to be about 10 years old, lay sprawled in it's own pool of blood. It wore a tattered grey shirt with equally ratty pants. It had a shaved head and it's skin was the same ashy color as the rest of the otherworldly inhabitants. It's problem was it's face…It didn't have one. No eyes, no mouth and only a bump where the nose would be.

Lexington walked up closer and lightly tapped it with his booted foot. Just then, the child came back to life and grabbed Lexington's ankle with tremendous force. As he tried to get away, the child reached around with his other hand and latched on. Then from behind him, Zack came and brought the butt of his rifle down on the head of the child, finishing it off.

"Damn, I thought it was dead." Lexington said panting, his adrenaline pumping.

"That's the third one we have seen. We better take better care offing them from now on." Zack said as he went back to the back of the group and resumed his watch.

Lexington nodded as he started walking again. The group rounded a corner and saw an open door, feint light coming from inside, it acted as a barrier to the black void beyond.

The group slowly moved closer and just before they entered the room, Lexington and Zack threw in a flash bang grenade. The extreme noise and light designed to disorientate enemies, Lexington and Zack rushed the room milliseconds after the initial blast. Sweeping the room with their rifles, they found nothing, only a table with seven figures seated around it and the source of the light, the candelabra.

The group walked into the room and dispersed around the grisly tea setting. Ashley and Vanessa

Meekly touched one of the dolls and quickly recoiled, the things even reviling to the touch. Zack was in a more destructive mood.

"I say me and you cap theses bitches and get the hell out of here." Zack said as he removed his pistol from it's holster and held it to the temple of the doll called Luxuria.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think it would be a good idea." Lexington said picking up a tea cup and examining it.

"That's right Ken, Always do what GIJOE tells you, you were never a favorite plaything anyway, always second best to GIJOE" Lester said, appearing out of nowhere behind Ashley and Vanessa.

The girls yelped and quickly ran over Lexington and Zack. The two soldiers having brought their rifles up, were ready for what every Lester had to throw at them.

"Please girls, I won't bite, I just want to play. HAHAHAH." he laughed as he went over to the door and shut it. The metallic click of the lock could be heard before he turned once again to face them.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Tell me where Jenna is and I will kill you quickly." Lexington said, his anger rising.

Lester looked at the group and then, unable to contain himself burst out into insane Laughter. "You…You…As a opposed to what? Killing me slowly? Guess what, your plan would work but here is the thing, I can't die."

Lexington looked Lester over for signs that he was telling the truth. The bullet wound he had inflicted earlier was still there, still seeping blood and…Pus, it was infected. Lexington thought to himself.

_He just thinks he can't die, his mind is to twisted to understand mortality. The bullet wound I gave him will eventually kill him, he's just too fucked up to realize it_.

"All right Lester, Just tell us where my daughter is." Lexington said, trying to play his game.

Lester stopped laughing just as quickly as he had started. His voice became low and menacing, hatred seething from every word. "I told you, she is not your daughter!" He screamed. Ashley and Vanessa shuddered at hearing him.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Lester turned around and opened it. The girl who was following him around earlier stood in the door frame. He head hanging. She handed Lester a note and he opened it and read it.

"Hey girl, are you all right? Can we help you?" Zack shouted to her from behind his rifle.

The girl slowly lifted her head and then they could all see why she was covered in blood. Her lips were a bright crimson from blood oozing from her mouth. He nose was broken and blooding profusely and her eyes were sewn shut, blood seeping between the seams. The girl sniffled as she looked at the group.

"My god in heaven, What did you do to her you bastard?" Zack said his emotion starting to come through.

"Lilly had this coming, She and her sisters ridiculed me and the princess, always making fun of us. Now who's laughing." he said still appearing to read the letter. Then his mood again shifted to extreme anger.

"I will kill you all, The princess said she is not coming because you all showed up to interfere with our party. Lilly, you and your sisters take care of these ingrates, and start with Ken over there, Come gambriel, we have to go where the princess is." Lester said as he walked from the room.

Lester stood in the hall as two more girls, dressed similarly to Lilly cam into the room. One had here mouth sewn shut and the other, here ears were missing, only bloody stumps remained.

"Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. That bastard." Lexington whispered to himself.

Lester could be heard laughing again from outside as he shut the door and locked it. The wind blowing out the feeble candles, sinking the hellish room into darkness. Vanessa and Ashley screamed as Lexington went over to them, herding them in a corner.

"All right, you girls stay over here. Me and Zack will take care of this. Here take this, the switch on the grip makes the flash light work." Lexington said as he handed his rifle to Ashley.

Lexington sunk back into the darkness as sounds of fighting could be heard, but not seen.

At first things were fairly quiet, only the noise of people moving trying to find their way. Ashley and Vanessa clung to each other, Ashley gripped the rifle with all her might.

"Oh shit!" Zack shouted in the darkness. Then a thunderous crashing noise. Scraping and clawing were the next thing the girls heard, Then the sound of a heavy fist repeatedly hitting the soft flesh of one of the girls.

"Ashley the flash light, turn on the bloody flashlight." Vanessa said

"Ok, ok" she said as she fumbled with the rifle. Eventually she did push the switch and the beam from the flashlight illuminated a small area in front of them. The crashing from the fight could still be heard in the darkness. Ashley panned the rifle over to where the noise was coming from and saw Lexington Struggling with the girl who's ears had been hacked from her head. They started to move the rifle over to Zack when in the waning light they saw another girl attack Lexington from behind.

Ashley quickly moved the flashlight back to Lexington to see if he was ok but when the light came back to their area, Lexington and the girls were no longer there. They then moved the light to try and find Zack. They found him, holding the girl who's mouth was sewn shut over the table. The candelabra held high in his hand. In the feint light, they could see Zack bring the heavy bronze object down on the assailants head. It way with a sickening crunch.

Vanessa got spooked and bumped the rifle in Ashley's hand causing the light to go from Zack

To a far corner where they found Lexington again. This time he had the girl named Lilly on the ground. The other one was no where to be found. Lexington raised his foot up and brought it heavily down on the girls neck, snapping it like a twig.

Ashley and Vanessa let out a sigh of relief. The flashlight still on Lexington, he was still in the corner catching his breath. The girls view was interrupted when the face of the third girl came up just in front of the rifle. The light casting menacing shadows against her face.

The girl with no ears had a sadistic smile on her face as she reached out to grab Ashley and Vanessa. Both girls screamed and shut their eyes waiting for the unpleasantness that was soon to follow.

BAM…the loud bang then being covered in a hot sticky substance, the girls opened their eyes to see the earless girl still in front of them. Her sadistic smile replace by a look of shock as the girls noticed the gaping hole in her head. The earless girl fell to the floor and the light reached Zack standing in the darkness, pointing his pistol in the direction of the girls.

Light returned to the room as Lexington relit the candles in the candelabra. The room was still dark but the aftermath of the fight was finally visible. The girl named Jenny lay in the far corner, her neck bent at odd angles. The girl with her mouth sewn shut lay back first on the table, her face caved in by the candelabra. And finally, the girl with no ears lay in a growing pool of blood face down, done in by a gunshot to the back of the head.

Just then the siren sounded again. Coming softly then gaining strength. The debris on the floor floated back up and found it's place back on the wall. The flesh wall again becoming wood and motionless.

Windows, not seen previously, were uncovered letting in grey light.

The siren stopped and the world went back to the ashy grey as before. Then the sound of the door unlatching made them all turn to see what the sound was. Zack went to the window and looked out. The foggy ash obscuring his view, but he saw two figures, one obviously female, going into a building 50 yards behind the apartment building.

"Hey Lexington, check this out." Zack said as he motioned for him to the window. Zack showed him the building and told him what he saw.

"All right, our next objective is that building over there. We need to leave here, investigate that building and then make contact with SOCOM. Everyone got that?" he asked everyone.

Ashley, Vanessa, and Zack all nodded. Lexington lead the group as Zack took up the rear, leaving the room and the apartment building, behind them. Zack was glad to leave the apartment building, but, he had a sinking feeling that their ordeal was just beginning, and that was just a taste of what's to come. He also was starting to lose faith in his commander. Lexington was a good guy, but things were starting to get personal for him. When personal feelings get in the way of the greater tactical objective, you start to make bad command decisions, and that could get people killed.

As they were standing in the lobby of the apartment building, getting ready to leave, Zack took Vanessa aside. He led her to a hidden corner so no one could see them. He then took her hand and gave her his service pistol. She was obviously confused.

"Look, I think things are going to get worse, I don't know what to think anymore, I want you to have it just in case things go to hell real quick." Zack quietly told her.

"But what about Ashley? Or Lexington?" Vanessa whispered back to him.

"If anything happens to me and Lexington, You take Ashley and run, run somewhere and hide. And in all actuality, I don't want Lexington to know you have this. I think he is one of the things I'm trying to protect you from." Zack told her.

Vanessa's eyes went wide with fear, wonder, and confusion all at the same time. Just then Lexington could be heard from the apartment building's door.

"Hey you two love birds, what the hell you doing? You back their necking? Move your asses." Lexington beckoned.

"Yes sir." Zack answered as he turned from Vanessa and went to him. Vanessa, still shaken slowly followed him.

To Be Continued…


	6. School Of Hard Knocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent hill or any other thing in this story that might be owned by any other entity.

_School Of Hard Knocks_

The fine ash lay in the road undisturbed. Not a single disturbance in the fluffy surface. The tranquility was interrupted with the heavy fall of a size 12 military contract combat boot. Soon followed there after by the dainty imprint of a Stella McCartney high heel. One more high heeled foot covered the area followed by another size 9 combat boot.

In a line Lexington lead the group through the foggy streets. Lexington, motioned for the Girls to stay with Zack as he took of running across the street. As he made it across the street, he heavily hit the wall of the building and turned to check the way he came.

Deciding that everything was safe, he motioned For Ashley to make her way across the street, then pointed his rifle to cover her advance. She followed Lexington's foot steps in the ash, making sure she was doing everything right. Lexington and Zack were the fighters, they had the experience, though she did play an air force pilot once in a television show, that had to count for something.

Ashley made it across the street and took her place behind Lexington. Ever since they had left the apartment building, things had been uneventful. Normally that would have been a blessing, but in a place like this, sometimes, the not knowing is worse than the fighting.

Lexington, did some sort of hand signal to Zack that she did not know the meaning of and then went back to pointing his rifle down the street. Without looking, Lexington took his hand off the grip and motioned for Vanessa to make the crossing next.

Vanessa looked to Zack for reassurance. He nodded warmly to her and gave her enough courage to move forward. Vanessa stood at opening of the alley way, looking across the street to Ashley and Lexington, she knew she had to move but her legs wouldn't take her.

Lexington was looking down the sights of his rifle when he noticed Vanessa was still in the other alley across the street. He did a double take and then got a look on his face like 'What the hell are you waiting for' he then forcefully pointed to her and then pointed to a spot next to him, indicating she need to be over there a minute ago.

Vanessa took a deep breath and started across the street. The ash was actually pretty deep covering up to her mid calf. She started to pick up her pace, when something in the ash started coming towards her. It hit her hard in the leg and knocked her into it.

"Vanessa!" Zack shouted as he ran out towards her to help her up. Lexington heard the commotion and turned his rifle to face the threat. The thing in the ash turned and came back for a second pass, visible only by the gopher hole like trail it left.

Lexington saw it and fired his rifle. BAM…BAM…BAM the rounds disappearing into the ash.

The thing kept coming until it was right in front of Zack and Vanessa. From the front of the trail a hand could be seen coming from the ash, the same grey color.

More of the arm came into view, then another. Zack trying to help Vanessa, did not notice that a tall grey man that manifested himself from the ash. Lexington soon got the picture when the ash man kicked him hard in the face, knocking him out. Vanessa lay in the ash Helpless.

Lexington Was reloading his rifle, when the man had come up from the ash and could not help Zack. He now Fired five shots into the ash man, the bullets being harmlessly swallowed in the ash.

The ash man turned his head to look at where the annoyance had come from. He then craned his head and let out a loud, mournful, cry. He then turned his attention back to Vanessa.

Vanessa cowered in the ash waiting to be assaulted. She looked to Zack who lay motionless in the ash next to her. She reached out to touch him, his body the only thing that was safe. She managed to get a hold of his equipment belt as the monster grabbed her.

She got her hand on something as the monster started to drag her a way. To her dismay, she grabbed something round that was in Zack's pocket. She held in her hand something that looked like a beer can and had military markings on it. She then heard Lexington in the other Alley.

"Vanessa, Pull the pin! Pull the Fucking pin!" he shouted to her as he tried shooting the monster again.

Vanessa looked at the canister and noticed it did in fact have a pin that held something in place. She pulled it and the arming mechanism it held in place popped free.

"Throw it, throw it in front of the bastard!" Lexington shouted to her.

The monster drug Vanessa through the ash, his deliberate steps, seemingly controlled by a higher purpose than to simply kill her. Vanessa tossed the canister a few feet in front of the monster. He stopped to look at it and unfortunately, so did Vanessa.

BANG! With a deafening noise and a bright flash of light, the grenade went off. Lexington shielded himself, but Ashley and Vanessa not exactly knowing what it was, looked directly at it.

The monster let out a screech as it covered his eyes and stumbled back. He then fell backward, his humanoid shape disappearing into the ash. The plume of ash the signaled his arrival also shown his retreat, as it moved quickly up the street and out of sight.

Ashley tried to go running out to Vanessa but Lexington stopped her.

"What are you doing let me go!" she shouted to him.

"No!, sit down, we have to make sure everything is clear! You Don't want to die do ya?!" he shouted back to her, forcefully pushing her down.

After a minute Lexington looked down to Ashley and nodded his head, indicating things were safe.

Ashley got to her feet and ran to Vanessa as Lexington walked over to where Zack lay. He then bent down to him and lightly smacked him in the face, getting him to revive.

"Lexington, oh man. Am I hung over? I feel like shit." Zack said as Lexington helped him to his feet.

"Hahahaha. Not today buddy." Lexington said reassuringly to his partner.

Zack shook the dust from himself, then remembering what it was that knocked his ass out, ran over to Vanessa to make sure she was ok. When he got to over to her Ashley had Vanessa's head in her lap. Vanessa was clearly shaken by the whole ordeal. Zack go to his knees and tried to help console her. Lexington just stood, checking his rifle for dust and checking their ammo stocks.

"People I don't mean to break up this love fest, but we really need to get going." Lexington said looking down at his watch.

"He's right, I think we'd be safer inside. Besides, that building we need to get to is right up the street." Zack said soothingly to Ashley and Vanessa.

Both girls agreed and Ashley and Zack helped Vanessa to her feet. They brushed themselves off and then started once again into the dismal, silent, fog. Lexington led the way and Zack again took to covering the rear, the girls quietly grouped in the middle.

After traveling for what felt like hours, the ghostly visage of the building slowly came into view out of the fog, The ash covering it like snow. The group made their way to the front door where a sign greeted them.

_Welcome to Silent Hill Community School_

"_Where learning is paramount"_

_Hours of Operation:_

_Monday-Friday: 8:00AM-5:00pm_

_Saturday: 12:00pm-3:00pm_

_Sunday: Closed_

"This place looks like it was run more like business than a school." Zack commented as he checked to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Unfortunately, Zack, most schools are nowadays." Lexington said as he tried to get in. "Damn, it's locked."

Lexington then looked around and satisfied that no one was watching, not that he cared really, he lifted his foot and kicked in the door. The frame shattered under the powerful blow, causing wood to splinter and crack as the door flew open.

"What the fuck dude? If your break in, just knock out a window." Zack said startled.

"Yeah I could have, but this is more fun." Lexington said smiling to the rest of them. He then brought his rifle to his shoulder and cautiously entered the building, Ashley, Vanessa, and finally Zack entered after him.

The room they came into was expansive. Thankfully it was lit better than the apartment building but it still had the feeling of decay. Plaster hung loosely from the ceiling and the paint, not touched since the 70's peeled and cracked. A fine dust permeated the floor, diminishing the elegant hardwood. Zack and Lexington cleared the room making sure it was safe to explore.

Lexington went over to a window inside the building that was the partition for the schools office. Feeling more destructive, he broke it and climbed through, disappearing into the office. Zack stayed in the main lobby with Ashley and Vanessa, he found a paper in the sitting area detailing the history of the school and started to read. Ashley took Vanessa to a small couch in the reception area to comfort her more.

Lexington came back out into the lobby through a door next to the broken window.

"Score bitches. I got a couple of flashlights, and check this out. These kids must have been some violent ass sum-bitches cause I found this in a drawer labeled, confiscated." he said putting his treasures on the table in the sitting area.

What Lexington found in the drawer was an old Lugar, pistol. Dated 1942, the Nazi markings still visibly stamped into the metal.

"Not only is it useful, a pistol like this, with all these WWII markings, could fetch a pretty penny on the open market." Lexington said checking the slide and action of the gun making sure it worked.

"Let's come back to reality. The more important thing is that it's chambered in 9MM just like our pistols. I think you should give it to Ashley." Zack said coming over to him.

Lexington thought about it for a minute. The look of trepidation clearly visible on his face. Eventually he nodded, loaded some ammo from one of their pistol mags, into the Lugar's magazine and then handed it to Ashley.

Ashley held the gun in her hand. The cold metal sending chills through her. An instrument of death. The thought of actually having to use it was more than she thought she could bear.

"Damn, when I was a kid I always thought school was a prison, this takes the fucking cake though." Zack said, back to reading the school pamphlet. "Here check this out, I'll read it."

_Silent Hill Community School was founded first a colonial fort during the American revolution_

_During a British raid all of the inhabitants of the fort were killed when the British took the foot. _

_Many years later during the American Civil war, the fort was turned into a prison, housing,_

_Union Deserters and Confederate prisoners of war. The prison holds the distinction of _

_Carrying out the most military executions during the whole war. After the war, the people of _

_Tolouca county were in need of a prison to house the counties murderers and thieves. _

_The Tolouca county jail was soon turned into West Virginia State penitentiary as the State _

_Of West Virginia realized the potential of The building. At the time it was the worst _

_Prison in the entire federal penitentiary system, being investigated no less than 30 times_

_Over it's run as a state prison. Eventually the prison was shut down and the building sat _

_Empty for many years before the County of Tolouca rebought the property from the state with _

_Plans for turning it into a public school for grade K-12. After many years and 20 million_

_Dollars later, an exorbitant amount for the time, the Former prison was reopened as _

_Silent Hill Community School in 1970. It has since served the ….._

_"_The rest of it is gone and I can't seem to find any more pamphlets." Zack said disappointed.

"Damn is right, that's scary as hell." Vanessa said worry on her face.

"Either way, we need to check the rest of this monolith out. Ashley you take that flashlight on the table, you'll be in charge of you girls defense if me or Zack is incapacitated." Lexington said.

"Luckily for us, they have a visitors packet here as well, and inside is a map of the school. So where do you want to start?" Zack asked taking the map from the folder.

Lexington looked down the hallway to the left and then to the one to the right. Grey light came into the hallway from open doors, dust hung lazily in the air. Suddenly, a small girl walked from one to another, turning to meet Lexington's eyes briefly then moving on her way, out of sight.

"Jenna!" Lexington shouted and took off running down the hallway. The other still waiting on him to decide which way to go.

"Oh Fuck! Not again. Lexington, wait Don't run off!" Zack shouted after him as he slung his rifle on his shoulder and quickly tried to get the girls going.

Lexington ran as fast as he could down the hallway, his boots falling heavily against the hardwood floor, stirring up the dust of 35 years. Lexington came to the room he though Jenna had entered and went into it himself. The room was empty but another door on the other side of the room stood open. Lexington quickly followed Jenna out into the other hallway. Looking around, he saw her feet as they disappeared up a flight of steps.

"Jenna Please wait!" Lexington called to her as he took the stairs three at a time. When Lexington reached the top of the stairs, he caught another glimpse of Jenna entering another room. He raced through the darkened grey hallway and flew into the room. Suddenly, he was hit with a blinding white light.

"Which way did he go? How are we going to find him in the big ass place?" Ashley said as both her and Vanessa followed Zack.

"Look in the dust, those are military pattern boots. We just have to follow the foot prints." Zack said, not turning to face the girls. The three of them moved at a quick pace, trying with all their might to catch up to Lexington. At 41 years old Lexington was one of the oldest combat operators in the United States Navy Seal teams, but his ass was in shape.

Zack thought back to his first week out of BUD's training, or Basic Underwater Demolition training, When he first met Lexington and was assigned to his SEAL team. Lexington became Zack's mentor and father figure. He pushed Zack hard, but Zack knew it was for his own good. There were many times were Lexington would challenge Zack to a three mile running race. The prize was often his weekend pass, and more often than not, Zack had to call his girlfriend and tell her his weekend pass was cancelled.

_Goddamn why can't you age like every other middle age man and play golf?_ Zack thought to himself.

Zack and the two girls followed the foot steps through a class room and up a flight of stairs. They turned back down the hallway and into another room. Zack then suddenly stopped. Ashley and Vanessa ran into him.

"What? What's the problem?" Ashley asked

"The foot prints, their gone, the trail stops here." Zack answered confused. The three spread out into the room looking for a sign as to where he had gone but there was none.

Things started to come back into focus for Lexington. Slowly at first, but as the seconds wore on Lexington could make out a class room filled with the bright shiny faces of smiling children. The room looked brand new, nothing was out of place and the sun shone brightly into the room through a large window set into the wall, Children's science projects lined the window sill. The chalkboard had a few math problems written on it and other various things of inconsequence.

Lexington was confused as hell. He looked around and things looked very familiar. Then he noticed sitting by herself in a desk sat Jenna, leaning over her desk, her nose in a book. Lexington ran over to her and called her name. Still the girl sat silent in her chair. He called to her again and this time place his hand on hers. Still she sat, not noticing.

Lexington stood back, more confused than ever. Just then Jenna started to Breath heavily, not by much at first but as time wore on, she was really struggling to breath. She then started to wheeze. The teacher than took notice of her and came over to her. As the teacher called fro help the other children stood around in a circle and laughed, pointing at her and ridiculing her. The last thing Lexington saw was paramedics entering the class room as the bright light overtook him again.

He regained his sight back in the school hallways. Children once again inhabited the space, talking to one another, others trying to get to class before the bell rang. Lexington noticed two girls talking to them selves, He heard them mention Jenna and he got closer to hear their conversation.

"Did you hear about Jenna Howe?"

"Oh god what did that freak do this time, did she pretend she couldn't breath again to get out of an assignment?"

"No, but she's done it before. Anyway, she was trying to be cool and got with Jake Collins."

"So what about, I know she got with him."

"Well lets put it this way, Jenna is such a slut. She gave it up only after two dates. I heard she did it in the boys bathroom down by the lunch room."

"No way, I thought she was a whore, but oh my god, in the boys bathroom?"

"Yeah, and guess what, Lilly has a surprise for Jenna in homeroom, we need to hurry if were gonna see it."

Lexington was devastated at what he heard. Tears stung at his eyes. He decided he would follow the girls and once again entered the room he was in before. All the children sat at their desks, including Jenna who hung her head in front of her. Just then the teacher walked in and got the classes attention. A map of the United States, hung in front of the chalkboard. The teacher pulled on it to make it go back up into it's roller. As she did the sight that Lexington Saw sent him into a rage.

On the chalkboard showed a girl bent over a toilet smiling while a boy was behind her appearing to have sex with her. The girl was labeled Jenna. All around the drawing where the words, whore, slut, bitch, and a few sexual phrases. The class room erupted into laugher as the teacher tried to get control of the situation. Jenna sat at her desk crying profusely as three girls sat around her and egged her on.

Lexington was in shock at the sight, tears now flowing. He could not believe anyone could be so cruel, especially teenage girls. The vision started to shake as the once bright and sunny class room once again went back into grey, the paint peeling from the walls and the chalkboard growing dusty and ragged. The children all went out of the class room as the room they had just inhabited plunged back into grey monotone. The drawing of Jenna was still visible under the dust, it had been there when he came into the room.

"I know Gambriel, I didn't want to show him either, he should have already known. It was the princesses will, I will always do what she wants." Lester said crouching on top of a desk behind Lexington, his knees in his chest.

"Why? Why…what….what is going on?" Lexington said through tears.

"GIJOE is again talking to me Gambriel, he should know I hate him, I will always Hate GIJOE. Ah Gambriel, that makes me COBRA, Hahahaha." Lester Laughed. "I will talk to GIJOE though, he cries, he is not a good soldier, good soldiers don't cry. He then jumped down from the desk and stood, hunched over arms at his sides.

Lexington sobbing now went to the corner and slid down the wall to a sitting position. Lester walked over to him and got in his face. His wild eyes examining Lexington.

"GIJOE is alone, sad. He has no friends, he thinks he has one but he is wrong. Gambriel, look at him. Yes I know, he is a waste of Human being. GIJOE, listen to me. Beware Ken and Bridgett, they like to play tricks, Barbie takes no sides." Lester said.

He then got up and slowly walked towards the door and turned back to him.

"I will always serve the princess, I am the only one to ever love her. You knew all about this yet you did nothing. You can never again say you love the princess, you have lost that privilege." he then turned and walked out of the room.

Zack led Ashley and Vanessa up another flight of steps hoping that Lexington had come up here. They walked down the hall checking every room. They had gone through all the rooms when they came to the last one. Zack entered it low, according to military practice and found Lexington sitting in a corner, staring off into space. No expression on his face.

"Lexington, are you all right? God where have you been?" Zack said as he went to him checking for signs of injury. Ashley and Vanessa kept their distance, they could tell something wasn't quite right.

As Zack went about checking him for any injuries, Lexington grabbed Zack by the hand and stopped him, he then looked him in the eyes.

"We have to find Jenna Zack, I think she is in trouble." he said to his partner

Zack nodded. He handed him his rifle and helped him to his feet. Lexington stood shakily at first then he got his bearings. Zack then grabbed Lexington by his collar and stared at him.

"We'll find her buddy. We'll find her, even if we have to get the whole U.S. military to do it." Zack said reassuring his friend. Lexington then got a serious look on his face pulled the charging handle of his M16 and stood with a more confident swagger.

"Lets get these Bitches."

To Be Continued…


	7. Forgive Us Our Sins

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent hill. Anything that might belong to someone or some other entity is the sole property of aforementioned property owner. One other thing I forgot to mention. This is story is fictitious, any similarity to any one or anything is purely coincidental, and not intended by design.

_Forgive Us Our Sins_

"Ken, Barbie, and Bridgett have GI JOE. Most unfortunate indeed, Gambriel what do we do?" Lester asked the wall nest to him, talking to someone only he could see.

"No, I can't ask the princess what to do; she said not to bother her. You know what she gets like when she's mad." Lester moved his head from side to side, trying to find threats, either real or imagined as his eyes darted wildly around the hallway.

Lester got to his feet and started walking down the hallway of the school. He walked bent forward, head tucked into his shoulders.

"Oh gambriel, my stomach hurts; it's because of GI JOE. NO! I won't! I refuse to go the doctor. You know what they do. Doctors are evil. Yes I must find Greg; he will know what to do about it." Lester said as he got a new wind. He then started walking down the hallway with a little more vigor.

Lexington Lead the group once again. Ashley was right behind him, while Vanessa hung back a little. She was not sure what to think of Lexington at this point in time. She understood that whatever this strange place manifests, it seemed to target him, but at the same time, she remembered that Zack had handed her a pistol, saying he wasn't sure of Lexington himself.

Lexington was the one who held a knife to her throat when they first met. He did freak out on Ashley when he first saw her, and he had a marked change in his demeanor. It seemed with every passing moment, she looked more and more to Zack for comfort. There were dangerous things outside the party and there were members of the party itself that were apparently dangerous as well.

Zack looked to Vanessa to make sure she was ok. Next to Lexington she was the most targeted by the monsters, either that or she just seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Zack had recently gone through a nasty break up with his previous girlfriend, Regina. Zack was starting to become attracted to Vanessa. The thought sacred him, He did not want his personal feelings to get in the way of what needed to be done, something he feared Lexington was letting happen.

Zack wasn't even sure where Lexington was leading them. He had taken the map and Zack stood back following orders. Every few minutes Vanessa would look back to Zack for moral support and he would smile reassuringly.

Lexington leads the group back down to the first floor, the grey monotone of the hallway unyielding in any clue as to their direction. Lexington then lead them to a set of large double doors above which the sign said "Gym".

Lexington looked to the rest of the group and nodded before he entered. He then counted silently with his fingers to three. When he got to three he opened the door and went inside. The gym was largely empty. The basket ball court covered with a fine dust, banners proclaiming the Tolouca toucans the champions in 1964, 66, 67, and 69. A few basket balls sat idly in the corner, waiting for someone to com and play with them. The bleachers were outstretched also standing by waiting for the next big game.

The windows of the Gym were covered with a dark cloth, preventing much light from entering the arena. When the doors closed it almost turned to black. Lexington switched on his flashlight on his rifle and taking their cues, so did Zack and Ashley.

"Hey Zack, remember when we decided we were gonna challenge SEAL team 9 to a 12 hour basket ball game?" Lexington asked with levity.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly we won 424 to 389" Zack answered, chuckling at the fond memory.

"You guys really played a 12 hour basket ball game?" Ashley asked in amazement.

"Damn Skippy and we got up the next day and did a 12 mile qualifying run for training." Lexington said.

Ashley then turned to Vanessa and said "Remind me next to date a Navy SEAL."

Lexington stopped suddenly as his flashlight beam came up something at the other end of the gym. He moved closer to it as Zack made sure he was safe. As he moved closer they discovered it was a stone alter. Upon which an inscription read:

_Blood of the damned run free to the rivers of vengeance._

"I wonder what this is used for." Lexington asked as the rest of them came up to examine the alter.

As Zack came up to check it out, Lexington looked up the basket ball goal.

"I don't know but I bet that has something to do with it." Lexington said as he pointed to the goal. Zack's mouth hit the floor, as Ashley and Vanessa Screamed at the sight. The actual basket had been removed and the backboard only remained, on it, a young boy hung, Crucified, his hands nailed to the backboard and his head held tightly bound by barbed wire.

Blood covered the young mans body. He was naked except a pair of boxers; his killer had left him with some dignity. His skin was a black leathery texture, having been burned over his entire body. Dark, bloody holes remained were his eyes should have been, his mouth hung open, blood staining his chin. His once curly blond hair stained red with blood. In his bare chest a pinned name tag proclaiming his name, Jake.

All of this had become too much for Ashley as she ran to the bleachers and threw up. Zack and Vanessa went over to her to make she was all right. Lexington just stood, staring at the corpse of the boy who took her daughters virginity.

Lexington had been brought up a Christian. As much as he wanted to hate this boy, as much as he wanted to see him like this, Lexington felt pity for him. Yes he deserved to be punished for what he did to his daughter, but not this. He then thought back to a memory he had with Jenna.

_Lexington sat in his favorite chair watching television when Jenna came running into the house in tears. Wondering what the matter was, he went to go console his daughter. He found her in her room crying into her pillow. _

_"Jenna what's _wrong_?" he asked as he went to her side. _

_"It's stupid Betty; she said you were nothing more than a killer. That it was your job to kill people." Jenna sobbed. _

_Lexington took a deep breath he had to try and find a way to explain his job to his daughter. _

_"Jenna it is true that I have kill people, but, only certain people. I am the one who makes life safe for everyone in the country when bad guys want to come and kill everyone else. I am the guy who kills all the bad guys." Lexington said tenderly. _

_"I still hate Betty! I hope she Burns in Hell!" Jenna shouted. _

_Lexington was stunned by his daughters use of language, under normal circumstances that would have earned her a spanking and no desert for dinner but considering the situation. _

_"Now Jenna, you know the lords prayer don't you?" he asked her. She nodded he head in response. _

_"You know the part; forgive our sins as we forgive those who sin against us." Again Jenna nodded her head, as she wiped away more tears. _

_"That means that even though Betty was being mean, we have to forgive her. She doesn't full y understand the situation." Lexington said holding his daughter in his arms. _

Lexington came back from his memory with a smile on his face. He knew he would have to forgive this Jake kid just as he had instructed Jenna to forgive that little bitch Betty. Lexington never really liked her either he remembered.

Just then Zack came up to him and told him Ashley needed a minute to calm down. A minute she would never get, for as soon as Zack went back over to the girls sitting on the bleachers the sound of the wretched Siren started to wail.

The world started to transform into the hell that would inevitably follow the siren. The Backboards for the Basketball goals lost all their paint as it fell to the floor. The Bleachers started to rust and the walls shed their color as well, to be replaced with breathing flesh. The wood of the basket ball court took on a rotten color and became soft underfoot. The transformation was complete when they were thrown into total darkness.

Zack, Lexington and Vanessa having taken Ashley's flashlight, turned them on. Lexington got everyone gathered around him as they detailed their escape plan.

"Ashley I'm sorry but your not gonna have time to rest." Lexington said to her.

"It's all right, I'll get over it." She answered still queasy.

"All right, I think we need to leave the building and make our way out into the streets. There is more room to maneuver out there then inside a building, so we might be safer. We'll go to that door over there and…" Lexington stopped mid sentence, something having caught his interest.

"No. No. NO, NO, NO!" He said running towards the door way. "Goddamn it why!" Lexington shouted from the area where the door was.

The rest of the party came over to where he was frantically going over the wall and soon discovered his despair. The doorway they had come in was no longer there. Just then a deep moaning sound came from the crucified corpse of Jake.

The moan turned into a scream as He tensed his neck and pulled his head free from the barbed wire restraint, blood pouring from the deep gash wounds. His head free he looked to his right hand and Screamed once again. His arm could be seen tensing as he pulled it from it's binding, the nail still in the backboard.

With the support on his right gone, his body swung down, hanging only from his left hand. Jake let out a grisly scream once more as he lifted his body weight up with his left hand. Once he pulled himself as far as he could, he let himself drop, the nail ripping through his hand as he fell to the gym floor below.

Jake was on his hands and knees, letting out tortured screams, as he felt his way around. He eventually got to his feet and trained his attention on the four people standing in front of him.

"You ready for this Zack?" Lexington asked as he brought the rifle to his shoulder.

"Let's get some." Zack answered pulling the charging handle on his M16.

Zack leaned back and whispered to Vanessa. "Remember what I told you. If things get too bad take Ashley and run and hide. And remember you have my pistol."

Jake made his way slowly towards them as he reached around his back and pulled out a knife. Jake then got a sadistic smile on his face as he let out a guttural growl.

"Where the fuck did he get that?" Lexington asked.

BAM…BAM…BAM BAM BAM…Zack's rifle echoed in the expanse of the gym. The bullets finding their mark, but causing no effect, Jake kept up his advance and if not stopped would soon be too close to use the rifles.

"Zack you go around to his right, he can't chase both of us, and we'll try and get his ass in a pincer attack." Lexington yelled over the rifle fire. Without saying a word, Zack took off running around Jake. Zack was so focused on getting to where he was going, he didn't see Jake had some how appeared right in front of him.

Jake forcefully knocked Zack down to the ground. He then brought his knife over his head and was about to plunge it into Zack's chest when Lexington tackled Jake to the ground. Lexington wrestled with Jake, trying to avoid the knife when Zack took careful aim and blow Jakes hand with the knife off of his arm.

Jake let out a Howl, his mouth opening wide. Lexington took advantage of the situation and pulled out a white phosphorous grenade. This grenade, when detonated, emitted an extremely hot jet of molten material, meant for disabling enemy gun emplacements.

"Eat this you perverted little bastard!" Lexington yelled as he reached up and put the grenade in Jakes Mouth. With his other hand he clamped Jakes Jaw around it and pulled the grenade's pin. As the grenade shot out the molten material, jakes entire head lit up with the light, the dark holes where his eyes had once been made, for an eerie lightshow of Gore and molten metal.

Jake let out one more moan and fell to the floor, dead. Having finally found peace, ironically given to him by the father of the reason he was here.

Zack went up to Lexington and helped him to his feet. "That has got to be the best light show I have ever seen." Zack said to his friend.

"Beats the hell out of the Fourth of July." Lexington responded as he brushed himself off. "We need to go find the girls."

I got it." Zack said as he whistled. "Hey girls you can come out now it's safe." He yelled.

They both waited and nothing. Zack called once again and the only thing that responded to his call was the dark empty expanse of the gym.

"Hey Lexington, We got a problem man." Zack said, almost comically.

"No shit Sherlock." Lexington said, shaking his head.

Ashley and Vanessa found themselves wandering the hallway with only a small flashlight to illuminate their way. The walls pulsed in and out, slowly keeping time with the breath of a labored beast.

Ashley led Vanessa, the Lugar that Lexington had found, was in her hand, the weight an awkward feeling, she felt she could never get used to.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Vanessa asked the fear evident in her voice.

"I think so, we somehow got out of the gym and I think the door is somewhere around here, I swear." Ashley answered her friend, the tone of her voice not exactly reassuring.

Vanessa wasn't entirely convinced Ashley knew what she was doing. Vanessa had always followed in Ashley's wake. All through her child hood Vanessa, was a meek shy girl, always watching the other children play from afar, but to afraid to go join them. Ashley was the exact opposite. She was outgoing, had a bubbly personality and always seemed to be up beat. Opposites attract, as they say.

Naturally, Ashley was the one to take charge in a situation such as this. Although Ashley Looked up to Vanessa and trusted her judgment, she did miss having Zack behind her, guiding her with that reassuring smile of his. Vanessa took a deep breath and latched on to Ashley as the two girls

"Aw Fuck!" Lexington shouted.

"What's eaten your ass?" Zack said turning to him.

"My rifle, it took some of that White phosphorous. The Bolt is welded to frame, the fuckers useless." Lexington said handing the gun to Zack to examine.

"You know Lexington this thing probably saved you from taking any phosphorous yourself." Zack said, taking the magazine of ammunition from the gun and putting it in his own stocks.

"Yeah I know, still aint it a bitch." Lexington said as he drew his pistol out, pulling the slide back to make sure it worked.

Lexington was the kind of guy who likes to have things big and loud. His pistol was an MK23 SOCOM. A big beast of a pistol that shot 45ACP ammo, it was large enough to put the flashlight from the rifle on it, which Lexington did as he threw the useless rifle to the ground.

Zack let Lexington take the lead as the two set back off down the dark hallway. Lexington and Zack moved in text book Tactical military fashion, moving as one cohesive unit through the hellish school building. As they moved through the hallway, they soon came to another set of double doors. This room was marked "Library"

Lexington decided that they had better check it out to make sure the girls were not there. Zack moved to a position behind Lexington, as he pushed the lever, opening the door. The door opened with a metallic click, the sound the only thing breaking the silence. The door squeaked as Lexington pushed it open and entered a large room, cluttered with books, strew around as though someone wanted to find something hidden on the shelves.

Zack checked the right side of the room with his flashlight, the small beam only uncovering empty book shelves hidden in the darkness. Lexington checked the right side, sweeping the area with his pistol. The check out desk came into view, covered with a sticky red liquid that shone in the light. On the desk a small candle flickered in the silence. A plate and eating utensils sat near it, as if someone had just been here dining.

Lexington got Zack's attention and the two men went over to investigate. On the plate remnants of food still remained blood all around the setting. Near the plate of food a piece of paper sat, writing visible, Lexington reached for it and read it to himself.

_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall_

_Who's the one who hates them all?_

_As they run about and hide_

_I'm the one who watched them as they died. _

_Their pleas and screams go unheard_

_Their hopes and dreams gone like a bird. _

_Never more will their bodies wake_

_On their wretched hearts, tonight I partake. _

"Oh man, this is hardcore." Lexington said showing the paper to Zack. Zack read it, took a deep breath, and handed it back to Lexington.

_"_Hey Lexington look at this." Zack said pointing to a table against the far wall, with his flash light.

The two men went over to it to investigate. As thy moved closer, their flashlight illuminated more of what was on it. Blood covered the table and used bandages, littered the area. A small bowl with bloody water sat at the edge, inside, where a set of tweezers, a scalpel, and a set of retractors. Next to the bowl a small piece of bloody brass shone in the feeble light. Lexington picked it up to examine it.

_"_5.56 hollow point, that fucking bastard took the bullet out, either that or he found someone to do it for him." Lexington said tossing the misshapen piece of lead to the table.

"Who, what are you talking about?" Zack asked.

"That Lester kid, when I first met him he pulled a gun on me so I had to shoot him. I thought he was oblivious to the wound thinking he was invincible and all, it would appear he has a better grasp on things than we previously thought." Lexington answered him, the disappointment evident in his voice.

Zack and Lexington sat in the library. They needed a break. If they were too tired to help themselves, they wouldn't be any help to Ashley and Vanessa.

Ashley and Vanessa made their way down another darkened hallway. They made a point to avoid stairwells, as it would be hard enough for Lexington and Zack to find them as it was. Ashley led them a set of doors, from which, an awful smell was coming. They decided they had better go in anyway to see if Zack or Lexington was in there.

Ashley and Vanessa opened the doors and found that they had entered the pool area. The tile on the floor was red with the same sticky liquid that coated the walls. The Ceiling was too high to see and in the darkened background the ghostly visage of the diving boards peered from the black abyss. The water was the smell was coming from as it was black, and had strange things floating in it.

To the left of them, there was a light, set on a table. A man stood near the water and his outline could be seen from the tables light. As the door shut behind them, the man looked over to where the two girls were and waved to them as if he were saying hello.

Ashley and Vanessa, not really caring if he was friend or foe, went to him, his human form a pleasant sight. As they got closer the man called out to them.

"Now what would two such beautiful girls like yourselves be doing here?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Oh my god Mr. were lost can you help us?" Ashley pleaded with him.

The man looked the two girls over. They couldn't be any more than 20 years old he thought to himself. _Except for the blond one she might be a little younger_.

"You girls must really be scared. How can I help you?" he asked.

"You have no idea, we are with these two guys, both of them soldiers, have you seen them?" Ashley asked, hoping he would have the answers she wanted.

"No I'm afraid not, but, I just met with someone who kept talking about them. He also mentioned two girls as well. Could he have meant you?" he asked more to himself than any one.

"Well me, Vanessa here, and the two soldiers are the only four people we have really seen and now you of course. Hey are you alone? Are you with any one?" Ashley asked him.

"No it's just me. I like it that way. It gives me time to think to myself. It gives me chances to figure out how to help my friends." The man said.

As Ashley kept conversation up with this man, Vanessa looked him over. She didn't trust him. He was to clean cut to be in a place like this. He wore an expensive Giorgio Armani suite, with black matching shoes and a white dress shirt, capped off with a silk, black tie. His hair styled neatly on his head, slicked back.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ashley asked him

"No why would I be. There is nothing wrong." the man said looking around him.

"I don't know why I'm asking this but, do you know of a girl that apparently looks like me. Here name is Jenna, have you seen her?" Ashley asked.

The man got a look of deep thought on his face. He walked closer to the water and peered into it, his reflection meeting him on the black surface. "Yes I have seen her, just recently in fact."

"Well where is she, we are looking for her too, well all four of us." Ashley prodded him further.

"Now I can't tell you that. You will find her when the time is right. All will be explained, if you're smart enough to understand what's going on." The man said going back to the table and grabbing the light.

Ashley was offended by the fact that this strange man would question her intelligence. Sure she had to repeat a grade in middle school, but hey any girl struggles in those turbulent times.

"Here take this, it's from a friend." the man said as he walked to Ashley and gave her a small note.

"I thought you said you were a friend?" Ashley asked the man, still affronted.

"I did, but I didn't say I was yours." the man said as he took the light from the table and walked towards the door.

Ashley and Vanessa stood dumbfounded. Before the man made his way out of the pool room he called back to the two girls.

"My name is Greg by the way. If I were you I would check the library, you may find what you're looking for there, and all kind of knowledge is placed in a library. Oh after you deal with Courtney of course. Have fun and it was a pleasure meeting you two." Greg said as he slammed the door behind him.

Then in the water behind them, bubbles started to come to the surface, something was coming and it was coming fast…

To Be Continued…

A/N: A little longer than normal but hey, keep the reviews coming, they really help. Thanks for reading.


	8. Beware the Reaper

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything that might be mentioned that is owned by another person or organization, that thing belongs to its respective owners. This story is fictitious; any similarity between characters in this story and people in real life either living or dead is purely coincidental.

_Beware the Reaper_

"Lexington, we really need to find Ashley and Vanessa, I'm really starting to get worried." Zack said getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I know. Let's go over our objectives. First and foremost, we need to locate Jenna. Second we make contact with SOCOM and get an extract in here ASAP. If we find Ashley and Vanessa along the way all good and dandy, but they are not important to the success of our mission. ." Lexington said pulling the slide of his pistol back.

"Um Lexington, I think our most important objective right now is finding Ashley and Vanessa. We are looking for Jenna, but dude, you're the only one who has actually seen her and she is supposed to be dead, remember?" Zack asked him.

"I don't see it that way Lt. Commander Lowell. After all of this I am convinced Jenna is alive, and I think she is in danger. We locate Jenna and then get the hell out of here. If we can find your girlfriend along the way, cool, if not well…" Lexington trailed off, getting to his feet. He casually walked over to the doors of the library and started to make his way out.

Zack was taken aback. In his entire time a Lexington's right hand man, he had only referred to him by his rank and last name once, and that had been in the first five minutes of meeting him. Lexington had made a marked change in his demeanor. Zack decided to challenge Lexington, something he wished he would never have to do.

"Lexington, I think we need to sit down and rethink this. Ashley and Vanessa are actually out there, in trouble and all alone. Jenna…Look I'm sorry about your daughter, I really am, but things are messing with your head. You said your self she is dead, you said she died three years ago due to illness."

Zack said pleading his case as best and sympathetically as he could.

Lexington stopped, the door opened slightly as what Zack said hit him. He then turned and walked up to Zack.

"Let's get one thing straight. I am your superior officer and you will…address me as Sir. Second, you have no idea the pain I went through when Jenna was sick. Now here she is, in this hell hole of all places. It is my duty as an American Serviceman and a father to protect her. Now I suggest you get your kit together and haul ass, understood?" Lexington asked Zack getting into his face. Lexington, who was considerably taller than Zack, made quite an imposing figure.

"Yes….Sir" Zack said. He had never seen Lexington like this before. He really cared for the man, never having a real father of his own. Lexington's new attitude almost brought Zack to tears. Zack tried to understand where Lexington was coming from, It really must be hell to have to learn all of this about your daughter, and relive the pain that her death brought, however, As Zack had said, Lexington was the only one to have actually seen Jenna. Zack got his rifle and other things and followed Lexington out into the hall.

Ashley and Vanessa clung to each other as the murky black water began to churn and roll. Ashley shakily held the Lugar in her hand, ready to shoot at whatever came up out of the black depths. As the girls watched the water with fearful intent, something shot up out of the pool and into the black reaches of the ceiling, out of sight. Ashley and Vanessa scanned the darkened ceiling, looking for the thing that had shot up out of the water.

As Ashley and Vanessa searched the blackness a creature slid towards them, propelled by its arms, dragging its hind quarters behind it. Vanessa was the first to hear it. , a deep menacing hiss, followed by a piercing scream. Ashley and Vanessa jumped at the sound as they turned and pointed the flashlight Ashley had at the creature Vanessa almost feinting at the sight.

The creature was, or had been a normal teenage girl, probably about 17 years old. She was completely nude, and her hair hung wetly behind her back. Her inner things and legs had at one point been cut open and then sewn back together to each other, making her whole bottom half one complete mass. Her feet had been broken at one point and reset at odd angles, making them fan out.

Her neck had three large slits on each side, whether they actually helped her breath underwater or were just placed there to complete the illusion of a fish was not known. The seem where her lags had been sewn together was red and enflamed. Her teeth having been ground down into points were very visible in the weak light.

Ashley and Vanessa slowly backed away from the hellish mermaid. As they did so the mermaid moved itself along by dragging her bottom half behind her, her arms doing all the work. Her eyes had no irises and were a light grey. The mermaid moved around as though, she didn't know where to go.

Ashley and Vanessa backed themselves into a corner, not daring to even breathe. The mermaid let out intermittent screams as she scanned the air looking for the girls. Vanessa looked down and found a small pool toy and decided to throw it to distract the mermaid.

The pool toy landed behind the mermaid, making a loud crash in the cavernous pool. The mermaid quickly turned her attention to the noise and moved with incredible speed to get what had made the noise. She made it to the toy and upon getting a hold of it, drug it to the water and disappeared, under the black surface.

"Maybe she went away?" Ashley said shakily.

The girls walked slowly back to the water. Peering into it, Ashley was met with her own reflection. Breathing a sigh of relief, the girls were about to turn away when the mermaid came back out of the water and grabbed Ashley's ankles, pulling her in.

"Ashley!" Vanessa screamed "Ashley where are you!?"

Ashley had dropped the Lugar and Vanessa picked it up. Not knowing what else to do she started firing into the pool. BAM…BAM BAM BAM BAM…BAM

Ashley shot back up to the surface, struggling for air. The mermaid came up and took her back under. Vanessa was the most scared she had ever been in her life. Ashley then came back up to the surface gasping.

"Vanessa…Don't shoot! You might hit me!" Ashley said between being dragged under the waters surface.

Ashley went under the black surface once again; the evil mermaid would come and attack her, trying to make her lose her breath. Ashley's lungs burned for oxygen, she could feel her self slipping away. The mermaid swam up to her was and was about to bite her when something floated down in front of them.

The evil mermaid turned her attention to the object, grabbing a hold of it and swimming to a far corner. Ashley watched as the mermaid swam out of sight and waited for death to take her. The last thing she saw was a bright flash of orange and red, surrounded by a large cloud of bubbles. A shock wave hit her as went unconscious.

Vanessa stood at the waters edge. Ashley had been under longer than before. She was really starting to worry. Just then Zack popped to the surface holding Ashley in his arms. While Ashley was under Lexington and Zack showed up. Lexington popped a Fragmentation grenade into the pool while Zack jumped in soon after.

Lexington helped Zack drag Ashley up out of the water. Upon seeing her friend Vanessa broke down and started to cry. Lexington went to work immediately.

"Sorry I have to do this." he said to her unconscious body, as he ripped her tight fitting top off. He then put his ear to her mouth and then started CPR. One, two three compressions and then he breathed into mouth.

"Goddamn it, come on, don't die on me." Lexington said as he repeated the process of CPR.

Vanessa clung to Zack in his arms as they both watched Lexington try to save Ashley. Lexington did four sets of CPR when Ashley coughed and spit up the black, vile smelling water. Lexington smiled at Ashley's revival. Vanessa's tears turned to tears of Joy at seeing her friend revived.

"I wasn't gonna lose you again Jenna." Lexington said as he went to hug Ashley.

Vanessa and Zack looked to each other, the trepidation written on both their faces. Ashley was still a little to out of it to understand what was happening. Lexington realizing his mistake turned to Zack and Vanessa.

"I'm sorry, it's just, she looks exactly like Jenna. I was so happy I was caught up in the moment." Lexington said explaining himself.

"No need to worry about it, I understand. Good job." Zack said shaking Lexington's hand.

Vanessa went down to Ashley and hugged her herself. That was the closest she had ever come to losing her best friend, and it was a feeling she didn't want to feel again.

"Oh, ken I wish we could be together for ever. All we need to do is get Barbie and GI JOE out of the picture." Lester said as he moved a 12" doll of Barbie's best friend Bridgett. Lester than took on the persona of Ken. "I know, one day we will be together, you, me and the princess."

"You really ought to think about not doing that, Lester." Greg said as he thumbed through a book detailing the psychological profile Josef Mangle

"Gambriel, listen the dirty doctor tries to talk to us. Yes…We have no more use for him; he helped us now he won't go away." Lester said as he continued playing with the dolls.

"Besides, Barbie, Ken, Bridgett, and GI JOE are together again. Puts a kink in things to say the least. Now the doctor wants to play as well, I don't like games where there are tom many players." Lester said rocking back and forth, facing the wall.

"Look Lester I don't know where your coming from most of the time, I know why I'm here, I know why I can't have a peaceful passing. The question becomes why you are here?" Greg asked inquisitively.

"Lester loves the princess; Lester would do anything for her. Gambriel, the good doctor doubts us. What should we do? I wish he would go away." Lester said aloud as he picked up the GI JOE action figure.

"It has begun, GI JOE is unsure, his head hurts, the same as Lester's. If he is not careful, he will lose it." Lester said as he pulled on the dolls head until it came off. He then broke out into hysterical laughter.

The Siren died down as grey monotone came back to the world. Where there was black water in the pool, it now stood empty and coated with a fine dust. Lexington sat with Vanessa and Ashley on the bleachers as Zack walked to the door and made sure it would open. He then returned to the group.

"Well Lexington that was the last grenade. Were all out, except for the M203 grenade of course. To make matters worse, I only have 8 magazines left for my rifle." Zack said putting his bullet proof Kevlar vest and battle harness back on. He then put his helmet back on and sat down on the bench.

"We need to get out of here, any ideas on where to go next?" Lexington said.

"How about the town church? If something like this is going to happen to a community I would imagine that people who survived would go to their place of worship." Vanessa said looking to the two soldiers.

"That's actually a good idea. It might help if we can find someone who is actually an ally." Zack said, looking to Lexington.

Lexington seemed to ponder the idea and decided it was a good idea. Hell any place was better than this. "All right we'll make our way to the church. Ashley can you walk?" Lexington asked Ashley, who had just sat up.

"Yeah I think I need the spiritual guidance anyway." She answered.

"All right everyone get your crap and we move in five." Lexington said walking over to the pools edge.

He rubbed his head. Ever since they had left the apartment building he had a head ache. It started out small but now it was actually quite painful. Compound all that has been going on, he wasn't sure of himself anymore. Every decision he made seemed to be clouded by doubt and second guessing. He hated that, especially since people were counting on him to get them home alive.

The more he thought about how much Ashley, Vanessa and even Zack counted on him and looked to him for all the decisions, seemed to make him mad. Zack had the same military training as he did, he should be able to take care of himself, and those two girls. _They were 20 goddamn years old, I'm not going to wipe their asses this whole time, you can guarantee that. _

He shook the thoughts from his head, surprised by his own anger at such a trivial thing. He then called Zack over to him. Zack came to him and the two talked man to man.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for the outburst in the library. All of this is just…" Lexington trailed off, not able to find the words.

"Don't worry about it, I understand what your going through, all of this can't be easy for you." Zack said putting his hand on his mentors shoulder. Lexington held his head down in obvious shame for what he had done.

"Come lets go, we found Ashley and Vanessa now lets go and find Jenna" Zack said leading Lexington back to the girls.

Lexington put his helmet back on his head and fastened the chinstrap. "All right everyone lets go find god." Lexington said as he slid a fresh magazine into his pistol. Vanessa handed Ashley her sweater to cover herself up, as the two girls walked down from the bleachers and out of the room behind Lexington.

Lexington took the lead of the group as they walked from the pool and out into the foggy, grey, ash covered earth. The four people went back to moving the way the military advises under tactical situations, Lexington would go to an area first, make sure it was it was safe and beckon the others to him.

They didn't have anymore flash bang grenades so they paid special care to the ash, making sure nothing was coming from it. Lexington ran to a covered store front as he motioned the others to come to him. As the three other members of the party gathered around him, on the store front porch, Lexington didn't move forward.

"Lexington, what's wrong?" Zack asked as he pointed his rifle the opposite way down the street, making sure things were safe.

"I…I have no idea where to go." he said checking in front of him, eyes squinted, looking for a recognizable land mark.

Zack looked back around towards him. He then motioned for Ashley to take over his watch with her pistol, he then moved up next to Lexington.

"I have no idea where to go Zack. We were never given a map to the area. Part of the mission was OSR." Lexington said shaking his head.

"OSR what the hell is that?" Zack asked, clearly confused.

"On Site Reconnaissance. It was supposed to simulate just this situation, our transport gets knocked out and we have to fend for ourselves until we can get into contact with JOC, or Joint Operation Command. The only thing was there were supposed to be civilians walking the streets, so we could get the recon from them." Lexington said

Zack shook his head. He had no idea what to do either. He to then peer out into the grey expanse. In front of him was what appeared to be a large open space. The profiles of benches and tables barely visible in the light grey fog. Something caught Zack's eye as he strained to get a better look. When he made it out, he smiled and pointed it out to Lexington.

"I bet we can follow him." Zack said as he pointed to Lester, frolicking in the middle of the street.

"Smile fucker, your on candid camera." Lexington said as he motioned for everyone to quietly follow Lester.

"Ashes to ashes we all fall down" he sang swinging a life size doll, seemingly dancing with it. In comparison, this doll had fared better than the other ones in the fucked up place. The doll was dressed in an immaculate dress of blue and turquoise. Her wavy blond hair bright and shiny, contrasting with the grey of the background.

"I'm on my way to see the princess, she will be so pleased with me. I have found her a new toy, Gambriel. What did you say? Yes I see. No Gambriel! It doesn't matter where I got the present, it only matters that it is the princess's." Lester said shouting to a lamp post.

Lexington decided he was going to take matters a step further. He motioned for Zack to go around and get on the other side of Lester, he then positioned Ashley to his side. He then motioned to start and walked out in front of Lester.

Lester stopped talking to "Gambriel" when he noticed Lexington walking towards him, his pistol drawn, pointing at him. Lester turned around hoping to get away when his gaze met Zack, coming at him with his rifle aimed at his head. Lester snarled and tried to escape to his right. Ashley cut off his escape, her own pistol out and ready for action.

Lester realized that he was surrounded and let the doll drop in the ash. He curled up into a ball and sat crouching in the ash rocking back and forth, drawn into himself, eyes wild and darting, eyeing each of them quickly then moving on to the next one.

"They have me surrounded Gambriel. They tricked me, I hate GI JOE. Yes, I know he is evil, look, he gives a gun to a poor girl, I bet Barbie doesn't even know how to use it." Lester said quickly to himself.

Rocking back and forth, Lester muttered things to himself that no one in the circle could understand.

"Where did you get the doll Lester?" Lexington asked not taking his aim from the huddled boy.

"He dares again talk to me Gambriel, I thought he would have learned by now I HATE him!" Lester yelled looking at Lexington. "Ken comes to me too, but, ah Gambriel, how serendipitous, he doesn't know." Lester said looking this time at Zack.

"Look Lester, we want to help you. Your sick, we can get you better, please tell us where Jenna is, we know you know where she is. If you help us find her, we can get you to a hospital…" Ashley pleaded when Lester cut her off.

"NO! I won't go to a hospital! I have spent to much time in hospitals surrounded by doctors that do nothing more than poke, prod, and touch!" Lester screamed at her in response. He then calmed down as a smile came across his face.

"Gambriel, I only see, Barbie, Ken and GI JOE, where is Bridgett?" Yes she hides, they don't know but Bridgett hides more than her self." Lester said his lip curled up into a snarl.

Lester went back to rocking back and forth on his heels. Lester went back to muttering incoherent thoughts to himself as Ashley, Zack and Lexington looked to each other. They had Lester exactly where they wanted him, but now that they had him, they didn't know what to do to him.

Lester then stopped rocking and looked to the sky. He closed his eyes and a sadistic smile came to his face. "The great reaper comes, even I am unsafe from his fury." he said.

Lester then jumped to his feet with such speed, neither one of the armed people could react soon enough. Lester went towards Zack as Zack was trying to comprehend what was happening. Things then went into slow motion. Lester came towards Zack with a smile of pure hatred and death in his eyes. Starring down the barrel of his rifle, Zack had Lester in his sights as he pulled the trigger. He could have sworn he heard the inner motions of the firing pin being released and…CLICK. He was out of ammunition, he had forgotten to reload after the fight with Jake.

Lester came ever closer and moved surprisingly to Zack's side. They came cheek to cheek as Lester whispered "Out of the darkness she swallowed his hatred." things seemed to come back to real time as Lester ran past Zack. Zack stood frozen, not knowing what to think. He thought for sure Lester was going to kill him, yet here he stood. Lexington and Ashley moved towards him as they watched Lester run down the street and into an alley.

"He spoke to me. Lexington, he spoke to me." Zack said shaken.

"Well what did he say?"

"He said "out of the darkness, she swallowed his hatred." Do you have any idea what that means?" Zack asked. Ashley came to him and hugged him, her warm embrace calming him down. Vanessa had come out of her hiding place as well and met the group.

"I have no idea, Lester is fucked up, but, a lot of what he says is in some way true." Lexington said deep in thought.

" I wonder what he meant by 'The reaper is coming'" Vanessa asked looking at the doll Lester had left behind.

They did not have to wait long to find out. Out of the grey abyss of an adjacent alley, a metallic scraping could be heard. It would come and then it would stop, only to begin again. Something very large was coming and it was dragging something equally large and metallic.

Out of the grey the red, rusted, shape of the iron pyramid came into view first. The rest of his body then appeared before them. The pyramid head coming towards them with large deliberate steps. His off white linen tunic stained red with blood. In his left hand was the very large blade he had wielded before, it's edge crusted with blood.

"Oh my god, I thought that thing could only come when we where in the hell world?" Lexington said.

"It doesn't really mater does it cause here it is now." Zack said sarcastically.

Everyone faced the pyramid head, slowly backing up against a building as he came ever closer. Lexington looked around and found a door to a shop that read "Joe's Hardware"

"Girls make a run for it towards that hardware store there. Me and Zack will try and hold him here!" Lexington yelled to the girls as he started firing his pistol, the rounds harmlessly hitting the heavy iron pyramid.

"Ashley Vanessa, don't waste time, just go!" Zack yelled as he reloaded his rifle and started firing into the beast.

Ashley took Vanessa by the arm as she lead the girl into the hardware store. The sounds of the guns ever present in the background. Ashley tried to open the door and found it locked. She then punched through the glass, cutting her hand, and unlocked it. She led Vanessa inside and to the back of the store. The girls decided to hide as Ashley got her pistol ready.

BAMBAMABAMABAMABAMABAM…. "We're not putting a dent in this thing!" Zack yelled to Lexington. Lexington dodged a swing of the blade and answered back to him.

"Just keep going, we have to make sure the girls are safe!" Lexington yelled back to him as he fired his pistol, point blank into the pyramid heads exposed body.

Zack was relieved a little to hear that Lexington was interested in keeping the girls safe. After the episode in the library, Zack had started to wonder about Lexington. Zack still worried about Lexington though. He wanted everyone to get out of this in one body and one mind.

Zack brought his rifle to his shoulder and dumped half a magazine into the pyramid heads back, bloody little fountains erupting where the bullets pierced his flesh. The monster seemed not to notice as he continued towards Lexington. He seemed as though he was after Lexington and Lexington only. Zack decided he was gonna test his theory. As Lexington reloaded his pistol and the pyramid head came towards him Zack ran into the path of the monster, and shot him several times before running on his way.

Zack turned and sure enough the monster was still after Lexington. _The reaper, Lexington is his target, it's after Lexington. _Zack thought to himself Lexington had more to do with things than he knew. Lexington had never spoken of his family life before his and only once mentioned having a daughter. He told him she had died before Zack had met him. Zack not wanting to open up sore wounds let it go and never brought the subject up again.

The pyramid head was on top of Lexington, as he was about to swing the heavy blade, Lexington dumped an entire magazine of pistol ammo up into the pyramid. The monster then let the blade fall back down to the ground and turned away from his target. The pyramid head retreated back into the same alley he had come from and disappeared into the fog.

Ashley and Vanessa sat huddled under the counter of the hardware store. Outside the sounds of shouting and gunfire could be heard, followed by the sound of the heavy blade hitting the pavement. Ashley and Vanessa shuddered every time the blade fell. After a while things stopped and the air was quiet once again. The door to the hardware store opened and Ashley got up to check who it was.

"Oh my god thank goodness your alive." She said running out from behind the counter. Vanessa soon followed.

Ashley was hugging Lexington tightly as Zack swaggered in moments later carrying the doll Lester had dropped.

"I think this can be of help to us." He said laying it on the counter top.

Vanessa went to investigate the doll when her eyes meet Zack's. He smiled sweetly to her and her heart fluttered. _Hell of a place to fall for a guy. _She then turned her attention to the doll. Vanessa picked it up and examined it thoroughly.

"Hey look at this, we ought to go and check this place out." She said pointing to a placard that read. "Tolouca County Historical Society".

"All right we'll go there. I don't know what we'll find, but since we scared Lester and we have no other leads, it's a good as hell place as any." Lexington said checking his pistol ammo.

To Be Continued…


	9. Letter From The Lost Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Also anything mentioned that belongs to another individual or entity, is the property of its respective owners. This story is fictitious; any similarity between the characters and any person living or dead is purely coincidental.

_Letter From the Lost Days_

"Can we stop for a minute? My eyes are killing me." Ashley said rubbing her eyes with vigor.

Lexington turned and went to check on her. He took her hand in his long enough for him to check here eyes. When he looked into them, they were red and enflamed.

"You must have gotten ash in them. Let's go and get them cleaned out." he said leading her to a covered porch.

Zack and Vanessa followed them to their resting place. Vanessa found a place sitting next to Ashley as Zack stood and made sure nothing would come to attack them. Meanwhile, Lexington held Ashley's face in his hands, lifting her head so he could properly clean out her eyes.

"Hold still Ashley, you don't want me to take it out do you." he scolded her when she jumped back as he cleaned her eyes out. Zack smiled at the sight, he never thought he would see Lexington tending to a girl like this. Under different circumstances it would be quite funny indeed.

"We need water, damn. Where the hell are we gonna get water in this place?" Lexington said, releasing Ashley's hand, which went promptly back to vigorously rubbing her eyes.

Zach looked around trying to find a solution to their problem. "Hey why don't we check out over there?" Zack said pointing to a building across the street. A large billboard hung over the front of the building that read. "Tony's Pizza Emporium"

"All right we'll go and look for water over there." Lexington said as he tried to Ashley from rubbing her eyes again.

"I can't see at all. I don't think I can make it." Ashley whined her eyes now completely swollen shut.

"Zack can I talk to you a minute?" Lexington asked him as he led him away from the girls, so the two could talk privately.

"I think she's right. If she can't see than one of us is going to have to lead her everywhere and that will only slow us down. I'm worried about her, I haven't seen anything like this, and I don't know if this is just an allergic reaction or something worse. Me and the girls will hold up here in this building, you need to go and find water so we can flush out Ashley's eyes." Lexington said, periodically looking over to Ashley as he spoke.

"Yeah good idea, good lookin out. We'll get you guys set up here and I'll go and try to find some water." Zack said. He and Zack then went back over to the girls.

"Ashley, Vanessa, listen, you two and I are going to stay here in this building while Zack is going to go across the street and find water." Lexington told the girls. Vanessa nodded as she stroked Ashley's head gently. Ashley couldn't do more than mover her head around to the sound of Lexington's voice.

Lexington helped Ashley to her feet as Zack opened the door to the building. Inside, it seemed as though this was a bed and breakfast before all the trouble in town. The living room was better decorated, with white lace curtains and matching table cloth on all of the tables, than all of the places they had previously been.

The Parlor was decorated in deep mahogany wood furnishings, seemingly untouched by the decay of the rest of the town. Zack ushered, Vanessa, Lexington and Ashley inside. Zack then handed his rifle to Lexington.

"What the hells this for?" Lexington said looking at it.

"I'm only going across the street. Give me your pistol and a couple of magazines. I want you to watch the street and make sure no one comes in after me." Zack said

"Where the hells your pistol?" Lexington asked confused.

Zack saw Vanessa behind Lexington hide her face. He knew exactly where his pistol was, and so did Vanessa.

"Lost it, must have come loose in one of the fights." Zack said not missing a beat.

"Oh, that sucks, here." Lexington said as he handed his massive MK23 SOCOM pistol to Zack.

Zack went to the door and saluted Lexington, not so much for military courtesy, but for good luck. Lexington Saluted back and then turned his attention to Ashley who had been laid on the antique couch.

Before he Left, Zack's eyes met Vanessa's. He could se the fear in them, but at the same time he could se something else, something he wasn't all to familiar with. After a moment she turned her head and looked away, not able to bear the thought of Zack going out on his own. Zack then nodded to himself as he went back out into the grey world, closing the door behind him.

The sound of the door latching behind Zack, felt to him as though he were closing the door on his own prison cell. The thought of going out into this strange world, scared the hell out of him. When he closed that door he had never felt more alone and isolated in his life. He knew he had to go though. He had to get help for Ashley. That thought ran through his head as he brought the pistol out in front of him, and ran to Tony's Pizza Emporium.

Zack ran head long to the overhang of the pizza joint. The sidewalk visible as the Ash had not had access to the area under the overhang. Zack hit the door hard with his shoulder, stopping his run. He stood catching his breath and looked back across the street. He could see Lexington sitting at the window with the rifle pointed his direction, making sure nothing followed him into the building.

Zack then moved to open the door. He grabbed the handle and pushed the thumb latch, to his relief the door swung freely open. He took one more glance back across the street before entering the building. He said a silent prayer, brought his pistol in front of him, switched on the flashlight and went into the darkened building.

Lexington watched as Zack made it safely across the street. He rested the rifle on the back of the couch Ashley was laying on and looked down the sights of the rifle. Vanessa had come to his side and she too looked on as Zack grabbed the handle of the door. He looked back their direction once more before entering the building and disappearing into the blackness.

"Well he's in. All we can do now is wait." Lexington said, not looking from his rifle sights.

"God help him." Vanessa replied barley audible. She then bent down on the floor in front of Ashley. Vanessa noticed that a sheen of sweat had developed on Ashley and put her hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"Lexington, I don't think this is a simple allergic reaction. She's burning up." Vanessa said worriedly.

Lexington broke his gaze from the pizza parlor and put his hand on Ashley's forehead. He then got up from the couch and went over to a table sitting in the middle of the room. He removed his helmet, body armor, and equipment vest and set them down.

"She has a fever. I think we're gonna be putting down here for a while. We can't move if she is like this. I wonder what…" Lexington trailed off deep in thought. "The pool water, she got a belly full of that nasty pool water." he finished.

Lexington went to Ashley and wiped her forehead with the sleeve of his combat uniform. He looked down to her face. As he did, his headache came back with more intensity. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When he opened them again, Instead of Ashley laying there, he saw Jenna, connected to life support machines. He shut his eyes again and rubbed his hand against his head. He opened his eyes again and this time Jenna was staring at him, scowling. He shut his eyes again, not able to handle the site.

"Lexington, are you all right?" Vanessa asked shaking him from his trance.

Lexington looked to her and then down to Ashley, instead of Jenna, it was indeed Ashley, her eyes red and swollen, her breathing labored. He felt the cold sweat on his skin, making his hair stand on end.

"Uh…Uh, Yeah. I'm fine, I have just had a really bad headache for a while and it hit me really hard. I need you to go and find something to cover her head." Lexington said looking to Vanessa.

Vanessa Went to get a small wash rag As Lexington rubbed the tears that had built up around Ashley's eyes, her bodies' natural defense against foreign invaders. He hated to see her like this. Of course he wouldn't want to see her like this under normal circumstances, but, there was something more to it than that. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt he had to protect Ashley more than any one else, more than Vanessa and even Zack.

Vanessa soon returned with a wash rag, still dry from lack of water. She knelt down beside Lexington and helped tend to Ashley.

They had entered her house five minutes ago. They didn't knock and they certainly weren't invited. She had taken a bottle from her upstairs store rooms and found three of the intruders in her living room; one was ill and the other two tending her. She snuck up on the three as they tended to the sick one, the two intruders not aware of her presence. She raised the bottle over her head and brought it down on the man, breaking it into many pieces.

Lexington held Ashley's hand in his, offering her physical support when something glass shattered over his head.

"Mother Fuck!" he shouted

Zack went from room to room, each one essentially the same as all of the other. The dining room of the Pizza parlor held empty tables, some still covered with menus, waiting for customers that would never come. Zack had immediately jumped the counter looking for the kitchen. He found it towards the back of the building, dirty dishes still in the sink. Pizza pans of various sizes hung on the wall and the cast iron door of the brick oven was slightly ajar. Zach went to the sink and turned the tap. He wasn't to surprised to find nothing came out.

"I should have known." Zack said punching the counter. He leaned over the sink thinking, on what to do next when the oven door squeaked as it open a little more. Zack picked up his pistol and aimed it at the oven so quickly, it even amazed him.

After a minute, Zack decided he had better investigate. He inched closer to the oven, his pistol never leaving it's point of aim. Taking quick, shallow breaths, he pushed the oven door all the way open with his left hand, his right still clutching the pistol. When he looked inside, he was met with a pitch black opening, black ash from previous use swirling in the space. Zack pointed the pistol into the oven and pushed the switch on the flashlight of the gun.

In the light before him a human body appeared. Whether it was male or female was impossible to tell as it was burned beyond recognition. It's hands were bound behind it's back with barbed wire. It's feet bound together and tied to it's hands, giving the body the effect of being hogtied. It's mouth hung open, out of which, a piece of paper was pushed into it's charred mouth.

Recoiling from the sudden sight of cruelty, Zack fell against the wall, his eyes never leaving the poor person burned in the oven. Zack had started to hyperventilate, before he calmed himself down. He rubbed at his mouth, which had become dry with fear. Zack took a few deep breaths and slowly inched back towards the burnt body. He took his time, remembering how things have a hard time staying dead in this town.

Zack eventually knelt in front of the oven, his eyes always on the body. He rubbed his mouth again as he slowly reached into the mouth of the victim and retrieved the paper. He opened the folded sheet and found as note written on it.

_Dear Kevin,_

_Ever since kindergarten I have had feelings for you._

_I can remember my heart always skipping a beat every time you spoke. _

_I felt this way all the way till high school. It was only then that I got the nerve_

_To speak to you. I asked you out and like all the rest you had nothing but scorn _

_And harsh feelings towards me. I thought you would be different. I loved you. _

_My love for you burned inside of me, I was bound by that same love,_

_Yet you didn't love me. In fact you ridiculed me, just like all the others._

_Now you too feel the burning of my love, and are bound by it. _

_I hope you go quickly; I still love you, even though you hate me._

_With much love,_

_Jenna _

_OXOXOXO_

"Sorry man, the only thing I can say is, your not the only one." Zack said to the burned corpse. He thought it odd that he was talking to a corpse, but he felt he should say something.

Zack then shut and locked the oven door. If Kevin did decide to come back to life, he sure as hell wasn't getting out. Thinking about what to do now, he noticed a set of stairs down a small hallway past the oven. Zack got his pistol out in front of him and started up the stair way.

Lexington gave way under the blow of the glass bottle. It didn't knock him out, but it made him dizzy and it sure as hell didn't help his headache. Lexington turned and reached for his pistol, his hand finding an empty holster. He had forgotten he had given it to Zack.

Vanessa screamed as she tried to shield Ashley from the flying pieces of glass. Ashley, noticing something was wrong, began to breath more erratically, sensing things were not well. She began to whimper and grow restless as Vanessa tried with all her might to protect her.

"What da hell you all, you all thinking you doing in my house?" came the sound of an old woman's voice

"What the hell is right lady, you could have killed me." Lexington said grabbing his head and wincing under the pain.

"Why I got every right. You all comin in here raisen all kinds o' hell." The old woman said.

Lexington opened his eyes, as they watered with the pain. Standing before him, was an elderly woman of African American descent. She was old and bent over wearing a pink sweater with a white cotton print dress, a red crocheted shawl hung on her shoulders. Her white hair done up in a bun on top of her head. Her eyes were hidden by old time bottle glass glasses that sat on the front of her nose.

Vanessa let out a small laugh and got to her feet. She then went to the old woman and spoke to her, in her sweetest voice, her English accent coming through.

"Please ma'am. We are lost and looking for Mr. Lexington's daughter. We wouldn't have come in here but our friend is very sick. Please won't you have pity on us?"

The old woman got a warm smile on her face and held Vanessa cheeks in her hands. "Of course little one. I will always help children in need. But your soldier friend over there better not get fresh wit me. Next time I'll do more than bop him in the head." She said looking from Vanessa with a sweet smile, to Lexington with a look of suspicion.

"What the hell did I do?" Lexington asked now thoroughly confused.

"Watch yo mouth boy, I got a bar of soap in here that likes to clean dirty mouths." She threatened.

"My name is Greta Jones. I have been carin for sick children most of my life." She said as she went over to look at Ashley. Ms. Jones looked Ashley over very carefully. "Oh child she is very sick indeed. It's good Ms. Jones got here just in time." she said as she dug into a little hand bag she had.

"You said you have been caring for children all your life. Have you ever worked in a hospital?" Lexington asked.

"Yes, I have worked in many hospitals, caring for many sick children." She replied not looking to Lexington.

"Have you ever worked in a hospital named Riley Hospital for children?" Lexington asked hopefully.

"Yes I have. Or many years. It was a good hospital; I have many fond memories there, also many sad ones." She said still digging in her hand bag.

The look of excitement was clearly evident on Lexington's face. He then asked her another question.

"Do you remember a girl who went to Riley named Jenna, she looked almost exactly like Ashley there, and she had Cystic Fibrosis?" Lexington asked hopefully

Ms. Jones stopped digging in her hand bag as she thought about the question. She then turned to Lexington for the first time since she started tending to Ashley.

"I had many children under my care at riley. I can't possibly remember every single one of them." she replied annoyance in her voice.

"I See, thank you any way." Lexington said as he hung his head.

Ms. Jones pulled a small vial of liquid out of her purse, as well as a small bottle of Jack Daniels Whisky. She then mixed the liquid in the vile and the whisky and gave it to Ashley, making sure that every single drop went into her mouth.

"Hey what the hell are you doing, giving her Whisky? And besides, if your gonna be giving out whisky give me some." Lexington said angrily concerned.

"Oh hush, the whisky is the only thing I had that will make the medicine go down. I can also guarantee the whisky tastes better than the medicine." Ms Jones giggled as she got to her feet and went towards the door.

"Where are you going Ms. Jones?" Vanessa asked the old woman. "I thought you said this was your house?"

"Oh no, I was just taking refuge here, just like you. I have to be going now, and remember, if you poor children need anything, Ms. Jones will always come to you in times of need." With that, Ms. Jones opened the door but stopped, turning to Lexington.

"That medicine will help her, but she will still be week, for quite some time. You need to take extra care with her." She then went out of the door and casually walked down the street, into the fog, and out of sight.

Ashley moaned and turned to her side. Lexington and Vanessa knelt down beside her again as they waited for Zack to return.

Zack had checked every room on the upper level of the pizza parlor. Most of the rooms were storage for things the restaurant no longer needed. The hallway was darkened as there were no windows to let in the light. The silent grey atmosphere hung heavily around him. Every little noise amplified by the lack of ambient sound. Zack had one more room to check before he could go back across the street.

He came to the door and put his hand on the knob. He counted silently to three and pushed open the door, letting his pistol lead the way. He came to a room with one window, set high in the wall. A dirty bed sat in one corner and a dusty dresser sat opposite that. A vanity sat in another corner, burnt down candles sat on it, years having passed since they were last lit. A dusty note book sat on the vanity, it read, "My diary"

Zack's curiosity getting the best of him he picked it up and started to read.

_February 6, 2004_

_I had to go to the hospital today. I have not been feeling very good at all and with everything that has happened at school, I'm kind of glad. Daddy still doesn't know about Jake. He probably wouldn't care if he did. His solution to everything is to "Just get over it" as he says. _

_February 10, 2004_

_I did a lung function test today. The results aren't very good. My function is down a lot. Sometimes I worry about it. I have been having trouble breathing during the day and especially at night. The doctors have ordered that I wear an oxygen mask. There is a really nice nurse here. Her name is Ms Jones. I feel that she is the only one who actually wants to see me get better; all the other ones don't care. _

_February 13, 2004_

_I met this boy in the hospital today. He is a little strange but somehow I think he understands me. He says he has been in the hospital for a very long time, long since I came here. The nurses are insufferable; all they do is come in and want to stick me with needles. I have grown to hate them all. All they want is my insurance money anyway. _

_February 14, 2004_

_I did lung functions again today. Even after being in the hospital for 8 days, they still continue to go down. Breathing is even more difficult, I must have caught a really bad bug. _

_February 18, 2004_

_Mommy and daddy came today! While they were here I had to do more lung function tests. I did not see the results this time. I fear something is wrong though. After the tests, mommy, daddy and the doctors had a talk out side my room. I didn't hear what was being said, but I heard mommy crying. _

_February 20, 2004_

_The boy I met a couple of days ago always comes to keep me company. We play games, I may be 16 but I sometime still like to play with dolls, I can make their world perfect. Believe it or not, that boy also likes to play dolls with me, I find it strange but I enjoy the company anyway. Today is also a good day because Ms. Jones is my nurse again. _

_February 22, 2004_

_Those damn Lung function tests again. They have since stopped showing me the results, so I don't know how things are. I have been really tired lately. The last couple of days I couldn't play with that boy because I didn't have the energy. I hope he is not mad, I like him. _

_February 24, 2004_

_Mommy and daddy visited me again. Mommy was very attentive and was always talking about things I did when I was a little girl. Daddy kept starring at me, a strange look in his eyes, he said hardly a word. I hate my daddy. That boy came to visit me when mommy and daddy where here. Daddy chased him off and telling me I could not play with him any more. _

_February 28, 2004_

_Me and that boy played together again today. Today we played prince and princess. He calls me his princess and he tells me he will always protect me. He also told me he loved me. I don't know what to think of that. _

The diary ended there. There were no more entries. Zack picked it up and put it in the pocket of his combat trousers. He then turned and walked from the room, feeling sick with sadness at what Jenna had written. The diary was obviously hers, the question was whether or not he should show it to Lexington or not. On one hand he would want to see something from his daughter, on the other, if he saw it and read some of what she wrote, Zack was afraid of what he might do.

Zack walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He made sure Kevin was tightly locked in his "coffin" and hopped back over the counter. He then made his way to the front door and out into the foggy street, Ash still falling heavily. He wished he had found some water for Ashley, but, he couldn't help what he couldn't help. Zack ran back across the street and to the door of the building his friends were hiding in.

Lexington and Vanessa silently watched Ashley sleep as they sat at her side on the floor. There was a knock at the door and Lexington grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the entryway, daring anything to come and harm them. He was relieved when Zack appeared.

"How is she?" Zack asked walking over to them.

"She is better; there was a woman here earlier who had medicine to give her. For some reason or another, she went out there and we haven't seen her since." Lexington said moving over so Zack could watch over Ashley too.

"Did you find any water?" Lexington asked him.

"No, all the taps don't work and I couldn't find any bottle water either." Zack replied. He felt the weight of the diary in his pocket, the burden of whether or not to show it to Lexington, weighing heavily on him. He decided that for now, Lexington was better off not knowing and kept it to himself.

"I think we should stay here for a couple of hours and rest. We could all use some sleep." Zack said as he handed Lexington's pistol back to him.

"All right, I'll take the first watch; you and Vanessa get some sleep." Lexington said as he took a seat in an antique chair across from Ashley.

Zack and Vanessa agreed and lay down on the floor. Surprisingly, it did not take Zack long to fall asleep, However, his dreams haunted him with images of Ashley and Vanessa suffering and of Jenna, the cause of all their recent troubles.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter action wise, I felt though that this was a good time to advance some of the story. Also some of Ms. Jones speech is misspelled, I intended it that way, to try and give her, her own flavor of speech. Also I have created a forum for this story so any one who feels inclined can discuss the story so far. One other thing, please feel free to message me if you have questions or sugesstions, you never know, it just might make it in there.


	10. A Parting of Ways

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent hill. Anything mentioned that might belong to another individual or entity belongs to it's respective owners. This story is entirely fiction. Any similarity between the characters and real persons living or dead is purely coincidental. _

_Sing A Song Of Sixpence_

Zach awoke from his fitful sleep to see Lexington staring out of the window, looking at something not seen up the street. Lexington sat on the couch next to Ashley staring out the window, right there yet so distant at the same time. He didn't even look to Zack as he got to his feet and stretched. He had to have seen him As Lexington then spoke to him, not taking his gaze from the window.

"Zack, have I ever told you my real name?" Lexington causally.

"What the hell you talking about? Your name is Alexander Lexington." Zack said going over the table where their gear was sitting. He picked up his body armor and went about putting it on.

"That's not entirely true. After Jenna died, I was lost, I didn't know who I was any more. I took the name Lexington as a way to go back to my roots and to distance myself from the pain of Jenna's death all at the same time." Lexington said finally looking to Zack.

Zack stopped messing with his body armor and looked to Lexington. This was quite a surprise, not that it mattered, but a kick in the balls none the less. Zack, not knowing what to say, went back to adjusting the straps to his body armor.

"My real name is Alexander Howe. After Jenna died, I didn't want to associate myself with the name Howe any more. To me that belonged to Jenna. Lexington is my birth place so I took that as my name, turns out it works great as a call sign too, so it stuck." Lexington said getting to his feet, walking over to the table with Zack.

"Well, I've only known you as Lexington, to me your always gonna be Lexington, the old cantankerous, hard as nails son-of-bitch that fucked up so many of my weekend passes I would be a rich man if I had a dollar for every one." Zack said smiling to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

Lexington smiled back to Zack. It made him feel better to know that he had at least him, at least one person in this whole shit hole, he could trust. One person who wouldn't keep anything from him.

"Well I told your ass, that if you wanted to go out on the weekends you needed to start running faster." Lexington said as he too grabbed his body armor. Five minutes later both men stood in full combat gear. Their black body armor with the equipment harnesses over that. The black vests a stark contrast with the green digital MARPAT, or Marine Pattern, combat uniforms. Their helmets had a cover of the same material as their uniforms. Zack slung his rifle over his body and Lexington made sure the flashlight on his pistol still worked. Satisfied the two men went over to Vanessa.

Vanessa was laying in a field of flowers, the sun radiating on her face. She was warm and she was happy. She sat up and saw Zack walking over to her. He wore designer jeans with a white undershirt, over that a black button up shirt, opened letting the tight undershirt show. To top it off he wore a designer suit jacket opened casually. He smiled at her as he came closer, his soft features, and brown eyes enticing her. His short military cut hair visible with out anything thing as ugly as a helmet. The deep red tint glowing in the sunlight.

He walked up to her and smiled. She smiled back, then Zack kicked her. She was stunned, before she could ask what his problem was he kicked her again. Her beautiful world was shattered as she slowly opened her eyes. Standing in front of her were Zack and Lexington towering in front of her with all their battle gear. She was startled by the sudden sight.

"Bloody Hell! Can't you wake a girl the normal way?" She asked jumping. She was disappointed to find her dream world was in fact that, a dream. The cold grey solitude of the Grey atmosphere replacing the bright sunlight. The grey monochrome seemingly delighted to thrust her back into it's lonely abyss.

"Wakey, Wakey, eggs and Backy." Lexington said, trying to be funny.

'Dude you're a such a dick." Zack said sarcastically, he smiled as he went then to check on Ashley. Lexington helped Ashley to her feet and then joined Zack in waking Ashley.

"Ashley, it's time to wake up. How are you feeling?" Zack asked her tenderly. She fluttered her eyes open and whined a little. She had made a marked improvement over the way she looked earlier. The swelling in her eyes had gone down and she no longer looked feverish. Zack sat her up and helped her to her feet. Unable to handle her own weight she would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for Zack catching her.

"She can't move, but we can't stay here any longer." Zack said looking to both Lexington and Zack. Zack sighed as he sat Ashley back down on the couch. Lexington put his pistol in it's holster and took his body armor off. Leaving only his equipment harness.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zack asked confused.

"The less weight I have with her on my back the faster I'll be able to move. Zack do you think you can get her on my back." Lexington said seriously.

"Your gonna carry her? We won't know how long we'll have to go before we get out of here or how long it will be before she gets better." Zack said not sure if Lexington was firing on all cylinders.

"You said it your self, we can't stay here. If she can't walk, then someone has to carry her. Since you have a rifle and are better at doing nimble things I think it's best if I'm the one to do it." Lexington said going over to where Ashley and Zack sat on the couch.

"Besides, she weighs what all of 120 pounds, it will be just like 24 hour survival op." Lexington said nonchalantly. Zack could do nothing more than agree as he helped Ashley climb onto Lexington's back.

As much of a hard ass Lexington tries to be, Zack saw him strain under the weight. Zack helped Ashley situate herself on Lexington's back and told her to hang on as best she could. Zack then remembered his goggles on his helmet, he had forgotten about them all this time. He took them off his helmet and put them on Ashley, to try and protect her heeling eyes.

Zack then gave Vanessa the Lugar that Ashley had previously carried and told her she was gonna have to help out now. The group got their senses together and started to make their way out of the door. Zack opened it and was the first out, he crouched down and swept the area with his rifle while the others followed close behind.

Once everyone was outside, Zack shut the door and they began to walk away from their sanctuary. This time Zack took the lead while Lexington was in the middle carrying Ashley, Vanessa brought up the rear as the group went out into the street, the Ash still freely falling.

"Our goal is still the Tolouca county historical society. The problem is we have no idea where that is." Zack said as he continued walking, checking into the fog for threats.

"Ugh…is there some place we might be able to find a visitors guide or something like that. All of these little towns have crap like that." Lexington said straining under Ashley's weight.

"Yeah good Idea. We might be able to find one in one of these shops or something. Communities like this tend to be tight knit." Zack said still letting his rifle lead the way. "All we have to do is find one that looks like it would be overflowing with community pride."

The group continued trudging through the foggy ash. They seemed as though they were in a residential part of town, not really where they needed to be. Neat houses lined up in rows along side the street sat silent, their windows, portals into the lives of the last occupants, no longer there. The streets were deathly quiet devoid of the happy laughter of children playing ball and riding their bicycles, now the only noise was Silence, death and decay throughout.

The group walked along for some time in silence. Zack was leading the group with his rifle, Lexington straining under the Ashley's weight, followed by Vanessa. Lexington began to struggle as he kept his eyes towards the ground. He could feel Ashley slipping from his grip. His breathing became labored and as he walked, he suddenly bumped into Zack.

"Hey what the hell, what did you stop for?" Lexington said, breathing heavily.

"I hear something. It's not far off, but…It's coming this way." Zack said scanning the grey vastness in front of the group.

"I think from previous experience, we need to find somewhere safe to hide. Any time one of us gets an eerie feeling, something bad always happens. " Vanessa said as she came up directly behind Lexington.

Lexington, Zack and Vanessa stared into the grey emptiness that stood before them. Ashley's head lay on Lexington's shoulder, moving lazily with his every movement. She began to let out a small moan, as Zack and Vanessa went to check on her.

Zack and Vanessa tended to Ashley when Something took Lexington's feet out from under him. Both he and Ashley fell to the ground as Zack raised his rifle to battle what ever had come.

There was a loud, angry moaning and the Ash man had reappeared, looking to finish what he had started. As Ashley lay in the ash Lexington got back to his feet and drew his pistol.

"Lexington, we don't have any more flash-bang grenades. How the hell are we going to fight this thing." Zack asked frantically as the Ashman made his slow advance towards them.

Lexington didn't answer, He stood, looking down the sights of his pistol, not knowing what to do. The Ashman lumbered up to them and as he came within two feet, suddenly sunk back into the ash. Zack and Lexington went to where he stood and kicked around, disturbing the soft ash, hoping they would find where he went to.

As Zack and Lexington kicked through the ash, Another loud angry moan filled the still air. From behind where they stood, the Ashman had reappeared, this time only his torso was visible. He sprung from the Ash right next to where Ashley lay. He covered her in a matter of seconds and they both sunk into the grey powder.

Lexington, and Zack, being to far away to get to Ashley in time, stood horrified at what had just happened. Vanessa had begun to cry and began frantically digging in the ash. She was stopped however when her frantic hands met the cold barren pavement of the street. Lexington and Zack had begun to call out to Ashley, in a vain attempt at trying to communicate.

Vanessa sat on her knees, profusely sobbing at Ashley's loss. Vanessa looked back up and saw Zack and Lexington again shooting at the Ashman who had reappeared. Vanessa was too upset to notice and at this point didn't really care. She sat watching them through swollen eyes when a pair of black designer dress pants interrupted her view. She followed them up and saw the face of the man who called himself Greg. He smiled to her and motioned to something behind her with his left hand. She didn't have time to look and see what was happening, as a cloth covered hand covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide as Lester's face appeared next to hers.

"SSSHHHHH….All will be forgiven their sins." Lester whispered in her ear. She could taste the chemical chloroform, on the rag. Her body not wanting to breath in the toxic fumes locked up. She fought for a second but her body screamed for oxygen. Not able to go one more second without breathing, her bodies natural reaction made her breath in the chemical in one deep breath. Her eyes went wide one more time before her world went black.

BAM…BAM…BAM… Zack fired his rifle into the Ashman, his bullets hitting harmlessly all over his body. Suddenly, the Ashman stopped, let out a roar and fell into the ash, disappearing just as quickly as he had come.

:Mother fuck." was Lexington could muster as he took his helmet off and scratched his head.

"Where the hell is Vanessa?" Zack asked.

Lexington came up to him and, noticing that Vanessa was indeed gone. He shook his head and teared up. He didn't say anything but the look on his face was one of defeat and remorse. Lexington began to pace the ground as Zack shouted out to Vanessa, hoping she was within earshot, hiding somewhere.

Zack then got a terrible pain in his head and dropped his rifle, squeezing the sides of his head. He shouted out in pain as he fell to his knees. Lexington came running up to him as he got dizzy. Zack dropped to the ground and the last thing he saw was Lexington kneeling over him, trying to find what was wrong. He could say nothing as Lexington slowly faded from view.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short. There is a reason for that. Kind of look at it like a fork in the road. Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. The restaurant I used to work at was unexpectedly shut down and I have had to deal with new employment. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, they really help.


	11. Act One: The Game

_Disclaimer: I own nothing From Silent Hill; all product names used are the property of their sole owners. In addition, this story is completely the work of fiction. Any similarity with these characters and any person in real life, living or dead are purely coincidental. _

_Act One:_

_The Game_

Light slowly came back to Lexington. He could not remember much of what happened. Something about Ashley then there was Zack and then, nothing his memory was blank after that. As he sat up trying to remember what happened he got a good look at his surroundings.

The world had changed over to the hellish nightmare while he was out. He was in a bare room, the walls slick with a red effluence, pulsating in the dim light. In the far corner, sat a small desk, on which an oil lamp provided the only light in the room.

Lexington staggered to his feet, the weight of his body almost foreign to him. Lexington made his way to the desk to examine it, his body aching with every step. He made it to the desk and saw three sets of numbers carved into the wooden surface.

11/14/1987

09/11/2001

07/15/2004

They were dates. Two of them made sense to Lexington, The first one was the Date of Jenna's Birth, and the last one was her death date. The second one was the one that did not make sense; the only thing he could think about relating to it was the Terrorist attacks in New York and Washington.

What the hell, did that have to do with anything?_ Lexington Thought to himself. Suddenly there was movement behind him. Lexington Jumped, he turned quickly and was not pleased with what he saw. _

_Barely visible in the darkened Corner, Lester sat facing the wall, rocking back and forth. _

"_Hickory, Dickory, Dock…the mouse looks at the clock, three dates he see's, knows not what they mean… Oh Gambriel, GIJOE is so stupid." Lester sang to himself. _

_Lexington instinctively went to draw his pistol from its holster. His hand moved to the canvas holder and found it was empty. There was nothing in there. Lexington looked down with at it with freight. The weight of the pistol was his safety net, something that gave him reassurance in this place, without it, he was lost. _

_Seemingly able to sense Lexington's distress, Lester held up the pistol and showed it to him without even turning away from the wall. "Looking for this, GIJOE thinks he is so tough, but when you take away his toy, HAHAHAHA" Lester laughed. _

"_All right Lester, what the hells the meaning of this, you better tell me, I don't need a pistol to kill you." Lexington said seething. _

"_Again GIJOE is so arrogant gambriel. He keeps making threats, but what he does not realize is, if he was going to do it he would have already. He knows I know things, things he wishes he knew. In that regard I am special…Oh Gambriel I am special just like my therapist used to say, I guess I should have paid more attention to that simpering fool." Lester said gleefully. _

_He continued talking, Lexington could not tell whom exactly he was talking to but He was sure Lester was talking to him. "GIJOE is so dumb, and they said I had the mind of a three year old, Well Damn them All. HAHAHAHA. I will explain it to GIJOE so he can understand, understand, No…He will…or maybe he won't he is so dumb." _

_Lester finally turned from the wall and faced Lexington. His hair seemed to be even more ragged ad his eyes had become dark, sunken and frenzied. "Three dates on the desk. The first, the glorious day when our princess was delivered unto us. The Last, the day she went to sleep. The second, the day she lost all hope." _

"_Ok Lester, what does 9/11 have to do with any of this?" Lexington asked as calmly as possible. _

"_Surly you of all people would know, but it seems I have to remind you, New York, Washington, a field in Pennsylvania." Lester said _

"_I know the terrorist attacks, what do they have to do with anything." Lexington asked even more confused. _

"_Uhhh. I will have to show you." Lester sighed. _

_Suddenly Lexington's view became distorted. The room went from barley ay light to a blinding white light. Lester went from View and the only thing Lexington saw was a vast white abyss. As his view slowly came back, he was in his house, looking at the T.V. A frantic newscaster was on._

"_Yes! We have confirmation; a second plane has hit the north tower of the World Trade Center. Preliminary reports are indeed calling this a terrorist attack!" _

_As Lexington watched, time seemed to skip forward as the nest image played on the television. _

"_Oh my god! Look at this The North Tower is collapsing, The North Tower is falling to the ground, oh my god all those firefighters and policeman still inside!" the newscaster as the North Tower of the World Trade center disintegrated as it fell to the ground. _

_Lexington got a sharp pain in his head as the next image on the T.V. was of President George Bush. _

"_The American people will face this new threat. We will hunt them down and defeat all who stand against freedom and democracy." The president said amidst thunderous applause. A soon as that was done; the T.V. went back to the newscaster. _

"_Saddam Hussein said today that he dares American forces to enter Iraq and calls for his republican guard to defeat the Americans at every turn." Lexington then saw himself standing in the kitchen His wife was also there doing the dishes. _

"_Alex, I don't understand why you are going, you don't have to." Lexington's wife said as she scrubbed the dishes. _

"_I told you Lacy, I have to go because I am ordered to. I have to go and fight the people responsible for attacking our country." Lexington responded. _

"_I know but your daughter is sick, really sick Alex. Don't think I don't know how the military works, my father was in the marines and if he had an excuse like that, he wouldn't have had to go to Vietnam." Lacy said quietly, anger in her voice. _

"_Just because your father was a marine, doesn't give you inside knowledge of how the military works. Bush gave the order, I have to deploy with my unit and I will be back in six months. Yeah I know Jenna is sick, she is a big girl she needs to be able to handle her self." _

"_Listen to you. You are going out to fight someone else's war while your own daughter gets weaker by the day. Don't you love us any more?" Lacy asked, tears welling in her eyes. _

"_Of course I do, but I couldn't expect you to understand. I am leaving tomorrow at five in the morning and that is all there is to it. I will be back in six months and then we can pick up where we left off." _

_The couple were taken from their argument as they saw Jenna standing in the doorway of the kitchen, tears in her eyes. The both looked at her as she began to cry in earnest. "Daddy please don't go, I don't want you to leave me, and I need you." _

"_Jenna, please it will only be for six months…" Lexington said as he carefully approached her. However, that was not what she wanted to hear as she cried even more and ran off to her room. Lexington turned back to Lacy as she gave him a look of "See what you have done" and went off after their daughter. _

_Lexington Got another sharp pain in his head as the blinding white light came back and overtook him. As his vision came back to him, he was back in the dark, dank room he had started in. Lester had moved and was now crouched, sitting on top of the barren desk._

"_You left her to fend for herself as you went off for glory and praise. The ever dutiful soldier doing what he was told, his family and everyone he loves be damned." Lester said scathingly. _

"_I…I…" Lexington was left speechless he was truly at a loss for words. _

"_That's not the worst of it. The lonely mother and the woeful child never knew where you were. Your secretive government not wanting to give away your location. Every time the news came on, they would shy away, but eventually turn to watch. Day after day, they would watch, hoping for some fleeting picture or story that would show you. Even if they showed your dead body that was all right too, at least they would know where you where." Lester said coming off the desk and over to Lexington. _

"_After the princess went to sleep, you still only think of yourself. You gave up your name, and you left your wife. All for Mr. Bush." _

"_I…That's not what I…" Lexington was still at a loss for words. How did Lester know all of this? Lexington once again dropped down to the floor as he began to tear up. The memories came rushing back to him. The look on Jenna's face as he left that morning to report for duty. Every few months his superior officer would come to him and offer to send him home because of Jenna's health and every time he would refuse. _

"_When you realized that something was wrong with Jenna, you ran and hid in the military. You couldn't deal with her so you left, and she suffered for it." Lester said. _

_Lexington was completely broken down. He slumped in a corner and cried, trying to shield himself from what Lester was saying to him. Lester, seeing him like this began to laugh hysterically and dance around the room. _

"_HAHAHAH Oh Gambriel GIJOE cries and we are strong. HAHAHAHA. So sad so sad, to bad to bad, but I'm afraid it all is true, HAHAHAHA" Lester said rubbing it in his face. Lexington did not even try to stop him, he was beginning to break. _

_Zack ached as he sat up. The heavy weight of his helmet making the job harder than it should have been. He looked himself over and found that every thing was in order. He still had all of his things and he did not seem to be wounded. Zack got to his feet and found that he was alone. _

_Looking up the street, he saw nothing but the monochrome of grey, ash, and fog. He looked behind him and saw the same. Checking to his right, he could barely make out the ghostly visage of an abandoned house, the occupants having long been gone. _

_However, to his left was an open field, or as far as he could tell it was. Going over his options, Zack decided that he was going to go the way of the field. Zack checked his rifle and pulled the charging handle back, chambering a round in the chamber and hearing the chink-chink, he shouldered the weapon and made his way across the field. _

_The fog and ash made it difficult to maneuver. In the field, the Ash and fog had become extremely thick. Zack kept looking from straight in head of him to the ground to make sure he was going in the right direction. After a few minutes, he made it out of the field. It was as if he stepped through a door. _

_He found himself on a city street but instead of houses, the street was lined with businesses. The fog seemed thinner now to and the ash was falling at a slower pace, making it easier to see. Confused, Zack looked up and down the street and decided to go what he guessed was a southerly direction. The compasses were still spinning wildly out of control and he thought they probably would not be any help anyway. _

_As Zack made his way down the ashy sidewalk, he saw a figure standing near a building. The first thought that went though his head was maybe it was Ashley, Vanessa, or Lexington. Then again, it could be something "else" he thought. AS he moved closer, he saw that it had long red hair, obviously female, but she did not match the description of his friends. _

_He inched his way closer, his rifle never leaving its point of aim on her back. Zack started to get a bad feeling and found himself breathing heavily again, taking deep quick breaths. As Zack came closer, the girl did not even bother to move, she just rather stood, swaying with a non-existent breeze. He was now close enough to make out more detail. He then became excited and relieved at the same time. _

_The woman standing in from if him was wearing The Army Combat Uniform or ACU, in that universal camouflage, that wasn't really good at camouflaging anything, in this grey atmosphere it worked great though. The army was indeed looking for them and now that the Army was here, they could figure some of this shit out. He did not see any rank on her, just the US flag on her right shoulder. _

"_Hey, PFC. Where's you ranking officer? I am one of the people you are looking for. My partners is god knows where and we need to find him." He said, lowering his rifle and running the rest of the way over to her. _

_She did not reply, and still just stood facing away. Zack put his hand on her should and spun her around to face him. He knew that the Navy and the army had a rivalry going back a couple hundred years but this was just ridiculous. "Hey Private, answer me when I talk to you don't you know I'm a superior officer and…" When he spun her to face him, Zack could believe his eyes. _

_She had no facial features at all. No eyes, No Nose, No Mouth, just a sheet of skin covering what should have been her face. However, someone had taken a scalpel or something and carved into her skin eyes where he eyes should have been. A nose where is normally went and a mouth where it should have gone. They also carved tears coming out of her right eye and unlike the other things, they had encountered in this place, and this one spoke to him. _

"_Of Course you're who I'm looking for. The Army takes anyone regardless of the cost to others, HAHAHAHAHA." She laughed at him. Zack was so freighted at the sight he had stopped breathing all together. Thinking instinctively, he quickly brought his rifle to his shoulder and shot the girl directly, in her makeshift face, the bullets rupturing holes in her head like a watermelon. The lifeless body fell to the ground as blood began to pool around it. _

_Zack was shaken by what he had seen. He panted as he tried with all his might to understand what was going on. As he looked down at the monster, Zack started to sob. _

"_Why? This was supposed to be a simple training mission. Why is this happening?" He sobbed, his emotions finally busting to the surface. "Ashley, Vanessa they are just poor defenseless girls. Why are they going through all of this…GOD DAMN?" _

_Zack fell to his knees and let his tears fall to the ground. Zack thought back to all of his family members. After all, of this time, this was the first time he did not think he was going to get out alive. His mom, his nieces and nephews, brothers and sister. He began to sob with more vigor as he removed his helmet from his head. _

_His tears fell into the soft ash as a small hand suddenly cupped his cheek. Naturally surprised, he made no effort to fight, as the small hand guided his face to meet that of a small girl. _

"_Ashley?" Zack asked through tear-swollen eyes. The girl looked almost like Ashley. The blonde hair, her eyes, her mouth and nose, her body structure. She did have her differences, her eyes were dark and sunken, her cheeks shallow, her lips blue, from apparent lack of oxygen. She did not wear any normal cloths, no; she was clad in the simple plain fabric of a hospital gown. _

_The girl simply shook her head as she got to her feet, and stood before Zack. She then turned from Zack and started o walk into the fog. Before she completely disappeared from view, she stopped and seemed to speak to him. _

_In a voice as small and frail as to almost not be heard, the girl said "You must continue to play. The game is not done, the players not in their final places. You are his last chance." _

_Zack sat in confusion as the girl started walking into the abyss of the fog once again. Before he could call out to ask her what she meant, she was gone from view. _

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: Once again a shorter chapter. I once again apologize but that is part of the reason I am cutting this one up into acts. I also want to apologize for the lack of updates. I am still trying to deal with my job closing shop on me and other things like that. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far, it keeps me going with your words of encouragement. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks for everything. _


	12. Act Two: Do Unto Others

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything mentioned in this story belonging to any other person or entity retains sole ownership of aforementioned items. Any similarity between characters in this story and any person, living or dead, is purely coincidence. _

_Act Two:_

_Do Unto Others_

Vanessa cringed as the world came back into view for her. She could still taste the chemical in her mouth and nose. Propping herself up she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a bed in a dimly lit room. No windows and two doors, on e in front of her and another to her right.

The room was elegantly decorated; whoever had done it had impeccable taste and liked things that were very expensive and old-world. Portraits of stern looking men hung on the wall, their eyes seemingly piercing her soul. Vanessa swung her feet around and slid off the table, her feet finding the cold hard wood floor.

Vanessa walked up to one of the portraits and read the title. "Lord Kane, Head of Surgical staff"

The very title of this man was enough to send chills down Vanessa. She quickly turned away and went to investigate the door that was in front of her.

Feeling both apprehensive and eager to leave she reached out to turn the handle and found it was locked.

"Fuck, of course." She whispered to her self as she went to try the other door. She rejoiced silently when she found that this door was unlocked. Vanessa opened it, slowly, hoping that there was no danger on the other side. What she found on the other side was a long narrow hallway, at the other end of which was another door.

Vanessa started her way slowly down the hallway. She noticed that it too had portraits of men long past. As Vanessa made her way down the hallway time seemed to stand still. The apprehension of where she was and what had happened to her friends was stretching the minutes to hours, amplifying every noise. She was creating demons from shadows in her own mind.

Vanessa eventually reached the large wooden door. She turned the knob and entered. The room she entered was dark. Before she made any more advance into the room, she fumbled with the wall and found the light switch. To her relief the lights came to life with the flick of the switch. Without looking she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Vanessa Screamed as she saw for the first time the true horrors of this place.

She found herself in a large room. The floor a white marble was streaked with blood. Arranged in a circle near the center of the room, sat heavy wooden benches. In the center where three large spikes. Vanessa's view started at the large pool of blood that had accumulated at the base of the spikes.

Her view started at the base of the spikes. She then followed them up and found that two men and one woman were impaled on them. The spikes ran up between their legs and then the tips came out of their mouths. Vanessa was left speechless. The sight was too much for her and she threw up.

After a few minutes, Vanessa got the courage and walked slowly over to the three spikes. She now noticed that there was one that did not have a person impaled on it; it was hidden from view by the others. As she investigated the bodies she found that they all had nametags covered in blood. The first one read:

Dr. John Wilkins, pediatric transplant surgeon

Then the second:

Dr Evelyn Killjoy, Pediatric Pulmonologist

The third:

Dr. Mark Watkins Pediatric psychology

They were all doctors, children's doctors. Vanessa stood, confused. Vanessa, turned as she could no longer look at the three individuals on the spikes. When she did one of them made a whimper causing her to jump and scream.

Vanessa went to the body of Evelyn Killjoy. As she moved closer, she noticed the poor woman wasn't dead. Her chest moved weakly with shallow breath, and her eyes were scared and confused. Evelyn could only make moaning noises as the spike protruding from through her body and out of her mouth prevented speech.

Vanessa began to cry as she realized that the poor woman was trying to get her attention. "You're alive? What…How can I help you?" Vanessa asked, not knowing what else to say.

Evelyn tried to make a move. As she did so her face contorted with the pain of the spike through her. It was then that Evelyn weakly raised her arm and pointed to a bulge in Vanessa's clothing. Vanessa wasn't sure what she meant as she looked down at her self.

She quickly found what it was that the woman was pointing at. Vanessa reached down and pulled the Pistol that Zack had given her, from the waistband of her pants. Vanessa held the gun awkwardly in her hands as she looked to Evelyn. She was surprised to see that Evelyn had a look of happiness in her eyes.

Vanessa soon realized what Evelyn wanted her to do and she shook her head as she began to cry even harder. Evelyn again shifted on the spike and made a moan of extreme pain. Again Vanessa shook her head no, not able to do it. Evelyn began to moan and cry herself, trying desperately to beg Vanessa to do it.

As Evelyn began to move her body on the spike, causing excruciating pain to radiate through her body, she made tortured moans of agony, hoping it would make Vanessa do what she wanted. She got her wish. Now sobbing, Vanessa shakily brought the pistol's muzzle up to Evelyn's head and seated it on her temple.

Vanessa once again shook her head no, hoping she would be let out of her macabre responsibility. Evelyn let out a screaming moan of pain once more.

KABOOM!!

Everything happened so fast. The slide of the pistol shot back with a force Vanessa was not used to and the pistol flew from her unsteady hand. The bullet had made a small neat little hole in the side of Evelyn's head while the other side was blown violently out, showering the opposite wall with blood and effluence. Then there was silence, and then Vanessa broke out in sobs once more. The three bodies were once again motionless.

Vanessa curled up into a little ball in the corner. What had just happened was too much for her to take. This town, the monsters, the needles and hateful death. Vanessa looked over and saw the pistol lying in the middle of the floor. She quickly crawled over to it and picked it up. She held it to her own head and pulled the trigger.

CLICK…CLICK…CLICK CLICK CLICK.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she threw the pistol across the room.

Vanessa began to cry with more vigor. She had lived a happy normal life as a daddy's girl. She had never held a gun in her life and now she was shooting people. Vanessa cried until she ran out of energy and fell asleep.

Vanessa awoke, guessing several hours had passed since she had fallen asleep. She sat up and rubbed her nose, as the painful memories of what had happened no to long ago came back to her. She looked over to where the three bodies were and saw that Evelyn's was no longer on the spike. The other two were still there but, hers was not.

Vanessa didn't give much thought to it as strange shit like that was always happening here. She got to her feet and made her way to the door that was on the other side of the room. As she went to turn the handle, she stopped and looked back to the pistol laying on the floor. She thought to herself for a minute and decided that she had better take it with her even though it was broken, just in case.

Vanessa then went through the door and left the spike room behind her. Locking it and the memories of what had happened in there a way in the dark place in her mind where she put things that should never be remembered.

Through the door she found it led to a foyer with an office on the opposite side and a seating area in the middle of the room. A set of large doors sat on her right and to her left was a large staircase. It was vaguely reminiscent of the school foyer. Vanessa went to the office counter and saw the small leaflets of paper that littered such a place.

Nothing of real import, she did discover however that she was in fact at the Tolouca County Historical Society.

"At Least I'm where I'm supposed to be, I guess." She said to herself. Then she heard something upstairs. Vanessa scanned the ceiling, hoping at the same time that the noise would be made again and hoping she was hearing things. Soon, she heard a similar noise and decided that she had better go and investigate.

Vanessa made her way slowly up the stairs. She was being especially cautious. The stairway was comparatively dark, as was the hallway it was connected to. The silence of the building settled on her and she was sure that was the most unpleasant thing about this, the deathly silence. At the top of the stairs, she followed the green carpeted hallway and rounded a corner. She found a door standing ajar and light flickering in the darkened hallway.

She came to the opened door and pushed it open more so that she could get through. She found herself in a library or a file room. Either way, the room was lined with large cases holding files of some sort or another. Vanessa could hear someone shuffling in the darkened recesses of the room and went to investigate.

She rounded a shelf and saw the source of both the light and the noise. Sitting on a small step ladder was an oil lamp, the flame weakly flickering. Standing just behind that, was that man who called himself Greg. He was throwing files from the shelves, apparently looking for something.

His normally clean cut and handsome appearance was now disheveled, and messed up. His shirt was un-tucked and only buttoned halfway. He jacket was unbuttoned and hung loosely on his shoulders. His pants were still fairly starched but his belt was unfastened. It was then that Vanessa noticed a bottle of Alcohol near the oil lamp.

He then stopped as he noticed for the first time that Vanessa was standing there.

"Oh it's you. How you been?" He asked casually as he sat down and drank from the alcohol bottle.

"What's wrong with you? What are you looking for?" Vanessa asked him.

"Well, let me let you in on a little secret. The Princess is pissed. I…I mean we did something that she wasn't happy with. I'm sure you met my…esteemed colleagues in the sitting room downstairs." He said drunkenly.

Unfortunately Vanessa did remember. Leave it to this asshole to bring those horrid memories back to her. She then remembered that he was a doctor too, then the one remaining spike.

"You were supposed to be…"

"Damn straight. You see me and those fellows down there fucked with her real bad back in the day. Ever since that day she has declared revenge and hunted us down. Looks like she got to the others, she won't get me though." He said taking another drag from his bottle.

"I thought you and her were on the same team working together?" Vanessa asked confused.

"Shit, I wish. I only stood at the sidelines doing things for her, hoping that in someway she would forgive me my sins. I would work secretly with her pet, what's his name, Oh yeah, Lester. I guess I was wrong huh?" He answered.

"What did you do to her?" Vanessa asked as a whole plethora of unpleasant things flashed through her mind.

Greg got up from his seat and stumble over to where Vanessa stood. She backed away from him until she cornered herself into the wall. He reached out and touched the side of her head.

"Here let me show you." He said darkly.

The world Vanessa was in began to distort and reshape. Finally her view went white and slowly began to come back into focus.

Vanessa found herself not in the Historical society file room but in a hospital room. The stark white walls and faux wood flooring a deep contrast with the room she had just seconds before been in. In the middle of the room sat a hospital bed with a small frail blonde girl happily sitting on it in a hospital Gown.

"Ashley!" Vanessa said as she went over to the girl on the bed. However, the girl continued to doodle in her notebook and did not notice that Vanessa was there.

Upon closer inspection, Vanessa noticed that the girl wasn't Ashley. She seemed to be somewhat younger and certain facial features were different. Vanessa studied the girl for a minute when the door to the hospital room opened and in came a woman Vanessa didn't recognize and Lexington.

"Mommy, Daddy. I'm so glad you came today, I was getting pretty bored." The girl said excitedly.

"We had to come today; we have a meeting with your doctors." Lexington said. Vanessa couldn't help but notice that his response was not very warming.

"Oh, still it's really good to see you. I drew you something." The girl said as she handed the older woman her notepad.

"Oh Jenna, its lovely. When you come home, we'll frame it and put it on the fridge." the woman said. "Look Alex, isn't it wonderful"

Lexington was looking out the window not paying attention when the woman almost had to punch him to get his attention. "Huh, oh yeah it's great." he said finally looking at it.

Vanessa was surprised with how Lexington was acting. He seemed so detached and distant. She soon figured that the girl sitting on the bed was Jenna and the other woman was more than likely her mother. The door to the room opened again and in came a couple of doctors.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Rodriguez. I have some good news everyone. Jenna you qualify for Lung transplant Surgery. What that means is if we can get you a set of new lungs you won't get as sick any more. You will be healthy." the doctor said with a smile on his face.

Jenna became excited as she looked to both her mother and her father. Jenna's mother Grabbed Jenna's hand and squeezed, happy for the first time in a very long time. "Oh I can't wait. It will be so good to be rid of these hospital rooms." Jenna said.

"Now, it all depends on if the selection committee approves you, but I think they should, you meet all of the requirements. Can I have a private word with your mom and dad?" The doctor asked.

Jenna nodded as the three headed out side of the room. Vanessa decided to follow them, thinking that there was something important being said. She was right.

"All right. Here is the deal. Jenna does qualify for Transplant. She will have to go through a selection and approval process but like I said I think she will make it, I don't see why they wouldn't. Here is the thing though. This is your daughter's last chance. If for whatever reason this doesn't happen, she won't live to see Christmas." The doctor said seriously.

Vanessa's vision then became white again, moving forward in time. She found herself back in the hospital room. This time, there was Jenna on the bed, Lexington and his wife standing near it. And around the bed was Dr. Rodriguez, Dr, Evelyn Killjoy, Dr John Wilkins, Dr Mark Watkins, and Finally Dr Greg.

The four men poked prodded and checked Jenna over. Lexington and his wife just watched while Dr. Rodriguez made compared medical notes with the four examiners. This vision was quick as Vanessa was taken from it and thrown into another one.

This time it was just Lexington, Jenna and her mother in the room. The door opened and in came Dr. Rodriguez. He asked if he could speak with Lexington and his wife in private. Jenna followed them out into the hallway.

"I…I Don't know how to say this. Those four doctors who came and examined Jenna the other day, the transplant review board. They have, they have denied our request. They wouldn't specify a reason, they just denied it. I'm…I…I'm so sorry." Dr. Rodriguez said as he turned from them and walked away.

Jenna's Mother broke down into tears. Lexington grabbed her and held her close, displaying for the first time any semblance of being married. The two walked back into the room and told Jenna what the Dr. had told them. Jenna did seem disappointed, but she soon got a smile on her face.

"Oh well, it would have helped but it's not Like I need it. We'll get through without it."

Jenna's mother simply nodded. She could not bear to tell her only daughter that what she had just told her was her death sentence. Vanessa's view became whitened out again as she found herself back in the Tolouca County historical Society.

Greg had gone back over to the stool with the lamp and the alcohol. He held in his hand a pistol that he did not have before. Vanessa quickly made sure it wasn't hears and found that he indeed had his own.

"I was the one responsible for denying the request. The reason, which was simple. I didn't think they could pay for the procedure. I convinced the other board members of that and boom, denied." Greg said detached.

"I shafted that little girl. Now it looks like she is gonna shaft me. What is it that they say in the bible? Oh yeah that's it 'Do unto Others' everyone who is in this place is here for a reason. You, Your girlfriend, those two soldiers, and me. I know why I'm here. I'm not gonna give that bitch the satisfaction of taking me out like that! Fuck that shit!" Greg yelled as he brought the pistol to his head and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out as his brains were splattered across the shelves. The body fell to the floor in a pool of its own blood. Strangely Vanessa didn't care. She saw what he did to Jenna. It wasn't anything physical like some of the other transgressors, but he still hurt her, and in some ways, killed her. All for money.

Vanessa found herself once again all alone. She was in the Tolouca County Historical Society, so she decided to stay put. Maybe Lexington, Ashley and most importantly to her Zack came her looking for her. Vanessa made her way back down the stair with the oil lamp so she would have light. She went into the office and sat waiting for help.

Zack sat propped against the wall staring at the dead form of the female soldier monster. He decided that he should decide where he was going to go, He couldn't sit there forever. His mind wondered, wondered where Lexington was, Where Ashley was, but most of all, he was worried about Vanessa.

Every time he would think about either Lexington or Ashley he would be reminded of Vanessa and start thinking about her. Zack got to his feet and put his helmet back on his head. He walked over to the monster and checked her body. He was pleasantly surprised when he found two more M16 Magazines on her.

Zack added the ammo to his own stockpiles and started making his way down the street, through the ash. He walked without knowing where he was going. He was so worried about everyone; he didn't even bother to move in a tactical fashion. He just walked with his rifle slung casually on his shoulder and his head staring forward.

He soon found himself in front of a large gothic style building. A sign in the front proclaimed that he was entering the Tolouca County Historical Society. He was at least thankful that he had finally found the place as he went through the large double doors. He hoped that even though they were separated, everyone would come here. Only time would tell.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Also thanks for staying with it. I have finally worked out my job issue so I hope to update more regularly. Thanks and keep the reviews coming, that's how I Know I'm doing things right.


	13. Act Three: Come Together

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything mentioned in this story that belongs to any group or entity, that thing belongs solely to aforementioned individuals. All the characters in this story or fictional, any similarity with these characters and any person living or dead is purely coincidental. _

_Act Three:_

_Come Together_

The large set of heavy double doors closed with a loud bang as Zack entered the large building of the Tolouca County Historical Society. He found himself in a dimly lit Foyer with an office to his right side, a large, elegant stairwell in front of him, and to his right a small wooden door.

In the center of the foyer, a set of chairs and couches sat in a circle, providing a seating area to guests that once frequented the place. Zack decided that the first place he would check would be the office. He went to the door and pushed it open. Inside he was met with a small dark working space and found he had to turn his flashlight on.

As the light from the flashlight emitted a small beam, Zack tried to get a better look around. The first thing he noticed was that this town seemed to operate on the same floor plan for every building. The small office reminded him of the one at the apartment building. Zack moved around the office looking for anything that he might find useful.

On the desk of the office there sat a small note. Zack picked it up and found it seemed to be recent, the ink still smudged as he ran his fingers over the letters. Zack then read the note.

_Oh what a glorious day. The princess has been woken up. _

_Now we can finally play together again_

_I will have to go back to the museum and get a new doll though._

_GIJOE and his friends made me lose the other one I had_

_Oh it will be so wonderful. _

_No more doctors, no more nurses_

_Just me and the princess, playing together once again_

The note ended as Zack remembered the doll that Lester had when they cornered him. This was where he had gotten it. Zack Thought that the best place to start his search would be where they had this doll exhibit. As Zack formulated his plan, he started searching the desk and surrounding office for more clues. Zack found a list of exhibits in the museum and it told where in the museum they were placed. Not a map but the next best thing.

Zack left the office and found that the Doll exhibit was on the first floor and to get to it, he would have to go through the door on the other side of the foyer. Zack put the exhibit locations in his chest pocket and brought his rifle to his shoulder. Making sure that a round was in the chamber, he started his way deeper into the building.

Zack went into the opposite room. He tuned and shut the door behind him. As he turned back around, the sight of the four spikes with the impaled doctors, made him loose his breath. He quickly made his way around them and went out of the room, not wanting to spend anymore time in there than was absolutely necessary.

He found himself in the hallway with the portraits. Shaking the sight of the previous room from his mind, he once again brought his rifle to his shoulder and started to slowly make his way down the hallway. As he did so, he could have sworn the men in the portraits were watching him. He had always hated such paintings. When he was growing up, his mother had one just like them hanging in the dining room; even as a child he had the same feeling.

The silence of the hallway was deathly. The heavy fall of his military boots were the only sound that was heard. His breath becoming quick and shallow, As Zack walked down the darkened hallway, he squeezed his rifle. His only safety net, he held on to it with dear life and with out it he wasn't sure he could make it out of this.

He covered the distance between doors in less time than he had thought. He took his left hand from his rifle and turned the knob. The door squeaked open, Zack cringed at the sound. He entered the room quickly, hoping to deal with whatever threat lay beyond.

Zack found himself in a small, dimly lit room. More portraits hung on the wall and he noticed another door on the other side of the room. A bed sat in one corner and he noticed that the sheet were messed up, indicating that someone was recently lying there.

Not seeing anything of importance, Zack went over to the other door and found it was locked.

"Goddamn it." Zack said to himself.

After deciding on a course of action, he kicked the door in. he hit it three times, the thunderous sound echoing through the building, before the door let loose of its hold, splintering. Zack was now in the museum proper.

Zack found himself in a very large room. All around were small ceiling lights placed in strategic points, giving off a small amount of light. The lighting effect was typical of such places, trying to set the mood for the guests. All it did now was make his life harder. Everything cast a long shadow, every dark corner held a threat.

Zack remembered what he was trying to do. The doll exhibit was at the other side of the room. Zack started his way through the maze of exhibits. He made his way past wax figures dressed in various outfits, detailing the towns past.

Zack walked past men in dashing civil war uniforms. Then he came across an exhibit about the prison of the town. He stopped as he looked at it. Zack saw a figure of the prison's executioner. He wore a very large pyramid object on his head. It reminded him of the Pyramid Head mobster he had faced earlier.

Vanessa sat silently in the Office of the Tolouca County historical Society. She found the door open and when she entered, she was glad to find a place at the desk to sit and rest. She did notice that it looked as though someone had come through here looking for something. She figured it was Greg, as she sat down and reflected on all that had happened.

She noticed a note sitting on the desk. She read it and didn't know what to make of it, so she left it alone. Vanessa laid her head down on the desk and shut her eyes, when she heard the faint giggle of a girl out in the lobby.

Hearing this Vanessa got up to investigate. With what this place normally had in store, the sound of a girls giggle was out of place. Vanessa walked cautiously out of the door and found that there was a girl in the lobby playing with a large doll.

"Ashley!" Vanessa called out as she ran out to meet the girl.

"You're the second person to call me that, you would think I had a twin." the girl said without breaking her concentration on the doll.

"You're…You're Jenna Aren't you? Vanessa asked the girl. It made sense to her now. The girl was in a hospital gown and barefooted.

Without answering, the girl asked a question. "I like to play with dolls, they are perfect. The ideal image of a woman."

"Jenna please, let us help you. Your father is looking for you and he loves you very much…"

"Daddy doesn't love me. I hate him, he is the reason all of this is happening." She said casually, again without looking at Vanessa.

"I wouldn't know about that, but what about me, or Ashley, or Zack, or every other person. Why do they have to suffer" Vanessa pleaded.

"Do unto others." Jenna said ash she laid down the doll. She got up and walked to the stairway, stopping, before she ascended. "I knew a girl in school who acted like she was the perfect girl. Well let's just say she is now. You can play with the doll if you want; I'm done playing with her."

Jenna then turned and walked casually up the stairs. Vanessa didn't go after her. She was amazed at how cold, how detached she was. The depth of that girl's hatred scared Vanessa to no end. Vanessa thought about what she had said. She didn't have a good feeling about it. She was about to go after Jenna when she heard the sound of gun fire. Only three people in this whole town she knew of that had guns. She followed it.

Lexington had cried himself to sleep. He awoke and found that the world had gone back to normal. The room he was in was what appeared to have been a small work room. The walls were painted white and coated with a thick layer of dust. The desk still sat in the corner and the oil lamp sat covered in dust, looking as though it hadn't been used in years.

Lester had gone from the room. He did however leave the gun, its magazine sitting next to it on the floor. Lexington went over to it and saw that Lester had left a note as well.

_Have fun GIJOE. I broke your toy_

_Now let's see you use it._

_The princess calls to me; I must go and tend to her. _

_TTFN HAHAHAH!_

Lexington put the magazine back into the gun and pulled the slide back chambering a round.

"Dumb fucker thought he broke it, he just took the bullets out of it." Lexington said to himself.

As he composed himself, he checked everything over. He seemed to be all right physically. He still had all of his ammunition and his combat gear. Deciding that everything was in order, Lexington went to the door and pulled it open, his pistol leading the way.

He found himself in a very large building. The grey ash and fog a familiar companion, the place was either a hotel or a very large house. Lexington went to a table that sat in the middle of the room and found that it was indeed a hotel. A brochure proclaimed that it was "The Lakeview Hotel"

Lexington looked around the room. He must be in the hotel lobby. Lexington went looking for the check in counter; those types of places normally have something of importance.

Lexington found the Check in counter and sure enough he found his first piece of usable intelligence, a map of the entire grounds. Lexington took it and put it in a handy place. He went about checking the counter for more. A piece of paper caught his attention. He took it and found that it was a letter written to the staff of the Hotel.

_To whom it may concern:_

_My name is Lacy Howe and I am writing to let you the hotel staff so that they know of my daughters Physical limitations in regard to her health and well being. In truth I didn't want her to go on this field trip with her class mates, but I'm sure you know how persuasive the pleading eyes of a little girl can be. _

_She had been diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis. It is a terminal Lung disease that requires very strict attention to prevent infection. I have included a list of her medications and limitations, a copy of which I have sent to the school as well. I will be making a call in person soon to finalize things. I appreciate your understanding in this matter and I want to thank you in advance for all the modifications you are taking to make this a pleasant trip for all those involved. _

_My warmest regards and utmost thanks,_

_Lacy Howe_

The Memory hit Lexington at that moment. This was a class trip that Jenna had taken. Both he and his wife didn't want her to go, but he had just recently shipped to Afghanistan, so they let her hoping it would take her mind of things.

Lexington looked back up at the wall from where he got the letter. He had found it in a slot labeled 304. Lexington guessed that it was the room number and checked his map. The room was on the third floor almost directly above him.

Lexington put the map back away and drew his pistol. He walked away from the counter and to the very large ornate staircase. Lexington switched the flashlight of his pistol on and held it in front of him as he made his way up the darkened stairwell.

Lexington came to the second floor and saw that his path was blocked. He would have to find an alternate route. Lexington went off to his right, dust puffing around his feet as he walked. Lexington walked towards an abandoned hallway as he tried to find a new way to go.

As he made his way down the hallway, he saw that a room door stood open. Lexington entered the room and looked around. The room had been long abandoned as dust settled all around. A large window sat open at the other end of the room.

Lexington made his way around the beds and looked out of the window. He looked down and found that the Hotel sat on the edge of an impossibly large Canyon. Looking into the canyon the bottom could not be seen, nor could the other side.

"Goddamn, where the hell did this come from?" He said to himself. Looking up he found that the side of the hotel was covered in moss supported by lattice work. _I could climb that lattice work he thought to himself. Lexington made the decision and cautiously made his way out over the canyon and up the side of the hotel. _

_He didn't like heights. He didn't like Jumping out of airplanes but at least he had some sort of safety net, now he was totally exposed, and vulnerable. Lexington slowly made his way up the lattice work, trying to carefully find his footing when he heard a loud screeching. _

"_Oh Shit!" He said as he looked out over the canyon. He didn't see anything and kept climbing, this time with a little more speed. _

_Out of nowhere two sets of very large talons Sunk deeply into his left arm. Lexington Screamed as he saw what it was that attacked him. It was what appeared to be a very large bird. It had no feathers and its skin was charred and burned. It's eyes were white and it's beak broken in many different places. Lexington shook it loose, almost losing his balance. _

_The bird retreated and Lexington found his footing again. With out trying to fight he kept climbing knowing that he was almost defenseless on the side of the building. As Lexington Climbed, the bird dive bombed him and hit him with his sharp beak in the middle of the back. _

_His body armor prevented the bird from piercing him, but it hit with such force it made Lexington loose his footing. He fell for a few feet before he could himself with his right arm. The weight of him and his gear dislocated his shoulder as he screamed in pain. _

_Lexington looked back and saw that the bird was making another run at him. Lexington was determined to get the bastard. He waited until the bird was almost at him. At the very last second he swung out of the way with his dislocated arm, the pain immense. The bird hit the wall with a heavy thud and fell into the canyon, out of sight into the fog. _

_Lexington regained his footing and continued the climb back up to the third floor. After much pain and effort, he fell over the balcony of the third floor room and rested. After a few minutes he got to his feet and pushed open the balcony door. Lexington found the same thing that was on the second floor. A room of moderate class covered in dust. _

_He started to make his way into the hotel again when He heard the shrill shriek of the bird again. As he turned the Bird hit him and knocked him to the ground. The bastard was on his turf now. Lexington wrestled with the bird, pinning it to the ground. As the bird lay on the ground shrieking and fighting, Lexington drew hi pistol and put it into the bird's torso. _

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM…Five shots point blank finally shut the stupid thing up. Lexington got to his feet and held his arm close to him. He would need help to reset it. Determined to find out what was in room 304, Lexington made his way out of the room and into a grey hallway. _

_He looked up at the number of the room he had just come from and saw that it was room number 309. From where he stood he could just about see the room and made his way over to it. He stopped in front of the room. Wanting both to enter and not to at the same time. He took a breath pushed the door open. _

_Laying on one of the dusty beds was a small girl, blonde hair and an angelic smile on her face as she slept. Lexington couldn't believe his eyes. _

"_Jenna?" he said quietly. _

_The noise of him entering the room and asking the question awakened the sleeping beauty. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled up at him. His heart sank. _

"_Lexington, it's me Ashley." _

_Zack took a deep breath as he continued on his way, the flashlight offering a little more light. The muzzle of the rifle lead the way as he rounded a corner and saw a girl laying in the middle of the hallway. She was directly under one of the ceiling lights and it seemed as though she was being spotlighted. _

_Remembering all of what had happened in the past; Zack crept cautiously up to the girl, as she sat lying on the ground. He could tell she was having trouble; her breath was shallow and quick. After every few seconds she would violently cough. As far he could tell she was normal, another one of Jenna's Victims. _

_Zack quickened his pace as he came up to her. "Are you O.K.? here let me help you." he said. He tried to help her move but she hid herself from him. _

"_I'm fine don't touch me!" the girl screamed at him. _

"_Listen I want to help you." Zack said again. _

_The girl didn't make any move; she just hid herself away again. Now he could hear her crying. He could tell she was injured; blood ran down from her head and stained her shirt. Zack saw that this girl was in fact another one of Jenna's victims. He decided hat he would try again. _

"_Please, I'm here to help you. I'm on your side; I can't help you if you won't let me." Zack said as tenderly as he could. _

_The girl seemed to respond this time. She turned to Face Zack and he was horrified at what he had seen. _

_Her face had been cut off, to be replaced with a porcelain mask sewn to her head with crude sutures. Her skin had grown back around the mask, but blood and pus still seeped at the seems. Her hair had also been removed at one point to be surgically replaced with the synthetic hair of dolls. She was a living doll. _

_The girl had begun to cry. The salt in her tears stinging her raw flesh under the white porcelain mask. She sat up and hugged Zack, thankful that he had come to rescue her. Zack tried to help her to her feet and she cried out in pain as he helped her to her feet. She couldn't stand and fell back to the floor. _

"_What's wrong?" Zack asked confused. _

_Embarrassed the girl nodded to her groin. Zack took a deep breath and gingerly went to look. As he lifted her dress, she recoiled. _

"_Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I have a little first aid training." He told her. _

_She reluctantly let him as he had to use his flashlight to see. Her vagina had been cut and sewn together, with the same technique that had been used on her face. Zack's heart sank. _

_He looked up into the girls eyes with a look of remorse. "Dolls aren't anatomically correct." She told him. _

"_Just leave me. I can't walk; I would only slow you down." _

"_No I'm not going to leave you here. Here I have an idea." Zack said going over to a display of family living of the 1940's. _

_In the display, a wax family played together in the front lawn of their house. The father cooked on the grill, the mother tended to the baby, while brother and sister played in a wagon. Zack brought his rifle to his shoulder and fired a burst of shots into the glass, shattering it. He then pulled little Suzy cue out of the wagon and threw her to the ground. _

_Zack returned to the girl with the wagon. He had taken some pillows and a blanket to help pad it as well. He helped her into the wagon and checked his rifle. With his rifle in one hand and the handle of the wagon in the other, they made their way down the hallway. _

"_What's your name?" he asked her. _

"_Brooke" she answered_

"_That's a pretty name. I was thinking if I ever had a daughter I would name her Brooke." Zack said trying to sound friendly. As he looked back at her, is she was smiling, he would never know, her new face was always smiling. _

_Vanessa had heard the sound of gunfire. She had gone deep into the museum to try and find the source. Vanessa walked into a room and no sooner than she had shut the door behind her, a door to her right opened up. She was about to go into fighting mode when she saw the familiar pattern of Marine camouflage. _

_Zack opened the door to a new room as he wheeled Brooke in behind him. As he turned back around to continue their advance He was met with the sight of Vanessa. She got a smile on her face and ran up to him. She took him by surprise as she took his helmeted head in her hands and kissed him. _

"_Ah, well hello to you too." Zack said. _

"_I'm just so happy to see you again. I thought you were gone forever." Vanessa said. It was then that she saw Brooke. _

"_This is Brooke. She is…well she is alive." Zack said. Vanessa then bent down to her and introduced herself. _

"_Hi my name is Vanessa, don't worry, I'm a friend." _

_Brooke shook Vanessa's outstretched hand. She didn't say anything; she just sat there in her silence. Brooke then let out a scream, something had scared her. She pointed in front of her and as Vanessa and Zack turned to look. _

_On the other side of the room, on a higher floor. Lester stood smiling. _

"_I see you have met Brooke. Isn't she the perfect little girl?" Lester said smugly. _

"_Please keep him away from me. He did this to me." Brooke pleaded to both Vanessa and Zack. _

"_Lester, I didn't think you had it in you. You're a monster!" Vanessa shouted at him. Then it was Zack's turn. _

"_Lester How could you do this to her. What did she ever do to you?" _

"_It's all your fault. You made me lose the other one I had so I came here looking for a new doll. I couldn't find one that the princess would like so I made one, isn't she pretty. HAHAHAHAHA!" Lester said gleefully. _

"_Fuck you, you monster. Why her? What did she ever do to you?" Zack asked again. _

"_It wasn't what she did to me. It was what she did to the princess. She was always putting her down, always making fun. You won't make fun now will you, not unless you our play toy!" Lester said getting angry and shouting at Brooke in particular. _

_Zack didn't know what to say. He knew what Brook had done was wrong, but she didn't deserve this, detention maybe, but not this. He looked down at Brooke, who tried to hide her head. He then looked at Vanessa who was sharing the same thoughts as him. He then turned back to Lester. _

"_Now that I have all of my toys in the same place, it's time to put them in the doll house. HAHAHAHA!" As Lester said this, the woeful wailing of the Siren started to be heard. Faint at first, then growing louder and more Hateful. Brooke had started to cry again as Vanessa bent down to comfort her. _

_Lester continued Laughing as the world went black. Zack brought his rifle to his shoulder checking fro threats. Brooke cried and Vanessa tried her best to help. All of a sudden the sound of Lester's laughing suddenly stopped and the world was black. They were back in Hell. _

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: All right, here is the next chapter. I'm not to sure about this one, let me know what you think. Thanks. _


	14. Rain of Brass Petals

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. All items used belong to their respective owners. This story is a work of fiction. Any similarity with the characters in this story and any person living or dead is pure coincidence and not by design. _

_Rain of Brass Petals_

The sun shone brightly against the Appalachian Mountains as dawn had recently broken. The hills and valleys a picturesque scene of West Virginia. A Hawk soared lazily through the air, scanning the ground for its breakfast. All around the sounds of birds, happily chirping, added to the serene environment.

The morning tranquility was suddenly broken as three UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters flew like bats out of hell through the valleys. In each, eight sets of eyes scanned the ground looking for any evidence of the downed plane. In the lead Black Hawk, colonel Holland listened in to all the military channels, waiting to receive word that the plane had been found, along with any survivors.

"Colonel, we have some news, I don't think your going to like it though." came the electronic voice of Chief Warrant Officer, Mike Volker, as he spoke into the microphone.

"What is it; At this point I don't give a shit what kind of news it is." Col. Holland replied.

"Well sir, a search party went out last night with three vehicles. They have not been heard from since and we can't locate them either. We have another 12 people MIA sir."

"Goddamn it!" Col Holland shouted. All the crew members looked back at him as he could be heard over the deafening throbbing of the rotors. Col. Holland continued to rant and rave as he threw his clipboard out the side of the air craft. No one said a word, not wanting to invoke his rage further.

Lexington looked at Ashley as she smiled up at him from the dusty bed. He was glad to see her, but he so wished it could have been Jenna. The way she lay on the bed, her small and frail body peacefully sleeping amongst chaos. She crawled from the bed and walked over to him, confused as to why he wasn't acting happy.

Lexington, what's wrong, aren't you glad to see me?" Ashley asked.

"What, oh yeah, it's just that so much has been going on. I'm sorry." he told her, putting his hand gently on her cheek.

Ashley got the smile back on her face as she went across the grey and dusty hotel room to look out the window. Lexington followed her over there; he cringed when he accidentally bumped his arm on one of the old wooden drawers that one so often finds in a hotel room. Noticing his pain Ashley went to him.

"You're hurt, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it's dislocated, and I'm going to need your help to fix it." Lexington told her, as he did so, he could see the look of uncertainty on her face.

"Ashley, you're going to have to help me. I can't do it by myself."

"What do I need to do?" Ashley asked, fearing the answer.

"Here, I need you to hold my arm steady, you need to make sure it doesn't move." Lexington said as he put Ashley's arms around his, showing her to hold it tight. Lexington then reached around and grabbed his knife from its sheath and put the handle in his mouth. He looked at Ashley and she nodded to him.

Lexington moved so fast Ashley almost let go of his arm. Lexington shifted his body weight forward and up. The sound of wet scraping of bone could be heard as the arm socket seated itself back into place. Lexington didn't make a sound, but his face was twisted in pain.

After a minute, Lexington took the knife out of his mouth and rubbed his shoulder, attempting to massage the pain from it. He then reached into his combat pack and took out a first aid dressing. Taking it from its package, Lexington wrapped the medicated bandage around his arm where the demon bird had grabbed him with its talons.

Lexington then took his helmet and all of his combat gear off, Ashley looked at him confused.

"Look I went through hell to get here, I need to take a break." he said tiredly.

Ashley looked at him and could do nothing but agree with. She sat down on an old dirty chair that sat quietly in the corner. After a while, Ashley could tell that Lexington had fallen asleep. Ashley sat in the chair quietly, she was a little mad at him, but she didn't want to force the issue.

Zack tried to comfort both, Brooke and Vanessa in the pitch black of the room they were in. Brooke could be heard crying while Vanessa tried her best to calm the frantic girl. Zack tried to sort out all of the noises, his head spinning.

"Hey, you guys, calm down all right, we'll be all right." Zack said as calmly as he could. "Here this might help."

Zack then flipped the flashlight of his rifle on and illuminated the terrified girls' faces. After they had calmed down, Zack then swept the rifle around the room, checking their surroundings.

The floor had changed, the elegant marble of the room being replaced with a heavily rusty iron. The walls had changed as well. Some were the normal flesh covered walls, but some were also a rusty chain link fence, creating a maze that they would have to navigate. The balcony that Lester once stood on had rotted away and the only thing that remained was the rusted support structure.

Deciding that he had seen enough, Zack turned back to Brooke and Vanessa. As he looked at them, their eyes pleaded with him to help them, to get them out of this hell. _Goddamn, I wonder if this is what it's like to have kids. _Zack thought to himself.

Breathing heavily, Zack tried to get a better grip on things. Once again lives depended on his ability to make decisions, if he couldn't both girls were going to die, and Zack had decided that he didn't want that. Zack shook his head and looked around himself once again.

"O.K. Vanessa, I need you to pull Brooke, I will be behind you making sure nothing happens. You still have that pistol I gave you, don't you?" Zack asked Vanessa.

"Yeah but it is broken." Vanessa said as she handed it to Zack. "It shot once but it wouldn't shoot again when I tried to kill…tried to kill a monster." Vanessa said, nervously. She did not want Zack to know what she tried to do. _He might leave me if he found out. _

Zack took the pistol and pulled the slide back, ejecting the round. Zack then bent down and picked it up, examining it. "Here's why, the primer is not there." Zack said.

He then took the magazine out of the pistol and checked each round for defects. After he was done, he put them back into the pistol, pulled the slide and chambered a new round. He then handed the pistol back to Vanessa.

"There you go. It should work now; you just had a dud round is all." Zack said.

Vanessa weakly smiled at him and took the pistol back. Subconsciously she wished it had been broken, she still didn't like the weight of it and what it represented. Brooke then looked to them both.

"What about me, do I get something to protect myself?" She asked. Zack thought for a moment. He then reached around and pulled his knife out.

"Here take this. It may not seem like a lot, but I never go on a mission without it." Zack told Brooke as he handed her the knife. Zack could see in her eyes that she was happy.

"All right you two, we need to get going." Zack then gave Vanessa the flashlight from the barrel of his rifle. "Here, you'll need this if you're in front."

Vanessa nodded to him and took the flashlight; she then affixed it to the front of her pistol like Lexington had done. The group then started walking through the maze of Hell.

Ashley had lost track of how much time had passed. By what she figured, two hours had passed and Lexington was still out cold.

"Damn, why don't you wake up already?" She asked sarcastically. She was motivated by two things. One was boredom. The second and more important one was they needed to keep moving, this whole place was more than anyone could handle. The less time spent in it the better.

Ashley sighed as she went over to Lexington's battle gear. She stood for a moment and looked it over. She then picked up his helmet and put it on her head. It sat loose so she adjusted the straps until it fit her like a glove.

Ashley moved her head around testing the weight of it on her head. "This thing is cool." She said to herself. She then spotted the bullet proof vest. Ashley picked it up and was amazed at its weight. Inside the vest she saw that it had a tag sewn to the back of it.

_Point Blank. _

_USN:0192929007_

_Interceptor body armor_

_This vest when used in conjunction with SAPI plates_

_Will stop shrapnel and projectiles up to 9mm. _

_This vest is not designed to stop puncture attacks_

Ashley then decided to put the vest on despite its weight. She put her arms through the holes and worked all of the snaps and fasteners until it too, was snug against her body. _Well I've gone this far. _She thought to herself and then managed to get into Lexington's combat harness, which held all of his gear, his ammunition, and his pistol.

She then made her way to a mirror that was in the bathroom. The door creaked open, protesting the movement after so long of inactivity. In the bathroom, The tub was filled was a plaster, drywall, and dust, the curtain having fallen off long ago, sat piled on the floor. The toilet was devoid of water and there was more plaster and dust to be found there.

Ashley went to the mirror that was over the sink and as she wiped away the dust and grime, she saw herself for the first time in a while. Her normally bright blond hair was matted and dirty, her face was tired and she had lost some weight. She was not a big girl to begin with, only being five foot three inches and all of a hundred and twenty pounds, she looked tired and sickly, and her bright deep brown eyes were the only thing shining about her.

She looked at herself in the military gear. The fact it was made for a man three times her size, made her look all that much smaller and weaker. She turned to the side and looked at a profile view. "This thing isn't very flattering to the female form." she said to herself. "GI Jane Mother fuckers, come get you some." she said with fake machismo.

She was startled to hear a loud crash from somewhere out in the hallway of the hotel. She was sure Lexington had woken up and she knew she would have a hard time explaining why she was in his gear. Ashley listened for a moment and heard nothing more, not even from Lexington. Ashley then started to make her way slowly out into the hotel room.

She found that Lexington was still happily sleeping. She was glad for that, but she still wanted to know were the noise had come from. Ashley then went out into the hotel hallway, leaving Lexington to sleep. She found that there was nothing that could be seen.

The grey and foggy atmosphere still pervaded. The deathly quiet and motionless environment was the same as before, nothingness. Grey light came into the hallway from somewhere down the hallway, giving the only light available. Vanessa started to get scared. Vanessa then went completely out in the hallway trying to get a better look.

Ashley found herself alone, the silence her only companion. Spurred by a sudden bravado, she made her way to the hallway intersection. Here she found the stairwell, blocked by fallen debris, opposite that was a small sitting area. A plain table sat against the wall with a vase, containing the wilted remains of flowers. A small sofa and a chair completed the area. Across form the table, the elevators, one of which the door was wide open.

Ashley made her way to the elevator. She cautiously looked inside. The decoration was old and about forty years out of date. Seeing no immediate danger, she entered and looked at the control panel. She then started pushing buttons. Floor five, nothing, floor four, nothing, floor two, nothing, she then pushed the button for floor one, to her surprise it lit up.

Now frightened she tried to get off of the elevator. The doors creaked and rattled to life as they shut, closing her in the elevator. "Oh shit." she said afraid of what was to happen. She felt the elevator shudder as it started to move. It made it about five feet before it stopped again, this time a malfunction light came on.

Ashley began to claw at the door, hoping it would open. Her anxiety was reaching a climax. The elevator lurched; Ashley took a shallow breath, holding it. A loud creaking moan came from somewhere in the shaft as the elevator was let lose of its bind. Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell with the elevator. She then fell to the ground with tremendous force, as the elevator got stuck once again.

As Ashley looked up, she saw the elevator doors had been jarred open. Not wasting anytime, she scrambled out into the hotel foyer on the first floor. As she turned back to the elevator, it fell the remaining way to the basement below with a thunderous crash. Ashley had become hyperventilated, adrenaline coursing through her. She got to her feet and looked around. Dust came billowing out of the elevator shaft; the rest of the building lay undisturbed.

Ashley caught her breath as she thought about how she was going to get back upstairs. She was unconscious when she came here, so she didn't know any way around the debris. Ashley then started to check out the foyer. She made her way to a sitting area when she heard someone giggle. Ashley turned and standing in the threshold of the main door was a girl that looked just like her.

Ashley was dumbfounded. At first she thought she was looking a mirror. The girl said nothing to her as she turned around and ran out into the cold foggy street. "Hey wait a minute" Ashley called out to her as she took off running after her.

Ashley could only catch glimpses of the girl as she wove her way through the fog and ash. Ashley continued to call out to her but she was only answered with more giggling. Ashley followed the girl for quite a while until she noticed that she could no longer be seen, or heard. Extremely frightened at the thought of being alone, Ashley ran frantically around trying to find a distinguishing land mark.

Finding nothing, she started to cry and fell to her knees.

Lexington was awakened by a loud thunderous crash. His eyes darted around the room trying to find Ashley; she was nowhere to be seen. Lexington jumped to his feet and started looking for his combat gear, it too was missing. Scared and confused, he sat back down on the bed trying to figure out what was going on.

Lexington knew he had to go find Ashley, whether she had wondered off, or was taken he did not know, but he knew he had to find her. He reached to his side where his pistol normally hung, thinking it was still there. "Goddamn it!" he shouted. Even more frustrated.

A Million thoughts raced through his head at once. He berated himself for falling asleep, giving the enemy a chance to get Ashley, He berated himself for taking off his combat gear and he was scared he would never see either again. Lexington quickly gathered his thoughts. He knew what he had to do, now to make it happen.

Trying to formulate a plane he went over to the window and looked out of it. Barley visible in the ashy fog, Lexington could make out the shape of a small girl chasing another small girl. The girl who was chasing the other one was wearing all of his combat gear. Lexington then got really angry.

"I swear to god almighty I'm gonna smack that little girl!" He said as he sat back down on the bed. He felt something under him and was relieved to find his knife was still with him. "It's not my gun, but it's better than nothing." With that he got up and left the room.

Lexington followed Ashley's footsteps and found that she had taken the elevator. Looking down the shaft, he saw it was destroyed on the basement floor; however, the connecting cables were still there. Lexington grabbed one and tested it to make sure it would support his weight. Deciding it was safe, enough; he swung out over the empty elevator shaft and slid to the first floor.

When he got to the first floor opening, he reached in and pulled himself to the landing. Straightening himself up, he made his way over to the main door and out of the Hotel, the cold stinging him sharply. Lexington followed Ashley's footsteps in the ash, it was the only lead he had. As he followed them he noticed that they grew fainter and fainter, until they disappeared all together.

"Aw fuck!" he shouted.

Lexington continued his search. He found a road that passed through the area and he hoped Ashley would have enough sense to follow it. As he cautiously made his way down the road, he noticed for the first time that The Lakeview Hotel was not really near the town. On both side, large trees peeked through the ashy fog, creating a corridor effect of cold, grey timber. Once again the silence was unnerving, the normal sounds of the forest, birds, animals, and other wildlife was not present. Strangely, the road was visible through the ash; it seemed not to cover it at all.

Lexington kept walking along the road, keeping mainly to the sides, just in case he had to hide quickly. He soon came upon a large set of tire marks in the middle of the road. He then noticed that there was more than one set, three.

Normally tire marks on a road aren't anything to get fussy over, but three in the same spot going the same direction. They were also the same tread used on military High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicles, or humvee's. Lexington was now curious.

He followed the skid marks and found a humvee crashed against a tree. He checked it out and found that it was empty. Not finding anything of interest, Lexington continued on. He followed the next set and saw that what ever vehicle they belonged to had careened off the road and into a woodland ravine, not much of a chance of survivors in that one. As he moved on he found Soldiers lying dead in the middle of the road. His first thought was that the creatures had gotten to them, as he examined them closer, he found that they had been shot.

Lexington started to become frantic. The one Humvee meant that there were people looking for them. They wouldn't do anybody a damn bit of good if they were lost too and what or who ever had killed those soldiers was still out there. As Lexington picked up his pace, he began to make out the ghostly shell of another humvee destroyed against a tree.

TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!!….. Lexington had to jump off the side of the road and into the wood line. A lot of fucked up shit had happened since they had gotten to this god forsaken town, but he had yet to be shot at. Lexington recognized the sound as M249 squad automatic weapon.

"Identify!" Lexington shouted, as he poked his head up just enough to see the feint outline of a soldier sticking out of the top of the humvee. "Identify Goddamn it!" he shouted again.

"Fuck you, your one of them, you're trying to trick me!" the soldier answered back.

"Fuck you too buddy, I'm not one of them, and I'm coming closer!" Lexington yelled going into full military mode.

"Dude if you come any closer I'm rip you up, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!"

"Calm down, here I came, hold your fire." Lexington shouted back as he got up from his hiding spot.

TATATATATATATATATATATATAATATAATATTATATATAT!!…. The sound of the light machine gun echoed through the valley, the only sound.

_Fuck this kid is serious. I've to think how I'm gonna get over there. _Lexington thought to himself. He looked around for something he could use to distract the kid.

Private First Class Rolando, stood vigil with his S.A.W. They had gone on a rescue mission the night before, then all of a sudden they got lost. Things didn't make sense. His other teammates had gone to check on the other humvee's and he hadn't seen them since. He had seen a bunch of other things though. Like a man that came from the ashes, demon children, a huge man with an impossibly large sword. Rolando wasn't taking any chances. Plus all of those other monsters that had come up the road looking like they were in the military.

He watched up the road and eventually saw someone coming at him. It wasn't one of his teammates, they would have radioed in. It must be another threat. He fired his S.A.W. and then the thing made a load screeching moan, not unlike the other monsters, the strange thing was, he could understand it. It said something about being a friend or something like that, but it was tricking him. He said he was going to come towards him again, but Rolando fired his machine gun again, making the monster retreat.

Rolando figured he must have killed it, it didn't make any more noises and that was the last he heard from him, still he kept his gaze on the area he had come from. Rolando figured he was alone; his teammates were dead, killed by any number of the monsters out there. The SEAL team members were dead too, they had been gone a longer time than his teammates, so there is no way they could have survived. Rolando was alone, he had to fend for and protect himself.

Lexington found a rock that looked like it could be useful. He picked it up and threw it creating a noise diversion. Sure enough, the kid was scared shitless enough that he turned towards the noise and emptied his machine gun. Lexington knew that this was his chance.

He sprung from his hiding spot and ran headlong towards the wrecked vehicle. He saw the kid trying desperate to reload his rifle as Lexington closed the distance. In one leap he jumped to the top of the humvee and pulled the kid out of the gunners hatch, as they both fell to the ground on the other side.

"Calm down, I'm one of the SEAL team members who are lost; you guys are looking for me!" Lexington shouted at him, he read his name tag, Rolando.

"No way in hell! You're a monster, I can see you plane as day, you're trying to kill me!" Rolando screamed back as the two men continued to fight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? My name is Alexander Lexington, your looking for me!" Lexington shouted as the two men finally separated.

They both got into a combat stance and started to circle one another. Lexington hadn't used hand to hand combat since his days in basic training. It was then that he got his first look at P.F.C. Rolando.

He was obviously of Latino descent; he was young too, just like Lexington figured, just out of High school. No wonder this kid was freaking out, he was shell shocked.

Rolando had been taken by surprise when the monster rushed him and pulled him out of his humvee. He said he was his friend and he was one of the SEAL team members they were searching for. He wasn't a very good liar. As the two circled, ready to fight Rolando got his first look at the creature.

The creature was indeed wearing MARPAT camouflage. He was with out any combat gear, a rifle, or a helmet. His uniform was dirty and grey, covered in ash. His skin looked normal but his eyes were white, and blood poured from his mouth. He looked just like all the other soldier monsters that came for him. Rolando had never seen any of the creatures up close like this though.

Lexington had had enough. He charged the kid and the two men once again fell to the ground in a hail of punches and kicks. Lexington knew that this kid was confused, he didn't want to do what he had to do, but he was obviously a threat. People who are shell shocked can be cured, but it takes months if not years of therapy, Lexington didn't have that kind of time.

As the two men wrestled on the ground, Lexington silently pulled his knife and thrust it up under Rolando's body armor, piercing his diaphragm. Lexington was inches from his face as he watched his eyes go wide, and then extinguish. Certain that the threat was over, he got to his feet and continued to examine the crashed humvee's

Ashley had kept walking, she didn't know where she was going or who she was following, she just kept walking. The fog covered everything; she couldn't see three feet in front of her. All she knew was that she had made her way back into town. Once again store fronts lined the street, both an ominous and a welcoming sight.

Ashley blindly probed her way through the fog. Left turn, then a right turn, then another left, she found herself at a dead end. Her way blocked by a large sing that read: Caution, Construction Zone, only enter with hard hats. The only problem was, there was no door.

As Ashley checked the blocked way for passage, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard something coming for her. Ashley slowly turned and saw slowly coming through the fog was an entirely grey creature. He was abnormally tall and he was split down the middle. One half of his face had a happy expression while the other half had an angry face. Both halves flailed wildly, seemingly independent of each other.

The creature made a low, guttural growling as he moved closer. One of the creature's hands was a bulbous mass, which looked extremely hard and calloused, while the other was a long sharp, jagged growth. Ashley cowered before it as it came closer to her. She then remembered that she was carrying Lexington's handgun.

Ashley pulled the handgun from its holster and tried to aim it at the creature. Unlike the Lugar she had before, Lexington's MK23 SOCOM was a monster of a gun and it was hard to get a good grip on it. The two sided monster continued to make his way to her as she fired, at it three times, the bullets, sinking into its grey flesh. The handgun was too much for Ashley to handle as it flew out of her hand and hurt it in the process.

The two sided creature raised his clubbed hand and swung it down toward Ashley. She barely dodged it as his sharp jagged hand swept across the back of Lexington's body armor, destroying it. She was thankful that she had it, but she knew Lexington was going to be pissed. With her hand hurt and the pistol lying harmlessly across the alley, Ashley was defenseless.

The creature moved towards her and thrust his jagged hand at her; again she could feel the wind with a near miss. As the creature recoiled, it let out a loud scream. As he recovered from his battle cry, the creature charged Ashley. She wasn't sure how she had dodged the attack, but the creature flew past her and ran head long into the construction wall.

Ashley began to cry, knowing that she was going to die a horrible death. She fell to the ground and got into the fetal position. Curled up and crying, things went into slow motion. The creature screamed again and turned around, slowly coming towards her to finish her off.

_Why did I have to run off? Why couldn't I have stayed with Lexington? I hope Vanessa doesn't forget me. So this is what it feels like to die? _Ashley thought to herself. Her mind raced with thoughts of her childhood, her family, Vanessa, Zack, Lexington, all of the things she held dear, as she mentally prepared her self for death. She saw the two sided creature coming towards her, he raised his clubbed hand, as Ashley closed her eyes, waiting for death. She hoped he would crush he skull and grant her at least a quick death.

She opened her eyes as a puff of ash hit her in the face. She then saw a tan military boot come into view, and then a rain of bright brass, _Rain of brass Petals. She thought to herself. She shifted so she could look up and she saw a dark figure standing over her, a large rifle in his hands. She heard not a sound as the man continued to fire his weapon, the only thing she heard was the metallic clink as the shell casings hit the pavement. _

_Ashley then looked back at the two sided creature. The weapon the man was firing must be automatic because the creature had recoiled, and was being torn apart by the hail of bullets. She watched the creature fall to the ground in his own pool of blood; she then looked once again to her savior. Out of the shadow came the familiar face of Lexington. _

_A/N: All right next chapter up. Hope you all enjoyed it. Keep the reviews coming. _


	15. Through The Valley of Shadow And Death

_A/N: I just want to let you all know that this chapter is a little intense, or I tried to make it be anyway. This is a pre warning. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything mentioned belonging to another person or entity, retains sole ownership of item in question. All characters in this story or fictional. Any similarity with them and any person living or dead is purely coincidence and not by design. _

_Through The Valley of the Shadow Of Death_

The darkness consumed everything it touched. Behind every corner, from every crevasse, the darkness was there. The Silent and deathly world of fog and ash was replaced with all consuming darkness, rusty iron, and the sound of scraping metal from a distant source, unseen.

The only light granting the them reprieve from the darkness, came from the small flashlight on the end of the gun Vanessa held out in front of her. With her other hand she pulled the wagon that held the scared and trembling Brooke. Zack brought up the rear, coving their backs as they slowly made their way through the maze of rusty chain link fencing.

"You guys o.k.?" Zack asked as he scanned the darkness behind them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you Brooke?" Vanessa answered, the fear in her voice giving away her true feelings.

Brooke made a small noise and didn't say anything more. Both Zack and Vanessa decided not to push her and continued their forward journey through the black abyss.

Having made their way out of the Tolouca County Historical society building, the group found themselves outside. Again the fog and ash of the grey monochrome world was replaced with black and darkness, like a disease it infected everything it touched. The towns buildings could still be seen lining the road. Their wood and mortar facades now red with rust, and rot. The broken windows of the storefronts were like black eyes, watching their every move.

The asphalt road was gone, to be replaced with rusty chain link fencing, suspended over a vast pit of nothingness.

"Oh my god…" Vanessa said, looking out over the hellish town.

Zack came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, hoping that this small gesture would be enough to comfort her. Brooke clutched the knife Zack had given her, all the while trying to hide herself in the wagon. Zack crouched down to her.

"Brooke, it's o.k. as long as I'm here nothing is going to happen to you…or Vanessa." Zack said as he looked to both Brooke and Vanessa.

_Lexington where the hell are you man, I sure as hell could use your company about now. _Zack thought to himself.

Zack got to his feet and motioned for Vanessa to lead the way. She reluctantly nodded to him and started going, pulling Brooke and her wagon at the same time. Zack took the magazine out of his rifle and checked the bullets inside. Finding that they were ok, he slammed the magazine back into the gun and pulled the charging handle, chambering a new round.

Vanessa slowly made her way down the street, checking both left and right for any threat that might want to impede them. She was also hampered by the weight of Brooke in the wagon. Luckily, the wagon had large, air filled wheels and it didn't impede her as much as it could have. As Vanessa made her way down the chain link road, she suddenly stopped.

"Vanessa, What the hell, why did you stop?" Zack asked confused.

"I saw something, or someone, up ahead." Vanessa pointed into the darkness, Zack could see nothing.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure you saw something?" Zack asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure I saw something, and just because you don't see anything doesn't change the fact that there is definitely something up ahead." Vanessa said more sternly.

Zack once again looked out into the darkness. At first seeing nothing of interest, but the more he looked he could make out something moving in the darkness. Raising his rifle Zack called out to what ever was out there. There was no answer, as Vanessa went to shield Brooke from any impending danger.

Again Zack called out to the thing moving just beyond their sight, and again they were rewarded with more silence. Remembering that her pistol had a flashlight, Vanessa brought it up and shined the light on the thing that was in the darkness.

She saw a young woman holding a small child. Her clothes were ragged and she walked as though she was drunk. She held the child tightly against herself, not letting it be seen. Vanessa got excited at the thought of another human being, it gave her the feeling of not being alone. Vanessa dropped the wagon handle and started to make her way over to her.

BAM,BAM,BAM…the woman's flesh erupted, as the 5.56 hollow point rounds slammed into her body. The woman fell to the ground, not making another sound. Vanessa turned to Zack, who had his rifle raised, looking very distant. She could not believe what she had seen.

"Zack, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Vanessa shouted at him.

"She is a monster, I have seen them before." Zack said calmly.

"How the hell do you know she was!?"

"Look, I'll show you." Zack said as he grabbed Brooke's wagon and walked over to where the woman lay motionless on the ground.

As they came closer to the woman, Vanessa got a better look at her. Her skin was grey and ashy, her eyes were white with no color at all. Her mouth hung open and inside, a set of rotten fangs were arrayed in her jaw. Zack had only shot the woman, not hitting the child.

The child was just as monstrous as it's mother. It's eyes glowed red as it's tiny fingers clawed up at the lifeless form of it's mother. The child then stopped and looked Vanessa directly in the eyes. It then opened it's mouth and let out a very high pitched scream, The hatred could be seen etched in the face of this infant.

Zack held his rifle in one hand as he brought it to the infants head and pulled the trigger. The hell world was once again plunged into silence. Zack could see the distress in Vanessa's face. Zack walked over to Vanessa to try and comfort her. Zack put his arms around Vanessa and held her close. He could feel her trembling and knew that she was starting to cry.

"I promise as long as I live, I won't let anything happen to you." Zack whispered into her ear.

As Zack held Vanessa, his radio started to crackle to life. Zack broke his embrace from Vanessa and reached around to grab it. He had forgotten he had it, it hadn't made a noise since they first got to this town. The noise was feint at first, but slowly growing in intensity. Zack held it in front of him and listened as nothing but static came from the small speaker, then a high pitched screech.

Their attention was broken from the radio as all three people felt something hit the chain link fence hard behind them. As the three looked into the dark at the sound of the noise. Again a powerful banging noise came from the fence as Zack and raised his rifle and Vanessa her pistol. Brooke tried as hard as she could to simply hide herself in the wagon.

The small light from the flashlight illuminated a small section of the chain link ground. Something could clearly be seen under it moving around. With one more violent punch the creature punched through the chain link fence. As Vanessa and Zack recovered from the calamity, they saw a large forearm coming up from the abyss beneath them.

The creature clutched violently at the air around it as it tore a larger hole in the ground. A second arm, just as large as the first came up from the abyss. Now a loud, tortured screaming came from the hole. Zack and Vanessa could only stare at the sight before them. After a larger hole was made, the two arms grabbed a hold of the fencing and pulled the rest of the creature from the hole.

Screaming and moaning as it came from the hole, a large man, larger than any normal man, pulled himself up and out of the hole. He stood eight to nine feet tall and his body was equally proportioned to his size. He stood a good four feet taller than Vanessa and three more than Zack. The large man stood at the edge of the hole, seeming to get his thoughts together. That is when Zack and Vanessa got a better look at him.

His flesh was flayed and only red, bloody, and rippling muscle remained. He seemingly displayed his strength as he would flex a different muscle at random. He was nude, but at the same time didn't have any genitalia. His eyes were black pits, nothing could be seen as he looked around. The monster let out another tortured scream as he clutched his head.

Zack, Vanessa and Brooke stood amazed at what stood before them. Zack staggered back as Vanessa went to shield Brooke. The creature stopped holding his head as his black eyes met Zack's. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity when the creature let out a violent angry scream. He brought himself up to his full height and started to slowly make his way towards the girls and Zack.

Zack didn't make any effort to defend himself. He could see the hatred in this thing, he could see it wanted them all to die and he wanted to be the one to do it. Zack had decided that he could deal with a faceless terrorist or some other foreign national that wanted to kill him, but to stare hatred in the face was something that Zack was having a hard time coping with.

As Zack stood motionless he could swear he had seen this thing before. He thought back to all his time in this fucked up town and it finally hit him. The ash man. This is what the Ashman really looked like. Zack was taken over by more fear as he realized that this thing could transcend worlds. It was Brooke, with an unexpected comment of levity that shook him back to his senses.

"Zack! What are you going to do about Lurch over there!?" Brooke yelled at him.

"Lurch" Zack said faintly to himself. He smiled as this thing didn't seem all that scary when he compared it to everybody's lovable Frankenstein butler. It was that harmless comparison that shook Zack back to reality.

Zack realized that he could be just as angry as this thing could. As he realized this, he was taken over by a strong sense of anger. He was angry at the this monster because of all the trouble it had caused, and the fact that it wouldn't die. He raised his rifle and put the sights right between the monster black, lifeless eyes.

Before he could pull the trigger, Lurch began to run towards Zack. Deciding that he had better dodge the attack than to fire, Zack lost his aim and rolled out of the way.

BAM, BAM, BAM… Zack saw that Vanessa was shooting the monster as he got back to his feet. He then realized that Brooke was vulnerable to attack.

"Vanessa try to keep this bastard occupied, I'm going to move wheel Brooke to a safe place out of the way!" Zack shouted running to the red wagon.

Vanessa couldn't say anything in response, as the monster was currently making his way over to her. She had to decide how to get around him or she was going to be cornered. The only thing she could do at the moment was fire her pistol into the large, raw flesh of the monster walking her down.

Zack got to the wagon Brooke was sitting in. As he got to her she wheeled around and thrust the knife Zack had given her at his throat, missing him by inches. "Sorry, I thought you were a monster coming to get me." she said apologetically.

Zack dismissed it and grabbed the handle of the wagon. He took of at a dead sprint the momentum of which almost tossed Brooke from the wagon. Zack quickly wheeled her under an awning from a hellish building. "Stay here Brooke, you'll be able to see the whole time, but I want to make sure your safe." Zack told her.

Brooke nodded to him as she tried again to make herself as small as possible in the wagon. Zack was bringing his rifle up to combat position when he heard a loud, frantic scream.

"Oh shit, Vanessa." he whispered to himself. Zack then hurried back out into the open street trying to locate where she had gotten too. When he did find Vanessa and Lurch, his heart skipped a beat. The monster had gotten his large hand around her neck and held her several feet of the ground. With his other hand, he had her by the ankles. Zack could tell by the flex of the monster's exposed muscles that he was trying to rip her apart.

Zack met Vanessa's eyes and he could tell they were waning. Her face was becoming first a shade of red, then blue, then to purple. Her arms were at first violently trying to claw the large hands from her throat, but with each passing second, her flailing became weaker and weaker. Zack was moved to action when he heard a sickening pop.

"VANESSA!" Zack yelled as he brought his rifle up and flipped the selector switch to three round burst.BAM,BAM,BAM…BAM,BAM,BAM…BAM,BAM,BAM…BAM,BAM,BAM,…BAM,BAM,BAM

With each pull of the trigger, the rifle let loose three rounds of hot lead. The bullets found their mark in the large creatures back, and one set hit him in the back of the head.

As the bullets hit Lurch, he dropped Vanessa, Zack was sickened to see her hit the rusty chain link ground like a rag doll, lifeless. Lurch let out a tortured screaming yell of hatred as he turned his attention to the new annoyance behind him. Zack continued to pull the trigger firing, the fire flashing from the muzzle of his rifle against the black background , a physical manifestation of his anger.

Lurch took the bullets in stride. He kept making his forward advance as the bullets tore through his exposed flesh, screaming his mournful scream the entire way. Zack fired until his rifle ran dry, the barrel glowing red with the continued heat. Without even trying to reload, Zack threw the rifle to the ground, and started to undo his helmet straps.

"Come and take me you goddamn motherfucker!" Zack yelled.

Lurch was happy to oblige as he kept his slow hateful advance towards Zack. Zack then reared back and threw his helmet at the creature as hard as he possibly could. The heavy Kevlar hit him dead in the face, breaking his nose, yet no blood came, Lurch just screamed again and kept coming.

Zack's feeling's began to take over. He stood clutching his fists and standing there in the darkened street looking like a three year old about to throw a tantrum. With out thinking, he took off running as fast as he could towards the large monster.

Zack weighed 190 by himself, and it was all hard muscle, add the sixty pounds of gear that he was carrying that totaled 250 pounds running as fast as his finely tuned legs could carry him. Zack threw himself as hard as he could against the monster, hitting the creature in it's largest area. The attack knocked both man and beast to the ground reeling.

Zack came out on top, and sat on the creature punching it in the face. Zack noticed that his helmet was near him and he grabbed it. Raising the heavy piece of protective gear over his head, Zack brought it down violently into Lurches head. When the helmet hit him, blood and effluence splattered around the area, covering Zack. When the creature fell still, Zack continued to bash his head with his helmet, going until he could feel he was hitting the metal ground beneath them, and even then Zack left a large dent in the metal mesh.

Calming down, Zack slowly got up and walked over to Vanessa. What he saw broke his heart. She lay with her arms shaking, blood coming from her mouth and nose, and utter fear in her eyes. As he got to her he found that Brooke had gotten out of her wagon and gone over to Vanessa, she turned to Zack as he came closer. Zack could see in Brookes eyes that she was worried about her. Zack was just thankful that he found her alive.

Zack got to his knees next to Brooke, neither one said a word. Vanessa had tears in her eyes both from the pain and seeing Zack at her side, unfortunately, it hurt to move her head so she could only stare up. She raised her hand feebly, Zack immediately took hold of it.

"I'm right here Vanessa, don't worry were all o.k." Zack said starting tear up at the sight.

"Zack…I, it hurts so much." Vanessa said faintly.

"Shh, don't talk, save your strength." Zack told her, the tears freely flowing now.

"Zack, if I don't…ahh…If I don't make it, I want you to know that I am really glad we met. I'm glad you were here to protect me…Ohh…and as crazy as this sounds, I think I have fallen in love with you." Vanessa whimpered.

Zack grasped her hand harder at hearing what she said. He smiled his warm protective smile and answered. "I thought so, it was so obvious." he playfully tried to tease her.

Vanessa smiled and laughed a little before she whimpered in pain again. Brooke stroked Vanessa's hair as she too was crying and feeling helpless. Zack noticed this and put his arm around her and held both Brooke and Vanessa in a tight hug.

"Zack do you believe in god?" Vanessa asked.

Zack didn't know how to answer that question. Growing up Zack went with his mom and other sibling to church every Sunday. E kind of stopped when he got older but he still held his faith, that is up until now. Zack was having a hard time believing in a god that would allow all of this hell to happen. So he simply nodded his head.

"Will you pray with me?" Vanessa asked meekly.

"Yeah, I'll do whatever you want me to." Zack said.

"Do you know psalms 23? Could you pray that for me?"

Zack thought back to all his years of going to church. He wasn't sure that he could remember that verse. All of a sudden like a light in the darkness he remembered it, all of it. He wasn't sure how he knew it but he knew it and he was going to comfort Vanessa with it.

"The lord is my Sheppard, I shall not want, he maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the path of righteousness in his name' sake.

Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me. They rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou prepares a table before me in the presence on mine enemies. Thou annoineteth my head with oil, my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the lord forever." Zack recited the verse, getting chocked up as he saw the comfort come over Vanessa's face.

"Zack, Brooke, can you see them?" Vanessa asked, her eyes staring into the black sky of the hell world.

"Who, Vanessa, see who? Brooke asked her tears freely falling stinging her raw flesh under the porcelain mask, but she didn't care.

"The…ugh…the angels. Their coming to take me away."

"Yeah, we…we…see them. Go…with them honey." Zack said sobbing through the sentence.

"Hey….you guys…ahh…it's light, the darkness is gone. I'm….I'm going….home…." As Vanessa said this she took in one more ragged breath, held for half a second and let it out, breathing her last. Her normally bright eyes losing all their luster and spark.

Zack saw her go and as she did he cradled her head to his chest and sobbed. Brooke grabbed onto Zack as she wept for the girl. The two cried into each others arms for a considerable amount of time. After a while what little light there was extinguished and the blaring of the siren pierced the darkness. As the siren faded away, the world grew lighter until the somewhat comforting monochrome grey town returned.

Zack looked up and saw his rifle, the gun he had given Vanessa, his helmet and the wagon sitting in the ash as though nothing had happened. His gut tightened when he looked down and saw the lifeless body of Vanessa laying at his knees in the ash.

The ash continued to fall as the silence of this place once again came into play. They could tell they were in the middle of the street as the side of the buildings, which had returned to their normal grey state of decay, were the only things that could be seen. As Zack and Brooke looked up and down the street they could only see so far, the fog preventing any sight beyond a few feet.

As Zack continued to cradle Vanessa, he heard something from behind him. A lone voice in the shadow of despair, a voice not at all welcome.

"Well, well, well. It would seem that we have played a little to rough with Bridget, she is broken. Oh well, why worry about an insignificant side character, when there are so many more interesting toys to play with, HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zack and Brooke both turned to find Lester crouched on top of a city street side, ash covered mailbox.

"Lester, If you at all value your life I suggest you walk, away." Zack said as threateningly as the situation allowed.

"You don't scare me Ken, your not the first toy to turn against me….Yes Gambriel, the princess probably won't be happy that Bridget is broken, but she wasn't the princess's favorite anyway…Yes I know no one likes to lose their toys but…" Lester began arguing with himself as Zack got to his feet, leaving Brooke with Vanessa.

Zack made his way over to where Lester sat crouched. He was not in any mood to deal with this little fuck hole, so Zack decided right then and there that if he got a hold of him he was going to kill him. Lester, seeing Zack make his way over to where he sat, stopped arguing with himself and watched as Zack came ever closer. He then got a sadistic grin on his face.

"Now, Now, if you hurt me, how will you ever find GIJOE and Barbie?" He asked grinning.

Zack stopped dead in his tracks. That must mean that they are out there somewhere still alive. After all that has happened that was at least a little good news.

"If you want to know, you must go to the place of origin. The beginning of all things. There you will find the answers you seek, and there you will face your inner demons." Lester said, getting off the mailbox and casually walking into the fog, out of sight.

Zack was confused. He thought as hard as he could. He thought back to the apartment building, the school, the historical society, all the little clues they found, all the monsters they had fought, the diary in his pocket. It was then he understood where he had to go.

Zack walked over to where Brooke and Vanessa lay in the ash. He helped Brooke to her feet, luckily she could stand on her own now. "Do you think you'll be alright to walk?" he asked her.

"Yeah, things have healed a good deal down there, not one hundred percent better, but I can make it." Brooke answered.

With that Zack got his rifle and his helmet from the ash. He then pulled the wagon over to where the two girls were. "Help me put her in the wagon, I'm not going to leave her here." he said.

Brooke nodded and got behind the wagon to stabilize it. Zack gingerly lifted Vanessa from the ash and placed her gently in the wagon. He noticed that her eyes were still open. He whispered "I love you too." as he gently closed her eyes, giving her the appearance sleeping.

Zack grabbed the pistol he had given to Vanessa and topped off the magazine. He then handed it to Brooke. As they got all of their things together, Zack grabbed the wagon handle and told Brooke to stay close to him. He was determined not to lose her too. The two then made their way down the street, into the ash and fog.

They walked in silence, Zack had no idea where to go, but at the same time he did. It was like something was drawing him in a certain direction. After walking along for a good long while they came to a large building, larger than they had yet encountered.

It rose high into the fog, so the top could not be seen. A large courtyard was at one point neatly arranged with flowers and bushes, now was covered in ash and decay. It's large white walls were almost invisible in the light grey fog, however, bright red lettering stuck out against the monochrome of grey.

"**Brookhaven Hospital"**

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. A couple of weeks ago my computer got a virus from somewhere and almost destroyed it. I took it to geek squad and after a week, they told me they kept finding new things wrong with it so they had to completely erase the computer. So after dealing with that, I had to go back and reread my story so far on Fan fiction. Net because all the saved chapters were erased as well. **

**I want to thank you all for offering words of encouragement and for continuing to read my story. Also in this chapter I tried really hard to set the sad mood. When I was writing it, I listened to nothing but sad and depressing music. Let me know what you think, and to those of you who were fans of Vanessa, I was too, but it had to be to make the story. **


	16. The Condemned Pt 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence. _

_The Condemned Pt.1_

The threat of death was over. She was once again relatively safe. Lexington reached down to help Ashley as she lay in the cold grey ash. As she got to her feet, she could not look Lexington in the eyes, her guilt preventing her from doing so. Just as she thought, he began to tear into her.

"What in the name of all things fucking holy, were you thinking!?" He yelled as the small girl tried to make herself smaller, trying to hide in herself.

"Don't you realize that you could have gotten killed? Your fucking twenty years old, you should have more sense than to run off by your self. Not to mention you stole all of my battle gear and that left me totally defenseless!" Lexington roared.

Lexington knew he was going to be angry with Ashley, but he didn't expect this. He got another intense feeling of sharp pain in his head as, once again, his anger flared up. He got pissed of just looking at her. The mere fact that she was here with him.

_Goddamn it if I didn't have her to deal with I could have gotten my ass out of here sooner. Ever since I met her all she's been doing is slowing me down, Mother fuck!_ Lexington thought to himself. Lexington began to angrily pace the area trying to calm himself down. He suddenly stopped and grabbed his head as the pain returned, more intense. This time the pain came with brief flashbacks of him being in Jenna's hospital room. He could see himself sitting angrily in the corner, silently watching.

That vision disappeared as the next one came to him. He saw himself pacing the room and occasionally looking out the window, as Jenna slept. The visions were as though they were playing in fast forward, all of his movements were abnormally quick.

"AHHH Fuck!" Lexington screamed clutching his head, the pain almost too much to handle.

"I'm sorry Lexington, I didn't mean to leave the room. But I saw Jenna and…" Ashley tried to explain herself, tears welling in her eyes, ready to burst forth.

The pain significantly subsided as Lexington slowly looked up into the face of the repentant girl. He was still pissed, but that too had gone from severe to barely there. As he stood catching his breath, he looked into her bright brown eyes, and something in him clicked. He went from being really angry to almost not knowing what he just happened.

"Oh god Ashley, I'm so sorry…I…I didn't mean to do that." he said as he held out his arms to offer her a hug. It was at this moment that Ashley let her tears free and began to cry as she ran into Lexington's embrace.

As he held Ashley more visions came to him, this time without pain. This time he saw Jenna asking him to hold her, to comfort her. He watched as he pushed her away and told her to go do something.

"Are you O.K. Lexington?" Ashley asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. We got to get out of here. Take off that vest and helmet, they're useless to you know that they're damaged. Keep the combat harness and go get the pistol. I have this new stuff so I don't need it anymore." Lexington directed her.

Ashley did as she was told and soon returned to Lexington standing in her normal cloths with a combat harness and that huge pistol. She saw That Lexington did in fact have new things. He had found another bullet proof vest and helmet, both had different camouflage of light blue, grey and green. He had gotten a hold of another rifle too, which Ashley remembered, was fully automatic.

"All right you ready to go?" Lexington asked.

Ashley nodded her head and Lexington lead them back out from the alley into the main street. As they made their way into the middle of the street, Lexington stopped and turned to Ashley. He had no idea what direction they should go, Left or right, either way was a gamble.

"All right we need to find Zack and Vanessa. Which way do you think we should go cause I aint got no fuckin clue." Lexington said with his usual brashness.

Ashley took a look to her left and saw nothing but buildings on both sides of the street descending down the street into the fog and ash, out of view. She then turned to her right and saw pretty much the same thing. As the two stood bewildered in the middle of a cold grey street, they were startled to hear a shuffling coming up the street towards them. Lexington dropped to one knee and raised his very large rifle in the direction of the noise. He motioned for Ashley to get down as well and she too dropped to one knee, drawing her pistol.

Lexington intently stared into the foggy ash. He could make out the silhouette of someone, rather small, making their way up to them. Lexington waited, he was about to call out to the figure when, the small frail visage of Mrs. Jones calmly walking up the street, clutching the same small handbag she had to the House they had met her in.

"Hey lady, can you help us?" Lexington called out to her.

Mrs. Ones seemed as though she was taken from a trance when Lexington called out to her. She squinted into fog. "Is that that soldier I hear out there? It is and Oh look, the poor little child that was sick." Mrs. Jones said as she walked up to the pair of wayward travelers.

"My My child, you lookin better than the last time I saw you. Say, where's that pretty little dark haired girl?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"That's who were trying to find. We got separated and now we don't know where to go. Got any ideas" Lexington asked hoping the old woman would help.

"Well, why don't you try Shapiro's. I saw a little girl go in there earlier." Mrs. ones offered.

"Where the hell is that?" Lexington asked.

"What'd I tell you about that mouth boy? Shapiro's is down the street a tick. It's a large house with black shutters and three turrets on the roof." Mrs. Jones said threateningly to Lexington.

"Thank you. Come on Ashley we have to hurry, I'm tired of all this shit." Lexington said starting to get angry again.

"No problem, I was do'n it for the child though, not you." Mrs. Jones said as she turned and went back the way she came, returning to the fog.

Lexington motioned for Ashley to follow him. That woman had brought back his headache and his anger. It seemed as though everything was conspiring to piss him off. As they made their way down the foggy street, Ashley realized she had no idea who that strange woman was.

"Lexington, who was that woman?" Ashley asked innocently.

"What? What the hell does it matter? We have to go somewhere and we don't have time for dumbass questions like that." Lexington snapped at her. "If you must know though, she helped us heal you when you were sick."

That did help explain things to her. She didn't say anything in return, fearing to invoke Lexington's growing anger. It was beginning to trouble her. Lexington wasn't always this pissed off all the time, or at least he never let it show. Now it seemed that every little thing Ashley or anyone did was enough to get them killed around him. Ashley had liked Lexington since they first met. He had taken on a father figure role to her in this hellish town of Silent Hill, she didn't like the thought of him turning against her.

Ashley dwelled on the thought as they pushed on towards the large house like structure Mrs. Jones had spoken of. Lexington seemed to be in more of a hurry as he was running quite a bit and Ashley was finding it hard to keep up. Finally They did come to the place described to them. A large white house with three turrets and black shutters. A sign was placed in front of the large house.

"Shapiro's Mortuary"

"Son of a bitch you have got to be kidding me?" Lexington moaned, feeling that was beginning to become a cruel joke. Ashley and Lexington stood in front of the place, not wanting to enter, but knowing that they had too.

Lexington motioned for Ashley to follow him as he shouldered his machine gun and slowly made his way up the short drive way, up a small set of stairs onto the porch and stopped as he neared the front door. With all that had been going on, he didn't want to take any chances, he was being more cautious than he was normally.

"Ashley get on the other side of the door. When I tell you, open it and I will go in, making sure it is safe for you, got it?" Lexington asked.

Ashley nodded her head and went to the other side of the door and leaned against the frame just as Lexington was doing. She held the large pistol in front of her, the brazen gesture a lie as she was scared shitless.

With his fingers, Lexington counted to three, not saying a word. His index finger went up, then his middle. Both Ashley and Lexington took a deep breath, pausing. Finally his ring finger went up, signaling the violence. Lexington Sprang into action as he kicked the door in, not even testing to see if it was unlocked or not.

The white door splintered as Lexington came through the door frame, automatic rifle to his shoulder ready to go. Ashley was quick to follow him through, pistol at her side. She did not make it very far when she bumped into Lexington. It did not take her long to see why he had stopped.

The room they had entered had taken them from the semi-normal grey and fog atmosphere to the rotten, rusty, and tortured hell world. They didn't even have the warning of the siren to signal their descent into hell. As the two made their way into the room, they saw that the floor was a rusty chain link fence suspended over nothingness.

The ceiling seemingly went on forever, a vast dark abyss with no end. There were two stories to the large house, connected by a flimsy looking stair way that was nothing more than rotten metal slats across an equally rotten and rusty frame. The floor of the second floor was much like the ground floor, red, shimmering, covered in blood and rust.

Screaming could be heard from somewhere not to far off, but still unseen. Over the stairwell landing, a large induction fan spun lazily, screeching as it moved, stirring the stale deathly air. In the center of the large room, five ropes descended from the black abyss of the ceiling ending in hangman's knots around five individuals necks, who were standing on a rotten scaffolding.

Two of the condemned wore military uniforms. The other three were obviously female, wearing dresses and having long flowing hair that went up and into the bags covering their heads. One of the female forms had already dropped from the scaffolding and hung limply inches from the ground, gently swaying in a non existent wind, her neck bent sharply.

Lexington took a deep breath as Ashley retched behind him. He didn't know what to make of this sight. _The two in the military uniforms were obviously mentioning him and Zack. Two of the girls had to be Ashley and Vanessa, Who the fuck is the fifth girl? And why the hell is this one hanging and the other four aren't? _Lexington thought to himself, perplexed.

Lexington walked up to the scaffolding and looked up at the condemned figures. None of them moved, yet they looked human, they just stood still, waiting for salvation, or death. On a placard hanging from the scaffold, was what looked to be a proclamation.

"Blood of the damned run free to the rivers of vengeance"

_Here are five people condemned by the high court. _

_Each having committed a crime, only one is truly guilty of a traitors death. _

_Each has left clues to their innocence, Yours is to find the false one. _

_You must look inside yourself to see if you can truly be of pure heart to condemn others to die_

_You have killed an innocent once before, don't make the same mistake again. _

_High court: Princess presiding_

"Ashley fuck this, were getting outta here." Lexington called to the sickened girl as he turned around to leave.

"What the fuck? Where the hell is the goddamn door? What the fuck happened to the fuckin door?!" Lexington yelled. When he turned he found that the way they had come in was now gone, only a dark, rusty, blood smeared metal wall remained. They had to play the game.

"We gotta do it Ashley. We have to solve this puzzle." Lexington said with a small amount of defeat in his voice.

"Do what Lexington? How are we supposed to figure this out?" Ashley asked the stress level in her voice evident.

"It says there are clues to who is innocent and which one is guilty. I guess we have to go and find the clues." Lexington said as he started looking around the hellish room.

"O.K. where the clues, how are we supposed to find them…." Ashley trailed on.

Lexington was starting to get extremely pissed off again. He wasn't sure how much of Ashley he was going to be able to handle. He looked from the scaffolding to the induction fan, his anger rising, all the while Ashley continued to whine. His thoughts were beginning to blur, Then the pain returned. He put his hand to his head and closed his eyes, trying to wince out the intense pain. When he opened his eyes again he didn't see Ashley in front of him, it was Jenna Nagging at him to do something. He closed his eyes again as the pain returned.

"Jenna Will you please shut the fuck up!" Lexington yelled. Ashley fell silent, the only noise that remained was the tortured screaming, and the slow agonizing screeching of the induction fan.

"Lexington, I'm not Jenna, I'm Ashley. Can't you see me?" Ashley asked meekly, sorrow beginning to creep into her.

Lexington again looked to the poor girl standing before him, having returned to Ashley. He could see she was upset and he knew he was the one who caused her to be that way. Realizing this, he was taken with guilt, having not meant to cause her distress. "Ashley, Please…you must forgive me. I didn't mean to be stern with you."

Ashley stood and stared at the floor. Lexington could see the tears coming to her. He noticed that the way she stood with her arms and legs crossed, with her head tilted towards the ground, her face hidden from view. She looked exactly like Jenna when she was upset as well.

"Ashley Please…I didn't…" Lexington tried again to gain the girls trust. He could see he wasn't doing a very good job as she cut him off mid sentence.

"Lets…Lets just, do what we have to do to get out of here." Ashley said, not wanting to talk at the moment, he mind racing with thoughts of doubt and self loathing.

Lexington simply nodded. He didn't want to upset Ashley any more than he already had. He pulled the charging handle of his machine gun, ejecting a round and chambering a new one. He then brought it to his shoulder and walked slowly over to the decaying stairwell.

Ashley followed close behind him. Scared of any unexpected rage he might encounter, yet to afraid to be to far off on her own. With each step the pair took up the stairwell, the metal creaked and protested. Ashley and Lexington walked as carefully as they could, not wanting to break the fragile architecture.

They finally reached the second floor balcony and found it branched off down several different paths. They decided on the path in front of them, as they had to start somewhere. Lexington took the lead as Ashley followed close behind, down the darkened hallway.

Lexington hadn't gone to far when he realized he couldn't see. What little light there was in the main room was now gone. "Ashley can I have the flashlight please?" Lexington asked, trying to be extra nice to her in hopes she would talk again.

Ashley handed him the flashlight and he thanked her. He then flipped it on and attached it to the end of his rifle, inwardly thanking the military for giving their guns the ability to attach light to them at all. Lexington brought the machine gun back to his should and continued walking. The screaming was beginning to become more and more audible with each step they took. Eventually they came to a glass door with no handle and no light coming from the inside.

"There's no way to get in here Ashley." Lexington said.

"Why don't you bust it down like you do everything else." She answered with a little bit of an attitude.

Lexington could hear it in her voice. He decided not to say anything as he took the flashlight off his rifle and pointed it into the darkened room. He jumped a little and handed the light to her, gesturing for her to take a look. "That's why darling." Lexington said with a little bite of his own.

Ashley sighed and took the light from him and looked into the darkened room. She could see the walls were white and they looked padded. As she looked closer she could tell there was blood smeared on them as well. The entire room was like that, with no other way in and no other way out. "Oh shit!" Ashley jumped when she saw what was in the middle of the room.

Hanging upside down in the middle of the room was a bald man with dark crinkly skin. He wore a straight jacket made from Barbed wire that covered his body, blood spilled from him with every swing. She then noticed that Barbed wire was what was keeping hanging as well, having been wrapped tightly around his feet.

His eyes were wild and extremely bloodshot, no white part of his eyes visible. Ashley found that this man was the source of the tortured screaming All around him were chunks of raw flesh of unknown origin, apparently his food. Ashley held her mouth as she slowly backed away from the glass door.

"Lets please keep moving." Ashley asked, not wanting to look at the man any longer. Lexington obliged as they made their way down the hall, the man still screaming from within his hellish prison.

Lexington lead Ashley to yet another door. As she came up to it she saw that there was no handle. Lexington seeing this, tried to bust it down. With each blow of his shoulder the door refused to move.

"Fuck this, I can't do this forever, I'll fuck up my shoulder." Lexington said as he massaged his aching shoulder.

Ashley nodded as the two moved on down the hall. Lexington swept each side of the hall way looking for doors or anything else that might be of interest, with his flashlight. The light faintly illuminated a door to their right at the end of the hall way. Lexington also saw a mirror. In the mirror he could see himself, Ashley…and the pyramid head monster.

Seeing this Lexington quickly spun and got to one knee checking behind them. He looked to both sides of the hallway and, and finding nothing. Again he checked, yet he could only see the large main room in the distance. Ashley was becoming concerned.

"Lexington, what the hell, what is it?" Ashley asked confused.

"The Mirror, there was a…" Lexington said confused, not sure what he had seen at all.

Lexington turned back to the mirror and again the deathly image of the pyramid head was standing next to both him and Ashley. This time Ashley looked in the mirror and she too saw the monster. Again Lexington checked all around them and finding nothing, continued down the hall way. Ashley and Lexington stopped at the door and before entering checked the mirror again, the monster still standing his hateful vigil.

Lexington opened the door, not wanting to spend any more time in that area than they had too. Ashley was first through the door and Lexington followed close behind as he shut it behind him. As he turned to take in his new surroundings, he saw that the new hall way they were in had changed back into the grey foggy, desolate Silent Hill, no longer the hell world.

Thoroughly confused, Lexington took his position back in front and Lead Ashley down the hall way to another door way. This calmer scenery was better, yet the pervading silence still gave the feeling of foreboding. Ashley was Preferred this Silent Hill to the Hell Silent Hill any day, but she would still rather be somewhere else.

Lexington opened the door and inside was a quaint little room. Not very big by anyone's standards. A cupboard sat in one corner and in the middle of the room a sat a small table with a dainty tea set collecting dust after years of neglect. Sitting at the table was one of the condemned bodies, silently sitting with a scribbled note in front of it. Lexington reached down to read it.

_I am the one who's stinging tongue hardened the heart of an innocent girl._

_That is my only crime, you must believe me, I never meant for any of this to happen. _

_I would take it all back if I could…I'm Sorry._

"That's all it says." Lexington said handing the scribbled note to Ashley. Lexington went to look around the room, hoping to find something else of interest, something that would shed more light on their task. Finding nothing He returned to Ashley and asked her what she thought of the whole thing.

"We need to go back to the main room with all of the other people about to be hung, I think I know what we have to do." Ashley said, continuing to think about their situation.

"All right, I lead the way, just stick close behind me." Lexington said raising his rifle to his shoulder.

Lexington lead Ashley out of the room and back down the grey melancholy hallway to the door that lead back into the hell world. As he opened the door, he was met with the continued screaming of the man hanging upside down. Making their way back into the hellish Hallway, Lexington avoided eye contact with the mirror.

The pair made their way back into the lowly lit Main room of the mortuary were the five condemned people still stood, waiting for their verdict. Ashley and Lexington went down the rickety staircase to the scaffolding and stood in front of it.

"All right Lexington I need you to lift me up there." Ashley said, with a tone of seriousness to her voice.

"Are you sure? You might get hurt." Lexington asked her making sure she knew what she was doing.

"Yes I'm sure now just lift me up there."

Lexington could find no other reason to argue. It wasn't like she was going out of sight, if anything happened she was always right in front of him. Lexington helped Ashley climb up onto the scaffolding and then just stood watch, making sure nothing was going to happen.

As Ashley get her footing, she realized how unnerving it was to walk among these things. She walked over to the girl who looked like the one in the tea room up stairs. As Ashley walked up to her, she made not one sound, not one move, standing, waiting. Ashley cautiously reached up and loosened the noose from around her neck and lifted it off of her.

As soon as the condemned girl was free from the noose, she bent down on her knees and kneeled on the scaffolding. She held her hands in front of her as though she was thanking Ashley, or praying. The condemned girl still said nothing only going into the gesture, which made Ashley jump.

"Looks like we made the right choice, only three more left." Ashley said looking down to Lexington.

Lexington looked at the remaining three individuals with nooses around their necks. He looked to Ashley and then he looked back up stairs. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." he said to no one in particular.

Ashley jumped down from the scaffolding and the two continued their quest for the clues.

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N:_ All right next chapter is done. I am splitting it into two parts because this one is gone longer than I thought. Anyway, I just also want to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors there may be. I always run my stories through Microsoft spell check, but I found out that that program is stupid. It doesn't always find the best words and grammar for what I'm trying to do, so for that, I'm sorry. Thanks everyone for putting up with it and continuing to read my story.


	17. The Condemned Pt 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence. _

_The Condemned Pt: 2_

The tortured screaming of the man hanging in the padded room was beginning to draw on their nerves. Lexington and Ashley were both on edge. After they had let one of the condemned downstairs free from her bond, they climbed the stairs and went back up to search for the remainder of the clues.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Lexington looked down the hallway they had just recently gone down. There were three more that they could chose from. Lexington stood at the landing, trying to decide which one seemed the least threatening.

"Which way do you think we should go Ashley? I aint got a fuckin clue." Lexington asked looked down both directions.

"I don't think it really matters. We have to do them all anyway, we just need to pick one." Ashley replied easing up her attitude with Lexington. She was still weary of him, but she also knew that she needed him.

"All right, lets do this one next." Lexington said pointing down the darkened hallway with his rifle, the small beam of light from his flashlight did nothing to help the darkness.

Ashley nodded her head as Lexington shouldered his rifle and started his way down the nightmarish hallway. As they made their way down this hallway, they found that there was no doors on either side. Hanging on the rotten and bloody wall, were equally rotten and bloody pictures depicting scenes of which innocent people were being killed.

One picture was of a man wielding a large axe. He stood nonchalantly surrounded by the decapitated forms of his victims, surveying his work. Ashley saw the picture and tried to wipe the image from her memory. Lexington lead the way down the hallway, each inch seeming to take hours to cover. Eventually, Lexington did find a door, pulling the handle he found that it was unlocked.

Lexington threw the door open and swept the area with his rifle, making sure there was no threat. He entered the door and Ashley closely followed. Ashley's heart sunk when she found that this area was just like the one they had come from. The floors were covered in blood, the walls were made of a heavy metal and blood smeared them as well. The only light there was came from The small beam at the front of Lexington's rifle.

"Ah fuck, I was kinda hoping that this hallway would be grey and normal like the last one." Ashley complained. Lexington stunned stopped and turned back to her, giving her a look of surprise.

"What?" Ashley said as she was confused why Lexington was looking at her so.

"Nothing I just don't remember ever hearing you cuss that is all. I just didn't see it coming from such a sweet and innocent girl like you." Lexington said half jokingly, as he turned back around to continue their advance.

"Sweet and innocent, my ass. Besides, I get it from you." Ashley said joking back, trying to raise both of their spirits.

Lexington let out a little chuckle. It somehow lifted his heart to know that he contributed to the corruption of a little girl. All his time in the military. He wiped some sweat from his brow and slowly kept walking. After going a little ways down the new hallway, it ended in a set of large double doors. Lexington knew they would be open. He turned the handle and slowly made his way into the room, afraid of what he would find, both he and Ashley found their fears weren't uncalled for.

Upon entering the room, Lexington and Ashley found themselves in what appeared to be a small church. The pews were rotten and falling apart. On the walls, painted in blood were inverted pentagrams, at the back of the room was an upside down cross, with a man crucified on it. Upon closer inspection they found that the man was still alive, suffering, yet any attempt at communication fell on deaf ears.

In front of the blasphemous alter was what they were looking for. Sitting on her knees with her head hanging was another girl who was also on the scaffolding. She made no movement, sitting silently as the man in front of her slowly died. Lexington crept up to the girl. He cautiously reached out and touched the girl on the shoulder. He quickly withdrew his hand, when she made no notice at all.

"She's human." Lexington said dejectedly.

"Oh my god." Ashley whined, not wanting to realize that, even though she stood where she was, the girl looked vaguely familiar to her. Sitting in the girls lap was a small note written on neat parchment. Lexington quickly reached down to get, once again the girl knelt silently. He then read the note to Ashley.

_Please, I am not guilty. _

_I am being framed. I am not responsible. The only reason I am here _

_At all is because I am supposed to teach, to inform. It's not my fault they can't see what's _

_In front of them. I was supposed to be the last chance, but there has been a terrible _

_Mistake, now I am the one accused. I don't want to die, please help me. _

_I can still help. I look like the one responsible, that is why I am falsely accused. _

"Oh god." Ashley said dejectedly. She could not take this. This poor girl, who ever the hell she was, was a symbol of the hell they were in.

"All right we have another clue. Do you want to go back to the gallows, or do you want to look for the rest of the clues? Remember, one of these people is lying and is actually guilty." Lexington asked.

"I think we should find the rest of the clues first. That way, we can cross reference the notes with the condemned. Make sure you make a note what she looked like though. We don't want to get them confused." Ashley replied.

"Good Idea. I'll mark the note. Lets get the hell out of here." Lexington said as he made a mark on the note and put it in one of the pockets on his uniform. Making sure the note was secure, he picked up his rifle and started his towards the door. As he reached it, he noticed that Ashley wasn't behind him. Lexington turned and found she was looking at the man on the upside down cross.

"Ashley, we can't help him. We have to keep moving." Lexington said as calmly as possible.

"I know, I was saying a prayer for him. I'm coming." Ashley said as she turned from the macabre sight and joined Lexington at the door. Seeing that Ashley was behind him, Lexington took a deep breath and opened the door, revealing the same hellish surroundings as before.

With nothing more of interest in this section of hallway, Lexington lead Ashley back to the second floor landing where the different hallways branch off. Deciding on the hallway next to them, they started to make their way into it, afraid of what demented sights it might bring, yet knowing it was their only way out.

As Lexington, and Ashley made it back to the second floor landing, they noticed that the demented screaming of the man in the padded room had turned to Demented laughing. It was as though he knew something, that he was more than happy to hide from them. Shaking the feeling of foreboding, Lexington lead Ashley down the next hallway.

By comparison, this hallway was shorter than the other two. As they reached the end, they found a little white door smeared with blood and other effluence. Written in blood on the door, was a macabre warning: _Enter the gates of Hell _

Lexington stopped for a moment as he read the message. Ashley saw it and immediately looked to Lexington for some sort of comfort. Finding little, she reached out and turned the handle of the door knob. Pulling it open, the door protested it's movement with forlorn creaking. This time Ashley lead the way, while Lexington held up the rear.

Upon entering, they found they had entered a room, however, it was like the first hallway they had entered. The hellish visage of the previous area replaced with grey, fog, and cold. The room was of moderate size. The furnishings were what you might find in a doll house. Red drapes covered the window and the floor was a dusty carpet. A small desk sat next to the door with drawings of happier times.

In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed, covered with old and dusty sheets. Another scene was displayed before Ashley and Lexington. In the middle of the bed was the body of the girl who had already been hung when they entered the funeral home. She lay there peacefully, the sack still covering her head. Next to the bed, kneeling was one of the soldiers who were condemned.

The soldier was wearing the same uniform as Lexington and Zack , his head and face covered by a helmet, military balaclava, and tactical goggles. He knelt over the bed with his head down, seemingly in mourning over the dead girl. His arms sat on the bed and in his hands was another note, the next clue. Lexington went over to the soldier and grabbed the note from him.

_I too am under the eagle, yet I am the lesser. _

_Please I have lost a great deal. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Other people depend and count on me. You have to believe me. I want to go home._

_I have lost someone dear to me and I can't take this anymore. I did nothing wrong._

Lexington took the note and made a mark indicating who it was that left it. He then put the note with the other one in his pocket. While Lexington read the note, Ashley had started to search the room. She went over to the small desk and ran her hand through the dust covering the surface.

It was all so surreal to her. She looked at her dust covered finger tips and remembered how she had a desk very similar to it when she was growing up. It brought her back to her own room, The fog giving it the feeling of a rainy cold day, when she couldn't go out to play. Seeing a large shelf out of the corner of her eye she went to it.

The shelf was covered with things a teenage girl would normally have. An assortment of stuffed animals, a trophy for cheerleading, and strangely a picture with three girls outside of what appeared to be a school. They stood arms around each other, the two on the outside were smiling and goofing off, while the image of the middle girl was rubbed blank, down to the glossy white photo paper.

The sight of the picture gave sent chills down Ashley's spine. She didn't want to look at it any longer and continued her search of the shelving unit. Ashley found the section of shelving with an assortment of books, mostly romance novels. Ashley again ran her fingers over the dusty book spines, trying to get a feel of the whole place. Her finger tips came to a book that was different from the rest and it caught her eye. Taking it from the shelf, she saw it was a diary. Afraid of what she might find, yet still curious, she opened it and began reading.

_March 2, 2004_

_I have decided that I don't like it when daddy comes to visit. All he does is stare and every now and then, makes rude condescending remarks. I don't mind Mommy, But Daddy?_

_March 3, 2004_

_Oh How Much I __HATE__! My father. He came with mommy today and had the nerve to accuse me of being the reason I am getting so sick. I feel as though I have to do something, something to get back at him, and all the stupid nurses and doctors. _

_March 5, 2004_

_Mommy called today and told me Daddy was going to Iraq to fight Saddam Hussein. Good, I hope that when he gets there, he dies. That's all he does anyway is go and fight wars, goes to kill people. He has never been there for me and there is no reason to believe he will be here now. Still looking for a way for revenge, maybe I will ask my prince if he has any ideas. _

_March 10, 2004_

_I am not very popular around here. I was watching news coverage of the war in Iraq with a nurse toady and I told her I am rooting for the Iraqi Army. She got disgusted and accused me of being unpatriotic. Like I give a fuck. I have my reasons for believing the way I do. My prince has come up with a plan and is implementing it as we speak. I will write more when I have the chance. _

_March 11, 2004_

_My plan has come to fruition. Yesterday, my price was able to leave the hospital with his family. I had him go to the gas station and steal something for me, as he can't get them himself. I now hold in my hand, a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. If no one else cares about me, I will show them I don't care about me either. I will smoke one tonight. _

_March 14, 2004_

_I have smoked a cigarette every night since I have gotten them. They are horrible, it is so hard to do, yet I have to for revenge. Strangely enough, I really want one right now._

The diary ended there, there were no more entry's. After reading that, Ashley had a very tight not in her stomach. She knew something wasn't quite right, yet she didn't know what it was. Ashley took the small diary and put it in her pocket, believing it had more significance than she knew. As Ashley was about to turn from the shelves, she noticed there was something sitting in the area behind where the diary was. Ashley reached in and was just barley able to reach the item. She grasped it and held it in front of her, a half a pack of Marlboro cigarettes.

Ashley stared at the pack, not knowing what to think. Something had interrupted the smokers plan, as she was only able to make it through half a pack. As Ashley stood staring at the cigarettes, a hand reached out and grasped her shoulder, spinning her around.

"What the fuck!" Ashley screamed, scared out of her mind.

"Chill out it's just me. What's that you have?" Lexington asked taking the cigarettes from her.

"All right where did you get these? Wait, you don't smoke do you?" Lexington asked.

Ashley simply nodded her head no, not knowing what else to say. "Man I haven't smoked since I met my wife. I could really use one now though." Lexington said taking a cigarette from the pack and putting it in his mouth.

"Lexington wait I think…" Ashley couldn't finish before Lexington cut her off.

"I bet these fuckers are old and stale as hell but fuck me running, if I don't need one right now." Lexington said looking for a lighter. "Fuck, I don't have one. Of all the times not to have a lighter. Wait I have an idea." Lexington said. Ashley simply stood back and silently watched.

Lexington reached around and grabbed his machine gun and put it on the bed next to the dead Woman. He then took the front hand guard off the rifle, exposing the barrel. Ashley was taken by surprise when Lexington shot off an entire belt of ammunition without stopping, the deafening noise echoing in the small room.

The bullets hit harmlessly into the wall, causing no damage to anything at all that would matter. Ashley held her hands over her ears, she thought she screamed something, but she couldn't even hear herself over the noise. When the belt of ammunition was spent, and everything was quiet, Ashley noticed the two condemned people still sat in their places, not once moving, oblivious.

Almost immediately after he was done firing his machine gun, Lexington quickly went to the front of the rifle and put the end of the cigarette against the extremely hot barrel. With the cigarettes being so old and stale, it did not take it long to ignite. Lexington began puffing as smoke started to come from the cigarette, creating a nice little cherry. As the nicotine rushed through his body, Lexington got a look of relaxation on his face, and backed away from the gun.

"Oh my god. These cigarettes are excellent. I thought they were going to be stale and shit but they're great." Lexington said slouching against the wall next to the bed.

Lexington got to his feet and walked back over to his machine gun. He put the front hand guards back on it and took a new belt of ammunition from his ammo pouches he had taken from private Rolando. Lexington then opened the top of the machine gun and fed the ammunition belt through the feeder. He then closed the top and pulled the charging handle back, chambering a round.

"You happy now?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am." Lexington replied nonchalantly, the cigarette still in his mouth.

"You know Smoking is bad for you don't you?"

"Yes Mother. All right we got the clue, let's go and find the last one." Lexington said.

"Lexington I found something that I think…" Ashley said trying to get Lexington's attention. She was not given the chance as he cut her off.

"Ashley, not now. Let's get out of here and find Zack and Vanessa." Lexington said going over to the door of the small room.

Ashley couldn't think of anything to say back to him. He was right, they needed to get out of here, but the diary kept nagging at her. She pushed it to the back of her mind as Lexington, opened the door back into hell. He ushered Ashley out and then closed it behind him as he too walked into the darkness.

The man hanging in the padded room could still be heard hysterically laughing. Lexington switched the flashlight on and illuminated a small area in front of them. Lexington lead Ashley down the short hallway and back to the second floor landing where all the different hallways branched off.

There was only one more to go. Lexington stopped before continuing down it. He looked to Ashley and took a deep drag of his cigarette. Ashley gave him a reproachful look and also peered into the darkness of the last hallway. Lexington finished his cigarette and took it from his mouth. He flicked it and it happened to land in a pool of blood on the floor, extinguishing it. Lexington then brought the machine gun to his shoulder and started down the darkened hallway, Ashley close behind him.

As Lexington and Ashley made their way from the light of the main room, Lexington's flashlight illuminated a hallway cluttered with medical gurneys covered in blood. As they continued down the hallway, they came across a wheelchair tipped on it's side. It looked as though it had been badly damaged, with some of the wheel spokes broken or missing and tears and holes in the support fabric. As they neared, one wheel spun slowly to a stop before them.

Not very far past the wheelchair, Lexington's light showed a set of pale blue double doors, covered in smeared blood. A small circular window sat high on each and they too, were smeared with blood, preventing anything from being seen from the outside. Both Ashley and Lexington knew this was where they had to be. Lexington slowly pushed open one of the doors and entered with his rifle ready, Ashley followed close behind.

Inside they found an operating room. Once again things went from Hell to the peaceful grey monochrome. Still in the middle of the room was an operating table with someone on it. Blood stained medical tools sat on a small table next to the bed. The last man in a military uniform stood over the person being operated on. Blood covered the floor at his feet in a large pool. Ashley and Lexington slowly went around the other side, getting a better look.

The mans head and face were also hidden by his helmet, military balaclava, and tactical goggles. The entire front side of his uniform was stained with dark red blood. He held his hands in front of his face, looking at them as though he had done something he deeply regretted, Blood dripped from his fingers.

The source of the blood became apparent also. On the operating table was a small girl, totally nude. From the top of her chest to the just below her belly button, She was cut open and her skin peeled back. The top portion of her ribcage had been removed along with all of her vital organs, she literally was an empty shell. Ashley cried hysterically when she noticed her eyes were still open, her face had an expression of extreme pain and suffering, indicating that she was alive when the procedure took place.

Ashley began to sob hysterically and Lexington couldn't blame her one bit. After all that had happened this was more than even he could handle. Lexington saw the note, it was sticking out the top of one of the pockets on the military uniform. Lexington slowly reached out to grab it. His fingers wavered as they inched closer to the condemned man.

His hand was inches from the note. Lexington was forced to get closer to the man than he wanted to. Ashley sat in the corner and tried to hide herself away, crying the entire time. The tips of Lexington's gloved fingers just reached the tip of the paper note when the Condemned man grabbed him with his bloody hands.

Ashley screamed when she saw what was going on. Lexington said nothing as the condemned man hung on to him for dear life. Lexington tried to frantically get away but slipped in the pool of blood, falling into it, the man coming with him. Lexington shook with fear as he looked into the blackened goggles of the other man.

"Please! Help me! They want to kill me. I didn't do anything, I swear! I may be the leader, but I had nothing to do with it. I tried to save her, really I did, but they accused me of killing her. I am a man bound by rules and responsibilities to my leader. I have nothing to do with this! You have to believe me!"

The condemned man screamed Frantically at Lexington, as he struggled to get out from under him. As soon as he was done proclaiming his innocence, he once again went still, like a mannequin. It was at that point, Lexington was able to get out from under him and let him fall into the pool of blood face first. Lexington backed against the wall pale faced, his eyes never leaving the other military man.

Getting his wits together, Lexington quickly grabbed Ashley by the hand and quickly lead her from the operating room back into the hellish hallway. Not giving any thought to tactical movement, Lexington pulled Ashley by the hand down the hallway, he didn't even hold his machine gun out in front of him. His only concern was getting as far away from that as possible.

Lexington lead Ashley down the rickety stairs faster than they should have gone. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of the gallows. He finally let go of Ashley's hand as he began to pace back and forth. He took off his helmet and ran his hands through his short hair. It took both of them a minute to calm down before either one of them spoke.

"Are you o.k.? Ashley asked Lexington, speaking for the first time since they entered the operating room.

"What, oh yeah I'll be fine, I could use another cigarette though." Lexington replied, his breath still shallow and rapid. He then took out the pack again and started to root around. He got a weak smile on his face when he pulled a lighter out of the cigarette pack.

"I forgot, most smokers keep their lighters in the pack with the cigarettes." Lexington said trying his best still trying to calm down. He lit the cigarette and took a deep drag, it was after a couple of puffs, that he seemed to return to normal.

Ashley then went to the scaffolding and looked up at the condemned people still with nooses around their necks. The two military men and one of the girls. Ashley asked Lexington to help her up and after putting the pack of cigarettes away, he did so. Once on top of the scaffolding, She looked down to Lexington and asked which ones she should let free.

"What do you think Lexington? I don't have a clue."

"Well, The two military men looked as though they had committed murder, but the guy in the operating room, I think was telling the truth. I could hear it in his voice. The guy in the room with the dead girl looked as though he was mourning, so I think he is innocent. That leaves the girl, what do you think?"

Lexington Asked Ashley.

"Sounds good to me. I wouldn't have the first idea." Ashley replied. She then turned around and took the noose off of one of the military men, as she did so, he bent down to his knees and went into the prayer position. She then over to the other military man. As she was taking the noose from his neck, she noticed he wore the same type of insignia as Lexington.

Not giving it any serious thought, she took the noose from his neck and he too bent down in prayer, not saying a word. After she was done and only one of the condemned still had a noose around their neck, Ashley jumped down and rejoined Lexington on the ground floor.

Looking around the scaffolding, they saw the lever that released the trap doors. Looking to one another, Lexington and Ashley took a deep breath as Lexington pulled the lever. Only the door under the girl opened as she fell before coming to an abrupt stop inches from the ground. The sound of a sickening crack could be heard as her neck snapped.

At first nothing happened. Then the man hanging upstairs stopped laughing. They then heard his shout from inside his room. "You chose Poorly!" he then returned to hysterically laughing, this time with more vigor. There was a loud crash that came from upstairs. In a few minutes the man who had been hanging came into view, walking dementedly and flailing his arms wildly. He was still in his barbed wire straight jacket, with his flailing arms, barbed wire was being flung around at a dangerous speed. He continued to laugh as he made his way over to the stairs. He jumped down without even attempting to use the rickety stairway. He landed in front of both Ashley and Lexington and slowly got to his feet. When his eyes met their, they saw they were crazed and wild. His expression was one of an angry smile.

At first Lexington was scared shitless, then getting his thoughts together, he raised his rifle and began to shoot the crazed man. The sound of the automatic rifle drowned out the mans laughing and the screeching of the induction fan. The bullets bounced harmless of the mans barbed wire straight jacket, it was wrapped to tightly around him for the bullets to enter.

The man then began to run at Lexington. Lexington ran out of bullets just as the crazed man got to him. He knocked Lexington's aim of and attempted to punch him in the gut. Lexington felt the blow, but his bullet proof SAPI plates in his vest prevented the barbed wire from puncturing him. The blow knocked Lexington to the ground. With Lexington on the ground, The crazed man turned his attention to Ashley.

He quickly turned his head and looked right into her eyes. Ashley by this point was crying. She dropped the large pistol and held her hands out in front of her, trying to shield herself from the crazed man. He didn't immediately ran at her. He slowly started to walk her down, all the while a crazed schizophrenic smile plastered his face.

Ashley then turned and started to run. With no where to go, the crazed man quickly caught up to her. She soon found herself clutching one of the scaffolding posts. She put her face against it and held on for dear life, hoping that somehow, she could hide from the demented man. Her pleas went unheard as the man quickly caught up to her.

With her back exposed to him, he quickly went to work. The man began to lash Ashley with the arms of the barbed wire straight jacket. He was relentless, in quick succession, he flung one arm and then the other, pulling the barbed wire through the air at horrendous speeds. With each blow, the barbed wire sunk deep into Ashley's flesh, both puncturing her and leaving deep welts. Each time a barbed wire flail would hit her, Ashley let out a pained scream, each time the poor girl screamed, the man laughed even harder.

Ashley was just to the point of passing out from the pain when it stopped. She didn't have the strength to turn and see what was going on, however, it didn't take her long to find out. Through tear swollen eyes she saw that Lexington had grabbed a hold of the demented man. He held him close to his body in a tight bear hug, Blood could be seen beginning to stain his arms and legs.

While The crazed man was flogging Ashley, Lexington had gone to the one of the hanging girls and took her out of the noose. He then grabbed the demented man in a tight bear hug, the barbed wire puncturing his arms and legs. The man tried to desperately get away, his laughing again turned to screaming. With all of his strength, Lexington lifted the crazed man up and put the noose around his neck. Then as the crazed man hung, Lexington jumped on him, increasing the weight on his neck. Shifting his weight up and down, it didn't take long until there was a sickening pop, and then the only sound that could be heard was Ashley's sobs, and the large induction fan.

When he was sure the man was dead, Lexington let go of him and fell to the floor. He then crawled over to Ashley and held her tightly in his arms, as she continued to sob from both pain and fear. He held her in a tight loving embrace as the room went completely dark, and the siren began to wail.

When Lexington came to, the funeral home was once again back in the normal grey and fog. The scaffolding was now gone, replaced with a large oak table sitting on a large carpet. The stairs had returned back to their rich mahogany wood and the ceiling and the floor retuned to normal as well.

Lexington looked down at Ashley who was still asleep in his lap. He saw that she still bore the scares of the crazed man, with deep puncture and tear wounds as well as bright, purple welts, covering her frail back. Ashley came woke up and then the pain hit her again. She began to cry as Lexington reached around to his pack and pulled out a first aid dressing. He then helped Ashley up and led her over to a couch, laying her face down so he could work.

"Ashley, I have to remove your shirt to help you, is that o.k.?" Lexington asked just to be safe. Ashley shook her head yes and Lexington began.

He took a small pair of scissors and cut off her already tore up shirt. He then opened his first aid pack and opened a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and sprinkled it on her. Ashley winced from the pain and let out a small squeal. Lexington then applied some antibiotic gel to all of her wounds and then finished it off by wrapping her whole torso in medicated bandages. Ashley slowly sat up after he was done and he then handed her some pills she had to swallow.

"What are these?" Ashley asked confused.

"Ones a hemostat so you don't continue to bleed, and the others are pain relievers." Lexington replied.

"What about my shirt, I can't be running around in only bandages?" Ashley asked.

Lexington thought for a moment. He then took off bullet proof vest and all of his combat equipment. He then undid his combat shirt and left only his light brown undershirt. He put his combat gear back on and then handed the shirt to Ashley. She thanked him as she carefully put it on. Lexington then found his helmet and Ashley's pistol.

Giving Ashley the pistol, Lexington motioned for them to leave. Ashley nodded, and followed Lexington to the door. Lexington opened it and Ashley went out first, then Lexington. The cold grey fog hit them with a little bit of surprise. Lexington then lead Ashley down the grey foggy street. They walked for a little while and then came to a large white building.

Not much could be seen through the fog and ash. Lexington was still a little worried about Ashley. His first aid kit wasn't meant for that kind of trauma, he needed to get the proper medical treatment for Ashley. Luckily on a large overhang of the big white building, large read letters shown out from the grey fog.

"EMERGANCY"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Alright, here is part two. Hope you like it. Keep up with the reviews. Oh could you tell who was guilty? I tried to keep it vague yet actually give the answer. Happy reading, and thank you for your support.


	18. Genesis

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence.

_Genesis_

The Large white building loomed ominously out of the grey fog. Zack seemed to be drained of energy. Every little thing seemed to take all of his reserve energy. Zack took a deep long breath and looked up into the ashy sky. The cold brisk air stinging his lungs. Brook then came up beside him.

"Brooke, I…I don't think I can keep going. It's all just too much." Zack said staring out into the grey fog.

"What!? You have too. I can't do it with out you. Remember when we met? I was ready to just lay there and die, but it was you who gave me the strength to keep going. I was only with you guys for a short time, and I know I didn't say much but you did more for me than you can imagine. Besides, do you think Vanessa would want you to give up?" Brooke pleaded.

Zack looked into Brooke's pleading eyes. He could see the sincerity in them, her words reaching his soul. Come to think of it he didn't really know anything about this girl. He thought back to his last days of high school. A dumb kid with no sight of the future. College was never an option for him, his mom raising three kids on her own, not making enough money to send any of her kids to college, yet making too much money for financial aid.

He remembered walking down the aisle and going up to get his diploma. It was after the ceremony was over he was standing around talking with friends and family when a navy recruiter came up to him and got him interested in a military career.

"Get money for college, see the world with over 60 ports of call, and most important of all, the ability to help people." the recruiter had said.

With that he singed his name over to the government and shipped of to San Diego, where he was assigned to a ship and spent the first year of his navy career sailing the world. He liked the military, yet he wasn't getting the satisfaction he thought he would have. That is when he saw the chance to become a Navy SEAL, the elite. He signed up and was chosen for the training.

The journey from Navy ensign to Navy SEAL was grueling. His class started with 160 and ended with 20. He himself had thought about quitting numerous times, yet every time he did, he saw his mom pushing him on to be his best. Even though she was across the country, she was right there to get her son through the most tough of times.

He remembered one of the most proud he had ever felt in his life, was when the SEAL commander shook his hand and gave him the eagle and trident pin, the symbol of the most elite force in the United States military. He remembers his mom was so proud and his younger siblings looked up to him with pride and admiration. It was not long after that that he once again shipped all over the country, going to various other training sites. After it was all said and done, he was paired with his SEAL team leader, Lexington.

After that the two were inseparable. Lexington with his father like guidance and Zack with his youthful exuberance, made for quite a dynamic team. After going through all of that, two tours of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan, and too many drinking challenges to name, he had an air of invincibility. He had that until just recently, when he went on a training mission and crash landed in a small West Virginia town called Silent Hill. Zack Realized he had done a lot of growing up in an extremely short amount of time. He saw himself go from a follower, to a leader as he tried to help Ashley, Vanessa and now Brooke, survive.

He came back to the present and saw that Brooke was still looking to him for guidance. Funny it should be a teenage girl help get a United States Navy SEAL into the right frame of mind. He knew she was right. Zack felt extremely guilty over the death of Vanessa, Yet he still had a job to do. Brooke was right, Vanessa wouldn't want him to quite and give up, lives still depended on him.

"Your right Brooke. I'm sorry about all of that. I promise, on my life, that I will get you to safety." Zack said putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Brooke nodded to him in response.

"We have to go into the hospital don't we?" Brooke asked, turning her head to the large imposing structure.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it won't be pretty though. I think everything that has happened has lead to this moment. But before we go in, I have something I need to do." Zack said looking down to the lifeless form of Vanessa, as she lay silently in the wagon.

Brooke knew what Zack had in mind. She walked off to an area out of the way and slowly sat herself down in the ash, trying to get comfortable. Zack took off his combat harness and Bullet proof vest. He then started rooting around in his pack and pulled out a small compact folding shovel. Taking off his helmet and grabbing his rifle, he put all of his gear in a neat little pile next to Brooke.

Zack then and found a nice little area in the courtyard and moved all of the ash out of the way until he found solid earth. He then began to dig. Brooke sat in silence as she watched Zack toil away. An hour or two must have gone by, when Zack pulled himself out of a fairly large hole. He then took Vanessa into his arms and as carefully as he could, got back down in the hole with her. Making sure she was as peaceful as possible, Zack came back from the hole and then started to refill it.

It did not take as long to refill the hole, before Zack had a nice little mound. With nothing else to mark her grave, Zack placed the wagon upside down on top of the mound. He then motioned Brooke over to him. With both Brooke and Zack kneeling next to the lonely grave, they said a few prayers for her, Zack then mouthed, 'I love you" and kissed his fingers and then put them to the dirt. Their deed done, Zack returned to his pile of gear and put it all back on.

As Zack finished by strapping the rifle sling around himself, Brooke, for the first time, took the time to appreciate how intimidating Zack looked. She was glad she was on his side, and figured he could take on anything that this town had to give.

Zack checked his magazines and counted how much ammo he had. Five magazines for the rifle, three for the pistol Brooke was using, and one rifle grenade for his M203 grenade launcher attached under his rifle barrel. He didn't want to use the grenade for anything but the most serious of threats.

"All right Brooke, You ready?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Brooke meekly replied, her voice not really hiding her fear.

Zack nodded his head and motioned for Brooke to stay next to him at all times. He then remembered he wasn't sure if she knew how to use the pistol he gave her. So taking time to teach her, they were finally off. As they reached the door to the hospital, Zack took one last look back to the lonely grave, saying his last goodbye.

Zack and Brooke Entered the hospital and found it to be just as expansive as the outside. They were in the main lobby. A large desk sat in the middle of the decrepit room, covered with dust and moldy papers. Hallways and offices branched off in each direction, leading deeper into the bowls of the structure. There were two glass elevators, once having been quite a nice feature to the building, were now shattered and stopped at the third floor and the fifth floor.

Behind the desk was a shallow water network, once having been filled with crystal clear water and brightly colored fish, leading to a large indoor pond and fountain at the other end of the atrium. The water long gone and replaced with dry dust.

Following the glass elevator shafts, seven floors could be seen, their balconies darkened and hiding their hellish secrets. On the walls of the first floor, large paintings of old men who once were in charge of this complex stared sternly as their portraits collected dust.

"How are we ever going to get around this place?" Brooke asked, as she looked up into the cavernous building.

"I'll check this whole thing one room, one hallway, and one floor at a time if I have to." Zack said sweeping his rifle back and forth.

Zack started forward as Brooke stayed close to him. He figured the best place to check first would be the information desk that sat like an ancient monument in front of them. As Zack got closer he found that the desk was very large and was arrayed in a large circle with one little area for the attendants to enter and leave. It was made of a dark hardwood and looked very old.

Zack moved around to the opening and started checking the old papers. He saw various reports of all kinds, detailing emergency protocols, expected deliveries, and patient registration forms. Zack found an old telephone on the desk and picked up the receiver, hoping it would work. He was met with silence and placed it back on it's receptacle.

Brooke was also hard at work looking for anything that might be of interest to them. She rooted through the old papers and actually did find something of use. On a piece of paper, was a key that had been taped to it. The paper said it belonged to security and only to be used in emergencies. The paper said it could unlock any door and elevator in the hospital.

"Hey Zack, look what I found." Brooke said showing him her find.

"Good job Brooke, this thing will come in handy in this big ass place." Zack said. He pocketed the key and continued his search. Finding nothing else of use he and Brooke left the information area and made their way over to the dry pond. There was nothing, only dry dust. Zack then started to lead Brooke back to a hallway next to the large desk. As they started to make their way down the hallway, the phone began to ring.

Zack quickly spun around and pointed his rifle at the unexpected sound. Brooke screamed and clung to him as they both stared at the phone. It continued to ring, the noise echoing in the otherwise deathly silent building. Zack started inching his way to the phone, never letting his rifle leave it's point of aim. The noise had shaken the both of them, catching them off guard.

Zack had finally made his way back over to the phone, as it never once stopped ringing. Slowly, Zach let his rifle go and reached out to pick up the phone. His hands clutched the head set, his heart beating a mile a minute. Brooke stared at the phone, afraid of what might happen, yet afraid to take her eyes off of it. Zack picked up the head set and brought to his ear.

"Hell…hello?" Zack asked shakily.

"Who da hell is dis?" a gruff voice of northeastern accent answered.

"I'm…uh Zack, who are you?" Zack answered back.

"Don't matter who I am. Listen, I got something you might be interested in. I can't talk, go to da gift shop on da foirst floor." with that the strange man hung up and the line once again went dead.

Zack replaced, the phone on it's receiver and looked to Brooke. His heart was still pounding and he didn't know whether or not to trust this man. He didn't sound "evil" yet things aren't what they seemed to be.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked with trepidation.

"He didn't say, he just said to go to the gist shop on the first floor." Zack said, realizing his mouth was dry.

"What are we gonna do?" Brooke asked, the fear in her voice.

Zack looked around the hospital atrium again. The deathly silence was once again present as the phone was silenced. Zack looked at all the different hallways leading off of the main atrium, they were all dark and menacing. Above on of the hallways there was a sign, leading the way to the chapel, the emergency room, and the gift shop.

"I think we don't have any other leads, we should go." Zack said as he brought his rifle back to his shoulder and lead Brooke into the darkened, ominous opening leading to the gift shop.

The hallway seemed to swallow the light into darkness. Zack was only able to go a few feet before he was forced to turn on his flashlight. In the darkened hallway, the cold seemed to grow prevalent. Zack slowly walked down the dark and dusty hallway, his breath growing more strained, freezing in the cold air and making his breath visible.

Zack always kept his sight trained down the long barrel of his M16 battle rifle. It was a small comfort to know that the distance from him to the end of the barrel was a small buffer zone from him and danger. Brooke never let go of Zack, she always made sure she had a handful of his uniform, the pistol in her other hand.

Zack and Brooke soon came to a small sign that hung over the hallway, with an arrow pointing to a door that was directly under it. The sign was decorated with once vibrant drawings of stuffed animals and candy, the colors having faded with age. Zack looked to Brooke and knew that this was the gift shop. Zack walked to the door and with his left hand reached out to open the latch, his other hand still holding the rifle, finger on the trigger.

As Zack opened the door, he was relieved to find that there were no surprises behind it. The room they entered was darker than the hallway outside. Sweeping his flashlight around the room, he found racks of dusty clothing, shelves of little trinkets and toys and in the corner was a large cooler that once held refreshing colas.

Looking around Zack became uneasy. The room was too cluttered with racks and shelves. If anything wanted to hide in here, it wouldn't be hard to do it. Zack left the door to the gift shop open as he lead Brooke into the darkened novelty store. Zack was sure someone or something was watching him. Even in the cold, grey air, he could feel sweat staring to build up under the brim of his helmet, his hands became clammy and the hair on his arms stood on end.

Inside, Zack started to search the room for the checkout desk. If there was anything of importance here, that is were it would be. Zack swept the room again with his flashlight and found the desk sitting in a dark corner. Zack then lead Brooke slowly over to the large structure. Brooke had begun to shake, he could feel her trembling next to him.

"OH SHIT!" Zack yelled at the exact same time Brooke screamed. His radio suddenly came to life, shattering the deathly silence. Instead of static, something could actually be heard.

"Hello, this is 105.9 radio now, this is the news stories at the top of the hour. President Bush yesterday said that Global warming was indeed a threat and that the government is working diligently on…SSSHHHH…Today on "for the love of money" does our contestant Kelly have what it takes, too…SSSSHHHH…..hola y Gracias para el sintonizar a Iberoamérica, Américas numeran una fuente para noticias, la comedia y la información para hoy norteamericano latina." Then the radio fell silent once again.

"What was that Zack!?" Brooke asked frantically.

"It was my radio, it's not supposed to do that. It will only pick up military channels, not public radio!" Zack answered her, just as frightened and confused. Then, what would appear as a cruel joke, the phone behind the checkout counter began to ring. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention with the noise, Zack quickly reached around and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered in a whisper. The voice on the other end was not near as calm. It was the same gruff New England man from before, but this time something was wrong with him.

"Good you made it. Listen, I know things, I know what they don't want anyone to know. I gotta tell someone, I just gotta. If I don't I'm gonna go crazy ya know what I mean?"

"You have no Idea." Zack answered the man. "Listen, tell me who you are, where are you, let us help you." Zack tried again to find out the strange mans identity.

"I told ya it don't matter who I am. If I tell you where I am they'll find me, I can't let them get me not again you understand me! I already been there once!" The man was beginning to become irritated.

"If you want to know what I know, go to da fif floor and look for da children's ward. Day'r up day'r doing strange shit to them, you gotta stop them. Meet me." With that the conversation was over, the line went dead.

"Brooke, Are you o.k.?" Zack asked as he hung up the phone. He saw she was becoming increasingly frightened and he wanted to make sure she was alright before continuing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. As long as you don't leave me." Brooke pleaded with him.

"What makes you think I'm leaving you? I told you I am always going to protect you." Zack said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know I'm just scared." She said, tears starting to come to her.

Zack took a deep breath. Ever since meeting Brooke, he had come to think of her as a little sister. His natural instinct to protect those who were unable to help themselves. Zack then reached out and embraced Brooke in a tight hug. He could feel her squeeze him tightly, her only link to sanity and hope.

Zack held Brooke for quite a while, letting her calm down. They were shaken from they're embrace by the sound of crashing metal in the distance. There was something out there. Zack looked to Brooke and then grabbed his rifle as she let him go. As the crashing screeching continued, Zack lead Brooke towards the sound, not wanting to know what was making it.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Seeing the Emergency sign was a light of hope for Lexington. He hoped he could go in there and find the supplies he need to actually help Ashley. With his Machine gun pointing the way, he lead Ashley up to the large building and entered the hospital.

Inside, Lexington found the building to be extremely dark and desolate. Switching on the light on his gun, he lead the way through a large set of double doors and back into the trauma rooms. Lexington found the closest room and helped Ashley onto a hospital gurney. He helped her remove his combat shirt and then went looking for medical supplies.

Lexington began to open all the medical drawers looking for supplies. Ashley simply watched, not able to do much of anything else. Lexington was lucky and able to find the supplies needed to better treat Ashley's wounds. He went to work and in the span of half an hour, was done. He helped Ashley get back to her feet.

As Ashley got up off of the bed, the diary she had found in the mortuary room fell out of her pocket. It fell to the floor with a dull thud as both Ashley and Lexington looked down at it. "What the hell is that?" Lexington asked.

"Oh I found it in the small room with the soldier and the girl laying on the bed." Ashley said trying to get the diary back from Lexington. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to keep him from it. It felt as though she had written it and her father had found it.

"Hold on let me look at it." Lexington said pushing Ashley back away from him.

Lexington opened the small book and began to read. With each sentence that his eyes read, it felt as though he was being stabbed in the heart. The words, "I HATE my father" spiraling in his head. It was written in Jenna's hand and the way she spoke was her as well. As he finished, he slammed the book shut. He stood for a moment taking in the words.

Ashley could see the hurt in his face. His breathing became erratic and his brow curled. Then with tremendous force he threw the book across the room, it hit the wall with such force it tore itself apart. Ashley saw a lonely tear roll down Lexington's face. Then he looked to her.

"No…no, I don't accept that. It looks like Jenna and it sounds like Jenna but she didn't write that." Lexington told said to her.

"Lexington please, I know it…"

"Shut the fuck up! What kind of sick goddamn joke do you think your playing!? You wrote that to fuck with me! Funny how you look almost identical to Jenna and you all of a sudden come up with some diary that say's she hates me! Fuck you bitch!" Lexington yelled. Ashley could see the rage in Lexington's eyes.

"I didn't write it, I swear, why would I…: Ashley tried to reply, tears streaming down her face.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Lexington muttered.

All of a sudden the pain returned to his head. He grabbed his head and tried in vain to stop the excruciating feeling. His head screamed, his world started to spin and his vision blurred. He looked to Ashley and saw that she had again taken on the form of Jenna. Her long blonde hair matted and frizzy, her eyes dark and sunken. Her hospital gown flowing to her ankles. Lexington looked into the eyes of the ghostly visage of his dead daughter.

A smile played across her face and she spoke to him in a calm, and calculated voice. "Hi Daddy, I've been a bad girl. Why don't you kill me? You already did it once." She began to laugh as the pain in his head grew so intense, he was once again forced to shut his eyes. Wanting nothing but the pain to stop, his training took over and he attacked. Ashley was hit square in the jaw by a powerful punch. The blow knocked her back into the medical drawers, making them spill their contents.

As she lay in a pile of medical instruments, Lexington again came over to her and picked her up, by the collar of her shirt. With all of his force he, threw her out of the examining room and into the hallway. Ashley was nothing more than a rag doll to a man as large and powerful as Lexington. She flew into a metal table that held bedpans and medicine cups, making them all crash to the floor.

Ashley didn't have time to recover. Lexington closed the distance between them with lightning speed and once again grabbed her up. This time he flung her head long into a glass partition used for quarantining patients. As she hit, the glass due to age and neglect, shattered under her, piercing her already broken body.

Lexington went over the where Ashley lay in the shattered glass. He looked down at her and he could see the fear and pain in her eyes. As he stared at her, something in his mind told him to kill her. He knew Ashley was the cause of all of this. He could end it once and for all. Grabbing Ashley by the collar again he held her up just enough so he could deliver a powerful blow to her face.

He could see she was about done. He could have just shot her, but that would have been to easy, he wanted to make her feel every bit of her death. He grabbed her collar one last time with the intent of finishing her off. He raised his hand and it soon would all be over for her.

He was about to deliver the finishing blow when he felt the cold steel barrel of a pistol pressed against the side of his head. The cold of the gun seemed to cool him down instantly. With his hand still raised in a fist over his head, and Ashley hanging limply in his hands. He finally stopped, but not because he wanted too.

"If you touch her one more time, I swear to god I will blow your fucking brains out." Zack said coldly as he pressed the hammer of the pistol down with his thumb, the audible click enough to stop the most determined individual.

"You don't know what your doing Zack. She is the cause of all of this." Lexington said not moving a muscle.

"No you don't know what's going on. Put her down now." Zack said.

Lexington did as he was told. He slowly put Ashley back on the ground, Zack's pistol barrel never leaving the side of his head. "Your making a big mistake. What your doing is insubordination Lt. Commander Lowell, I suggest you stop."

"No, Sir. You are combat ineffective. You have become a danger to me, the mission and the integrity of the United States military." Zack answered.

"Zack listen to me. Who are you gonna believe, think of all the time we've had together. Are you gonna give all of that up for a harlot?" Lexington asked.

"Lexington, I looked up to you. You were the father I never had, but ever since coming here, you've changed. You're not the Alexander Lexington I once knew. Zack said tears stinging his eyes. "Now give me your weapon."

Lexington looked to Zack and saw only resolve. He knew that the only thing he could count on right now was himself. He had to find Jenna, even if it meant doing it alone. In a quick move, Lexington moved the pistol away from his head and brought his knee into Zack's arm, almost breaking it. Zack dropped the pistol and gave Lexington the opportunity to get away.

Lexington ran to the end of the hallway and turned back to Zack. "I'm not the one who has changed Zack! I'm gonna find Jenna and get out of here so your either with me or against me!" Lexington yelled back to him. Zack saw Lexington turn around and sling his machine gun behind him as he ran into the darkened recesses of the hospital.

When Lexington was gone, Brooke ran up and went to Ashley's side. Zack then joined her and picked the broken girl up into his arms. He carried her into an examining room and laid her on a gurney. Brooke followed him into the room and making sure there was nothing coming, Zack shut the door, barricading themselves in the room until things could be sorted out.

To Be Continued…

A/N: so it begins.


	19. Brooke

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence.

_Brooke_

With each fall of his foot, the ground seemed to thunder under him. He had new purpose, he felt betrayed, yet at the same time, he didn't care. If Zack wanted to protect that stupid bitch Ashley it didn't matter to him one way or the other. He only had one mission now, Jenna.

Lexington had kept running through the darkened corridors of the hospital. With his machine gun slung around his back, he tore through the hallways, looking for anything that might lead him to Jenna. He had saw her ever since they came to Silent Hill. That must mean she was alive, alive and alone, he had to find her. Lexington soon found his way to the hospital Atrium. He took in the sight of the large cavernous room. Looking up to the darkened floors above, he decided that was the best place to start looking.

Brooke stood over Ashley as she lay on the gurney. Ashley looked up to Brooke and she could see the pain, hurt and confusion in her eyes. Brooke tried to comfort Ashley as best she could, but knew she could do little. After he had made sure the door was closed Zack came to Ashley's side as well. Zack took the flashlight off of his rifle and set it in the middle of the room, so that they would have light.

"Zack what did I do? Why did he do that to me, I thought he was on our side?" Ashley whimpered as Zack took her small, shaking hand into his.

"Shhh, it's O.K. You didn't do anything, it's not your fault. Now try and get some rest." Zack said comforting her.

Ashley nodded to him and closed her eyes. Surprisingly it did not take her long to fall asleep. While she slept, Zack wiped the blood from her face and took inventory of her wounds. He was glad to find nothing was broken, she would swell up and be black and blue for a while, but it could have been very much worse. After Zack was done checking Ashley, he went over to a corner in the shadow and slumped to the floor, Brooke staying by Ashley's side.

"Zack, who was that man who was beating her up?" Brooke asked after a while of silence.

"He is my Seal team leader, or rather he was." Zack answered her, not moving from the darkened corner.

"Why did he do this? What did she do to make him so angry?"

"Brooke, I couldn't really tell you. Ever since we got to Silent Hill, he hasn't been the same. Apparently Ashley and his dead daughter look almost the same. I guess, with all of the horror and violence going on, the similarity just got to him." Zack said.

Brooke went back to gently stroking Ashley's forehead. She knew she couldn't really shoot a gun or run that fast, but when she was upset as a child, her mother would gently stroke her head and it made the whole world feel better. She figured she could at least do that for Ashley. She was startled when Zack let out a sob from the darkness. She could hear him sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"You don't understand Brooke. I never had a dad growing up, and Lexington was the first guy to ever really fill that role for me. We have been through so much, he has helped me in so many ways, and I just held a gun to his head." Zack sobbed. He wasn't really talking to Brooke, he just needed to talk.

Brooke couldn't find words that wouldn't sound trite. She silently sat and just listened to Zack, for that was all she could do.

"I mean, come on. I always looked to him for guidance and support, then we get here and he is chasing ghosts around town. Not to mention all the fucked up shit that has happened since we all got here anyway." Zack went on.

"I have failed Vanessa, and I may have failed my best friend. I can't let that happen to you and Ashley. You two are too innocent for this shit." with that Zack sniffled one last time and fell silent. His need to vent his frustration met. Silence once again filled the room. The small flashlight sitting in the center only giving a small beam of concentrated light, wrapping the rest of the room in darkness. As the three sat, their own thoughts keeping them company, it was Zack who once again broke the Silence.

"Brooke, How did you get here?" Zack asked almost in a whisper.

Brooke stopped stroking Ashley and turned her head to the ground. She hadn't given it much thought. The more she thought about it, the more painful memories came running back to her. Zack thought that she had decided not to answer when she finally spoke.

"I was away at college." She went on.

"Hey Brooke are you gonna be ready for that test that professor Jenkins has scheduled for today?" a dark haired girl asked Brooke as she passed on the commons of the University of California.

"Yeah what about you?" Brooke Answered jokingly.

"You know me, I'm never prepared for class." The dark haired girl laughed as she waved Brooke on her way.

Brooke was as happy as she could possibly be. She had finished high school a year ago and was now on her journey to become a psychiatric doctor. The sun shone on her face and brightening her day. What more could she want. She was single in a town full of beautiful people. With her being a very attractive, petite blonde, the entire world was at her command.

Brooke then looked to her wrist watch and saw that she had five minutes to get to class before she would be late and professor Hollingsworth didn't tolerate late pupils. Hurrying to class, Brooke found her seat in the large lecture hall just as the professor was shutting the doors.

The class went on as normal. Today's lecture was about schizophrenia, and how people suffering from it create reasons in their heads, weather by hallucinations, or abstract thought for their to be enemies. Brooke sat twirling her pencil in he hands. She wasn't over fond of Mrs. Hollingsworth's teaching methods.

"So you see class, schizophrenics can conjure various thoughts in their heads. They always think people are out to get them. They see no physical reason for this so they begin to think they are batman, or superman or something along those lines. Those types of people would have enemies, so if their lets say, batman, then they too would have enemies and to them their fears are rationalized." professor Hollingsworth went on.

A boy sitting directly behind Brooke then leaned down to her and whispered in her ear. "I say we put all the batman's in a room with all of the jokers and see what happens." he joked with her.

Brooke let out a little chuckle which unfortunately for her, got the attention of her professor.

"Brooke, is there something so funny that you would like to share with the class?" professor Hollingsworth asked her. Brooke was flushed with embarrassment, she gave sheepish smile and answered her teacher.

"No professor, it was nothing, I'm sorry." She said.

Her teacher than began to continue her lesson, leaving the insolent girl alone. "Those are of course some of the most extreme cases, and the more innocent tones. Some people are so angry that can conjure things in their minds, that Hollywood horror writers would be hard put thinking of. These are some of the most violent individuals. Luckily, only they can see what happens in their heads, they can't project it into physical manifestation." The teacher said to a silent class.

Just then an administration came through the doors and went to the teacher. He handed her a note and then called Brooke to follow him to the office. Confused at what might be going on, she followed the man to the school office and soon found out why she was called from class.

"Brooke, we got this letter today. It is from your parents. We don't know how it got here or who sent it because it just kind of showed up on my desk." The headmaster said handing Brooke the letter. She then read it.

_Brooke, _

_You have to help us. Me and your father have gotten into some trouble._

_We need you to come help us. It is urgent that you do. You are our only hope. _

_You can find us in the small West Virginia town of Silent Hill. _

_We don't know how much longer we can wait. You have to hurry. _

"Sir you have to let me take off from class so I can help my parents." Brooke pleaded with her headmaster. The note didn't have a return address and it didn't even have her parents names written in the closing statement. It worried her.

" I thought you might. It has already been taken care of with your professors. I don't know what to think of it but I think you need to hurry." her headmaster said.

With that Brooke left the headmasters office and went immediately to her dorm. Grabbing enough cloths for a couple of days and a couple hundred dollars, Brooke was on a plane for West Virginia that night. She sat in the uncomfortable seat of the plane watching the night sky go past her. Her head filled with all sorts of scenarios, some as innocent as her parents just needing money, other far more sinister. She fell into a fitful sleep as the rest of the flight went by in relative peace.

She landed in Charleston's Yeager airport at just past six in the morning. Still feeling tired, yet filled with too much worry for her parents she went to the first west Virginia state Police post she could find. The Policeman on duty was surprised to see such a small girl carrying so much luggage come into the post.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked as she got up to the desk.

"Yes I need help getting to a town called Silent Hill please." Brooke asked looking for her I.D. just in case she needed it.

"Silent Hill, I can't take you there." he said just as surprised with her request.

"Why not, My parents are there and…" Brooke tried to explain to him.

"Sorry miss, but I can guarantee that your parents or not up there, Aint no body up there since the early seventies" The police officer said.

"No but look, I got this yesterday." Brooke said taking out the letter from her parents and showing it to the state trooper.

The police officer took the letter from her and read it. It didn't take him long and Brooke could see in his eyes that he too thought something was wrong. He then came out from behind the desk and lead Brooke into at quiet corner, whispering to her.

"All right look, Come back here in an hour and I can take you as far as the city limits."

Brooke nodded her head and did as she was told. She left the police post and went to get some breakfast. After exactly an hour had passed, Brooke returned to the post to find the state trooper from earlier sitting in his patrol car. He motioned for her to get in and after they loaded all of her luggage, they were off.

The trip passed in relative silence. To help get them there faster, the trooper turned on his lights and sirens. The strong hemi engine of the supped up dodge charger, showed it's power as it raced down the highway. It was a two hour drive from Charleston to a lonely bridge sitting hidden behind lush mountain vegetation. Brooke got out of the car a retrieved her luggage. As she started to make her way towards town, the police officer called to her.

"Listen, You have three days. You don't check into a state police post by then, I gonna send people out looking for you." he said.

Brooke nodded to him and turned towards the Town of Silent Hill. She heard the police car pull away as she made her way up the winding road. She walked for what felt like an eternity. She noticed that as she walked, the sky clouded over and a dense fog settled over the area, coupled with unseasonable cold.

"Must be Mountain fog." she reasoned with her self. Brooke continued to walk and soon, the ghostly ruin of Silent Hill emerged from the fog as she made her way down the main street. She had not the faintest clue as to where to start looking. All of a sudden out of the fog a lanky young man came running frantically away. Soon after She heard the sharp staccato of what she thought was gunfire.

Brooke called out to the boy. He turned and smiled at her. The smile he gave her made her uneasy, it was as though he was waiting for her arrival. He motioned her forward with his finger and against started to run into the fog. Leaving her luggage in the middle of the road, Brooke ran after the boy. She followed him into a cheap looking motel that was common in the early seventies.

The boy ran very quickly and Brooke did her best to follow him. He ran into a room and Brooke was relieved she would be able to catch him. When she rounded the door into the room the sight that met her was pure hell. Her parents lay dead in the middle of the room. They were severed at the waist and both of their torsos had been sewn together. Blood splattered every wall, and pooled under their dead bodies. Their legs were no where to be seen.

The boy she had been chasing was standing on her parents dead bodies smiling at her. Just then a very well dressed man came out of a side room and he too smiled at her. Before she could react, a Siren began to wail and the whole world was sunk into darkness.

Brooke awoke laying on a table not able to move. Her entire body was in pain. Most of the pain was concentrated round her groin. From what she could see, the ceiling was nothing and only blackness. The walls were covered in blood and pulsated as if they were breathing.

The man who had come out of a side room in the hotel came into view, standing over her, looking at her. He seemed to say something, as Brooke couldn't hear anything. After she saw his lips stop moving, the boy she had chased into the motel came into view, standing over her. He said something to the older man and then She saw the boy smile and bring a scalpel into view. Brooke's eyes went wide. She was afraid of what he was going to do with it. She tried to scream or make any kind of noise at all, yet nothing. The boy brought the scalpel to her face and Brooke watched it every second. She felt the searing pain of the sharp blade cut into her. She soon passed out from the pain.

She awoke sometime later, yet she was still on the table, not able to move. Her entire head screamed in hot pain. She began to cry, the salt water stinging her face. The boy again came into view and this time, he placed a porcelain mask on her. As soon as the foreign object touched her raw flesh, The pain again returned. Again she went unconscious.

She awoke again and her body screamed in pain with every move. She was no longer on the table and now seemed to be in a museum of sorts, sitting under a bright light. Not able to move, she just lay on the floor. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man with a rifle coming towards her.

Zack had not moved the entire time Brooke was recounting her ordeal. "That is when I met you and you know the rest from there." Brooke said. She had begun to cry retelling her story, the memory of her parents hitting her.

As Brooke finished her story, Ashley woke from her sleep. Zack got to his feet when she called for him, not able to find him at first. Zack went to her side and took her hand in his. "Zack I'm gonna be O.K." Ashley said weakly.

"I know, You'll have quite a shiner for a little while, but just tell people you fell into a doorknob." Zack said feebly trying to joke.

His dumb joke seemed to work as Ashley gave little smile. Ashley then painfully sat up on the edge of the bed. Looking around the room, an absence soon became apparent. "Zack, where is Vanessa?"

Zack was dreading this moment for quite a long while. Not wanting to lie to her, he told Ashley the truth. "Ashley, um…Vanessa, she ugh, she didn't…she went home." Zack said starting to tear up.

Brooke had also begun to cry at Zack having to retell Vanessa's last moments. She could tell both of these girls were close, she didn't know how, she just knew. After Zack was done telling Ashley what had happened, he was already in tears. Ashley had held her tears until Zack was done, but as soon as he finished, she broke down and fell into his arms, crying.

All three people cried into each others arms for quite some time, when Ashley broke away. "I think the best way to honor Vanessa is to get out of here alive." Ashley said through sniffles.

Both Zack and Brooke nodded their agreement. "We have a lead to go to the fifth floor, I think we should start there." Zack said getting to his feet, and grabbing his combat gear.

"O.K. that sounds good to me, but what about Lexington?" Ashley asked.

"If we find him, we should try to reason with him. He is just as much a victim in this as we are. If he won't listen to reason, well." Zack didn't finish the sentence, he didn't want to think of that out come.

AS everyone got their things Zack opened the door out into the cold grey hospital hallway. Ashley went back to where Lexington had tried to help her back and found that the pistol she had been using was still there. Ashley then took the time to greet Brooke.

"Oh by the way, I'm Ashley. It looks like we all are in this together huh?" she said to Brooke not knowing what else to say about her unfortunate surgery.

Brooke could sense her unease and tried to help her with it. "Good to meet you too. I know Your uncomfortable about my extra "things" but I'm o.k. don't worry."

Ashley nodded her head and inwardly thanked Brooke for helping her get over her trepidations, she also thanked her for tending to her while she was out. After everyone was done, Zack lead the group into the grey maze of the hospitals halls, their destination, the fifth floor.

To Be Continued…

A/N: O.K. I know this one was a little slow, I have been wanting to give a little back story on Brooke before I went any further, also, this was a good place for Zack to "reveal" Vanessa's death to Ashley. Happy reading.


	20. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence.

_Betrayal _

**Ashley, Zack and Brooke moved slowly through the cold dark, hallways of the decrepit hospital. Not one of the three said anything. Each had their own inner demons wrestling with their inn minds. Zack, upset over having to tell Ashley her best friend was dead, and the very real possibility of having lost his mentor. Ashley Dealing with the news she no longer had Vanessa to talk too late in the night, go out to pizza with, or talk about boys and just act like teenage girls. Finally Brooke, Ever since she had met Zack at the Historical Society, her mind had been blank up until that point, now that she had remembered and recounted how she got here, She realized her parents were dead.**

**Zack lead Ashley and Brooke back into the main atrium of the hospital and stopped, wanting to find the best way to get to the fifth floor. Zack looked to the glass elevators and figured they probably weren't working. That left the stairways. Zack then turned to Brooke and Ashley.**

**"So, we need to get to the fifth floor, I bet the elevators aren't working so I think we need to take the stairs." Zack said to the girls.**

**"That sounds like a good idea, I wouldn't have any other idea." Ashley said, trying to situate the bandages on her back so they were somewhat comfortable.**

**"Yeah the stairs." Brooke simply replied.**

**Zack then brought his rifle to the ready position and nodded for the girls to follow him. The three set off down a hallway opposite the one were the Emergency room was. As they went along, they once again settled back into awkward silence.**

**Lexington had walked aimlessly through the hospital. He now found himself in the X-ray room. The large machine occupied most of the room as it hung from the ceiling. A table sat under it and had collected dust. Lexington went over to the machine and saw the General Electric logo.**

**Lexington was just about to leave the room, thinking there was nothing of importance in here. He turned around and as he made his way past the X-ray machine, Lester, swung down and hung from the large machine inches from his face. Startled, Lexington backed away and pointed the machine gun at Lester, who swung happily upside down.**

**"Well, GIJOE is all alone, his friends gone." Lester said smiling.**

**"Lester, where is Jenna?" Lexington asked gruffly.**

**"She is around, The princess tends to other matters at the moment. You see she must be ready for the banquet." Lester said, still swinging from the large X-ray machine.**

**"I'm not playing your games Lester, tell me where she is now." Lexington said.**

**"It's not my game your playing." Lester said, he then continued on.**

**"Yes Gambriel I know. I don't want him too either, remember what he did to me. You Wouldn't! of course I will do what ever the Princess says. It's cruel of you to threaten me that way. You know what happens Gambriel when I get threatened." Lester said holding a conversation with himself.**

**Lexington didn't know what to think. He just stood and listened to Lester argue with his friend "Gambriel". Lowering his weapon, Lexington simply just sat through the conversation.**

**"It's not my fault Bridgett went to sleep Gambriel. You're the one who wanted to play with her so rough, You broke her! Granted, I didn't expect Ken to find the dolly I made for the princess, now that he has her, he won't let anyone else play with her, I always knew ken was selfish. O.K. O.K. I'll tell him." Lester said as he turned to look at Lexington.**

**Lexington was taken aback. Lester had something specific to tell him. He only hoped it would lead him to Jenna, if it didn't, He could kill Lester later. "GIJOE listen. Ken, Barbie, and the doll are no longer your friends. They never were, they lied to you. The princess wants you to kill them all." Lester said coldly.**

**"Kill, Zack. I don't think I can, I mean yeah he wants to hang around the bitch Ashley, but I thought I could get him to come around later." Lexington said, upset at the thought of having to kill Zack.**

**"Why not. Like you said he wants to hang around Barbie. Barbie has already lied to you many times and Ken hides something from you as well. As proof, ask ken to show you the book he found when he was looking for water. Then after you have killed them, you can take your place next to the princess." Lester said, a sly smile playing across his face.**

**Lexington stood in silence. He didn't believe Lester, Zack wouldn't betray him like that. Yet, Zack really wasn't that interested in helping him find Jenna either. Hell he had even held a gun to his head. Lexington had begun to doubt everything he once thought he knew. That is when it hit him, Lester seemed to know where Jenna was and more importantly, he was in communication with her. If he wanted to see Jenna, he had to cooperate with Lester.**

**Lexington could feel his skin tingle and his heart race as he thought about what he was going to do. He looked to Lester and slowly nodded his head. Lester gave a small chuckle and a malicious smile plastered his face.**

**Zack Lead Ashley and Brooke through the maze of hallways and dark corridors. The flashlight on the end of his rifle illuminating a path through which he would follow. Zack really wasn't sure where he was. Every hallway looked the same in the style of hospital architecture common in the seventies. He knew he hadn't gone up any floors but other than that, he was clueless.**

**"I have no idea where the hell we are." Zack said as they stopped in the middle of a hallway intersection. Zack looked up and down both hallways, finding nothing but the same things.**

**Ashley winced as her back and bruises pained her. Zack saw that she was in pain and went to help her sit down to rest a little bit. While Zack tended to Ashley, Brooke saw something on the wall and went to investigate. She could see something large was framed, against the wall covered in dust. She ran her hand over the glass surface and found a map of the hospital, used to help direct visitors to their respective destinations.**

**"Zack look at this." Brooke said as she wiped away the remaining dust and grime. Making sure Ashley was comfortable, he went to see what Brooke had found.**

**"All right, good job Brooke, this will help immensely." Zack said studying the map. On the map of the first floor was a large red dot that indicated their location. According to the map they were near the cafeteria. If they went through the cafeteria there was a stairwell behind it that would lead them to were they needed to go.**

**"O.K. If we go through the cafeteria there is a stairwell we can use to go up to the fifth floor." Zack said looking to both Brooke and Ashley making sure they understood the plan.**

**"Yeah if we're lucky, nothing bad will happen." Brooke said optimistically. Both Zack and Ashley looked to her and gave her a look apprehension.**

**"We can only hope so Brooke." Zack said.**

**Zack helped Ashley to her feet and handed her Lexington's pistol. She took it and got her strength together. Then remembering that he had taken his pistol from Brooke when they had found Lexington and Ashley, he gave Brooke the pistol back so that all three were now armed. After everyone had their things, Zack once again took the lead and headed towards the cafeteria.**

**Zack soon found the set of large doors that had "cafeteria" on a sign hanging to one side above the door. Zack pushed the door open and ushered the girls inside before going in himself. Once inside, the sight that greeted them was one of total destruction. Chairs were thrown all around the room and laying on their sides. There were very few tables actually standing upright, most either tipped over or broken in one way or another.**

**In the middle of the room, the ceiling had collapsed making a straight shot through impossible. To their left, a row of very large windows, let in the grey light from the outside. Zack looked to the girls and started to make his way through the maze of destruction. Zack had a bad feeling, Brooke evidently did too as she had once again grabbed on to Zack's uniform and begun to shake.**

**Zack could hear Ashley behind him, her breath shallow and quivering, at least he wasn't the only one to feel apprehensive. Zack carefully made his way through the mangled table and ceiling supports. Stepping over an upturned table, he found that they had found a clearing. Zack helped Brooke and Ashley over the table and was interrupted when the revolving door to the kitchen opened.**

**Stepping out of the kitchen a woman dressed in a cooks apron came stumbling towards them. Her cloths were charred as well as most of her skin. Her left arm was severed at the elbow and charred bone and flesh could be seen at the wound. Her left eye was hanging out of her head, held only by the ocular nerve. Her right eye was glazed and white. Sunk deep in her neck was a large meat cleaver that had failed to go all the way through and now protruded from her.**

**Zack and the girls watched in stunned silence as the woman reached up with her good right arm and pulled the meat cleaver from her neck and then began to wield it as a weapon. The woman then started to shuffle at them with a quickened pace as she held the knife high above her head.**

**She was slow and her actions predictable. As she swung the knife down, Zack and the girls had more than enough time to get out of the way. They regrouped behind the woman as she recovered from her failed attack. All three brought their weapons to bear and as the woman turned again to face them, all three started to shoot.**

**The steady staccato of Zack's M-16 rifle and the sharp cracks of the girls pistols, filled the room with noise and flashing. The bullets hit the demon cook tearing her apart, bright red fountains of blood shooting from her wounds. After the bullets had rendered her incapable of standing on her own two feet, she fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.**

**When the demon cook hit the ground, Zack, Ashley and Brooke stopped shooting her. Zack lowered his weapon slightly as he checked to see if she was dead. She didn't move, not even making a sound. Then with lightning speed, the demon cook propped herself up with her good arm and her stub and crawled towards Zack, knife still in hand.**

**The demon cook had reached Zack so quickly none of the three had time to react. When she was within arms reach of Zack's leg, she swept the large knife across his leg, leaving a deep gash. As Zack's leg gave out under the pain of the gash. Ashley raised her pistol and fired into the demon cook, emptying the magazine.**

**After Ashley dumped her magazine into the cook, she began to writhe and moan in her death throws. After about a minute, the cook fell silent and she moved her last. Ashley stood with her large pistol still aimed at the cook as Brooke came from behind her and put her hand on her shoulder. Zack was on one knee checking the extent of his damage.**

**Ashley and Brooke helped him to a table that still stood upright and sat him down there. He reached into his combat pack and pulled out a small first aid kit, similar to the one Lexington had first used on Ashley. After his wounds were properly dressed, he got to his feet and helped Ashley and Brooke recover their composure.**

**"You guys all right?" He asked checking his rifle.**

**"Yeah I'll be all right, what about you though?" Ashley asked, concern in her eyes and voice.**

**"I'm fine, it wasn't anything to worry about. Lets get out of here." Zack said, going over to Brooke to comfort her.**

**Ashley and Brooke both nodded their agreement and followed Zack as he limped on his way. Making their way through the kitchen, they soon found the stairwell they were looking for. Zack, Ashley and Brooke filled in and the heavy emergency door slammed shut behind them, the noise echoing hatefully up and down the empty stairwell.**

**As the door shut, any available light from the hallway extinguished, throwing the group into total darkness. Zack flipped the flashlight back on and pointed his rifle up to see if he could plan their path. In the feint light, Zack couldn't really see anything. He saw something above him a couple of floors up, but nothing to immediately impede their path.**

**Zack went to the front, and led the girls up the stairs. Step after step was like a thousand miles straight up. The fear and dread he felt as he ascended, sent dread though his body. Zack could tell Brooke and Ashley were scared as well. He soon found himself at the landing of the second floor. Passing the door, he continued up the stairs, and soon found something he hadn't seen from the first floor. Half way between the second and third floor, the stairway was missing and demolished, preventing any further forward progress.**

**"Fuck, I wish this shit didn't just pop out of nowhere." Zack said under his breath.**

**"It's too far to try and jump, isn't it?" Ashley said looking over the dark void to the other side.**

**"For me, no I could make it. However you and Brooke aren't exactly in factory condition, if you know what I mean. I can't risk letting one of you girls fall. Lets go down to the second floor." Zack said going back down the stairs, Brooke and Ashley followed.**

**Zack found that the second floor door way was open and wasted no time leading Ashley and Brooke through. The first sight that met the trio was a large elegant sign placed on the wall, meant to give a pleasing aesthetic appearance to an otherwise disturbing notion.**

**"Ward of Clinical Psychiatry"**

**"Son of bitch." Zack said dejectedly.**

**"I take it this floor isn't going to be nice is it?" Brooke asked innocently.**

**"I doubt it." Ashley answered.**

**"Come on lets go." Zack said with the same excitement as going to get a root canal done through his ass.**

**Zack took the lead, hoping to shield Ashley and Brooke from any threats. They followed the hallway into a reception area with several hallways branching off, going to patients rooms.**

**Zack went to the reception desk and saw dirty clutter littering the surface. On the back wall behind the reception desk was a large board divided into room numbers with patient names. Zack, Ashley and Brooke then began to search the desk for anything useful. Zack came across a piece of paper that looked like a note for other nurses about the patient in room 2989.**

_This is a reminder to all nurses that you need to keep an eye on the patient in room number_

_2989. He has developed a habit of taking off and wandering the hospital. He is considered to be violently ill. Many other nurses have had problems keeping him under control. If he does happen to escape, he has normally been found on the fifth floor in the Pediatric ward hanging around a female patient there. Besides the fact that he is violent, we don't know if he is sexually deviant, all precautions must be taken. If the head of hospital nursing staff learns of the patients escape, you all know we will all be punished. We won't lose our jobs, but we will wish we had. _

_Head staffing nurse,_

_Lorelei Fields. _

**By the time Zack had finished reading the note, Ashley and Brooke had gathered around him and also read it. As their eyes scanned over the words, they knew what it meant. "I' Give you three guesses who is in room 2989." Zack asked rhetorically.**

**Turning around to look at the patient registry board, room next to the number 2989, was the name Lester, his last name having been rubbed off. Ashley mouthed the word 'why' **_**as she looked to the ceiling hoping for answers and finding none.** _

**"_I think we should pay a visit to room 2989." Zack said raising his rifle and walking slowly towards the darkened hallway. _**

**Brooke and Ashley, not wanting to be left alone quickly caught up to Zack and followed closely behind him. As they passed rooms, 2986, 2987, and 2988, they saw that there was a large window used for patient observation, so the nurses could check on the wards without actually having to go in the room. Zack saw the room numbers go by above the doors as he walked. With each passing number, his dread and apprehension growing. Finally he came to room number 2989. **

**Looking through the window, they saw a group of woman bound and gagged kneeling on the floor. From where they were they looked very much alive. Each wearing the white dress and white hat with a red cross of the hospital nursing staff, they also looked to be fairly young. In each of their eyes, their fear was evident. Then out of one corner Lester appeared carrying with him several buckets**

**The women looked to him as he was evidently talking to them. Zack Ashley and Brooke could see his mouth moving, but the observation window was evidently sound proof. Zack checked the door and found that it was locked, this not surprising him. Zack then checked the window and found that there was an intercom button, pressing it, Lester could then be heard. **

**"Hello ladies, remember me? Weall used to have so much fun together." Lester said laughing. As he finished his sentence, he splashed some sort of liquid on the nurses. **

**"I would run off and you all would be frantic trying to find me, so you all wouldn't get in trouble. We know what happens when the nurses have been bad girls, they get punished, just like everyone else." Again Lester continued his hysterical laughing and emptied the second bucket of liquid on the poor helpless women. **

**"You all would always find me though. Take me back to this prison. I hated those games, I hated all of you bitches. The Princess has allowed me to play with all of you one last time, but this time I get to chose the game. I like Nursery rhymes, what about you nurse Veronica?" Lester said, stopping his laughing and getting serious. **

**Lester went up to the nurse closest to the window and got behind her. Pressing his face against her ear, he hissed as he asked her the question. Veronica closed her eyes and began to cry, sobbing through the gag Lester had put in her mouth. Again he spoke to the poor woman. **

**"I hate women. Their dirty, disgusting creatures. Look at you, you can't even keep your self clean. Not to mention the fact that every month you bleed all over the place. Something that bleeds for three days and doesn't die has got to be evil." Lester said into her ear, each word tearing her soul apart. **

**Lester then removed the gag that was round Veronica's head. Through the intercom, Zack Ashley and Brooke could hear her pleas and cries for mercy, tears streaming down her face. Lester then began to laugh his vicious laugh and went around veronica so that he and her were face to face. **

**"Do you know the nursery rhyme, Ring Around The Rosy" Lester asked, calmly. **

**Veronica hesitated for a moment and then nodded her head yes. The other nurses behind her had begun to cry and whine as best they could through their gags as well. "Recite it for me." Lester growled. **

**"Ring…ring around the rosie, Po…pocket, full of Poesy's, ashes to ashes, we all…we all fall…dow…down." veronica said meekly, struggling through the tears. **

**Lester had backed away from Veronica while he was listening to her recite the rhyme. He slouched with his back against the wall and had a smug grin on his face. **

**"Do you ladies know my favorite part of that rhyme is?" Lester asked as he looked at his nails, seemingly not to care. **

**All of the women in the room shook their heads no and looked to him to see what he would do next. "My favorite part is, Ashes to ashes." Lester said, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny Zippo Lighter. The eyes of the women got big and they all began to frantically cry through their gags. **

**Zack yelled to Lester realizing what he had done. Zack tried to Pull the door open again and finding it was stuck fast, he began to pound on the window. His repeated blows did nothing against the glass and then he raised his rifle and fired off a burst of ammunition. The bullets hit the glass, making it crack and spider out, yet not shatter. It was bullet proof.**

**With That Zack, Brooke and Ashley could only watch as time seemed to slow. Lester flipped the lid of the Zippo as it made that distinctive Zippo clink. Pulling the striking wheel with his thumb, producing a small flame. Lester then casually tossed the lighter with a flick of his wrist and it went sailing towards the captive women. All of the women's eyes watched in horror as the lighter hit Veronica's white nursing dress. **

**An audible "Pooovvvvvffff" could be heard as the fire ignited Veronica's dress. The flame spread in fractions of a second to the other women. Brooke Ashley and Zack now knew for certain the liquid Lester had splashed them with was gasoline. Brooke and Ashley held each other in their arms, looking away, not able to witness the torture. Zack once again pounded the glass, hoping it would break, yet finding it unyielding. **

**The Tormented cries of the nurses could be heard through the intercom. Ashley and Brooke had begun to cry and Zack still pounded the glass. As the women burned, Lester turned to Zack and looked to him with a malicious smile, it was as though he knew they were out there the entire time. Zack and Lester stared at each other, then Lester gave a bow, turned and walked through the flames out of sight. **

**Zack stared into the room as it filled with flames and smoke. Zack held his hands against the glass and he could feel the intense heat radiate through it. As Zack stood transfixed by the flames, a charred hand came through the flames and held it's palm against the glass. Not knowing what else to do, Zack put his palm against hers, with the glass as a barrier, it was the least he could do. **

**Zack looked into the room until, running out of viable oxygen, the fire put itself out. Nothing in the room moved and Lester had been long gone. It was only then that Zack felt he could continue their journey. Calming the girls down, Zack lead them back to the registration desk. **

**The girls sat behind the desk in some of the available chairs. Zack stood in front of the desk, leaning against it. They all needed a moment to try and forget what they had just witnessed. Zack took off his helmet and held his head in his hands. Out of nowhere, he felt the cold, metal barrel of a machine gun against the back of his head. **

**Lexington had left the x-ray room and now found himself on the second floor. He had given a lot of thought to what Lester had said. He didn't want to believe it yet, there was something inside of him, that said otherwise. Lexington then decided that he would check Zack and see if what Lester said was true. If Zack did in fact have a book he was hiding from him, then he was his enemy. Lexington rounded a corner and saw that Zack, the fucked up doll girl and that bitch Ashley were resting at a nursing station, it would seem Lexington would get his chance sooner than he thought. Sneaking up behind them without any of them knowing his presence, he raised his machine gun and placed the barrel at the seat of Zack's head. **

**Ashley looking up and seeing who it was screamed as she backed away into a corner. Brooke pulled out the pistol Ack had given her and pointed it at Lexington. She then went to shield Ashley, if Lexington tried to finish what he started. Zack, slowly raised his hands, not wanting to spook Lexington into rash behavior. **

**"_I would put that gun down little girl if you don't want to see your precious Zackikins brains splattered all over that back wall." Lexington said, coldly. _**

**Zack slowly nodded to Brooke to put the pistol down. She did as she was told and tossed it towards Lexington. Never letting his machine gun lose it's aim, Lexington bent down and grabbed the pistol, he then shouldered his machine gun and used the pistol on Zack. **

**"All right, I'm going through a lot of shit right now. You need to turn around slowly and face me. Don't make a fucking move otherwise." Lexington said as he backed a short distance from Zack. **

**Zack nodded his head and slowly turned to face Lexington. When he saw him, he looked different. His helmet cast a menacing shadow over his face and his eyes had a dark sunken look. His face was sallow and taught. He didn't look like the Lexington he remembered, he looked, sick. **

**When Zack had turned all the way around, Lexington began to search him. With the pistol pointed at his face, Zack could do nothing to stop him. Lexington searched every pocket of Zack's MARPAT uniform. He soon felt what he was looking for in one of the larger leg pockets. **

**"There, empty that pocket now." Lexington said, still holding the gun to Zack's face.**

**Zack, knew not to question Lexington. He slowly reached down and pulled the small diary he had found in Tony's Pizza Emporium. He held the book out to Lexington to take it, he wouldn't. "Read it." Lexington commanded. **

**Looking to Lexington, Zack slowly opened the book and read it from the first entry to the last. As he finished, Zack saw the anger return to Lexington's face. "He was right. You have been betraying me this whole time!" Lexington yelled. **

**"No listen I was going to…" Zack could not finish before he was cut off. **

**"Save it. I'll just kill you now, and then I'll kill those little bitches over there." Lexington said as he backed away and pulled the hammer of the pistol down with his thumb. **

**Brooke held on to Ashley as she cried uncontrollably. She was scared of Lexington and she didn't want anything to happen to her, Zack, or Brooke. Zack saw Lexington's finger tense as he was about to pull the trigger when the Siren began to wail. Lexington lost his concentration and Zack took the opportunity to act. **

**Brooke held Ashley as she cried into her shoulder. As the Siren began to cry and the hospital was plunged into darkness she saw Zack grab Lexington's arm and elbow him in the face, before it became to dark to see anything. With her sight gone, Brooke grabbed Ashley and held her tight. She could hear Lexington and Zack scuffling in the darkness.**

**Brooke heard Zack cry out in pain and then she heard heavy footsteps echoing down the hallway away from where they were. As Brooke looked to the origin of the noise, she saw a small light turn on and then round a corner out of sight, Lexington had run off again. **

**It was not long after Brooke saw Lexington flee that Zack appeared by her and Ashley's side. He bent down and held Brooke and Ashley tight, protecting them from danger, wishing the siren would stop.**

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: I want to thank every one for continuing to read my story. I also want to thank you for the reviews, they really help. Once again thank you.


	21. Spare The Rod: Spoil The Nurse

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence.

_Spare The Rod…Spoil The Nurse_

_They could hear the world around them change into the hellish nightmare they knew would be just after the hateful wail of the siren. A deep mournful growling could be heard as well as a sickening squishing as the walls turning to flesh and sheet metal. The twisting and contorting of metal and flesh seemed to last forever. Suddenly, there was silence. Dirty water seeped in from the ceiling from an unknown source and as the water hit the floor, it echoed throughout the hospital. _

_Brooke finally found the courage to open one of her eyes and found that the world had changed before her. Zack Let go of the girls and reached for his rifle. Finding the flashlight on the end, he flipped the switch, illuminating, Ashley and Brooke's faces in deep shadows. _

"_You girls all right." Zack asked, not able to find any other words._

_Brooke nodded as she stroked Ashley's head, calming her down from their recent encounter with Lexington. Ashley sniffled and weakly nodded her head that she would be fine. Zack got to his feet and went over to the reception desk to find it had changed from an elegant hardwood, to a twisted and mangled metal structure coated in rust and blood. He got his helmet from the counter and went back over to where Ashley and Brooke sat on the floor. _

"_We should try and get out of here. Remember what happened last time the world was like…" Zack stopped, not wanting to bring back the memory of Vanessa's death. _

_Brooke looked to him and knew what he meant and Ashley looked to him as well, taking a good guess. Brooke helped Ashley to her feet and Made one last visual check to make sure they were indeed fine. Zack checked his rifle to make sure that the change to this world hadn't affected it, at this point in time he didn't want to take any chances. _

"_Zack, Lexington took my pistol!" Brooke cried as she realized she was unarmed. When she had it, it was clumsy in her hands and the feeling of it disturbed her, yet it made her feel safe, something physically tangible to hold on to. _

"_Shit, I forgot about that too. What sucks more is Lexington is a finely trained military machine and one more gun in his hands is one more way for him to do harm." Zack said pounding the front of his helmet, berating himself for not being able to wrestle it from his hands. _

"_He can't hurt us if he doesn't know where we are." Ashley said sternly. _

'_Yeah Ashley that is true but how are we going to be able to hide ourselves from him?" Zack asked confused. _

"_We use what we have all around us. Lets make something useful to our advantage. Lets use the darkness." Ashley said looking around the pitch black area. _

"_Ashley I don't think that's a good idea." Brooke hesitated. _

"_She may be right though Brooke. He can't shoot what he can't hit. The military training in him won't let him just randomly shoot bullets." Zack said seriously considering the notion. _

"_You guys please, I don't think…" Brooke stammered. _

"_Brooke, it will be all right. I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you. Ashley is here too, everything is going to be fine." Zack said trying to comfort her. _

_Realizing that she was outvoted, and these people were going to do what they pleased, she slowly nodded her head in concession. Ashley grimly looked to Zack as he nodded his head, with that, they're only link to hope and good was extinguished with the flip of a switch, plunging the hellish world once again into total darkness. _

_Brooke could feel herself shake. Her breath began to quicken and she could feel the cold sweat starting to sting her facial wounds. She didn't want to look around, not even to move. The small feeble light on the end of Zack's rifle, to her, was a shield that kept the evil at bay. She could sense the malicious presence gazing at her, piercing through the dark. They were now in their home, and they wanted to play._

_Brooke could hear Ashley move around Zack, trying to get him to protect her as she was sharing the same sentiment as Brooke. Zack could tell that now that the light was out, Ashley wasn't as brave as she previously let on. He then thought of a way to comfort the frightened girls. _

"_Here I have an idea." Zack said. _

_Ashley and Brooke could tell he was moving in the darkness. There was some rustling and then there was a sharp ripping of material. It continued for a minute, then they felt Zack tie something to the waists of their pants. _

"_There, That's my combat harness. I don't really need it so now we will never be more than a foot away from each other." he said, in the most comforting voice he could muster. _

"_But what about all of you battle stuff?" Brooke asked. _

"_The good thing about MARPAT uniforms, they have pockets everywhere." he said._

"_All right, lets head back to the stairwell and see where we can go from there." Zack continued, as he checked his gun and made sure his connection with Ashley and Brooke was secure. _

_Finding that everything was as it should be, they finally started off down the rusty hallway. To make his way, Zack had to probe the area in front of him with his rifle. Progress was slow, the awkward configuration led to one member of the group stumbling every so often. _

_Finally they made it to the door that led to the stairwell. Opening the door, Zack led Ashley and Brooke carefully into the confined space. Zack shut the door behind him and he turned. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled towards the set of stairs leading down, followed by the shrill scream of Brooke as she fell into a darkened chasm. _

_Zack had seconds to act. As he was being violently drug towards the chasm, he quickly reached out and grabbed the rickety railings. The railing scraped and snapped as the weight of Brooke pulled against their fastenings. Luckily they held, Brooke was saved. _

_Zack's muscles ached as he struggled to find his footing. He held the railings with an iron grip vowing to never let go. Ashley thinking quickly reached out with her hands and probed her way until she felt the harness strap, pulled taught by Brooke. Following it over an edge that had not been there before, she grabbed Brooke and pulled her up and over the ledge of the second floor landing to safety. It wasn't until Brooke was held tightly in Ashley's arms, sobbing with fright, that Zack let go of the railings. _

_Zack heaved with a combination of fright and adrenaline. His breath came in gulps as he crawled over to where Ashley and Brooke sat against the wall. He then grabbed his rifle and, deciding that this situation need the aid of light, Zack flipped the switch and revealed what had happened. _

_They were sitting on a stairway not made of concrete but heavy metal grating, through the holes of which, a dark chasm lay under them. The stairway continued up, but there was nothing connecting them to the first floor. When they had come in, there was not enough room for Brooke and she fell over the edge, had it not been for the combined efforts of Zack and Ashley, another grave would need to be dug. _

_Brooke sobbed into Ashley's shoulder with fright. It felt sort of karmic that Brooke and Ashley's roles would be reversed, yet she didn't think this would be the last time. Ashley got her first look of the black abyss as Zack pointed the flashlight over the edge. _

"_That was too close." Ashley heaved, exhausted from pulling Brookes weight up. _

"_Yeah, if it weren't for our harness, we'd all be flat. Get it, B flat like the music note?" Zack lamely tried to Joke. _

_Ashley gave him a look of complete disgust. "Very funny" she said going back to Brooke. It wasn't that Zack was trying to be a dick, it was just his bodies natural reaction to something so stressful. After Ashley gave him her look, he felt bad about what he said, yet he didn't think it wise to say anything else. _

_Brooke finally settled down and Ashley and Zack helped her to her feet. Forgetting Zack's lame Joke the group tried to return to some form of normalcy. Just then there came crash on the grating above them. Zack pointed the flashlight upwards as all three scanned through the grating to see what the could find. _

"_Hello! Is anyone up there!?" Zack shouted. _

_There was only silence. Zack swept the light through the grating and seeing only blackness through the holes. He went for one last sweep when the light caught the form of someone standing two floors above them. The person didn't say a word and only kept walking towards a door. The person seemed to look at Zack and the girls before entering, yet it was not known. _

"_We need to follow that person." Zack said to the other two. _

"_WE don't need to do anything, we should just go about our own way." Ashley countered. _

"_I understand that Ashley, yet that person might be in trouble and we should try to help them. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I left someone to suffer." Zack said to her. _

"_He's right Ashley, we should." Brooke said through tears stained eyes._

_Ashley looked to the chasm, then up to where the person had entered the main hospital and then to Brooke and Zack. She didn't want to waste any time yet she didn't want to leave anyone to suffer either. "Damn my good conscious" Ashley said, relenting. _

_With that, Zack lead Ashley and Brooke up two flights of metal stairs and came to the fourth floor. They found they couldn't have gone to the fifth floor as the stairway was damaged beyond this point anyway. Zack opened the door and making sure it was safe, he lead both Brooke and Ashley into the hospital proper._

_They were met with the same surroundings as the second floor. The wall pulsated with slow rhythmic heaves. Some portions were covered in raw flesh while some were exposed sheet metal, rusted and covered with blood. The floor was at least solid as was the ceiling, yet it dripped with dark sticky blood of unknown origin. _

"_You guys I'm gonna shut the light off again." Zack warned as Ashley and Brooke braced themselves. _

_Once again their emotional safety net was torn away with the flip of a switch. With the absence of the light, the walls heaving seemed to become quicker and more robust. Zack checked his tether to the girls and started to make his way down the nightmarish hallway. Progress was even slower than before, Zack wanted to make sure there were no more accidents like the one in the stairwell. _

_After a few minutes of probing their way along, Zack found that his eyes actually adjusted really well to the darkness and he could see quite a bit. He always kept his rifle out in front of him, light or not, it still felt better to have ready. _

_Zack rounded a corner and found a fairly large opening up ahead with a large collection of something in the middle. Zack made his way closer and could sort of tell that they were human forms standing in a collection in the space. As Zack inched closer, the forms didn't move. He checked and he didn't think he could see any threat, so to get a better look he turned on the flashlight. As the light hit the group of people Zack, Ashley and Brooke got a good look at what was blocking their path. _

_The group of people were nurses. They weren't like the ones Lester incinerated. They were the hell versions. Not one of them had a face, only a blank area of pale yellow skin. Most of the skin covering their faces was covered in either, cancerous looking growths and grooves, or marred by deep gaping wounds. Their flesh was a pale yellow covered by bloody, ripped, and torn, skimpy white uniforms, that left little to the imagination. They had no hair, only little white nurses hats, that covered their bald, scarred heads. They all had high heeled shoes and they all carried a sharp surgical tool of some sort. _

_Zack, Ashley, and Brooke starred at the group of nurses with all encompassing fear. These things looked like they had organization, an organized enemy was very dangerous. They did not get to look long however, for not long after the light hit them, they stirred into action. _

_They moved in stiff, jerky movements. They didn't talk yet every now and then, one let out a frantic, raspy pant, that would signal another. There didn't seem to be a leader, they were just drawn to the light, coming towards Zack, Ashley and Brooke. _

"_Zack, they're coming for us, um, uh what, what do you think we, um should do about it?" Ashley asked in a fake quizzical tone. _

"_Turn off the fucking light that's what!" Brooke shouted. _

_With Brooke's "suggestion" Zack hurriedly fumble with the light switch until the light was no more._

_As soon as the light went out, The nurses, stopped, dead in the middle of what ever jerky movement they happened to be in. A series of distinctly female pants erupted from them, seeming to signal that they were done moving. _

_As soon as they were sure the nurses weren't coming for them, Zack, Ashley and Brooke rounded the corner back the way they came and sat trying to figure out what to do. Zack frantically searched his pockets. The girls could tell he found something, as he focused his search on one at the bottom of this combat pants leg. Zack rooted around and pulled out a grenade and even in the darkness the girls could tell Zack was excited. _

"_Yes, I thought I didn't have any more of these left." Zack said in a whisper. _

"_What is it?" Brooke whispered back, trying to make sure the nurses wouldn't hear her. _

"_It's a flash bang grenade. These bitches like light, I'll show them a light show they won't ever forget." Zack said as he pulled the pin. _

_Zack inched his way to the corner and looked around it to find that the nurses hadn't left their last positions of rest. Zack let the lever on the grenade pop off and fall to the floor with a clank. He then tossed it right into the group of the nurses. Zack then quickly wheeled around and shielded Ashley and Brooke from the grenades affects. _

_The grenade sailed through the air and it hit a couple of them as it crashed to the floor at their feet, right in the middle of the group. The nurses on the outside turned to see the commotion in the middle of the group right at the perfect moment. _

_All of the hellish nurses were looking at the grenade or looking in it's direction, when it exploded with a violently loud bang and a blinding white light, amplified by the small confines of the hospital hallway. The resulting light and noises was too much for the nurses and it sent them into a frenzy. _

_The nurses began to swing their knives and scalpels wildly. They didn't care that they were hitting their own kind, each of them swung and slashed the throat of another, and that same one would turn to stab another. The nurses pants turned to frantic screams and wails as they continued to butcher each other. _

_Zack, Ashley and Brooke didn't dare look around the corner. They could only look to the wall opposite them and see sprays of blood splatter against it. every time one of the nurses got her throat slashed, they could hear the wet, wheezing of the nurse as she tried to desperately gasp for air. The three continued to watch the opposite wall when a nurse with her throat cut, landed on her stomach right in front of them. _

_Once the nurse hit the floor, she slowly turned her head and would have been looking right into Zack's eyes, should she have had any of her own. The nurse then began to slowly crawl towards Zack and Brooke, a large amputation saw, covered in blood and rust, in her left hand. _

_Zack fumbled with his rifle trying to get it to aim. This was when the inherent drawback to the full length M-16 battle rifle became evident, it was too long for close combat. Brooke began to claw at Zack's arm as the nurse made her way towards her and Zack. The nurse let out a gasping pant and raised her arm, ready to strike. _

_As she got her arm to it's full height before swinging, there was a loud BANG and a bright flash of light. A large hole bore its way through the nurses head and out of the other side, spraying the opposite wall, and Brooke and Zack, with yet more gore. The nurse dropped the saw and dropped her head to the floor, in a pool of her own blood. _

_Zack and Brooke turned to look to see where the gunshot had come from and found Ashley, with her hands around the large MK23 SOCOM pistol that Lexington had let her use. Her breath heaved from adrenaline as she looked to Zack and Brooke. _

"_What? Lexington took his pistol from you, not me." she said with an impish smile, wiping the blood spray from her face. There was one last thump as the body of a nurse hit the wet bloody floor, and then there was silence, and darkness._

_Zack, Ashley and Brooke sat looking at the opposite wall, not wanting to turn the corner and see the scene that awaited them. Zack finally got control of his rifle and switched the flashlight back on. As soon as the light hit the opposite, they saw it was drenched in blood, as it ran down the wall and pooled on the floor. _

_Zack, crawled over the corpse of the nurse who had tried to slash them, and slowly went around the corner. He brought the rifle and the light up and he could finally see the carnage of the past event. All of the nurses who had been standing, were now laying on the floor. Some had scalpels and other sharp instruments, sticking out of them, as their wounds drained blood and pus. _

_Others were not quite dead yet. They lay in the large pool of blood and twitched violently as they moved their last before death took them. Yet others still, were only wounded, they couldn't walk yet they were still drawn to the light. The wounded nurses let out their high pitched pants of frustration as they crawled towards the light. _

_As the Nurses crawled to him, desperate to reach the light, Zack took aim on each one of them and released them from their hell. The shots echoed through the dark, silent hall until there were no nurses moving at all. Zack felt something on his shoulder and saw that Brooke and Ashley had come around the corner and joined him. _

"_How long have you girls been standing there?" He asked. _

"_Long enough to know we gotta get out of here." Brooke answered in monotone._

_Zack nodded his agreement with Brooke and he once again switched off the light. He wished he didn't have to, yet the threat of something seeing them coming was too great. Zack then started to make his way slowly down the hallway again, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. As they walked through the pool of blood, Zack could hear Ashley and Brooke jump every time they would accidentally kick one of the nurses corpses, their shoes sinking sickeningly into soft flesh. _

_They made it past the scene of death and found themselves in another office type area. In the middle of the room was a table with a sheet metal top and iron legs, covered in blood and water. There was only one way to go and that was a hallway on the other end of the office. Zack lead the girls and they came to another large window set into the wall. _

_Looking into the window, They saw a large room, the walls and floors the heavy sheet metal, yet they looked to be rusty, rather than bloody. In the middle of the room, a metal post shaped like a cross was the only thing present. A demon nurse was nailed to the cross, as though she was crucified, yet her back was exposed, her front facing the metal cross. She was naked except her high heeled shoes and her little nurses hat. _

_Zack, Brooke and Ashley stopped to look at the nurse. Something about the scene drawing their gaze. Seemingly coming from nowhere a deformed man wearing a ripped, torn and bloody, doctors lab coat came into view. He was abnormally large and his head bald. He face was like the nurses, devoid of a nose or mouth, yet he had a brow and a dark recess where his eyes, shadowed by his strong brow, where. _

_In his hand he carried a whip, where as normal ones were made of leather, this one had a long thick tail of metal wire with sharp teeth running it's length, or as Zack knew it as razor wire. The hellish doctor looked towards the window and made no expression as he faced Zack and the girls. Even with the absence of his eyes, his stare sent shivers down their spines. _

_The doctor then looked back towards the nurse nailed to the metal cross on the floor. The with extreme strength and violence, he swung the razor wire whip, lashing the nurse, sending her in a frenzy on the cross. The strike sent sprays of blood on the walls and stained the doctors coat. The nurse tugged at the nails, opening the wounds, blood running freely down her arm. As much as she struggled, she could not get free and the punishment continued. _

_Zack, Ashley and Brooke couldn't take their eyes away. They were disgusted yet they couldn't turn away. The doctor beat the nurse mercilessly. She struggled to get free, yet she was held fast by the large nails in her hands. Finally, she fell still and never moved again. The doctor lashed her three more times to make sure he had completed his task. The back of the nurse ran red with blood, the razor wire had deeply cut her open, leaving nothing left to recognize. _

_The doctor, satisfied with his work turned and went back out of sight. As with the room on the second floor, there was a door next to the large window. Zack turned the handle and found that it was open. Looking to both Brooke and Ashley, he slowly opened the door and went inside. Before, Ashley and Brooke could follow, the door quickly shut and locked itself. _

_Zack tried to desperately open the handle yet it would not budge. He then went to the window and started to pound unsuccessfully against the glass. Ashley and Brooke could see him yelling, yet they could not hear him through the glass. _

_Zack entered the room and as soon as he did, he heard the heavy rusty door, slam shut and then the little metallic click of the lock. He tried in vain to open the door and then turned to the window. He pounded it and tried to get it to break, but found soon enough, he was alone. _

"_Brooke! Ashley! Can you two hear me!" he yelled trying to get them to hear him. _

_The girls were yelling back to him, yet again he could hear nothing. Realizing that he was alone, for now, he turned to investigate the room. He raised his rifle and not thinking anyone was going to see him, he switched on the light. He shined it on the tortured nurse and found that she was indeed dead. _

_Zack was shaken when he heard the screeching sound of metal scraping against metal. He quickly turned and saw that the doctor had come back into the room, through a sliding metal door, still carrying his whip. Zack looked out of the window to Brooke and Ashley and saw that they were screaming, yet he still could not hear them. _

_Zack was being backed into the corner as the doctor walked towards him with blind hatred. He made not one sound, only staring at him with those black empty eyes. Realizing he had to do something, Zack raised his rifle and directed the light right into the doctors eyes. For the first time, Zack could see that the man didn't have eyes at all, just dark, bloody sockets. _

_The doctor recoiled from the shock of the unexpected light, giving Zack the opportunity to escape. The doctor quickly got his composure and again started to walk towards Zack. Zack raised his rifle and squeezed the trigger. _

_Ashley and Brooke could only watch helplessly as Zack and the demon doctor faced each other. Zack had shined the light in his face and bought himself some time to escape, but the doctor was again starting his, slow, hateful advance. The girls watched as Zack raised his rifle and shot the doctor, the bullets tearing into his flesh. _

_The bright flash of the bullets hurt their eyes, but that was the only indication Zack had actually fired his weapon, the glass preventing the noise from escaping the room. The doctor kept advancing towards Zack and when he was in range, he raised the whip and lashed it towards Zack. The girls watched in horror as the sharp razor wire tail, sunk deeply into Zack's upper thigh. They saw him scream in pain as the doctor pulled the whip violently back towards him, tearing away at Zack's flesh. _

_Zack went to his knee as Blood poured from the wound. They could see on his face the agony he was in, yet helpless to do anything about it. Zack slowly got to his feet and limped away from the doctor to attack from a different angle. The doctor chased Zack and again raised his whip to strike. _

_The whip flung through the air and wrapped around Zack's torso, imbedding itself in his combat vest. Brooke grabbed Ashley expecting the worst. "Brooke look it's O.K. Zack had his bullet proof vest on, it didn't get him." Ashley said trying to comfort the poor girl. The girls watched as Zack took this chance to yank the whip away from the doctor, relieving him of his weapon. _

_Zack now had a hold of the doctors whip. The pain in his leg was agonizing yet he still had to fight. Zack untangled the whip from around his torso and now held it in his hand. The doctor still, wanting to kill him, continued to walk slowly towards Zack. Zack knew he had to get rid of this thing and prevent the doctor from using it. He noticed the nurse. _

"_Sorry sweetie, but it's either you or me." he said to himself as he lashed the whip as hard as he could at the hanging nurse. The razor wire whip wrapped itself around the nurse and upright post several times, the razors sinking deeply into her soft flesh. Zack then ran around the cross several more times and then tangled the handle in the tail. Now if the doctor wanted to use it, he would have to spend a lot of time untangling it, Leaving Zack to pepper him with bullets. _

_The girls watched as Zack tangled the whip around the nurse so the doctor couldn't use it. As Zack was just finishing up, the doctor caught Zack with a hard punch, hitting him from his blind spot. Zack sprawled on the floor. He propped himself on his hands and knees and spit blood. He looked up and saw that the doctor was coming at him again. He then saw that they were behind the nurses cross, the nails sticking jaggedly out of the other side of the metal. _

_Zack waited until the doctor cam within striking range again. As he raised his large hand to crush Zack's skull, Zack quickly raised his rifle and fired from his hip into the knee of the doctor, blowing it out. With the support of his knee no longer holding up his giant frame, the doctor dropped down to the right height. Zack then got on his good knee and grabbing the doctors face with his hand, he pushed it as hard as he could against the metal cross, the jagged nail, going through the back of his head and out of the front. _

_The doctor went limp as Zack still held his face in his hand. The jagged nail coming cleanly out the front right between Zack's middle and ring finger, missing them by inches. Relieved the ordeal was over, he fell to his back on the floor as the pain in his leg came rushing back to him. _

_Just then the sound of the siren wailing could be heard. In the light of his flashlight as it lay on the floor next to him, Zack saw the world change back into the cold, grey, lonely monochrome of the normal Silent Hill. As he looked at the ceiling, he could see the plaster coming back to it, making it normal. Zack could feel himself losing control. The last thing he saw was Brooke and Ashley kneeling over him, saying something he couldn't understand, when he lost consciousness. _

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. They really help. Also thanks for providing me with the proper description of the floors and street in hell Silent hill. I have not played the games for a long time and when trying to find screen shots, they were never good enough for me to see what they might be. I knew they were a metal lattice work of some kind and try as I might the only description I could think of was chain link fencing. Anyway, I again thank you for helping in that regard. _


	22. What Lies Beneath

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence.**

_**What Lies Beneath**_

**Lexington ran from Zack just as the world had changed to hell. Lexington berated himself for letting Zack get the upper hand like that. He just kept on running and found his way back to the stairwell. Seeing that he couldn't go down, he went up one floor and into another ward of the hospital.**

**As the light lit his path, he saw the sheet metal walls and floor, the grated ceiling the fleshy heaving of other walls. The bloody water dripping from the ceiling was starting to piss him off. Lexington ran into the patient ward and found un unoccupied hospital room.**

**It was here that he took the first opportunity to rest. The room was bare except for a rusty metal bed frame, devoid of a mattress or anything that would be comfortable. In the corner, a lonely wheelchair sat without it owner. There was a window and as Lexington looked out of it, he could only really see that it was raining outside.**

**"That explains the fucking water in here." He said to himself as he sat down of the rusty bed, making it creak, in protest.**

**Lexington took off his helmet and battle harness. He set the large machine gun on the floor and then held his head in his hands. All of the past events running through his head. Lexington was having a hard time making sense of everything, and he needed this time to rest and try to make sense of it all.**

_How could Zack betray me like that? How could he keep Jenna's diary hidden from me, he knows how important it is for me to find her? What about Ashley? I knew she was fucking trouble. "she just looks like Jenna Lexington leave her alone" What the fuck? how could Zack suggest something like that to me?_**Lexington thought to himself, the questions not being answered, only making more questions.**

**"Zack I thought me and you were tight man? Why? Why did you hide that book from me?" Lexington said to himself as he lay on the hard metal springs of the bed frame.**

**The pain in Lexington's head amplified as he thought of Ashley. With each passing moment of her in his thoughts, he became angry again. He then thought of Vanessa. She was probably in on it as well. Her and Ashley were always talking to each other, then her and Zack were always together.**

**"Fuck both of you Bitches!" Lexington yelled to no one.**

_That means Lester was right. Zack has been tricking me ever since we came to this town. It can't be though. Lester was always doing harm to us. But was he really? We only saw him when he was on his own, doing something stupid, not paying attention, and most of the time, he said he was doing something for Jenna. That has got to mean he is in communication with Jenna. To get to Jenna, I have to get with Lester. _Lexington thought, the plan formulating in his mind.

**Lexington lay on the metal bed looking at the metal grating of the ceiling. The world was silent, and he could hear the steady rainfall outside. The only light was from the small light he had taken from his rifle. His head was killing him. He hated everything, his only solace was the thought he might once again be reunited with Jenna.**

**Lexington lay staring up at the ceiling. If it weren't for his head, he thought it was actually pretty peaceful. He held the flashlight in his hands, pointing it upwards towards the ceiling. His view of the metal grating was interrupted when his wife Lacy looked down at him.**

**"Hey baby. You think you have an idea on how to get Jenna?" she asked.**

**"Yeah, I need to find Lester, you remember him don't you?" Lexington answered. Without even moving or getting up, just looking into oblivion.**

**"No I don't, sorry. It is imperative that you find Jenna. I miss her terribly." Lacy said walking away towards the wheelchair.**

**Lexington propped himself on his elbows to look into his wife's eyes. When he looked towards the wheelchair, he didn't see his wife, he saw his military commander.**

**"Oh sorry sir, I'm really tired or I would have come to attention." Lexington said casually.**

**"Don't worry about it. You know if you want you can just quit right? There's no cowardice in a tactical withdraw, Hell, look at Korea." His superior officer said laughing.**

**"No thanks sir. I really need to take care of this. I need to find Jenna." Lexington said laying back down on his back.**

**"Jenna, isn't that your daughter?"**

**"Yes Sir. Jenna is here in this town and she is suffering." Lexington explained.**

**"What the hell do you want to find her for? You've never be interested in that before. I was talking about you, you can quit if you are too tired." The military commander said getting up and walking towards the window.**

**"What do you mean? I've always been interested." Lexington said finally taking interest enough to turn his head. The person standing at the window wasn't his commander, it was now, Vanessa.**

**The sight of her was enough for Lexington to sit up on the bed. Ready to strike if she made the wrong move, or looked at him funny. "Hey I'm just saying. But anyway, you given any thought to finding Lester?" Vanessa asked in her soft little voice, her English accent present.**

**"Yeah, I'm gonna run around here yelling his fuckin name, he's bound to hear me eventually." Lexington said sarcastically.**

**"Fine Rambo. More importantly, what are you going to do about, Zack, Ashley and the other girl?" Vanessa asked turning to him.**

**"I…Don't know. I just can't really grasp the idea Zack would…" Lexington said trailing off.**

**"He killed me you know. I found the book he had hidden. Beat me to a right bloody pulp, then broke my back in three places. All to keep you from knowing the truth." Vanessa said looking at her nails.**

**"He, killed you? I thought you two were pretty tight" Lexington asked confused.**

**"Yeah, about as tight you and him right now. I thought so too, but I guess his betrayal knows no bounds." she said looking at him. Lexington had now gotten to his feet.**

**"Vanessa…I…" Lexington said, at a loss for words.**

**"I need you to kill him for me. Avenge me, avenge Jenna. Please Lexikins?" Vanessa asked as she rubbed up against him.**

**"All right. I'll kill him, for you, Jenna and since he no longer listens to me and goes behind my back. That is treason to the United States." Lexington said. He bent down to grab his combat harness and his helmet. When he came back up, Vanessa had gone and now his wife Lacy had come back to him.**

**"That's right honey. You know how much me and Jenna hated the military anyway." She smiled to him as he walked to the door and exited the vacant room. Looking back through the small window in the door, he found that the room was once again empty. Filled with new resolve, he then continued down the hallway and started to call Lester's name.**

**He never left the third floor. The hospital was expansive, he turned left and right, down another hallway that looked almost the same as the previous one. He had put the flashlight back on the barrel of his machine gun and used it to light his way. He soon came to a group of hellish nurses standing sentry in the middle of the hallway, and behind them was Lester, sitting in a corner, playing with more of those fucking dolls.**

**"Lester! We need to talk!" Lexington shouted**

**Lester looked up from his dolls and motioned for Lexington to come to him. "If you wanna talk, come over here and we can play together." Lester said as he went back to playing.**

_**Goddamn it Lexington thought to himself. He started to make his way towards the nurses and when he got too close, the one out front slashed at him with an amputation knife. Lexington backed away, not expecting to have to deal with these things. **_

**"_Lester, how the hell am I supposed to get to you if these bitches are in my way?" Lexington asked, his anger just under the surface of his words. _**

**"_I don't know, you deal with them, they don't listen to me. Do you!?" He asked them proving his point when none of them made a move at his remark. _**

**Lexington was now pissed. Lester was playing his fucking games again. There was only one way to deal with these bitches. Lexington walked a little ways down the hallway and turned back around and aimed his rifle right in the middle of the nurses group. **

_**TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATA….**_

_**Lexington let off an entire belt of ammunition right into the middle of the nurses' group. The 5.56 NATO rounds ripping through the scantily clad nursing staff. Most hit the floor already dead yet others had lost arms and legs, torn away by the bullets. Lexington then fed another belt of ammunition into his machine gun and began walking towards Lester. **_

_**As he walked through the bloody group of nurses, one reached out and tried to attack him. Lexington looked down at her and then kicked her skull in with his heavy combat boots. With that taken care of, Lexington walked casually over to where Lester was and sat down next to him. Lexington had taken out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He was pissed when he seemed to have lost his lighter, again. **_

**"_Goddamn it." Lexington said. _**

**"_What?" Lester replied still looking to his dolls. _**

**"_I lost my goddamn lighter." _**

**"_Here use mine, I need it back though, I have something I need to take care of later." Lester said reaching into a pocket and producing a Zippo lighter. Not sure whether to question Lester or not, he took it and lit his cigarette. Taking a deep drag off of his cigarette, Lexington handed the lighter back to Lester. _**

**"_Do you want to play?" Lester said gleefully, offering a female doll to Lexington. _**

**"_No I don't want to fuckin play" Lexington said taking another deep drag of nicotine. _**

**"_Listen Lester, I have come to realize a lot of shit. I need to know one thing, did you or did you not give Jenna cigarettes while she was in the hospital?" Lexington asked seriously. _**

_**Lester stopped playing and stared at the floor. His face went from happily playing to one of grim determination. He looked to Lexington at first and then moved his head to match his eyes. "No" he simply answered as he went back to playing. **_

**"_All right, strange as this may sound, I believe you. Now tell me where I can find Jenna." _**

**"_She will come to you when she wants, for now have you taken care of Ken, Barbie and the doll?" Lester asked. _**

**"_Not yet, but I will, I promise." Lexington said putting out his cigarette on the cold metal floor. _**

**"_Well we can't see the princess, if that isn't taken care of first." Lester said coldly. He then continued. _**

**"_All is as it should be. Things are finally coming full circle. Ken, Barbie, and the doll, will all go by, by soon. After that we can play with the princess for ever. Oh Gambriel isn't it wonderful!?" Lester asked. This time instead of looking off in some weird ass direction, he looked Lexington right in the eye. _**

**"_Are you talking to me? What ever happened to calling me GIJOE?" Lexington asked confused. _**

**"_Yes I'm talking to you silly. GIJOE is dead. Gambriel has always been inside of us." Lester said as he went back to playing with his dolls. _**

**Lexington simply sat against the wall next to Lester as he played. He decided he wanted another cigarette and once again Lester handed him his lighter. Lexington gave Lester his light back and took a drag off the cigarette. The hallway they were in was a dead end and as Lexington looked back over the pile of dead nurses, he decided that this place wasn't all that bad. It would be even better when he found the princess, um…I mean Jenna.**

_**To Be Continued… **_

_**A/N: All right I needed this chapter to help this part of the story. The only thing I'm not sure about is whether or not my message came across. I hope it did, I hope you aren't all confused as hell. Anyway, thanks for reading and putting up with it. Thank you all. **_


	23. Angel's in My Dreams

**A/N: I want to let the readers know that once again this chapter is really intense. I also want to let it be known that the author does not condone child abuse and the events in this story are based on historical fact and research on the practices of mental institutions. In other words, some of this shit really happened.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence.**

_**Angel's In My Dreams**_

**As the world changed back into the normal grey silent hill, Ashley and Brooke found that they could now enter the room. It had changed significantly, the large iron cross was gone, replaced with a table cluttered with nursing documents and memos. Pencils and pens scattered the table and a coffee mug sat empty at one end. Pictures now hung crookedly on the wood and plaster walls. In the corner, a dead plant sat limply in it's potter, the wilted leaves collecting dust.**

**Zack lay near the other wall, blood gushing from his leg wound. Ashley and Brooke ran over to him and knelt by his side. They saw his look up at them with half closed eyes before he feinted from blood lost and shock. Ashley removed his helmet and propped him up so that Brooke could removed his bullet proof vest.**

**"He's bleeding really badly." Brooke said looking to the wound on his leg.**

**"We should look at it and see what kind of damage has been done." Ashley replied. Brooke nodded her head in agreement.**

**Ashley checked all over Zack until she found his knife. Taking the blade from it's sheath, she cut away the pants of Zack's combat trousers revealing his ghastly wound. The razor wire had sunk into the thickest part of his thigh and held on tight. When the doctor ripped the whip back to him, the razors cut their way out, taking chunks of flesh with it.**

**"Oh my god, it looks like a meat packing plant." Brooke said in amazement. That is when they saw Zack had regained consciousness.**

**"How…How does, it…look?" he asked weakly.**

**"Well, pretty bad, but me and Brooke can fix it. Tell us what we need to do." Ashley said, not knowing exactly what to say.**

**"We…need, need surgical…ugh, sup, supplies." Zack said, as his body began to shake.**

**"Ashley, we are in a hospital, you need to go and find something that we can use to fix Zack. You need to find a surgical cart or at least bring as much supplies as you can." Brooke said looking to Ashley.**

**"What about you?" Ashley said, not wanting to wander out alone.**

**"I can't walk that well, and when you come back, I majored in psychology with a minor in general medicine, I can use what you find to fix Zack. You have to hurry though, he won't last much longer if he keeps losing blood like this." Brooke said frantically.**

**Ashley looked to Brooke and she knew that she was right. It didn't take a genius to know that, without help, Zack would die. Ashley looked around the grey dusty room, trying to decide what her first move would be. Her mind swirled as the over load of information hit her. She then looked back to Brooke.**

**"What do I do first?" Ashley asked, panting.**

**"You need to find somewhere where there will be a lot of medical supplies. Try looking in the operating rooms. I need needles, syringes, a scalpel, an ass load of bandages, some pain killers. If you can manage it I need an I.V. bag and some blood, oh yeah, the blood needs to be type O and I need I.V. tubing." Brooke said counting off the things she would need.**

**"Do you have any Idea what I'm talking about? Do you have any experience what's so ever with medicine?" Brooke asked Ashley, sensing the bewilderment in her.**

**"I…I um, I used to watch House on the FOX channel." Ashley said shrugging her shoulders. Brooke knew they were in trouble.**

**"Zack do you have any thing I can write with?" Brooke asked.**

**"There, there is a pen in the pen…po, pocket on my…uniform, in the…on the right, sle…sleeve." he managed**

**Brooke looked and sure enough there was a pen. Zack was right, MARPAT uniforms had a pocket for everything. Brooke then looked around the dusty table and found an old paper that mentioned something about change in hospital staffing. Brooke then wrote everything that she would need to help Zack, handing the paper to Ashley.**

**"O.K. look, by law manufacturers of pharmaceuticals have to clearly label what is in the package and what it does. You should be able to find everything, in the operating section of the hospital." Brooke said desperately to Ashley.**

**What do I do if I come across anything…unpleasant?" Ashley asked hesitantly.**

**Brooke looked around the room and saw Zack's M16 rifle laying on the floor near him. She reached over Zack and grabbed it from behind, lifting it over Zack and thrusting it into Ashley's hands.**

**"Here use this." Brooke said.**

**"What the fuck, I don't know how to use this. I've never so much as played a violent shooting game on the XBOX, how the hell am I supposed to know how to shoot this thing?" Ashley protested.**

**"It's easy, why do you think so many high school students join the army? It's made so just about anyone can shoot it, I think." Brooke answered, not so convincingly.**

**"Ashley, ju…just press the…the button on the side there to release the mag…ugh…magazine." Zack said through gritted teeth.**

**"When you replace it…just put another one into…into the hole, then pull back on the….ahh….charging handle there in the back. Go ahead and try." Zack went on.**

**Ashley did as she was instructed and pressing the button on the receiver, the magazine slid easily out of place. She then grabbed it from the ground and put it back into the gun, simulating a reload. Once she was sure the magazine was secure, she pulled the charging handle in the back, just under the rear sight, ejecting a round.**

**Zack smiled to her then said. "All right you…got…got it. Now see if you can hit that can on the other…other side of the table." Zack grunted.**

**Ashley nodded to him and brought the weapon up to her shoulder. The m16 was not a large weapon in comparison to others yet, it was clumsy and awkward in her hands. The weight of the grenade launcher under the barrel, making it all the more unwieldy. With the cold metal of the butt stock resting against her small shoulder, Ashley looked down the sights and put the can in the aiming circle. She took a deep breath and closing her eyes she pulled the trigger. BAM BAM BAM the rifle cracked as it let loose a three round burst.**

**Ashley felt the recoil of the weapon and as she was not ready for it, it knocked her down. She looked to the end of the table and saw that the can stood where it was, beyond it, three black holes marred the wall. With a look of defeat on her face, Ashley looked down to Zack.**

**"Well, they'll be a lot bigger…ugh…than that can." he said trying to reassure her that her error was not her fault.**

**"Ashley please. You need to hurry, I don't know how long he can last like this." Brooke pleaded to Ashley.**

**Ashley nodded her head and got to her feet. She slung the rifle around her small body as she had seen Zack and Lexington carrying theirs. She adjusted the straps so that it would fit and then went to the door. Taking one last look back to Brooke and Zack, she opened the latch and walked out into the vast expanse of the dark, cold, grey hospital.**

**Ashley held the rifle so that it's muzzle was pointing to the ground. She did not have the strength to carry it out in front of her like Zack did. Sweat beaded on her brow, as she slowly made her way back out into the area where the demon nurses had been. After the world had transformed back into the grey Silent Hill, she saw that the floor they were on was like a nursing staff center, used for offices and just a general place for the nursing staff to take a break.**

**In the opening where the nurses had been amassed, it was now filled with small cubicles, like that of a high rise office building. Without the aid of computers in the seventies, each cubicle held a typewriter, pencils and pieces of paper. _This hospitals floor plan is fucked up_ Ashley thought to her self as she made her way through the maze of office space.**

**Finding the hallway out of the area Ashley was about to head down it when a phone began to ring behind her. The sound frightened her as she screamed and swung her body and the rifle around towards the noise. Ashley looked at it as it continued to ring. Ashley swallowed hard and slowly made her way towards the phone, the shrill ringing piercing her ears.**

**Not able to take anymore of the noise, Ashley, ran the short distance to the phone and picked it up answering it. "Hello?"**

**"Hello this is the front desk how may I help you?" an annoyed female voice said on the other end of the line.**

**"What do you mean? You called me." Ashley said confused.**

**"No ma'am, I didn't now do you need something or are you another one of those dumb bitch nurses on the fourth floor making my life hard?" the voice berated Ashley.**

**Confused at the notion of this woman and even more confused at the fact that there was someone else calling her from the front desk, Ashley couldn't think of anything to say. She held the phone to her ear and tried to say something, yet words failed her.**

**"Are you still there? Look I get off in four minutes and when I get home I'm gonna fuck the brains out of my boyfriend, so if you don't need anything…" Ashley cut her off before she could finish.**

**"Um…I need to know where, um…the operating rooms are…please." She said into the hone, her confusion reaching a climax.**

**As the woman began to speak, her voice changed from that of a normal woman to that of a deep angry growl of a large man. His voice was hateful and full of malice.**

**"The operating rooms are in the basement, take the elevators down you can't miss it, I'll be waiting for you…Ashley, HAHAHAHAHA" The angry voice said.**

**Upon hearing her name, Ashley quickly hung up the phone and backed herself up against the wall. She was now having serious doubts on whether or not she could accomplish her task. She then berated herself fore being so weak. How could she consider giving up when Zack was in trouble. Finding the courage deep inside of her self, she took the rifle and headed down the hallway, away from the nursing headquarters.**

**Ashley rounded a corner and passed the door way where the stairwell was. She was about to enter it when she noticed to her right, was a small sitting area and the elevator shafts. With her hand on the handle of the door, she paused and then went to the elevators. She pressed the down button and waited. She couldn't believe that she was actually waiting for an elevator in a building that hasn't been open in thirty years. Ashley began to walk away when there was a small ding, and the light above the elevator door lit up, Ashley stopped dead in her tracks.**

**She could hear the door screech as it fought through thirty years of rust and neglect to open. Ashley felt her heart rate quicken and her breath become short and shallow. She slowly turned and was met with the sight of the elevator standing open, waiting for her. Ashley let out a whimper, not wanting to see what she was seeing. Against all of her better sense, she slowly got onboard the elevator and pressed the button for the basement. It lit up as she took her finger away from it. She stood transfixed looking out into the hallway. She watched as the doors screech shut and felt she had just closed the door on her own prison cell.**

**The elevator lurched and then began the slow decent to the basement. As she passed the other floors, the lights didn't flash and the elevator didn't make a sound. It only went down, to the basement, seemingly like it knew not to stop anywhere else. The elevator then came to a violent stop. Ashley looked to the elevator ceiling and saw that the lights inside began to flicker. She then frantically pressed the door open button, yet nothing happened.**

**The elevator let out a long wail as metal and metal and metal slid against each other. Finally free from it's bind, the elevator then began to free fall towards the ground. Ashley sunk to the floor screaming, as the elevator fell at a hellish speed. She looked to the ceiling again and saw that it had gone from wood paneling to Iron grating. The walls had changed from cheap wallpaper and wood, to the heavy sheet metal. Ashley screamed louder as she realized what had just happened. She was falling into hell.**

**"It will be O.K. Zack. Ashley is going to come back and she is going to have everything I need to fix you." Brooke said soothingly.**

**"I…I hope your right…God this hurts." Zack said, again trying to make a joke.**

**Brooke held his head propped up in her lap. She had also propped Zack's injured leg up so that it would somewhat restrict the flow of blood to the area. She ran her fingers through Zack's blazingly red hair. She looked own at his face and saw that he was beginning to get pale. Holding his hands, she felt that they were cold and clammy. She smiled at Zack hiding her inner thoughts. _If Ashley doesn't come back soon, he's going to die in my arms._**

**Ashley opened her eyes to find that she was on the cold metal grating of the elevator floor. The doors had opened and she was looking out into the hellish hallway. The sheet metal floor was wet with the dripping blood water. Steam came from some parts of the floor and coiled lazily in the air. All of the walls were the same heavy sheet metal as the floor. Blood covered throughout. In the hallway, Ashley could see empty wheelchairs and bloody hospital gurney's left to clutter the hallway. The hallway was better lit than the other hell places and she didn't have need of the flashlight, yet a dark shadow still hung over the entire place.**

**Ashley got to her feet and grabbed the rifle. Wrapping the sling back around her body, Ashley staggered out of the elevator. She must have hit the floor hard as her head pounded. Trying to shake away the pain, Ashley began to walk down the hallway. Ashley soon came to a intersection and she heard something from the hallway to her right. She crouched behind a gurney and waited for whatever it was to pass.**

**Ashley watched as a demon nurses walked passed dragging a small child by his arm as he kicked and screamed, trying to get away from her. She made no notice of it as she kept walking. The nurse and child passed and Ashley came out hiding. _I can't let that little boy suffer, I need to go help him. Oh god what am I doing?_ Ashley thought to herself as she held the rifle ready to fire and followed the nurse just out of sight. **

**The nurse led the little boy into a room and closed the door behind them. Ashley crept as quietly as she could to the door and opening it, she slid inside without the occupants inside taking notice. The little boy was about ten years old. He was wearing Spongebob Square pants pajamas, and little matching slippers. The nurse who had drug him into the room now manhandled him onto a large, metal table and began to strap him to it, the little boy kicking and screaming in protest the entire time. **

**There was another nurse in the room standing next to a large machine with several handles. There were wires coming out of the front of it and ended in little probes, which the first nurse attached to the little boy all over his body. Ashley watched in horror as the first nurse completed her task, began to emit the distinctly female pant, signally to the other that she was done with her job. **

**The second one standing next to the ancient looking machine replied with a series of her own pants as the first one took a place standing next to the other. The second nurse then pulled a lever on the machine. Ashley heard the sound of something heavy click, and then the deep, heavy pulsating of electricity. By now the small boy was sobbing, still trying to wiggle his way free of his binds. The second nurse then grabbed a second lever and pulled it down. **

**Ashley watched in horror as the little boy tensed, and convulsed as electricity ran through his body. The nurse then pulled the lever back up and the torture stopped. The nurse then reached for a third handle and pulled. Again the boy screamed in agony as the electricity ran freely through his body. **

**Ashley had had enough. She jumped up and brought the rifle to her shoulder. The world went into slow motion as she saw the nurses look to her and by their body language they were surprised to see her. One went on the attack and started to make her way towards Ashley. Ashley pulled the trigger and felt the recoil of each round as it left the rifle. **

**Zack was right, these things were bigger than a can, as Ashley saw the first nurse drop to the floor, the bullets ripping through her deformed, faceless head. The second nurse now tried her luck and started to advance at Ashley. Ashley took a breath and adjusted her aim on the second nurse. She squeezed the trigger, letting loose three rounds of high velocity lead. **

**The second shots hit the nurse in the torso and she too fell to the floor in a poll of her own blood. Ashley's sense of time returned and realizing that the boy was still suffering, she ran to the machine and flipped the main switch shutting down the power. She ran over to the boy and took the probes off of his body and undid the restraints. Calming down and wiping the tears from his eyes, the boy sat on the edge of the hard metal table. **

**"Are you O.K.?" Ashley asked helping the poor boy wipe away his tears. **

**"You must be the Angel. I always believed you would come. Every time I went through that I always thought of you and now you're here to save me." The boy said wrapping his arms around Ashley in a tight embrace. **

**"You mean you have gone through that before?" Ashley asked, horrified. **

**"_They say I'm sick in the head. It is supposed to heal me. Hurry we have to find the others." The little boy said getting from the table and running towards the door. _**

**Ashley tried to stop him as he opened the door and ran out into the wet, bloody hallway. Ashley ran out after him and when she got out into the hallway, the boy was nowhere to be found. She looked left and right and still, nothing. The hallway ran for a long way in each direction, she should have been able to still see the boy, yet nothing. **

**Ashley shouldered the gun and began walking down the opposite way she had come. She was know really confused and worried about the boy. She hoped the boy went the way she was going so that she might find him. Consoled in that thought Ashley went to her objective_._ **

**Ashley had gotten lost in the iron maze of the hospital's basement. She had taken a right turn, then a left, another right, then another right, or maybe it was a left, she wasn't sure anymore. She desperately wanted to find the medical supplies and she desperately wanted to find the little boy. She walked along, with the rifle at the ready, she was thankful she had not come across any more of the nurses, yet the environment she was in did little to calm her nerves. **

**Ashley slowly made her way down the dimly lit hallway. There were patient rooms on the left side of the hallway where she walked. Each room was closed to her by a large rusty door, with no windows. AS Ashley walked, she thought she heard the sound of a woman sobbing. Ashley stopped in her tracks, trying to better listen to the sound. Again the woman took in a great sob and Ashley was know sure, she was hearing what she was hearing_._ **

**She began to cautiously walk down the hallway with the patient rooms. As she made her way along, the sound of the woman became more and more pronounced. Up ahead in the dimly lit hallway, Ashley could see that one of the rooms was open. Ashley was sure the sound was coming from inside. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the room, bracing herself for the horror she was about to witness. **

**The sound of Her feet hitting the metal floor seemed to become louder, and she was certain she could hear her heart beat. As Ashley cam to the door, she held the rifle down at her side and reached out with her left hand to the knob. Ashley stood at the door for a moment, listening to the woman. As Ashley listened, she could tell that the woman inside was in deep pain and despair, the sound of her draining what hope Ashley had left. **

**Ashley then counted in her head to three and taking one more deep breath she pushed the door open as she brought the rifle up with her right hand. As soon as Ashley's foot went across the threshold of the door, the sound of the woman sobbing stopped. As Ashley looked inside of the room, she saw that it was empty. **

**There were no windows. A dark hole was embedded in the floor on the opposite side of the room. In the middle of the room sat a lonely chair, with a hole in the center of it. There were restraints on the legs, arms and back of the chair, meant for holding the victim to it. On the walls, were sets of manacle and leg restraints. It was a dungeon. AS Ashley swept the room with the rifle, even turning on the flashlight for more light, there was nothing living in the room and there was no woman. Ashley began to tremble with fear. She quickly grabbed the door handle and shut the door. As the heavy metal door slammed shut, the sound of a lonely woman's scream came from the room, then silence. Knowing that there was no one in the room, Ashley grimaced at the sound and then slowly continued on her way. **

**The hallway continued on. Not once looking back towards the room with the chains, Ashley slowly kept going. The hallway soon came to another intersection. Ashley looked up and down both ways trying to decide where she needed to go first. She was about to head down one of the hallways when she heard a shrill scream come from a room to her rear. **

**Thinking that the little boy had gotten into my trouble, Ashley turned and ran to the point of origin of the scream. At the end of the hall, was another large metal door standing open. Ashley ran to it and soon found the source of the scream. **

**Te door opened up into a large room. Heavy sheet metal coving the walls and floor, and the heavy metal grating, revealing darkness beyond, making up the ceiling. In the middle of the room, was a very large tub staining about twelve feet high by six feet long. Above the tub was a scaffolding and on it where three more demon nurses. **

**One stood back and watched as the other two cranked a winch pulling a little girl out of the water. Ashley could tell that the water was freezing as the poor girl shook and shivered as she was being pulled out, crying the entire time. When she had reached the top, the two nurses let go of the crank and she once again plummeted into the frigid water, screaming until she was submerged.**

**With out hesitation, Ashley raised the rifle and shot the nurses who was standing and watching the procedure. The bullets tore through her pale skin as the force of them hitting her knocked her off the platform. She hit the ground head first with a sickening crunch. Moving the aim of her rifle over, Ashley first shot the nurse closest to her and then the other, both hitting the platform, never to move again. **

**Ashley then ran up the stairs of the platform and ran to the winch. She pulled on the crank as hard as she could, slowly, raising the poor girl out of the freezing water. Once the girl was out of the water, Ashley reached over and pulled her to the safety of the platform. **

**The small girl was about the same age as the little boy she had rescued earlier. She wore a one piece bathing suit and had bright red hair. Tears streamed down her face as she shook and shivered from the freezing water. Ashley quickly embraced her close to her own body so that she might warm up. The two sat on top of the platform as Ashley tried her best to save the girl. **

**Having dried off and warmed up a little bit, The small girl broke away from Ashley and looked into her face for the first time. The little girl got a smile on her face and once again grabbed Ashley and gave her a tight hug, just as the little boy had done previously. **

**"I knew you would come. Your even more beautiful than what they said." The little girl said, looking back into Ashley's eyes. **

**"What do you mean? a little boy said just about the same thing earlier." Ashley asker her confused. **

**"You're the angel. We're all sick and you're here to take us away. I have to go and find the others." the little girl said as she broke away from Ashley and ran down the platform stairs. Once gain Ashley tried to catch up to the girl yet she was out the door and gone, before she even set foot back out into the hall way. **

**Back out in the hallway, Ashley once again returned to the intersection she was just previously at. Deciding on her first choice of direction, she started to make her way through the dark, hellish maze. Her intuition proved right as she soon came to a set of swinging doors, each having a circular window set in them. Above the door frame was a sign that read "Operating Rooms" **

**With all that she had witnessed, Ashley was hesitant to enter. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed open one of the doors. It swung open with relative ease and Ashley now found her self in a new environment. **

**It was still the hell Silent Hill. The walls were no longer the heavy sheet metal, they were now old, stonework, colored with a blue tinge and covered with blood, water, and other things which were not known to her. The floor was the same heavy sheet metal as before and again the hallway was cluttered with abandoned gurneys, some holding the black mass of body bags, seeping with blood. **

**Ashley started to make her way down the new hallway, the rifle out in front of her. She now found the weight of it was the least of her worries. There were no other hallways branching off the main one Ashley was in. at the end of the hallway was another set of double doors, the circular windows covered in blood, seemingly to force her to go to her fate. Ashley could see through the blood and grime, that there was someone moving just beyond the doors. She went up to the doors and bracing herself for what was inside, she pushed them opened and found her self in the operating room.**

**It was very much like the one she and Lexington had found at the mortuary, however, there were numerous dead bodies laying all over the floor. The bodies had been cut up and parts where missing from each, yet they all had a head. Blood coated every surface of the room. On the operating table in the middle of the room, was the body of a girl about Ashley's height and weight. The arms and legs were not original to the torso as sutures lines could clearly be seen attaching the limbs. She was almost complete, yet she didn't have a head. **

**Standing at the back of the room over a sink, a man stood singing to himself. He stood with his back to Ashley and in his hand he had a large knife. He was cutting something that Ashley didn't really want to know what it was. After a moment, the man turned around and upon seeing Ashley, he stopped singing and smiled an evil smile to her.**

"**Well, well, well. I'm so glad you have finally come. I have been waiting a really long time for you, Ashley." The man said arrogantly. **

**He was not an attractive man by any standards. He was short and about twenty pounds over weight. His hair was thinning, stringy and greasy, on the top of his head and he tried to cover it up with what hair he did have. He wore thick glasses and his face was pock marked with acne scars. He wore a cheap suit and a white doctors lab coat, covered in wet sticky blood. **

**"I bet you don't remember me do you? We went to the same school and we had the same classes even. I know I don't look it my dear but you and I are the same age." The man said walking casually over to the operating table with the pieced together woman. **

**"You don't look like any one I know. And even if I did, I would regret it." Ashley said defiantly. **

**"Still feisty after all that time, why, my darling you haven't changed a bit."**

**"Let me refresh your memory. Third period anatomy class, I would watch you the entire time, you were so beautiful. Then I asked you to the prom, remember now." He said, with a hateful smirk. **

**Ashley was twenty one years old. Her prom was four years ago. She thought back and realized she did remember. He was always staring at her in anatomy class, even in the hallways. He had even found the courage to ask her to prom, but she had just accepted an invitation from someone else. **

**"Your George Martin? But how…why…" Ashley said thoroughly confused. **

**"One and the same baby. I have always thought about you ever since that day, hell ever since I left school. I pined away thinking one day I would be with you. I loved you, and yet I despised you." George said walking back over to the sink. **

**He stood with his arms outstretched, hands on the edge of the sink, his back turned to her. **

**"You wouldn't go to the prom with me because you hated me, you were just like all the rest, calling me a nerd behind my back, leaving me outcast." **

**"No George I…someone had already asked me to the prom…" Ashley tried to explain. **

**"How noble of you, trying to make me feel better. But I bet you don't know what it felt like! Every day going to school was like a death sentence! I hated it, I hated you!" he yelled at her.**

**"However, I knew there was good in you, I loved you still. Then the day came when we all graduated, and moved on with our lives. I to become a lowly doctors apprentice, and you to become a glamorous actress." he said pointing to the walls. **

**Ashley followed his finger with her eyes and under the blood, she could now make out posters of her from a movie she had a small part in after she had graduated high school. She had not noticed them before, until now and she become really uneasy. **

**"I still held out hope I would have you and when I learned the military had hired you, I knew I had to do something about it. I have made the perfect replica of you and I will love and cherish her till the end, and she won't ridicule me or spite me." George said walking back over to the corpse on the operating table. **

**"She is perfect. I have spent a lot of time looking for parts. Her torso." George said pointing to a pile of limbs and a head in the corner. **

**"Her legs." he said then pointing to a body with out legs across the room. **

**"Her arms." again pointing to an armless corpse laying in a pool of blood near the entrance. **

**"Now finally I have all I need, I just need your head." he said pointing to Ashley. **

**"I Have thought about you ever since we left high school and it would seem you have thought about me was well. So lets end it, you will be mine!." George yelled pulling a large amputation knife out of one of his pockets. **

**Ashley was taken by surprise. She didn't have enough time to get her rifle ready when George had closed the distance between them and back handed her to the floor. He stood over her as she wiped away blood from a split lip. **

**"It will be so good to finally be able to touch you, to feel you. I have waited for this moment ever since I first laid eyes on you." George said, evilly. **

**George bent down to grab her and Ashley not seeing any other option, kicked her leg up, hitting George in the crotch. His eyes went wide with pain, giving Ashley the time she need to get out from under him. George yelled at her and tried to grab her as she ran from him. **

**Now that she was safely across the room, She raised the rifle and set the sights on the erratic man in front of her. Her breath heaved and she had a hard time steadying the rifle. Once sure of her aim, Ashley pulled the trigger. BAM BAM…**

**The third round had not fired and not one of the other two had hit George. Ashley frantically looked to the rifle trying to figure out what was wrong. It still had ammunition in the magazine yet it did not fire. Ashley pulled on the charging handle and found it would not go back, stuck in it's place. Ashley then began to beat on the receiver of the gun, hoping it would work. She saw that the dust cover was open and that there were two rounds of ammunition in the chamber, the gun had jammed. **

**George got to his feet and started to storm his way over to Ashley. He pushed over a small table of medical instruments , an exaggeration of his rage. Once he got in range of Ashley, he swung the knife at her. Ashley could feel the blade miss her by inches as she back away from the strike. George went to try again when Ashley brought the butt of the gun up and struck him across the face with it. **

**The blow knocked George to his knees and enraged him more. "Sit still darling! This is going to hurt you more than it is me!" he said, trying to mess with her head. Ashley again took this chance to get to the other side of the room. **

**George got back to his feet and again made his way over to her. Ashley held the gun out in front of her trying to protect herself. George looked at it and then grabbed the muzzle end, holding on to it with an iron grip. Ashley frantically tried to get the gun away from him, but his grip would not falter. George held the muzzle of the gun directly in front of him. **

**Ashley tried her best to keep the rifle in between the two of them, as the length of it kept George out of knife range. Ashley gain hit at the ejection port and felt something give way, followed by a soft metallic clicking. Instinctively, Ashley pulled the trigger. BAM BAM BAM. Ashley saw George's eyes go wide. His breath became shallow and raspy as he dropped the knife and held his gut. **

**Looking down to his hands, holding the wound, he saw that they were bloody and he fell to his knees looking into Ashley's eyes. Blood had begun to pool under him and she could tell he was not long for this world. **

**"Well baby, it looks like you shot me down again." with that he fell to the floor and died, never again to move. **

**Holding the gun, Ashley tried to understand what had just happened. Her mind raced with confusion, and adrenaline, fear and doubt. Something got her attention at the entrance and when Ashley looked, there was a group of children standing there, including the boy and girl she had saved. The smiled at her and then ran on down the hallway, never to be seen again. **

**The world then became dark and the siren began to wail, signaling the end to the hellish nightmare, for now. When the cold grey atmosphere returned, Ashley found that the corpse on the table, the mutilated bodies on the floor, and George had disappeared. The room had become a normal operating room, covered in dust and grime from thirty years of abandonment. **

**Remembering the reason she cam down here in the first place, Ashley took the list Brooke had given her and went though all of the drawers. She was not able to find some of the things, like Blood and antibiotics, but she hoped what she was able to bring, would be enough. **

**Ashley raced back through the grey maze of the hospital basement. She returned to the elevators and seemingly as a reward for her hardships, they still worked. Pressing the button for the fourth floor, she waited impatiently for the elevator to ascend. When it had reached the floor and the doors screeched open, Ashley ran as fast as she could to the nurses office where she had left Zack and Brooke. **

**Ashley flew through the door and looking around the room, she saw Brooke sitting next to Zack sobbing. Zack lay on the floor motionless , the color gone from his face. Ashley lost her breath. **

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: O.K. like I said above, some of this can be a little intense but as I said, those were treatments based on the knowledge of mental health at the time. Though of course, they weren't as hellish, that's my little flare. again thanks for reading and I look forward to reading any reviews you guys might have. Also any input or knowledge you might have will greatly help as well. Again thanks. **


	24. Calling Dr Brooke

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased is purely coincidence.**

_**Calling Dr. Brooke**_

**The darkness gave way to a bright brilliant light. Getting to his feet he noticed that he was standing in the living room of a home he did not recognize. Everything was neat and calm. The small couch sitting in front of a cozy fireplace. A decorative shelf housing all of the family heirlooms and knickknacks. He could feel his weight cushioned on the bright red floral carpet that was covering most of the hard wood floor.**

**He went to the fireplace mantel and saw pictures showcasing moments of another's life, another pictured all of their loved ones. Scented candles filled the air with the sweet aroma of apples in the fall. the fire that was burning lazily in the fireplace warming him and giving him a profound sense of comfort. **

**Not sure what to make of his current situation, he walked from the living room and now found himself in a small kitchen. He walked around a small table and saw that someone had left a half eaten meal sitting unattended. He hadn't eaten in a very long time yet he found himself content and not hungry. **

**Wanting to see the rest of this new environment, he moved through the kitchen through a small wooden archway that lead to the front door and front parlor. He could see light coming through the curtains covering the front door window and to his left he saw the large frame of a decorative stairway leading to the upper floor of the house. **

**He slowly ascended the stairway, taking every step one at a time. On the wall of the stairway, their were more pictures of people he didn't recognize. Most of the pictures had a common background, somewhere in the London. As he came to the top of the stairs, a large picture of Queen Elizabeth II hung looking warmly towards the person who had just come into view. **

**He now found himself in a small hallway with doorways leading off of it to different rooms. There was only one way to go, so he followed the predetermined path. The first room he came to was just a small bedroom, nothing of interest. The next one was to his right, that was a bathroom. There was one more room at the end of the hallway. He walked towards it with a sense of trepidation, and wonder. **

**The door was cracked open just a little. He stopped before he entered. He did not know whether or not he wanted to go or not. Curiosity got the best of him and he pushed the door the rest of the way open. It was another bedroom. The room was decorated with a feminine influence, with a large four poster bed, covered in pink sheets, dominating the room. There was a desk sitting on the other side of the bed. **

**He was elated to see a person he deeply cared for sitting at the desk working on a piece of paper. She noticed and him and looked up to him and smiled warmly. "Hey I was waiting for you." she said getting up, the British accent very audible. **

**"Vanessa" he said as she came over to him. **

**He stood transfixed at the sight of her. He was so happy to see her, so many questions swirling in his head. AS she came to him, Vanessa reached out and took hold of him in a tight embrace. They held each other for a quite some time until she broke the hug. **

**"Vanessa, I'm so happy to see you. I…I don't know….I'm sorry about…" He said trying to find the words. **

**She gave him a warm smile as she held his hands in hers. "Please don't worry over me. I am fine, I'm happy here." she said reassuringly. **

**"Vanessa where is this place?" He asked looking around. **

**"_This is where I grew up, my home. I remember so many happy memories here. I am happy." She said going to sit down on the large four poster bed. _**

_**He looked around the room, taking in the sights and smells. Everything was fresh and clean. He felt warm, loved and protected, content. He wanted for nothing, all of his needs where taken care of, all the pain from his body was gone. **_

**"_Vanessa, am I…Did I…" He said trying to get a hold of the idea of his death. _**

**"_No not yet. You still have work you need to do. You need to protect Ashley and Brooke, you need to help them. But I don't know if you will be physically capable, however, you can help them spiritually." she said sitting on the bed. _**

**"_What do you mean, I won't be able to help them physically?" he asked confused. _**

**"_Why don't remember? Your leg silly." she said pointing to him. _**

_**He looked down and saw the mangled flesh through his ripped and torn uniform, the blood seeping down his leg. Zack then remembered the events of what had happened. **_

**"_Vanessa, I must have died. I have lost too much blood, why else would you have come to greet me?" Zack asked. _**

**"_No your not dead yet, I am here to assure you that everything will be O.K. I know that you blame yourself for my death, and I want to let you know it's fine. I don't blame you, like I said, I'm happy here." She said getting up from the bed and walking back over to Zack. _**

**"_Vanessa I…" he stammered not able to find suitable words for the situation. _**

**"_It's time for you to go. Ashley and Brooke still need you, you need to help them." Vanessa said cupping her small hand on Zack's cheek. _**

**"_Vanessa I…I love you." Zack said to her, tears stinging his eyes. _**

**"_I know." She said and the world went black. _**

_**Zack opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was the cold grey ceiling of Brookhaven hospital. The warm and cozy house that he had been in was replaced by cold, fear, and death. The pain in his leg shot back to him like a bullet. He could see Brooke kneeling next to him crying and Ashley standing in the doorway looking confused.**_

**"_Hey…girls…I, I aint dead ye…yet" he stammered. _**

_**Brooke looked down to him with a look of both surprise and happiness. Ashley ran from the door and slid on her knees over to where Zack and Brooke where. They both looked down to where Zack lay and cried tears of joy, that he was alive. Brooke then remembered that she had sent Ashley on the errand. **_

**"_Ashley did you find anything to fix Zack?" Brooke asked frantically, not wanting Zack to get that close to death again. _**

**"_What? Oh yeah, I did find some things, I hope that you can use them." Ashley said emptying the contents of her pockets on the floor. _**

_**Brooke watched Ashley as the things spilled out onto the floor in front of her. She saw scalpels, sutures, bandages, pain killers, hemostats, needles, saline solution, syringes, empty blood bags, surgical tape, staples, alcohol swabs, tubing, and finally latex gloves. **_

**"_All right Ashley I need you to help me. Put on a pair of those surgical gloves and get ready." Brooke said tearing into a needle package and an empty blood bag. _**

_**Ashley did as she was told and then just sat and Watched as Brooke prepared. She stuck a needle on the end of some tubing and then connected it to the empty blood bag. She then got one of the scalpels ready and wiped it too with alcohol. **_

**"_O.K. Ashley what blood type are you?" Brooke asked, the fear evident in her voice. _**

**"_Hell I don't know, what do I look like a hospital?" She answered just as scared. _**

**"_All right Zack do you know what type of blood you have?" she asked looking down to her "patient" _**

**"_I, I think it is AB" he said, not sure what she was driving at. _**

**"_Good, I'm type A so everything will be fine…I think" she said looking to Zack and then Ashley. _**

_**Brooke then took the needle connected to the blood bag and did something neither Ashley or Zack expected. She held the needle to the vein in her left elbow. Hesitating, she quickly thrust the small needle into her arm. Brooke cringed under her mask as bright red blood flowed from her arm into the blood bag. After a few minutes, she took the needle from her arm and replaced it with a new one. **_

**"_Zack where is your knife?" Brooke asked. _**

_**Zack pointed to the pile of his gear that lay next to the group near the table. Brooke nodded Ashley over to retrieve it. Ashley went over and rooting through the pile, found the knife. She then handed it to Brooke and sat ready, waiting for her next instruction. **_

**"_Zack do you have a lighter?" Brooke asked him. _**

**"_Yeah, in…In my left breast pocke…pocket" He stammered. _**

_**Brooke rummaged through his pocket and found what she was looking for. She struck the wheel and held the flame to the blade of the knife. "Ashley give me one of your socks" Brooke said watching the flame heat the blade. **_

_**Ashley was confused at the request, but she did what she was told. Undoing her shoe, she took the dirty white sock off of her foot and handed the garment to Brooke. "Sorry Zack." Brooke said stuffing the sock into his mouth. Brooke then began to peal back the damaged uniform from around his leg, exposing the mangled flesh. **_

_**Brooke held the large knife close to Zack's skin, fear making her hesitate to make the first cut. Brooke could feel the sweat start to develop under her mask, yet she was unable to do anything about it. Looking to Ashley and then Zack, she nodded to the both of them, signaling her intentions to start. **_

**"_Ashley, I need you to press as hard as you can here, so that he doesn't bleed out on me." Brooke commanded as she put Ashley's hand where it needed to stay. _**

**"_One…Two…three." she said as she sunk the knife blade deep into Zack's wound. _**

_**Zack let out a tortured scream muffled by the sock in his mouth. The pain was unbearable. Brooke dug the knife deeper into his leg, trying to remove any broken shards of metal razors that had broken off in his leg. **_

**"_Ashley, I need you to press harder!" Brooke frantically yelled, pulling out pieces of metal. Blood running freely over he hands._**

**"_O.K. I'm trying!" Ashley answered back, as Zack continued to scream. _**

_**Brooke dug out piece after piece. The knife never leaving Zack's wound. Brooke then removed the knife quickly and went about probing the wound with her fingers trying to remove the foreign objects. She worked frantically, trying to minimize the amount of additional trauma to Zack. Blood and other bodily fluids poured from the wound all over Brooke's hands. Ashley began to cry as the scene she was witnessing was more than she could handle. **_

_**Brooke then picked up the knife again and began to thrust it in the wound. Ashley cringed every time the knife entered Zack's leg. It made a sickening slicing sound that went straight to her core. Ashley could not see the ends of Brooke's fingers, as they worked in a pool of blood and gore. Just then there was a jet of blood that shot from Zack's leg, spraying both Brooke and Ashley. **_

**"_Goddamn it, that was his femoral artery. Ashley grab this." Brooke said moving Ashley's hand into Zack's wound, making her pull it open. _**

_**Brooke threw down the knife and with sheer determination, she reached under Zack's muscle, trying to find the artery. At this point the pain was too much for Zack and he lost consciousness again due to shock. Brooke reached in deeper and deeper, as far as her hand could go, looking for the artery. **_

**"_I…I got, I got it. Ashley grab that other end and hand me some sutures." Brooke said as she pulled the stringy artery out of Zack's leg. _**

_**Ashley almost lost her stomach contents at the sight. She held the limp end of the artery with one hand and gave Brooke a set of sutures with the other. Brooke then spent the next five minutes crudely sewing the artery back together. She then reheated the knife until it was red hot and put the tip of it to the artery, cauterizing it. With that obstacle out of the way, Brooke let out a little sigh and then went back to removing pieces of broken metal. **_

_**When she was satisfied that she had removed every last piece of metal, Brooke reset Zack's leg and made sure that everything lined up. She then reset her sutures and began to sew Zack's leg back together. After she had sewn everything back together, she flushed the wound with saline and began to bandage it. **_

_**Brooke then went to Zack's arm and pulled the sleeve of his MARPAT uniform up past his elbow. She then wiped down the area with alcohol and grabbing the blood bag, she inserted the needle into Zack's arm. Taping the needle into place, Brooke opened the line and let the blood flow into Zack. Finished, she removed her gloves and Ashley could see in her eyes a deep feeling of exhaustion. **_

**"**_**I think we got it." Brooke said slumping against the wall, the adrenaline draining from** her body, taking with it her energy. _

**"_I hope so." Ashley said wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling. _**

**"_We need to move him though. We can't stay here." Brooke said looking to Ashley. _**

**"_We'll have to carry him to a room and leave him there. He won't be able to move, so we will have to continue on without him and come back for him with help." Brooke said finishing her thought. _**

**"_Brooke, how the hell are we going to move him?" Ashley asked, still covering her mouth, trying to hold down the bile that was quickly building in her. _**

_**Brooke looked around the room. She saw all the empty desks and chairs turned over on their sides. She could find nothing that was going to help them in this room. She got to her feet and sitting in the hallway, undisturbed for thirty years was the answer to her problems. **_

_**Ashley watched in confusion as Brooke left the room. She could here her out in the hallway moving things around, crashes echoing through the deserted hospital. Ashley had gotten to her feet, slowly making her way towards the doorway, going to see what Brooke was trying to do, when Brooke wheeled an old gurney in front of Ashley. **_

**"_We'll use this." She said happily. _**

_**Brooke came back into the room and went to where Zack Lay on the ground. She stood staring at him for a moment trying to decide the best way to go about lifting him from the floor, taking him into the hallway, and putting him on the gurney. **_

**"_I don't think there's going to be any easy way to do this. I would say he weighs about 200 pounds and all of that is muscle." Brooke said looking to Ashley. _**

**"_Then we better just get it over with." Ashley replied grabbing Zack's waist. Brooke got a hold of Zack's shoulders and on the count of three, both girls did their best to lift Zack into the air. _**

_**Brooke and Ashley struggled under his limp weight. They did however see that they had made progress. Zack was now over Ashley's shoulders, and Brookes arms. Ashley led the way to the door, he muscles screaming, at having to lift something twice her own body weight. **_

_**Their progress was slow and marked by frequent stops. Three times they almost dropped Zack to the ground. Finally they had made it to the gurney. With her last bit of strength, Ashley lifted Zack off of her shoulders and onto the gurney, Brooke doing the finally positioning. Zack was now laying limply on the gurney as Brooke and Ashley decided their next move. **_

**"_We probably can't move him off of this floor. We will have to find a room on this floor." Brooke said looking down the hallway. _**

_**Ashley had went back into the room and grabbed Zack's combat gear and his rifle, putting them at the foot of his bed. "There are other wards on this floor past the elevators, here follow me." Ashley said leading the way, until Brooke stopped her. **_

**"_I think your going to need that rifle." Brooke said nodding to the long black rifle laying at Zack's feet. _**

**"_Oh, right." Ashley agreed as she grabbed it and made sure it had ammunition. _**

_**Ashley then led the way out of the nursing station. She soon found herself back in front of the elevators and saw that the door was still standing open, yet all the lights were out. Ashley did her best not to look at them as she led Brooke and Zack further up the hallway. They soon came to another set of double doors. In her head Ashley realized that this type of architecture was popular in hospitals. **_

_**The group stopped in front of the heavy doors to try and find out where they were going. Looking to the wall, was a sign covered in dust that read "Cancer ward". Ashley and Brooke looked to each other and to the doors standing in front of them. Ashley nudged the right one open as it creaked and moaned in protest. The hallway that was in front of them was like the ward downstairs. Two long parallel hallways, with patient rooms lining the outside walls. The two hallways were connected by two more shorter, parallel hallways running between them. A nurses station was the first thing seen so that the nursing staff would be able to direct visitors or shoo away unwanted guests. **_

_**The floor was a linoleum vinyl that was popular in the seventies and the ceiling was made of the corked tiles set in a metal lattice work the ran the length and width of the ceiling. Most of the cork tiles had gone missing, or fallen to the floor and broken, leaving dark holes in the ceiling. The walls were painted a stark white, grayed over by dust, neglect and the overall mood of Silent hill. They had one solid strip of wood work running down the hallways at thigh level, offering hand rails to those in need. **_

_**Not wanting to waste any time, Ashley led Brooke and the gurney down the hallway, looking for rooms that were unlocked, or not destroyed. Door after door Ashley tried and each one would not open. She had reached the end of the hall and the last room. She reached out to turn the handle and thankfully the latch gave way, opening into an equally depressive room. **_

_**It was small by today's hospital room standards. There was one window on the far wall set high so that one could actually see out of it. A rotten and rusty bed frame sat in one corner and the door to the bath room had fallen off it's hinges and now lay prostrate in front of them. Looking around, Ashley decided that this place was just as good as they were going to get. **_

_**She immediately set about lifting the bathroom door, putting it out in the hallway, out of the way. Ashley then moved the rotten bed frame out into the hall was well, it giving her more resistance. With her task complete and the room clear, She motioned for Brooke to wheel Zack into the room. They positioned the bed so that it sat out of sight and closed the door. Looking down to Zack, they saw that he was coming too. **_

**"_What…happened?" He asked weakly, even more pale than before. _**

**"_I removed all of the metal from your leg, so that you wouldn't get infected. I am giving you some of my blood as well. It isn't near enough, but it should help." Brooke said trying to reassure him. _**

**"_My leg…hurts like a mother fucker." he said drowsily. _**

**"_I bet, you should have seen it…"_**

**"_Ashley no." Brooke said stopping her from recounting the goring details. _**

**"_Zack listen. Your too weak to move. We are going to leave you here and we are going to find help." Brooke said holding Zack's hand in hers. _**

**"_Are you…sure? Will you two be o.k. alone?" he asked with concern. _**

**"_We'll be fine. What's more important though is your leg. We need professional help. Remember I only minor in general medicine.": Brooke said, trying to joke with him, make him feel better. _**

**"_We'll be fine Zack. I know how to use the rifle so everything is o.k." Ashley said coming into his view. _**

**"_Ashley, your such a strong girl. And Brooke, You've become so strong yourself." Zack said becoming delusional. With that he once again lost consciousness. _**

**"_We had better get a move on." Brooke said leaving Zack's side. _**

**"_Yeah, we are still headed doe the fifth floor. So we will se what we find there." Ashley said chambering a new round into the rifle. _**

_**The girls were about to head back out into the hallway when Ashley turned back to Zack. She took the pistol Lexington had given her and laid it down on the bed next to him, along with the last ammo magazine she had for it. **_

**"_I don't want to leave him defenseless." Ashley said meeting Brooke back out in the cold, deserted hallway. Brooke nodded her agreement. She motioned for Ashley to take the lead. She was good at medicine, leading a survival group was not her forte. _**

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: all right guys next chapter is up. I don't really have anything new to say, but just want to remind everyone to keep the reviews coming. Again thanks for reading. **_


	25. Revelation

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased Is purely coincidence.

_Revelation_

Ashley led Brooke back down the hallway until they came back to the double doors that separated the ward from the rest of the hospital. Ashley was about to go through them when she noticed Brooke had stopped and had turned to look back down the hall to where Zack lay.

"Do you think he'll be all right." She asked, concerned.

"You said it yourself, we can't try to carry him all over this pace. We'd kill him. We'll be back for him, I swear." Ashley answered her, putting her hand on Brooke's shoulder in comfort. Ashley ushered Brooke through the door and they once again in the hallway with the elevators.

Ashley raised the rifle to her shoulder and used it just as Zack had done, with the muzzle leading the way. They passed the little sitting area and came to the door of the stairwell. Ashley carefully put her hand against the door and pushed, hoping that there wasn't anything on the other side that she really didn't want to see.

The sight of the cold empty stairwell was both a blessing and a curse. Thankful that they had not descended into hell, yet the still knew they were in the hellish town of Silent Hill. As Brooke came into the area Ashley began her slow ascent up the stairwell. She was filled with apprehension, every step she took was one more step into the unknown.

Ashley had not been as close to Zack as Vanessa had been, but she knew she missed his reassuring attitude and his calm demeanor. She even decided that she missed his lame ass jokes. At the landing in between floors, Ashley stopped to make sure Brooke was doing o.k. Even though she didn't say, Ashley could tell that she too was missing Zack's presence. They were halfway there, now just one more flight to go.

Each step Ashley and Brooke took, was like a thunderous crash echoing in the abandoned stairwell. Each time her foot hit the floor, the resulting noise cut deep inside of them, afraid of what else might be hearing the same noise. Brooke held on to Ashley, staying very close. Ashley held the rifle, it was her only thing of comfort.

As Brooke and Ashley came to the fifth floor landing, each gave an inward sigh of relief. Their moment of peace was soon shattered when they discovered a message written in blood on the door.

"_Into the darkness she swallowed his hate." _

"Oh my god." Brooke whined, looking towards the heavens, silently asking, why them.

With a shaky hand, Ashley reached out and touched the warm red liquid that wrote the message. She quickly withdrew her hand and began to wipe on Brooke's shirt when she found that it was fresh. Brooke didn't even realize what Ashley was doing, as both her and Ashley had begun to cry tears of fear.

Ashley ran her hands through her blonde hair, trying to get a grip on her fear. Her face was twisted with forlorn thoughts of what might lay beyond the door. Brooke had wrapped her arms tightly around her and sunken into a corner of the stairwell landing. After a minute Ashley had calmed down and decided that they needed to go.

"Come on Brooke, We have to get this over with." Ashley prodded the frightened girl.

Brooke reluctantly agreed as she got to her feet. Ashley checked the rifle making sure that it was in good working order. And then stood staring at the door. Finally she reached out with a shaky hand and slowly turned the handle. Her efforts were rewarded with a soft click as the latch mechanism turned, releasing the door.

The long black barrel of the rifle was the first through the door followed by Ashley and then Brooke who was firmly holding Ashley close to her. As they were in the hallway the door closed behind them, the noise amplified by the desolate atmosphere. Ashley looked to her left and saw another small sitting area that was like the one downstairs, the elevator waiting area. Beyond that was another set of double doors leading off deeper into the hospital.

Ashley then looked to her right. The hallway led to a wall made of glass that with a set of glass doors leading into another ward. Wanting to get a better look, Ashley switched the light on. The beam of light reflected off the dirty glass temporarily blinding them. Ashley quickly searched the glass wall and found a sign hanging above the doors. "Children's Ward"

"This is it Brooke. I have a feeling that what we are looking for is in there." Ashley said pointing towards the glass doors.

"I just want to go home." Brooke whined, not able to find any other words.

Ashley nodded her agreement, as Brooke's comment left her unable to find the words of comfort that Zack would so easily have answered her with. Ashley nodded her head to Brooke as she made her way over to the glass door. Ashley had her hand close to the door when she heard the sound of Lexington's machine gun. The glass began to shatter around her and Brooke's screaming had begun to add to the cacophony of noise.

Ashley was not sure what had happened next. She only knew that she was around the corner down the hallway in the little elevator waiting area, hidden from Lexington. Brooke was at her side so she must have grabbed Brooke and ran but she didn't know for sure. Her heart raced and her breath heaved with adrenaline and fear. She didn't dare to peak her head around the corner.

"Come out come out wherever you are. Let's make this quick, I got shit to do." Lexington yelled from somewhere down the hall.

"Lexington please. We can help each other, we need to get out of here." Ashley tried to answer him, fear making her voice crack.

"Well, well, little Ashley is speaking up. Don't you know when to shut the fuck up bitch? Where's Zack." Lexington again yelled, the hatred evident.

"Zack, he's hurt Lexington. That's why we need your help, we have to help Zack." Ashley frantically tried to reason with Lexington.

"Good. If he was here I'd have to kill him too, the only bitch thing is now I'm gonna have to go find his ass. Now come out and die like an honorable woman, don't make me come over there and put you down like the bitch you are."

"Lex…Lexington can't we sit down and write our differences down and discuss or problems like rational human beings? I mean we can only gain by helping each other. Haven't you heard the expression, "the pen is mightier than the sword" How about it?" Brooke tried this time, thinking that her psychology major would help their situation.

"Whoever said "the pen is mightier than the sword" has obviously never encountered automatic weapons. Who the hell are you anyway?" Lexington answered, not falling for Brooke's psychology.

"I'm, I'm Brooke, we haven't met." She said timidly.

"Oh yeah, You're the "doll" I keep hearing about. Well come on out here and I'll put you out of your miserable existence." Lexington said seething with hatred and anger.

Brooke cringed at his hateful remarks. It was beyond her to understand why someone, whom she had never met, simply seemed to hate her with a such drive and passion that he was wanting to kill her. Ashley was dealing with more or less the same dilemma as she tried to calm Lexington down.

"Now look, I have had the chance to kill you cunts of couple of time now and each time something gets in the way! Now this time I'm gonna finish the goddamn job come hell or high water!" Lexington shouted.

Ashley could hear him walking towards them. She could only imagine the sadistic look on his face with the thought of ending her and Brooke's life. The heavy falls of his military boots grew louder with each step signaling their impending doom. Ashley had to think fast. Her head raced with thoughts and ideas.

Her first thought was the M-16 laying in her lap. _No I can't use this, I'm not that good with it and the moment I stick my head out from behind this corner he is gonna blow it off._ Ashley thought to herself.

She then began to look around at her surroundings. A small table, a couple of chairs, a painting on the wall, small debris from the ceiling and other litter. She began to get a plan together.

As quietly as she could she crawled over Brooke and grabbed one of the chairs sitting next to the table. Going back to the edge of the corner she waited for Lexington to get closer. Her chest heaved, her breath shallow and ragged. They could hear Lexington making his way through the remains of the glass door, pieces breaking under his feet.

"Come here Ashley, you have been a very naughty girl and you know what happens to bad little girls…They get punished." he said sadistically.

Ashley stood, chair in hand, at the edge of the sitting area, waiting for Lexington to get close enough. Her face was twisted with fear and hopelessness, afraid that her plan wouldn't work. Lexington was almost to them, the hallway thudded with his advance. Ashley then saw the barrel of his machine gun.

Time seemed to stop in her mind. As soon as she saw the barrel of the gun, she swung around the corner with all of her force, swinging the chair up over her head. For a second she was sure she could see Lexington's eyes, dark, sallow, and hateful. She brought the chair down over the side of his head shattering it to pieces. Lexington, not ready for the attack, feel to the ground.

" Run Brooke!" Ashley screamed, as she turned, grabbed Brooke's wrist and ran into the hospital ward opposite the children's ward.

Ashley and Brooke flew through the heavy double doors, trying to get as far from Lexington as possible. He was still stunned and trying go get back to his feet. Ashley and Brooke crashed their way through the ward, trying to find a place to hide.

"Come Back here you bitch! This isn't done yet!" Lexington could be heard shouting to them as he regained his composure and was making his way after them.

Ashley pulled Brooke into a cluttered patient room. As they made their way over the obstacles of the bed, chair and table, they made their way to the bath room. It was a small room, only having a toilet and a sink. Ashley shut the door behind them and knelt down on the floor with Brooke, trying to shield her. Lexington meanwhile had come to the abandoned nurses station.

"Are you girls behind there?" they could hear Lexington say.

TATATATATATATATATATATATATA Lexington had shot through the large reception desk, hoping to be awarded his kills. As the bullets hit the wood, they made a thick, sinking sound as they splintered the wood. Lexington was obviously unsuccessful in his endeavor and moved on to the next potential hiding place.

Lexington could be heard kicking down the doors to the patient rooms as he made his way down the hallway. With each crash the girls shuddered. Both girls were crying, fearful of their lives, yet not wanting to make too much noise. They muffled their sobs into each others shoulders. There was a loud crash in the patient room beyond the bathroom door they were hiding in, Lexington had found the room they were hiding in.

"I know your in there. Come out and I won't make it hurt." He said as he threw things that were blocking his path out of the way.

Brooke was now shaking frantic with fear. Ashley tried her best to calm her down, squeezing her tight. Both girls cried, thinking this was their last moments on earth. Lexington had stopped moving and there was an unnerving silence coming from beyond the bathroom door. Ashley heaved, trying to catch her breath, while Brooke tried to desperately stop crying, the fear of what would happen to her if she didn't, making her cry even more.

TATATATATATATATATATATATA. The bullets from the machine gun shot through the wooden door, bullet holes splintering the door and peppering the room behind it. The same thick sound of metal hitting wood tore through the girls, closer and more pronounced. Then there was nothing, silence. Thankfully, the door still stood.

"Fuck." Lexington said calmly outside the bathroom door. He could then be heard as he turned around and went out of the patients room.

It was not until then that Ashley had dared to take a breath. She sat clutching Brooke with her mouth open in shock and fear, gasping for breath. Brooke shook violently in her arms, tears streaming from her eyes, stinging her raw flesh under the mask, and seeping through the seam where her skin and the mask met. Ashley held Brooke and waited to make sure the area was safe. They could still hear Lexington breaking his way into other rooms, looking for them. Every now and then the unnerving sound of the machine gun would sound off.

After what seemed like an eternity, Through the broken bathroom door, the girls could hear Lexington violently push open the double doors to the ward, pissed off at not having caught his prey. Then strangely, they heard the ding of the elevator and then silence once again engulfed them. Ashley took this opportunity to leave the bathroom of room 5119.

Brooke held her close as Ashley crept as quietly as she could out into the patients room and then out into the wards hallway. Ashley then felt the weight of the rifle on her back. She thanked every higher power and god known to man, that she had remembered to sling the rifle around her in all of the confusion. Ashley and Brooke made their way back out towards the reception desk, they could see the bullet holes, a reminder of the violence that had just occurred.

The cold came back to Ashley as the sweat from the fear, began to freeze on her skin. The world was once again deathly still and silent. Ashley put the rifle to her shoulder and followed the hallway back out to the elevator sitting area. They could still see the broken chair laying in the middle of the hallway, its pieces thrown about. As they passed the elevators Ashley got an overwhelming sense of curiosity. She went over to the elevator call buttons and pressed them all. Not one of them lit up and not a noise could be heard. This revelation deeply disturbed her. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she lead Brooke the shattered remains of the glass children's ward doors. She was just as scared at what she might find in there, as she was of Lexington.

The glass crunched under their feet, sending even more chills up their spines. Ashley pointed the flashlight towards the nurses desk. If there was to be any information, that is where it was going to be. Ashley led brook around the large desk and the two began searching through the old, musky papers. They soon found what they were looking for, a memo to the nursing staff.

_To whom it may concern:_

_Please make sure that the patient from the second floor is not _

_In Jenna Howe's room. He has been known to leave his floor_

_And come up here. Her father and mother have given us _

_Specific orders not to allow this boy in her room and frankly it is_

_Against hospital policy. To the charge nurse of the day, please _

_Do routine checks to see if he is in there or not, Thank you._

_Head of Nursing staff. _

Upon reading the memo, Ashley remembered the patient directory board on the second floor and thought that this floor was sure to have one too. Sure enough, she found it. The flashlight beam ran down the board checking each name carefully. Jones, Holloway, Howe, there it was, she was in room number 5138. Ashley knew that is where they were they needed to go, so without wasting anytime, she took off down the hallway, not knowing what she might find.

Brooke tried to keep up with Ashley's brisk pace. The faster she walked, the more her inner legs began to hurt. She was starting to fall farther and father behind Ashley when the other girl suddenly stopped, in front of a patient's room, 5138.

Ashley stood standing in front of the door before she entered. One reason was she wanted to wait for Brooke to catch up to her, the other, and the more probable, was that she was scared shitless. When Brooke caught up to her, she reached out with a shaky hand and grabbed the handle, slowly turning it. The door was open, and it pushed open with relative ease.

The room they had entered was one of Hell. A hospital bed sat against the wall on one side of the room, blood covering the mattress and staining the sheets. The windows were blacked out and were covered with the rusty grating used as flooring in other parts of the hellish world. The floor was a bright blue tile, smeared and covered with blood and gore. The ceiling was heavy metal sheeting as well as the walls. A lonely table sat on the other side of the bed, with a note.

Ashley made her way into the room. She had to watch her step as the blood made the floor slick. Brooke stood in the doorway, not wanting to enter. Ashley knew she had to see the note, so she got it and read it.

_U.S. department of the Navy._

Commander Alexander Howe,

_Sir, your unit is deploying to Iraq on the 8__th__ of November. However, due to family matters at home with the illness of your daughter, You have been reassigned, and will not deploy with your unit. We believe that this is the best option for you and your family in this time of crisis. _

_Admiral, J. L. Hawking_

As Ashley looked at the note, she saw that there was a C.D. sitting under it. It had no markings but she could tell something was written on it. Knowing that it was important, she took it and stuck it in her pocket, not knowing where else to place such an item.

Ashley turned back around and went back into the hallway where Brooke was waiting. Only the room was hellish and the hallway had remained cold and grey, the sight of which was shut off by Ashley shutting the door.

"What was in there?" Brooke asked, nervously.

"This letter and a C.D." Ashley replied trying to think of the significance of the two items.

Brooke read the letter that Ashley found and could not think of anything of relevance either. However, it was pout there for a reason, in a town that made no sense and had no reason, so they kept it. Ashley walked with Brooke back out to the nurses desk and the two took the opportunity to sit and rest, and to contemplate what they had found. They had not gotten comfortable in their seats when the phone on the desk lit up and began to ring.

Ashley and Brooke looked at it for a moment, the sound of it's coming to life startling them. Ashley had only encountered this once, yet Brooke remembered the strange man from the gift shop. Not wanting to let it ring, Brooke reached out and nervously answered the phone.

"Hel…Hello?"

"Who da hell is dis? Where da hell did da other guy go?" The strange man asked.

"He is…hurt, he can't come to the phone, what do you want?" Brooke asked, suddenly emboldened.

"I see you two made it to da fifth floor. Good, now I need you to come to the lobby and meet me in the security office, I don't have a lot of time, it took you so long to get to the fifth floor I had to leave, hurry, they are still looking for me." With that the man hung up the phone and the line went dead.

"He wants us to go to the first floor security office in the lobby." Brooke said replacing the phone on the receiver.

"O.K. lets not waste any time." Ashley said getting to her feet.

Brooke agreed and let Ashley take the lead once again, with her rifle raised and to the ready. They made their way out past the broken glass and into the area with the elevator sitting room and the doorway to the stairway. Ashley was about to enter the stairwell when the two girls heard the sound of a small explosion far off in the distance, followed by the throbbing hum of electrical current. They were frightened to see the elevator lights come to life and the doors open with an audible ding.

"You ever wonder how it seems that we are being led around?" Brooke said grabbing Ashley's shoulders in fear.

"You have no idea." Ashley weakly replied.

Not wanting to take the elevators, Ashley tried to open the door to the stairwell. She was disappointed when she found that it would not open. The two girls once again looked to the elevators and in silent concession, they made their way into the waiting elevator.

The two girls pushed the button for the first floor and watched in horror as the elevator doors shut before them, seemingly as though they just shut the doors on their last bit of hope. With a jerk the elevator began it's slow descent. Ashley was waiting for the moment when things would go bad, just as they had done when she went on her quest for medical supplies. Brooke, never having this experience, was terrified.

The elevator made a ding with every floor it passed on it's way down. It was as though it was taunting them, making them suffer in the apprehension. Finally, the elevator came to a stop, the doors opened and they found themselves back on the first floor, the Atrium was visible in front of them.

The two girls quickly made their way out of the elevator before it decided that it wanted to have more twisted fun with them. Turning back to it, it silently shut it's doors, and became dark and inoperable once again.

The security office was in front of them. Ashley began to pick up her pace as she made her way towards it. Brooke, even though her legs screamed in searing pain, with her quickened movement, also kept up with Ashley. The short distance from the elevator to the security office seemed like it was a football field, however, they made it with no consequence, shutting the door behind them.

Brooke lost her breath when she turned to see what was in the small office. They found the man that had been calling them. He was hanging from the ceiling with his arms outstretched, bound by barbed wire. He was severed in half and his torso was sitting on a DVD player. Someone had cut a hole in his chest and had set a television set in it. He wore the ragged cloths of a medical orderly, stained red with blood. Written on the wall were the word "To Late" in blood.

Ashley tried to hold herself together as Brooke frantically clawed at her, shaken and terrified. Upon seeing the DVD player, Ashley remembered the CD she had found in the room earlier. As she reached out to turn the electronics on, Brooke tried to hold her hand back, trying to protect her. She paid no mind to Brooke and pushed the power button on each one, the blood hot and sticky to the touch.

The T.V. came to life, putting the room in white flashes as the static danced before them on the screen. Ashley then carefully put the disk in the DVD player and pushed play. The image that came on the screen was of Jenna's room, normal, just like any other hospital in the country.

They then saw Lexington, sitting on a chair in the room, reading a piece of paper. He didn't really look happy. Jenna lay in bed peacefully sleeping. She even seemed to have a small smile on her face, dreaming the wondrous dreams of a child. This scene lasted quite awhile, making the girls think the CD had frozen, but they then saw Lexington get up out of the chair.

"I bet that paper he is reading is the letter we found in the room." Ashley said, Brooke, nodded her agreement.

He walked to the window and looked out of it, his body language like showing that he was deeply angry, both of the girls had seen it before. Turning around, the girls could then see the visible scowl on his face. He looked to Jenna as she slept and then walked to her bedside. She was connected to several machines that were obviously keeping her alive, from what Brooke could tell, Oxygen, a ventilator, and a machine to monitor her oxygen intake. Each of the machines kept up steady rhythms to her heart and breathing by tiny audible beeps.

Lexington stood over the bed of his daughter, looking down at her. He then looked to a watch he had on his wrist. Looking back to his daughter he then moved around to the back of the bed. Where the electrical outlets were. Ashley held her hand to her mouth in amazement Brooke could only watch as they saw Lexington unplug the machines from the wall.

The girl on the bed began to squirm and agitate as she tried desperately to get oxygen to her

Broken body. She didn't have the strength to take breath on her own and after five minutes, she moved her last, never to move again. Lexington picked up her tiny wrist and checked for a pulse. A few more minutes passed and he reached back down to plug the machines back into the wall. Not finding any signs of life, they began to scream as they went flat line. Lexington then pushed the call button for the nurses.

He changed from the cold calculated person they knew to a frantic father calling for help for his daughter. The last thing they saw, was a group of nurses come into the room and start to perform CPR before the screen once again returned to the static. Ashley and Brooke almost forgot to breath themselves, they were in utter terror of what they had just witnessed. They had to go back and get Zack.

To Be Continued…

A/N: keep the reviews coming. Also sorry for the delay in updating. I have started a new story over on it is obviously diferent from this and it is called "American War of Independence" about two daughters of an english officer and the war from the perspective of the british. if your a fan of my work, go ahead and check it out. now shameless plug out of the way, again thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming. Thanks again.


	26. Preamble

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased Is purely coincidence. _

"_Preamble" _

Zack awoke in a cold sweat. His breath heaving and his body aching, especially his leg. Looking over his body, he saw that the pistol that Ashley and Brooke were supposed to have, sat in his lap. He wiped sweat from his brow and then noticed that he was connected to a blood bag, that had since gone empty.

"Where the hell did they get this?" Zack asked, ripping the needle from his arm.

He then sat up and noticed that it took muscles he didn't know he had that were connected to his leg, making it scream in pain. He winced through the pain and found himself sitting on the old dirty hospital bed. Zack knew he couldn't sit in this room, it was too dangerous. He took three slow deep breaths and then jumped down from the bed.

The moment his foot hit the floor, the pain in his leg immobilized it and sent him to his knees in severe pain. He grabbed at the leg wound and that gesture earned him even more pain. His hand shook with pain as he looked down at it. Blood had seeped through the bandage and covered his hands.

"OH FUCK!" he yelled trying to deal with the pain.

His breath became heavy, his physical exertion making him sweat even more. Zack's muscles tensed with the pain in his leg, until finally, it began to subside. After the pain had gone down, he slowly got to his feet, putting the majority of his weight on the uninjured leg. He congratulated himself when he was standing next to the hospital bed, that task taken care of.

"Good job, Lowell. Little steps lead to the greater objective." he said reciting the same thing that got him through the grueling navy seal training.

Zack then reached around and grabbed the pistol that had fallen to the bed. He pulled the slide back and saw that the magazine was full and everything worked normally. The thought of the girls leaving him something to protect himself, filled his heart with admiration for them. Pistol in hand, he then set his sights on the door that led into the hallway.

Zack tried to make the distance from the bed to the doorway in one large stride. He underestimated the strength of his leg and once again found himself on the floor, looking at the dusty ceiling. Pain shot from his leg and began to throb with the pulsing of his heartbeat. Not losing sight of his goal, he gritted through the pain and got to his feet again, grabbing the door handle for support.

Once he was sure his footing was secure, he pulled open the door way and the sight of the lonely, grey hallway met his sight. He had only been alone once before in this hellish town, and he didn't like it, now he was alone again, in the most intense place they had been to thus far.

Zack drug himself out into the hallway, the noise of his movement amplified by the lack of any other sound. He moved at an excruciatingly slow pace, having only covered about ten feet in twenty minutes. He knew he wouldn't get very far this way, so he began looking for things to aid him.

He saw, an overturned gurney laying in the middle of the floor, then a bedside table. On the left side of the hall, was another bedside table, cluttered with bed pans and other medical items. Next to it was a large defibrillator machine and a heart monitor. On the opposite side was an old, wheelchair. Zack thought about the wheelchair then passed the thought up, he would still be very restricted in his movements. He then saw a lonely crutch laying against the side of the wall, that is what he would use.

With all of his physical effort just to make the distance out of his room and into the hallway, Zack was exhausted and his leg throbbed with pain. His body shook as he tried to deal with the pain. All the time in his head was the knowledge that he had to find Ashley and Brooke. That was his motivating thought.

Zack scrambled to the crutch, knocking metal bed pans and urinals off the dusty tables, sending the items crashing to the floor. Finally Zack had reached his objective. Grabbing the crutch, he could now use it as his leg. It took a little effort to get used to but soon he was moving fairly quickly, crutch held in one hand supporting his injured leg, pistol in the other.

Zack now found himself in the elevator waiting area. Two elevators sat lifeless in front of him, the doorway to the stairwell behind and to the left of him. He stood in the silent hallway, trying to decide what to do, what would be the best course of action.

"O.K. let me think about this. I could try and get to the fifth floor, where we were supposed to go all along, but the girls may have already been there and gone. I could stay here and hope they come back, or I could go to the atrium downstairs and wait for them there." Zack said out loud to himself, he found it calmed him to voice his thoughts then to keep them in his head.

"I think the best bet is for me to go to the atrium. They can't leave the hospital without going through there so they will see me no matter what."

With that, Zack turned and opened the door leading to the stairwell. He hobbled his way through the door as it shut with a thunderous echo behind him, filling the stairwell with unwanted noise. Zack then made his way slowly down the stairwell, each step taking a long time to navigate.

He remembered that the way between the third floor and the second floor was destroyed, so he was forced to leave the stairwell at the third floor. Opening the door, he found himself in a hallway that looked the same as the one on the floor above him. To his right was a hospital patient ward, to his left was a sitting area where the elevators where.

Zack was caught by surprise. One of the elevators sat open, lights shining in the small compartment. Apprehensively Zack made his way to the waiting elevator. He checked all around it to make sure there was nothing wrong. He couldn't believe he was going to do it, but he got in and pushed the button for the first floor. He was startled when the elevator dinged and the doors shut.

He could feel the elevator begin to move, it creaked and moaned the entire way down. Zack stood, in the middle of the elevator car, hoping, praying that nothing would happen. Finally, the ride came to a stop, and the doors opened, revealing the hospital atrium in front of him.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Lexington was pissed. He couldn't believe two little girls had gotten away from him. He brooded the entire elevator ride to the basement. Those girls could be anywhere in the hospital by now, he had to try and think, find some way to get a hold of himself.

The elevator dinged and opened letting him out into the hospital's laboratory. Lexington quickly found a seat and sat down, he needed to take a break. He held his head in his hands and noticed that his headache had subsided.

"Goddamn it. I can't believe I let those two little bitches get away. Not again, not next time. I swear when I find them I will personally rip their hearts out of their little chests." Lexington said venting his rage.

"Yes that does sound fitting doesn't it?" a voice said belonging to a very British girl.

"What the fuck do you want? Did you come here to taunt me because I let them escape?" Lexington said raising his head and seeing Vanessa standing in the corner.

"Well at first I must admit I did. However, I have come to help you get them." She said.

"Yeah well, I don't need any help from you. I got this shit under control." Lexington said as he rubbed his head under his helmet.

"How's that working out for you big guy?"

Upon hearing her voice Lexington the rage once again returned to Lexington. He could feel it rising in him, he could feel his body tense and his face twist in anger. It took all of his control not to lash out at the girl standing in front of him.

"Look. I happen to know where the two girls are at least, Zack I can't say for certain." Vanessa said picking up a test tube.

"All right, she who is filled with infinite knowledge, where the hell are they? Seeing as your oh so concerned about it." Lexington said getting to his feet.

"The two girls are in the Atrium. Well the security office, next to the atrium. You still might be able to catch them…Ah, if we hurry we will be able to catch them in an ambush." Vanessa said

"Yeah what do you know about it?" Lexington asked sarcastically.

"Everything you do." She replied to him in an overly sexy tone.

"I doubt it. Well lets hurry we still might be able to get them, or so you claim." Lexington said angrily.

Vanessa gave him a seductive smile, as she pulled on the collar of his shirt, leading him down the hallway. As she turned and let go of him, Lexington couldn't believe that he was following a dead woman. _Wait a moment, she might not be dead, no she can't be, why would she tell me Zack killed her then? Well fuck me running. _

"Vanessa wait. I have to ask you a question." Lexington asked not wanting to follow her until he got his answer.

Vanessa turned to him and once again gave him that same seductive smile. "What is it Lexington?" She asked in a fake innocence, going so far as to give him a look of childish repentance.

"Goddamn you make me feel like I'm watching kiddie porn, will you stop looking at me that way. I want to know right now, I have never believed in ghosts in my life, I thought you said you were dead?"

Vanessa walked casually up to him and grabbed him in a sexual way. She was considerably smaller than him and she had to get on the tips of her feet so that she could whisper in her ear. "You don't like it, I guess I will have to act my age then. If I don't you can give me a spanking." She giggled.

Lexington pushed her back away from him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. "Look just answer the damn question."

"Well isn't your daughter dead as well?" she said as she turned and began to walk down the hallway.

Lexington didn't immediately follow her. He could only think about what she had said. His daughter was supposed to have died three years ago, he was there, he remembered when she quit breathing as she slept and no matter how hard the nursing staff tried, they couldn't revive her. Yet in this fucked up town she was running around. _I must have misunderstood her when she said Zack killed her. I felt her touch me, I felt her against my body._

He began to follow Vanessa down the hallway, the entire time thinking of what she had said to him. She led him to a door that lead to a stairwell leading up to the first floor. Not surprised, she led him up one flight of stairs and they exited the cramped stairwell out into the first floor.

Back out in the hallway that led to the E.R. Vanessa led Lexington through the dark, dusty maze of the hospital until they came back to the Atrium. The entire time, Lexington watched Vanessa move, the way she seductively swung her hips when she walked, he sultry lips and smile. Finally they came to the reception desk in the middle of the cavernous room.

"If we wait here, we should be able to catch them off guard." She said kneeling down so that she was out of sight.

Lexington followed her lead and knelt down beside her. He tried not to look at her, yet he could feel her gaze on him. He hadn't felt this way in god knows how long. With each passing moment, he wanted her even more, even though he knew he was old enough to be her father. Age is only a number right?

"So what do you plan to do when you get out of this place." Vanessa asked, running her hand over Lexington's leg.

He watched her hand for a second before answering. "I plan to take Jenna home and make up for those last three years we weren't together."

Vanessa had stopped rubbing Lexington's leg and looked down to the floor. She didn't make a noise for a second and then she began to softly cry. Lexington tried to ignore it, but she kept it up, She was now making quite a bit of noise so he thought it best to intervene.

"What now?"

"Nothing, it's just I never had a loving family that would do what your doing for your daughter." She sniffled.

"What about your family back home in England, didn't you say you had a good sheltered childhood?" Lexington asked confused.

"I lied. I'm really an orphan and the only reason I took this job was to be close to someone, I don't have any home to go to." She said softly crying.

Lexington now felt really bad for the poor girl kneeling in front of him. He didn't know why he offered it but he just felt he needed to do it. "Well if you don't have any where to go when all of this is done, you can come home with me and Jenna."

Vanessa got a he smile on her face and took him in a tight hug. Lexington wasn't sure what she was doing but he knew he didn't want it to stop. She then looked up at him with tear swollen eyes.

"Oh thank you Lexington, I knew you would always be there for me." She said as she continued to hug him. Their embrace was interrupted by the sound of the elevator ding, and then the door to the security office could be heard opening.

Lexington broke his embrace with Vanessa and got his machine gun ready to fire. He was kneeling down so that only the top of his head came over the desk, allowing him to see who was in the atrium with him. He noticed that Vanessa had gone, from his side and was now no where to be seen, he figured she had gone off to hide. His patience was rewarded with first the sight of Ashley and Brooke, followed soon by Zack. He got his machine gun up and ready to fire.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Ashley and Brooke were disgusted at the tape they had just watched. They couldn't believe that Lexington would do that to his own daughter. Ashley and Brooke quickly got to their feet and went to leave the security office. Opening the door, they came to the familiar cold, grey, desolate atmosphere of the abandoned hospital's atrium.

"Ashley look." Brooke said softly pointing in front of them.

Ashley followed Brooke's finger and standing in front of them, down the hallway was Zack, supporting himself with a crutch. Ashley was both relieved to see him and worried about his health at the same time. She thought that seeing him was more important to her at the moment so she ran over to him, followed by Brooke.

Luckily Zack had seen them coming so that they didn't knock him to the ground. As soon as they were upon him they began to question him. "Zack what are you doing, your hurt?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"I know, I figured it was safer for me to be with you girls though. We need to stick together." Zack said wincing from some pain that shot through his leg.

"Zack, we found something terrible. I can't believe it." Ashley said holding the DVD out in front of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We don't know where it came from but we found it on the fifth floor. We watched it in the security office and…and…" Ashley said beginning to cry, not even able to recount what she had witnessed.

"What's on the disk, Ashley, you need to tell me." Zack said holding her head so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Lexington isn't as good a man as he tries to make us think." Brooke said, helping Ashley find her words.

"He, He…He killed, Jenna. He was the one who killed his own daughter. He is a murderer." Ashley said, now crying in Zack's chest.

Zack couldn't believe what the girls were telling him. He had known Lexington for three years, ever since the…the death of his daughter. Lexington never did share much of his past with him, only saying he had a daughter and she died of disease. Zack could tell by the girls actions they were telling the truth and they had no reason to claim otherwise, unless, they actually saw what was alleged to be on that disk. Zack suddenly felt very ill.

"O.K. Girls we need to get the hell out of this fucking hospital right the hell now." Zack said, urgency in his voice. Both Ashley and Brooke agreed and they began to make their way towards the exit of the hospital, out the front door.

"Don't the three of you fucking move." a gruff voice said from behind them.

Ashley, Brooke and Zack stood still, transfixed by the command. They could feel the barrel of the machine gun pointed at them, they could sense the hatred that was emanating off of Lexington. Zack slowly swallowed and knew, Lexington had gotten them off guard. First rule of military action, pay attention.

"Lexington, Listen. You can find Jenna if you want, we are leaving. We'll send someone back here to help you look for her." Zack said still facing away from Lexington.

"The three of you aint going nowhere. I want you all to turn around and face me." Lexington said coldly.

Ashley, Brooke and Zack did as they were told. The three slowly turned and faced Lexington who had been hidden behind the reception desk sitting in the middle of the atrium. He was behind his machine gun, which sat propped up on the desk, aiming right at the three of them. With nothing else to do, they raised their hands in surrender, like in the old Hollywood cowboy movies.

"Good, Now come away from the door, so I can make sure you don't move." Lexington said, as he pulled the charging handle of the machine back, chambering a round, and showing his dominance.

Zack nodded to him and with his hands held high in the air, he slowly walked towards Lexington. Seeing Zack move seemed to give the girls permission to do the same, so they too slowly came away from the door.

"Good, now when I count to three, I'm gonna pull this trigger and you three are gonna die." Lexington said. Zack could swear he could hear Joy in Lexington's voice.

"Lexington, what about all that we been through? What about those tours of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan? Or those shitting nights of hangovers and macho stupid shit?" Zack pleaded.

"I thought long and hard about that. I have since come to the conclusion that you and those two are trying your damndest to interfere with the mission. That is treason and treason is punishable by death." Lexington said.

"Mission, what mission? There never was a mission! The mission we were supposed to do went to hell the moment that plane crashed!" Zack asked frantically.

"Yeah that mission. But what about Jenna, huh? She became the mission and you were always in my way!" Lexington yelled, getting pissed off.

"Jenna is dead! You killed her!" Zack screamed trying his hardest to reason with Lexington.

As soon as the words left Zack's mouth, the Siren began to wail and the grey cold world of Silent Hill, went into complete darkness. Scraping metal and went crunching pervaded the cavernous atrium, which magnified the sounds, making them even more horrific. When the Siren stopped, the hellish world met their sight.

The door leading out of the hospital was now gone, replaced by heavy, rusty, bloody sheet metal. The floor had turned into the rusty grating suspending the room over a black abyss. The reception desk that Lexington was standing behind had changed from, old dirty wood, to an alter of suffering and torture.

The desk had gone from wood, to bloody metal. Lining the outside of the circular desk, were the severed corpses of the hellish nurses, crucified, their hands over lapping and nails being driven through both hands so that they didn't have to use to many. The nurses groaned and let out tortured pants and screams of agony as they tried to escape.

The once dry dirty water system had filled with dark, sticky blood, flowing up through the bowels of the hellish hospital. The glass elevators had also changed. Turning from broken glass, they now were heavy iron cages, in which were the nude forms of human being, suspended in them by barbed wire.

Along the back wall was a large balcony with a large set of stairs going form the ground floor of the atrium to the balcony. On the balcony, stood four of the large pyramid head monsters. Two held large bloody spears, and the other two wielded the normal swords. Standing in the middle of the monsters was the frail form of Jenna, her hospital gown hanging limply on her. She stood smiling at the people in the atrium.

"Your wrong…I'm not dead."

To Be Continued…

A/N: o.k. next chapter is up. Let me know what you think. Oh a note on Lexington and Vanessa. Vanessa is something Lexington is conjuring in his mind, so she is a figment of his imagination so to speak. The way she is acting towards him, might be what he wanted from her the entire time, who knows.


	27. All There Is All there Was

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased Is purely coincidence.

"_All That is, All That was, All There Ever Will Be" _

Ashley, Zack and Brooke stood in horror a the sight before them. The four large pyramid head monsters stood hatefully on either side of Jenna, Daring any one of the people in front of her to make a sudden move. Jenna stood silently, watching to see the reaction of everyone in the Atrium, her evil smile still playing across her sickened face.

Lexington couldn't believe his eyes. The moment he had longed for, the entire reason for making the decisions that he did, was now standing in front of him. His emotions got the better of him and he began to cry, softly at first, yet it didn't take long for his tears to be seen running down his face. Ignoring Zack, Ashley and Brooke for the moment, he started to make his way towards Jenna.

"Jenna…It's daddy. I, came looking for you. I missed you so much." Lexington said tenderly as he began to make his way up the metal grated stairway.

Each step he made, clanked on the metal and it groan under his weight. The sound of very large structure, what appeared to be a metal windmill, the kind that are used to get solar energy, spun slowly high above Jenna. The metal was wet with blood and rust, the screeching metal groaning in protest in it's housing.

Lexington continued to make his way towards his daughter, the entire time she silently stood watching him. Ashley, Brooke and Zack, stood back, waiting for something to happen. Lexington as almost to the top of the balcony when one of the pyramid head monsters moved with speed that defied his size, to block his way.

Lexington stopped cold, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the monster. He stood staring up at it as it heaved with labored breath, not making a noise otherwise. The monster looked down at Lexington through the large red pyramid, his large size imposing it's will that he had better stop. Lexington took the hint.

"Jenna please, I have missed you for so long. I need you, your mother needs you." Lexington tried to plead from behind the monster.

"Do you really daddy? Do you really miss me? I tend to remember it a different way." Jenna said hatefully.

"_What do you mean Jenna? I remember you stopped breathing and I called the nurses in to try and help you." Lexington said still trying to see around the monster in his way. _

"_Oh you did call the nurses in, and I did stop breathing. But I stopped breathing because you pulled the plug of the machine! You couldn't stand the fact that I needed you, I needed you here at home, to take care of me and all you wanted to do is play Soldier! I was in the way, something you wished you could have gotten rid of and finally that day three years ago, you saw the chance, and you took it!" Jenna screamed at him, the anger in her voice seething. _

"_Jenna I…I don't remember. I would never do such a thing, I loved you." Lexington pleaded, her words stinging him. _

"_You don't remember because you don't want too. You only loved me when it was convenient. The rest of the time I suffered. You don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep, wishing for nothing more than to hold you, for you to love me, disease and all." She replied, through gritted teeth. _

The words Jenna said hit Lexington like a truck. He was going into shock just by her words. His body began to shake, and he stopped crying. He looked up into the red pyramid seeing only his face, he was disgusted when it went from the happy go lucky Lexington he remembered to the sick, demented, disheveled face he now wore.

The intense pain came rushing back to Lexington and he grabbed at his head, trying in vain to squeeze through his helmet to stop it. His vision then flashed back and he saw himself looking at a letter from the department of the navy, denying him a place in the next deployment. Then the pain.

The next thing he saw was Jenna, laying peacefully in the hospital bed. She was hooked up to a ventilator as she had took a turn for the worse the night before. He saw as he went to her bedside and looked down on her sleeping angelic face. Then he shifted, seeing now the power outlet, Jenna's connection to life.

He could feel the anger surge within him. He hated that she was keeping him from what he wanted and loved to do. Ever since she was born she had been nothing but a burden on his family, he was having problems with his marriage, their finances were a wreck due to her frequent hospital stays and most importantly, she was keeping him going with his unit to Iraq.

He then saw through his eyes, that he reached down and unplugged the machines, the room fell silent. He stood coldly, hovering over Jenna's bed side. He watched as her face went from peace and harmony, to distress. He watched as her weak chest heaved up and down trying to draw breath, yet unable to. He then saw her wake up and the fear in her eyes.

Lexington did nothing, he just stood and waited. Finally, her once bright exuberant eyes glazed over, Jenna Howe was dead. Lexington waited for a few more minutes before turning the machines back on, he wanted to make sure she was in fact dead. As he plugged the machines back into the wall, they began to scream the alarm as no signs of life could be detected. Lexington took a deep breath and put on the act of his life, calling desperately for the nurses.

The pain came rushing back to Lexington, so did the hellish sight of the dark, bloody hospital atrium. The pyramid head monster had retuned to Jenna's side and he could now see her standing before him. Overcome by the memories of the truth, he began to sob once again. Jenna stood coldly over him, the look of disgust clearly present on her face.

"I told you daddy." She sneered.

"Jenna, I…I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Please what do I have to do…Let me make up for it Please!" Lexington screamed as he knelt before his daughter, clutching her hospital gown.

"That is why you are here. You deserve everything that has happened to you. You deserve to burn in hell. I called you here Daddy, I want you to be by my side, for that is the only way you can repent. My hatred kept me from heaven, and my innocence kept me from hell. I want you to share in my eternal purgatory." Jenna said coldly.

"Jenna, anything…I'll do anything." Lexington said through tear swollen eyes as he groveled before his daughter.

"It would seem that there is way to many people here. I don't want them to play, daddy will you take care of them for me." Jenna said looking back now towards Ashley, Zack and Brooke.

"Oh shit." Zack muttered as he saw Jenna begin to eye them.

Lexington had turned and was also looking at the three standing at the far end of the atrium. He began to shake his head in agreement and he got to his feet. He reached around and grabbed the machine gun that had been slung around his back, taking it in hand and assuming a battle stance.

Zack looked up at Lexington as he stood on the high balcony next to Jenna. He looked into his eyes and saw only hatred, Zack knew the Lexington he knew was no more. Lexington then pulled the charging handle of his machine gun back and raised it to his shoulder.

"GIRLS! GET DOWN NOW!" Zack yelled as he shoved Ashley and Brooke to the ground out of sight of Lexington.

When the three hit the ground, they could hear the bullets striking the metal reception desk, sending hot lead flying in every direction. The sound of the nurses crucified to the desk added to the din of noises as the bullets tore them to shreds. Lexington had emptied the belt and finally was having to reload.

Zack took this chance to get a couple shots off with his pistol. Coming from around the corner, Zack began to frantically return fire Lexington's way. After three shots Zack stopped and waited to see if he could hear any sign of Lexington.

"Zack, just come out now and I will end it for you. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Lexington calmly asked as he slammed the feed cover of his machine gun down, he was now ready to begin firing again.

"Lexington look what has happened to you man. Stop this now!" Zack shouted, vainly trying to reason with him.

"Well Fuck you too buddy!" Lexington yelled as he let looses a couple more rounds at Zack.

Zack looked to Ashley and Brooke, hoping to find them in good health. He saw Ashley laying on the ground and Brooke kneeling over her trying to get her to revive. She was at least unconscious. Zack's heart sank. He didn't have time to grieve as he felt Lexington's strong hand grab him by the shirt and pull him out of his cover.

Zack was now standing face to face with a deranged Lexington. The older man held a knife in his hand and had it up to the combat position. Zack barely had time to think as the sharp blade was swung, nearly missing his throat by inches. The next attack came in the form of a thrust which Zack caught.

As Zack held Lexington's hand in his, he was struck by Lexington's free hand, knocking him to the ground. The punch had knocked a few teeth loose and Zack began to spit up blood. Lexington was on him again, not giving him the chance to fight back. Lexington stood the weary Zack up before him and stared into his face.

"I hate to have to do this Zack but you leave me no choice. You have this coming." Lexington said as he level the knife at Zack's throat.

Zack simply stood there, his mind trying to grasp what was happening and his vision was blurry. As he swayed back and forth, he saw Lexington draw back and thrust the knife at his throat. The knife was now coming at him, closer and closer it came, then without thinking Zack swiftly dodged to the side so that Lexington's outstretched arm was in front of him.

Not wasting any time, Zack grabbed Lexington's arm and pushed against his elbow hard with his chest, hyper extending it. In a rush of pain Lexington dropped the knife, before it left his hand, Zack reached up and took it from him. Spinning around Lexington, Zack now stood behind him and thrust the knife hard up under his body armor. Zack's head was directly behind Lexington's, his mouth in his ear. Zack then whispered something to him.

"No, it's you who has this coming."

Zack withdrew the knife from Lexington's back as the injured man stumble forward. The look of shock and pain was still visible on his face. Lexington's body finally gave out. He simply walked to a wall and sat against it on the floor, looking up at Jenna, not able to say a thing.

Zack tiredly went back to where he had dropped his pistol and picked it up. He walked over to Ashley and saw that she had come back to consciousness. She had hit her head when Zack pushed the girls out of the way, knocking her out. Zack nodded his encouragement to her and took the M16 from her. Slinging the rifle around his body, Zack limped to the foot of the hellish stairway and looked up at Jenna. In a defiant challenge for her to attack again.

Jenna stared down at Zack, her face expressionless. Zack did nothing but stare back up at her. His leg throbbed with pain and his head hurt, yet he knew if he failed, Ashley and Brooke would pay for his failure as well. Jenna was the first to break eye contact, as she began to descend the stairway, followed on either side by the pyramid head monsters.

Zack began to back away, putting distance between him and the dead girl. He glanced over to Brooke and Ashley. Ashley still lay on the floor concussed while Brooke tended to her, they were relatively safe for now.

"How disappointing daddy. I really wanted you to take of them for me. It looks like I will have to do it myself." Jenna said. At the end of her statement, she went into a violent fit of coughing.

"It looks like I am still too weak. No matters though. Lester come here!" Jenna commanded, regaining her composure.

Out of the shadows Lester had made himself visible. He had been watching then entire time as Zack faced Lexington, hiding, waiting. He walked towards Jenna with wonder filled eyes, his adoration for her brimming. Zack watched as he walked past him and stood in front of Jenna.

"What is it my princess?" Lester said bowing to her.

Jenna got a sadistic smile on her face and returned Lester's display of courtesy with a curtsy of her own. Lester drew himself up to his full height and waited patiently as Jenna made her way closer to him. She began to walk around him and put her small frail hand on her shoulders.

"Lester, you have always been so faithful to me. You will be rewarded, but I must ask one more thing of you.." Jenna said, her voice barley audible.

"Of course my princess. I would do anything for you, go anywhere for you, give anything to you." Lester said, his voice brimming with pride.

"I am weak, I need a new set of lungs. It is hard for me to breath." Jenna said holding Lester's face in her small hands.

Lester got the hint of what she was wanting. His face went form adoration, to trepidation. "But what about, what about me? I need to be with you." Lester said, his voice cracking.

Jenna's face went from loving, to hateful. She glanced behind Lester to one of the pyramid head monsters. Jenna stepped back as the pyramid head with a spear lifted it and shoved the bloody jagged point through Lester's chest in a speed that defied the monsters size.

Lester's face was twisted with shock and pain, but more importantly hurt, that Jenna would do this to him. Jenna took a look of mock compassion as she put her hand on Lester's chest. Smirking at him she whispered into his ear. "You said you would give me anything."

As Jenna back away from Lester, the pyramid head took that as his cue to remove the spear. Ripping it back through Lester's body, he dropped the spear on the floor, spraying it and the surrounding walls with blood. The pyramid head then reached into Lester's chest wound with his monster hands grabbing each side, the monster pulled them apart, tearing Lester open.

Jenna was coated in blood and gore as she stood watching the monster tear Lester apart. Her face was devoid of any emotion and she looked on, watching the violence before her. Lester didn't have time to even scream before a wet, sickening crunch could be heard, then the sound of tearing flesh. The pyramid head grabbed the lungs from Lester and handed them to Jenna, letting the mutilated body of Lester fall to the floor in a massive pool pf blood, gore and effluence which had begun to pool around Jenna's feet.

Zack watched the scene in horror and disgust. He held his hand over his mouth as he looked into Lester's eyes. The boy still had the same disappointed look on his face, the pain of Jenna's betrayal more intense then the pain of his death. Zack didn't want to take his eyes off Jenna afraid of what she might do.

The small girl held the new set of lungs in front of her. She then squeezed them to her chest and convulsed as she took them into her body. Her face twisted with what seemed like mild pain or discomfort but she soon regained herself and once again looked to Zack with an evil grin.

"That feels better. Now I can take care of what I need to take care of." Jenna said hatefully.

Jenna bowed her head and then shot her arms out to her sides. Her muscles began to contract in rapid succession. She then got on one knee and Zack could tell every muscle in her body was at work. The sound of tearing fabric could then be heard as a set of jet black wings like an angel grew from her back. Raising her head to the black ceiling she outstretched her wings so that they were their full length.

She then looked to Zack once more, the same sadistic smile playing across her face. Though now, after taking Lester's lungs, she looked healthier. Her eyes were still darkened, but not from sickness, from evil. Zack knew he had a problem.

"Let's go Zack!" Jenna yelled as she sprung towards him with speed and strength she did not posses a few minutes ago.

She hit Zack hard knocking him to the wet bloody floor. Pain shot through his leg as he tried to raise the rifle and fire. Jenna was too fast for him. As she ran around the room Zack could not get a good shot at her before she would dodge it. She then sprang at Zack once again. As she was in the air, she flexed her wings and she began to sail at him with incredible speed.

Zack had just gotten to his feet again when Jenna knocked him back to the floor with such force that he went sprawling a few feet. The pain in his leg grew more and more intense with each of the evil girls blows. As Zack tried to get to his feet again, Jenna walked to him and him hard at the base of his head. Her body did not reveal her strength as Zack felt the pain radiate through his already broken body.

Jenna began to kick him while he was on the ground. Her small foot seemed to bury itself in his torso, amplifying his pain. As Jenna raised her foot to deliver another blow, she was taken by another coughing fit. As she tried to control her coughing, Zack took his chance and shot off a three round burst from his M16 right into Jenna's abdomen.

The bullets tore through the simple fabric of the hospital gown and through her flesh. Three small bloody holes erupted in her stomach, pouring blood. Jenna backed away from the attack and seemed to not notice her gunshot wounds. Zack took this chance to get to his feet, bringing the rifle to his shoulder. Zack noticed that the pyramid head that had killed Lester had taken the spear and stabbed himself with it, it's long shaft going up under the red pyramid.

Jenna saw what had happened and it seemed to enrage her even more. She tensed with rage and went to where Lexington had dropped the machine gun. Jenna picked it up and pulled the charging handle, getting the gun ready to fire. She then took to the air.

"Oh shit!" Zack said trying to find cover.

He knew he was in trouble because Jenna could see every movement he made while she was in the air. She held the literal high ground and Zack knew Jenna now had the advantage. Zack could have sworn he heard the trigger being pulled and then the inner workings of the gun before the first blast of the bullets came raining down around him.

Zack could do nothing but run. He dodged obstacles and ran around things hoping that Jenna wouldn't be able to follow him. Keeping his head down, he found himself in the group of the three remaining Pyramid heads. The three monsters began to raise their weapons. Thankfully Jenna wasn't a very good shot, and the bullets began hitting the pyramid heads. Most of the bullets ricocheting off their red helmets, but the force was enough to stop them from continuing their attacks.

Zack took this opportunity to get away from the red pyramids and ran towards where the large reception desk sat in the middle of the hellish atrium. Jenna had gone through an entire belt of ammunition and Zack noticed that she was not shooting anymore. Turning, he saw Jenna in the air in another one of her coughing fits. The recoil of the machine gun had agitated her breathing.

Zack swung around and raised the rifle to his shoulder. He pulled the trigger, letting the rifle do it's work. He shot three groups of three round burst in Jenna's direction. Zack could tell that some of the bullets had hit her as blood splattered from her wounds. As the bullets hit her, Jenna was taken by surprise and she fell from the air to the ground, with a sickening thud.

Zack heard a the sound of scraping metal and looked to the where the pyramid head monsters were standing. One of the monsters with the large knife had turned it on himself and ran the rusty blade through his chest. The monster stood suspended by the large blade.

Zack heard a shrill scream and turned to find Jenna had fallen near where Ashley and Brooke were hiding. Jenna held Brooke against her with Lexington's knife against her throat. Jenna's face was twisted with malice and as Brooke struggled to get away. Jenna was using Brooke as a shield and the only portion of Jenna visible, was her small head, seated directly behind Brooke's.

"What are you going to do now Zack. If you miss me you'll kill her. Would you be able to live with yourself? You already killed Vanessa through inaction, now you will kill Brooke no matter what you do.!" Jenna yelled to him, taunting him.

Zack knew that if he fucked this up Brooke's blood would be on his hands. He also knew that if he didn't do anything, Jenna would kill Brooke no matter what. Zack took a deep breath and raised the rifle to his shoulder. Brooke's eyes went wide under her mask, seeing what Zack was going to do, while Jenna gave a sadistic smile.

Zack flipped the selector switch on his rifle to single shot and took three full deep breaths. On his last breath he held it so that the rifle sat steady in his hands. What Jenna had failed to realize was that Navy SEAL's were expert marksmen. Zack gently squeezed the trigger, adding more pressure until the spring was released inside. The rifle shot rang out once. The bullet left the gun, sailing effortlessly through the air. It made the distance in fractions of a second and tore a hole through the center of Jenna's forehead.

Brooke could feel Jenna's head shoot back from the force of the bullet hitting her. She then felt the warm spray of blood hit the back of her head and felt Jenna loose her grip on her as she fell to the floor. Brooke was in such a state of terror she didn't immediately realize what was going on. After second, Brooke let her emotions come to her and ran crying over to where Zack stood.

Zack then heard the other pyramid head monster with the spear impale himself just as the others had done prior to him. Ashley was safely hidden from view and Brooke was at Zack's side clutching him close to her with everything she had. Zack felt a sense of relief and looked down to Brooke.

"See I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Zack said reassuringly.

Brooke smiled up at him through her mask. Zack wasn't able to see it but he could see in her eyes that she was profoundly thankful to him for saving her life.

I wouldn't be so sure!" Jenna yelled as she quickly got to her feet and sailed through the air towards Zack. Zack pushed Brooke away so that when Jenna had hit him, he was the only thing she had hit. Jenna hit him with such force that he hit the ground gasping for air. Jenna then flew over to where the last pyramid head monster stood, his large knife at his side.

Getting to his feet, Zack raised the rifle and switching the rifle back to three round burst, he emptied the magazine at Jenna. He could see the bullets hitting her, yet she just stood, letting them tear way at her. Zack reloaded the rifle and out of desperation, he went through another magazine. He saw that this time Jenna had recoiled from the attack and hoped it had done the trick. He looked to the pyramid head monster and saw that it didn't make a move, it just stood still.

Reloading his rifle, he saw that he was on his last magazine of ammunition. Only thirty rounds left. Jenna let out a hateful laugh and once again sailed towards Zack at frightening speed. Zack shot off a couple of rounds towards Jenna as she flew to him yet they had no effect. Zack was determined no to let her take him to the ground this time, so when she was close enough, he dodged her and shot at her as she flew passed him.

Jenna screamed with rage as she passed Zack. She flew high up toward the upper reaches of the atrium and began to come around for another go. Zack had the rifle ready in his hands and began to fire at Jenna as she came towards him. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the rifle go dry and dropping it, he reached for the pistol he had fought Lexington with. Raising it in front of him, he began to fire at Jenna with that. Jenna grew closer and closer, the bullets doing nothing to slow her advance. Then the pistol clicked, signaling the end of the ammunition.

Zack lowered his hands to his sides and braced for the impact. Jenna hit Zack with such force, She broke his collar bone in three places. Zack could hear the crunching of bone as he hit the floor once more. His vision blurred with pain and he could make out Jenna walking towards him to finfish him off. As Jenna came closer, that is when he felt it in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out his last grenade for the grenade launcher, he had one more shot.

Zack weakly grabbed the rifle and opened the grenade tube under the barrel. Closing the tube, he could see Jenna's shadow over him. He could still not see very well and his entire body screamed in pain. Zack knew he only had this one shot. He thought hard on what to do with it. Zack could then make out Brooke hiding near Ashley. She was screaming at him to shoot Jenna with the grenade launcher. Zack then felt the hard kick of Jenna as she kicked him over to face her. Putting her foot on his chest, she was about to deliver the death blow.

"As cliché as this might sound, you have any last words before I kill you?" Jenna said snidely.

With her last attack, Jenna must have given Zack internal injuries as blood welled up in his mouth, spilling out onto his uniform. His body shook and he was light headed, probably concussed from the constant high speed attack from Jenna. Zack coughed, spitting blood out over the floor. He shakily raised his head and looked Jenna square in the eyes. He got a shit eating grin of his own as he looked to her.

"Yeah, I do. Burn in fucking hell bitch."

Jenna was taken aback by what Zack said. She didn't know what he meant by it and she was surprised that he would display such macho bravado. Looking down at Zack under her, she felt the muscles in Zack's left arm tense and saw that he was pointing the grenade launcher at the last pyramid head. Jenna's eyes went wide with shock and fear as she tried to run over to the last monster. Zack let out a chuckle as he pulled the trigger on the grenade launcher.

"POOOMP"

The grenade sailed through the air towards it's target. The pyramid head only had time to turn and see the grenade coming at it as the grenade buried itself in his body before detonating. The blast tore the pyramid heads body apart. The shock was amplified under the red pyramid helmet that he wore and did massive damage to his upper body and head, killing the monster.

Blood and gore plastered the walls and floors. Chunks of the monsters body were strewn about like children's toys. Jenna had not been able to stop the grenade from getting to the monster and had stopped dead in her tracks. Her body convulsed and twitched. Her one smug and hateful face was replaced with fear and apprehension, showing the true frightened little girl she was. Jenna screamed with pain as something unseen ravaged her body.

The hospital had begun to shake as though there were an earthquake. Zack hobbled to his feet and made his way over to where Brooke and Ashley were. The hellish hospital was starting to collapse around them. Where the front door was normally, a large panel of sheet metal had fallen over showering the inside of the hospital with grey light. Zack saw their chance for escape and with great effort picked Ashley up into his arms.

Zack carried Ashley to the opening in the wall and Brooke trailed close behind. The shaking of the hospital made the journey of about thirty feet very difficult. Zack's leg screamed under the weight of Ashley and his collar bone seared with pain, yet he didn't stop. Reaching the opening, Zack led Brooke outside and carried Ashley to safety. The bright grey light was a godsend compared to the dark hell of the inner hospital.

Looking back through the opening, Zack could still see Jenna convulsing and screaming, clutching at her body. She let out tortured screams of agony as whatever it was, was tearing through her, killing her. Zack then saw Lexington stumbling towards the opening to the outside. Large pieces of the hospital were now falling in the atrium, the hell version of the elevators, upper balcony pieces, and other debris.

"Lexington! Come on man you can make it. Move your ass!" Zack shouted trying to get Lexington to safety as well.

Zack could see the determination on Lexington's face, as well as the look of repentance. He could see Lexington was sorry for all the trouble he caused them. Lexington hobbled towards the opening and was about to make it. When Jenna called out to him.

"Daddy, please Don't leave me! I'm scared! I need you, Please!" She screamed as pain ripped through her.

Lexington stopped short of the opening and looked back towards Jenna. He then looked to Zack and nodded his head to him, the same reassuring look of determination on his face. Zack was taken with grief. He silently begged Lexington to come with him. Lexington winked At Zack in a final gesture of parting and sunk back into the dark recesses of the hell that they were trying to escape. Jenna could still be heard screaming when a very large piece of debris fell in front of the opening, sealing it off.

Zack couldn't believe what had happened as he walked backwards towards where Ashley and Brooke were sitting in the ash. Zack knelt down next to them and took both girls in a tight embrace as the decrepit hospital collapsed to the ground, shooting a large cloud of grey dust into the air engulfing them.

As the dust settled Zack still held the girls in a tight embrace. Looking back to the hospital, the once monolithic structure now sat crumbled in a pile of it's own debris and rubble. Zack's body ached with pain and his vision was still blurred, he just held the girls close to him, grieving for everyone, Vanessa, Lexington and all of Jenna's victims.

Ashley was still felling concussed as she held Zack and Brooke close. The air had once again grown still and silent, cold and desolate. Ashley buried her head into Zack and when she took it out to wipe her eyes a splash of color caught her eye. Then the lovely singing of a finch.

The small bird sang happily as it flitted through the ash. Ashley got Brooke and Zack's attention and they too saw the small bird. Just then the sound of a helicopters rotors throbbing grew louder and louder until it seemed as though it were right next to them. A heavy wind had picked up and blew ash all around. The three looked out into the ash trying to find the source, yet could see nothing through the thick ash.

"Look you guys." Ashley said weakly pointing out towards the hospital parking lot.

Brooke and Zack turned their heads and at first could see nothing. Then slowly out of the fog came three figures running towards them. They were black Hawk helicopter crew chiefs. Ashley Zack and Brooke shed a tear as the three men came to them.

To Be continued.


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Silent Hill. Anything used belonging to another individual or entity retains sole ownership of said item in question. This story is fictional, any similarity between the characters in this story and any person living or deceased Is purely coincidence.

"_Epilogue" _

The rain fell in a light drizzle that coated everything in a sheen of water. The air was cold and the sky overcast. Looking out over the graveyard, Zack could see the line of black cars in the funeral procession that had taken them to this point. He was wearing his navy dress blue uniform, complete with a white visor cap with the Navy SEAL insignia affixed at the top.

The military had officially said the plane carrying Zack and Lexington went down do to systems malfunction. Even when Ashley, Brooke and Zack told the military officials about all of the horrific things they had seen, they said it was simply illusions from being stranded for so long in an abandoned town. Even Lexington and Vanessa's death were attributed to exposure. Either way, after Ashley Brooke and Zack were rescued, the gates of Silent Hill were closed once again, the town never to be spoken of publicly.

He walked toward the blue tarp that was being used to shield the mourners from the rain, limping and using a cane. His injuries had forced his to retire from the navy, long before he had planned to. Zack found his seat at the front of the crowd and sat next to Ashley.

Ashley was visibly distraught. She wore the customary black dress with and black hat with a face veil. Her bright blonde hair did nothing to brighten the mood. As Ashley wiped at her eyes, Zack then turned to Brooke.

Her normal face had been restored after emergency surgery the mask having been removed. The doctors were amazed that Brooke had not contracted a fatal infection. Luckily they were able to graft skin from other parts of her body and give her, her face back. She still had a scare that was a constant reminder of the hell they endured.

Under the tarp were two caskets, both empty. On one was the American flag draped in military fashion. The other was draped with the flag of the United Kingdom. On one was a picture of Lexington in his military dress uniform and on the other was a picture of Vanessa, smiling happily.

Both were being honored a place in a national military cemetery as Lexington was a member of the armed forces and Vanessa had died serving the U.S. Military. Vanessa was just being remembered here, her real funeral had taken place several days ago. However this was to be Lexington's final resting place. Some of the other mourners included Vanessa's parents and Lexington's ex wife, Lacy. She held in her hands a picture of both Jenna and Lexington.

The funeral service started and no one was able to hold their emotions back. At the end, Zack went to the front and helped fold the American flag from Lexington's casket and he personally handed it to Lacy. He then helped fold the English flag and handed it to Vanessa's father. He then stood at attention before him and saluted him.

A lone bugle man then began to plan taps, the mournful song ringing through the grey cemetery. After he was done. Three men in kilts then began to play amazing grace on bagpipes. As the last note of amazing grace sounded, a group of men began to fire rifles in a gun salute.

"Ready…Aim…Fire." Their commander said.

Zack Ashley and Brooke all shuddered with each crack of the rifles. The sound a harsh reminder of the many times they had to put down a demon with their own firearms. Their tears were now flowing freely, both with the rememberance of Lexington and Vanessa, but also all the horrific memories that came back to them. As the ceremony drew to a close, the two caskets were lowered into the ground and the crowd dispersed. Zack, Ashley and Brooke hung around, waiting until all the other people had left, before they said their goodbyes. Zack Ashley and Brooke all promised to keep in touch, exchanging contact information. Finally they went their separate ways.

As Zack walked from the grave site of his mentor, he looked back once more to wish his friend god speed. He was shocked to see Lexington standing there in his combat uniform, helmet and bullet proof vest. Standing next to him was Jenna. She was no longer wearing a hospital gown, she was wearing a white flowing dress, with a red bow wraped neatly around her slender waist. Her hair was a bright golden color. Jenna then began to skip off into the distance into the grey cold fog of the rainy afternoon. As she did this, Lexington nodded to Zack and brought his hand up in his signiture wave and followed his daughter into the fog, never to be seen again.

Zack smiled and began walking towards his car offering his friend his final goodbye. Finally Jenna and Lexington could spend the time they wanted with each other.

Admiral George Fitzpatrick sat at his desk in San Diego California. He had lost two of some of his best SEAL team members in recent history. However something good came from it. they would now be able to do exstensive physcological training, never able to be atemtped before. Sitting on his desk was a manila envelope that read Top Secret across the top. Under that were two words. "SILENT HILL"

END…

A/N: O.K I just want to thank all of you for reading my story and putting up with it. I hope you all liked it. Now for the serious stuff. Jenna's disease in my story an the central plot theme is a disease called Cystic Fibrosis. It is a genetic disease that affects most importantly the lungs, the digestive system, and the reproductive system.

I have brought this into light as I have been diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis When I was about two months old. I used the disease as my back drop as some of the feelings that Jenna experienced, such as loneliness, a feeling of not being normal, frightened and a lot of times angry at the things I have to put up with. I can remember feeling these things at times in my life.

Of course I am not as Violent or hateful as Jenna, I just took feelings that I knew I have had and amplified them. I want to raise awareness about the disease through my story. Now that that is out of the way. I want to personally thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Thank you all very much.


End file.
